Der letzte Saphir
by Silithiel
Summary: Anakin und ObiWan treffen zu Beginn von EpII die Familie Saphir... eine Begegnung, die nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleiben wird. Geht bis Ende EpIII! Kapitel 21 und damit das Ende online!
1. Unverhofft kommt oft

A/N: Ich kenne mich bei Star Wars nicht ganz so gut aus, deswegen sind bestimmt Logik Fehler in der Geschichte. Zum Beispiel weiß ich nicht, ob der Jedi Tempel auf demselben Planten ist, wie der Wohnort von Amidala. Aber in meiner Geschichte ist das eben so. Außerdem gehören mir die meisten Charaktere nicht wirklich, sondern Lucas.

**Der letzte Saphir **

**Unverhofft kommt oft**

Das Rot der untergehenden Sonne fiel in den Gang, durch den Sidja ging. Warum ersuchte die Senatorin ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit ihre Hilfe? Sidja musste ihr Abendessen mit der Familie unterbrechen, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihr eilen zu können. Während des Weges fragte sie sich natürlich, was es so Dringendes geben könnte. Das letzte Mal, als Senatorin Padmé Amidala ihre Dienste außerhalb der regulären Zeiten in Anspruch genommen hatte, war ganz zu Beginn von Sidjas Dienstzeit, und, wenn sie sich richtig erinnerte, auch kurz nach Amidalas Amtsantritt. Seitdem war es aber nicht mehr vorgekommen, auch wenn Sidja sich sicher war, dass dies nur aus Rücksichtsnahme der Senatorin geschah. Denn diese lebte für ihre Arbeit.

Nun stand Sidja vor Amidalas Gemächern, klopfte an und ließ ein paar Sekunden verstreichen, bevor sie ihren Daumen auf die Identifizierungsmarke legte und sich die Türen automatisch öffneten. Normalerweise war es nicht üblich, dass Zofen zu jeder Tageszeit Zutritt erhielten, sondern nur, wenn es der Dienstplan vorschrieb. Kein Wunder also, dass Sidja etwas verwirrt eintrat. Hinter ihr schlossen sich die Türen.

Der Raum war imposant, und ebenso in Sonnenstrahlen gehüllt wie vorhin der Gang. Doch das bemerkte Sidja nur nebenbei, ihre Aufmerksamkeit wurde sofort von der auf der Couch sitzenden Senatorin in Beschlag genommen, die sich bei ihrer Ankunft erhob.

„Sidja." Amidalas Blick war streng wie immer, doch Sidja sah noch etwas anderes, ihr bisweilen bei der Senatorin unbekanntes.

Wie gewohnt verneigte sich Sidja und wartete dann stumm auf Anweisungen. Doch Amidala tat etwas merkwürdiges. Sie kam auf Sidja zu und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Lass doch diese Förmlichkeiten. Setz dich." Sidja tat wie ihr geheißen, neugierig darauf, was als nächstes kommen würde. Amidala ging unruhig hin und her.

„Sidja, wie lange kennen wir uns nun schon? Zwei Jahre? Drei Jahre?"

_Oh nein, hoffentlich läuft das nicht auf eine Kündigung hinaus_, dachte Sidja. Und als wären es der Ungewöhnlichkeiten nicht schon genug, setzte sich Amidala neben sie und sah sie direkt an.

„Und immer nur warst du auf mein Wohl bedacht. Ja, es war deine Pflicht, und doch... Du bist meine treueste Angestellte. Ich weiß diese Treue und dein Pflichtgefühl zu ehren. Hast du vielleicht einen Wunsch, den ich dir erfüllen kann?"

„Senatorin, bitte, wenn Ihr mich kündigen wollt, redet nicht um den heißen Brei herum." Sidja wagte es normalerweise nicht, so forsch zu sein. Und auch jetzt senkte sie ihren Blick. Noch stand sie in Amidalas Diensten.

Diese jedoch schien erschreckt zu sein. „Ich habe dich gerade gelobt, wieso denkst du, ich möchte dich entlassen?"

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, fuhr sie fort. „Es scheint, wir reden aneinander vorbei. Das möchte ich ändern. Sidja, ich denke, es ist Zeit, meine treueste Dienerin privat kennen zu lernen."

Sidja blickte überrascht auf.

„Sieh doch, ich möchte einfach nur ein engeres Verhältnis zu den Personen, mit denen ich täglich die meiste Zeit verbringe, und in deren Hände mein Wohlergehen liegt. Und glaubst du, ich habe keine Gefühle? Tag und Nacht bin ich für mein Volk da, doch ab und zu verlange ich einfach nur nach einer Freundin, mit der ich reden kann..."

Amidala stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Sidja kam sich überfallen vor. Mit so einem Geständnis hätte sie nie gerechnet. Aber sie wusste, wahrscheinlich genau wie die Senatorin, dass ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zwischen einer ranghohen Senatorin und einer einfachen Zofe nahezu unmöglich war. Sidja fragte sich, was Amidala dazu getrieben hatte, sich so offen zu geben.

Vom Fenster her fragte Amidala: „Hast du denn nun einen Wunsch?"

Sidja stand auf. „Ich..."

Sie räusperte sich. „Nein, Senatorin, ich bin wunschlos glücklich, Euch zu dienen."

Amidala seufzte leise und drehte sich dann um. „Wahrscheinlich kommt mein Angebot zu überraschend. Ich bitte dich, in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken. Über alles, was ich sagte. Du kannst jetzt wieder zu deiner Familie zurückkehren. Du hast doch eine Familie, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, Senatorin, meine Eltern und mein Bruder Jihafu."

„Interessant. Und welchen Teil steuern sie zur Erhaltung der Republik bei?"

„Senatorin, meine Mutter ist Hausfrau, mein Vater arbeitet als Bibliothekar und mein Bruder befindet sich in der Ausbildung zum Jedi- Ritter."

„Na dann wünsch ihnen alles Gute von mir."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich wieder zum Fenster und Sidja empfand diese Geste als ihre Entlassung. Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie auf dieselbe Art, wie sie hereingekommen war.

_Szenenwechsel:_

„Nun lass doch diese Haarspaltereien. Du weißt genau, mein sehr junger Padawan, ohne mich wärst du nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen!"

Obi- Wan Kenobi musste schmunzeln. Es war doch immer wieder dasselbe.

„Ja, aber ohne mich wäre Euch der Schurke mit Eurem Lichtschwert entkommen. Wir sind also quitt!" Anakin konnte sich ein stolzes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Und dank meiner guten Arbeit als Lehrmeister bist du so gut im Nahkampf. Bilde dir bloß nicht zuviel darauf ein. Du weißt ja,..."

„...Stolz und Arroganz muss ein Jedi im Zaun halten können, ich weiß. Ihr habt es oft genug erwähnt."

Sie kamen gerade von ihrem mittlerweile täglichen Rundgang der unteren Ebenen zurück und erreichten jetzt die Abzweigungen, die zu ihren verschiedenen Wohnplätzen führten.

„Also dann, bis morgen, in alter Frische," verabschiedete Obi- Wan seinen Schüler.

„Bis morgen."

Obi- Wan ging in seine Privatgemächer, die ihm als Jedi- Meister zur Verfügung standen, während Anakin sich zu den Zimmern aufmachte, die für nicht ansässige junge Jedi- Schüler gedacht waren, Padawan Zimmer, kurz auch PZ genannt.

Auf dem Weg zu seinen Gemächern dachte Obi- Wan darüber nach, dass sie vielleicht bald auf ihre Rundgänge verzichten müssen. Die politische Situation spitzte sich zu, und Krieg konnte jederzeit ausbrechen. Es gab dann wichtigere Pflichten zu erfüllen. Im Grunde hatte sein Padawan auch alles, was es auf Kontrollgängen zu lernen gibt, gelernt.

Besagter Padawan hatte im Moment jedoch ganz andere Probleme. Er war zwar schon einige Wochen zuvor hier angekommen, aber er fand sich immer noch nicht zurecht. Gerade jetzt glaubte er, eine falsche Abbiegung genommen zu haben, denn die Flure kamen ihm ganz und gar unbekannt vor.

Ein anderer Padawan kam ihm entgegen und grüßte ihn. Anakin grüßte zurück, aber sobald der andere hinter seinem Rücken verschwunden war, drehte er sich um und folgte ihm. Eine einfache Art, dahin zu gelangen, wo er wollte.

Er musste sich ziemlich sputen, um Schritt zu halten. Es ging um tausende Ecken, bald hatte Anakin vollständig den Überblick verloren.

Endlich öffnete sein Mitschüler eine Tür und verschwand dahinter. Merkwürdig, es musste mehrere PZ geben, denn das, in dem Anakin sonst übernachtet hat, war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Trotzdem, es würde sicher niemandem auffallen. Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür – und fand sich in einem Wohnzimmer wieder. Der Padawan setzte sich gerade mit einer älteren Frau auseinander, als die beiden erstarrten und ihn anblickten.

„Oh, verzeiht, ich muss mich wohl in der Tür geirrt haben..."

Er wollte sich schon wieder verziehen, als der andere Padawan ihn ansprach.

„Hey, habe ich dich nicht gerade getroffen? Ich meine, als du mir entgegen kamst?"

„Ja. Und ich bin dir dann gefolgt, na ja, ich dachte, du gehst zu den PZ. Ich hatte nämlich gerade einen Anfall von geistiger Umnachtung... Tut mir leid."

Er machte wieder einen Versuch, die Tür zu schließen, doch diesmal hielt die Frau, wohl des Padawans Mutter, ihn auf, indem sie schnell wie der Blitz zur Tür kam und ihn sanft, aber bestimmt, in die Wohnung zerrte.

„Ach je, du bist neu, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich nämlich noch nie hier gesehen, und das will schon was heißen. Normalerweise lerne ich mit der Zeit jeden Padawan kennen, der sich hier aufhält. Aber bleib doch erst mal hier, und iss etwas, bevor dich Jihafu dann zu den PZ führt. Nicht wahr, Jihafu?"

Streng blickte sie ihren Sohn an und machte damit klar, dass er das nicht als Frage, sondern als Befehl zu verstehen hatte.

Auch Anakin gab sich geschlagen. Und er musste zugeben, dass er Hunger hatte.

Sie führte ihn in ein Esszimmer zu einem gedeckten Tisch. Ein Mann saß daran, und zwei benutzte Teller standen da, sowie ein unbenutzter, vor den sich Jihafu sofort setzte und sich auftat. Die Frau räumte einen benutzten Teller weg und stellte stattdessen einen sauberen auf den Tisch.

„Setz dich doch,... wie war gleich dein Name?"

„Anakin," sagte Anakin, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und fing an zu essen. Der Mann starrte ihn an und richtete dann das Wort an seine Frau.

„Was ist denn jetzt los? Ein aufmüpfiger Sohn reicht mir!"

„Juan, zügele dein Temperament, er ist unser Gast!"

„Ach, und Sidja ist schon vergessen, oder wie?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass sie vor der nächsten halben Stunde zurückkommen wird. Du weißt doch, wenn die Senatorin einmal ruft..."

„Dennoch will sie sicher weiteressen..." nuschelte Juan noch trotzig in seinen Bart. „Und mein Junge, willst sicher einmal groß und stark werden, hm?"

„Bei allem Respekt, Mr. Juan, ich glaube zu wissen, kein Zwerg zu sein. Und ein Schwächling bin ich auch nicht gerade. Erst heute habe ich einen Angreifer aufs Kreuz gelegt."

„Für dich heiße ich immer noch Mr. Saphir, Kleiner. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es Jedi erlaubt ist, zu prahlen. Aber ich bin ja schon einiges gewöhnt," fügte er mit Blick auf Jihafu zu.

Aus all diesen Bemerkungen schloss Anakin, dass Jihafu kein Musterschüler war. Sehr interessant. Er beschloss, ihn nachher, wenn sie alleine waren, darauf anzusprechen. Er aß noch schneller, denn er konnte es kaum erwarten. Außerdem war dieser Platz ja anscheinend nur vorübergehend frei.

Auch Jihafu beeilte sich mit dem Essen. Gerade hatte er eine spannende Entdeckung gemacht, und nun hatte dieser Anakin auch noch dafür gesorgt, dass er gleich noch einmal raus durfte. Was für ein Glück, dass er aufgetaucht ist! Und er scheint schon Erfahrung zu haben. Vielleicht konnte sich aus dieser Zufallsbegegnung noch etwas rausschlagen lassen...

Hätte Marga, seine Mutter, über seine Gedankengänge Bescheid gewusst, hätte sie Jihafu in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt. Sie wollte, dass er ein ordentlicher Jedi wird, und dazu gehörte auch, keinen Schabernack zu treiben. Immerhin hatte er seine Kindheit schon hinter sich, mit 18 konnte man das schließlich erwarten.

_Szenenwechsel:_

Obi- Wan kam bei seinen Zimmern an. Niemand erwartete ihn. Manchmal fand er es unerträglich, dass es Jedi untersagt war, zu lieben und eine Familie zu gründen. Als er noch klein war und davon träumte, Schriftsteller zu werden, stellte er sich auch immer vor, mindestens vier Kinder zu haben. Doch mit Beginn seiner Ausbildung war dieser Traum ausgeträumt.

Er machte sich ein spärliches Abendessen und begann, es runterzuwürgen, ließ es aber schon nach wenigen Bissen liegen. In den letzten Tagen hatte der Appetit ihn verlassen, auch wenn er nie sonderlich großen gehabt hatte. Und es schien ihm, als würde mit seinem Appetit auch seine Lebensfreude schwinden. Die düsteren Aussichten auf Krieg trugen nicht gerade zur Besserung seiner Laune bei.

Da er nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste, beschloss er, zu Mace Windu zu gehen. Sicherlich, er hatte Feierabend, aber niemand sagte, dass es ein offizieller Besuch war. Durfte ein Jedi denn nicht wenigstens Freunde haben?

Mace saß gerade mit Yoda an einem Tisch. Doch sie hielten keine Besprechung ab, denn vor ihnen lagen Karten. Als sie Obi- Wan hereinkommen sahen, blickten sie auf, und Mace sagte:

„Obi- Wan! Noch immer im Dienst? Mach doch eine Pause und gesell dich zu uns!"

Da ließ Obi- Wan sich nicht lange bitten, und schon bald waren die drei ganz im Spiel versunken.

_Szenenwechsel:_

Sidja ging denselben Gang entlang, den sie vorhin entlanggeschritten war. Die Sonnenstrahlen erreichten ihn nicht mehr, und das künstliche Licht war eingeschaltet worden.

Sie wunderte sich immer noch über das Gespräch mit der Senatorin, als sie an dem Apartment, in dem sie lebte, ankam. Gerade verschwand ihr kleiner Bruder um eine Ecke.

„Jihafu! Schleich dich nicht immer weg!", rief sie ihm hinterher, doch sie wusste, dass es nutzlos war. Also trat sie in die Wohnung. Obwohl es noch die gleiche war, daran bestand kein Zweifel, kam ihr etwas komisch vor. Der Geruch war, wenn auch nur geringfügig, anders. So etwas bemerkte Sidja immer. Im Esszimmer saßen ihre Eltern noch am Tisch, der abgeräumt war, nur auf ihrem Platz stand unter einer Glocke ihr zurückgelassener Teller.

„Schatz, du willst doch bestimmt weiter essen, nicht wahr?" begrüßte ihr Mutter sie, während sie Sidja einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab.

„Sicher," sagte Sidja und setzte sich. Der Platz war noch warm. War sie nur so kurz weggewesen? Hier war der fremde Geruch noch stärker, so dass Sidja ein Verdacht kam.

„Hattet ihr Besuch?"

„Du merkst aber auch alles. Ein Freund von Jihafu war hier, er bringt ihn gerade zurück."

„Ach, also hat der Kerl einen Grund gefunden, länger draußen zu bleiben?"

„Nein, es war wirklich nicht Jihafus Schuld, Mäuschen."

Jetzt mischte sich ihr Vater ein.

„Wobei du nicht wissen kannst, ob die beiden sich nicht abgesprochen haben, Marga."

„Glaub mir Juan, das hätte ich gemerkt. Die beiden kannten sich noch nicht."

„Ich hatte, es war Jihafus Freund?" ließ Sidja zwischen zwei Bissen verlauten.

„Nun, in einer Art schon. Er war ein Padawan, wie Jihafu, also war er auch sein Freund. Und jetzt ist Schluss mit der Debatte. Denk daran: Kein Stress beim Essen."

Damit hatte Marga ein Machtwort gesprochen und es wurde still im Raum, abgesehen von den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche hereindrangen, da Marga nun das Geschirr abwusch, und dem gelegentlichen Rascheln der Zeitung, wenn Juan umblätterte.

Als Sidja ihren Teller in die Küche brachte, sprach Marga sie an.

„Was wollte die Senatorin denn?"

„Was? Ach, gar nichts bestimmtes..."

„Und dafür lässt sie dich zur Abendbrotzeit rufen?"

„Mama, ich glaube, Senatorin zu sein, ist sehr anstrengend. Und oft auch einsam."

Ihre Mutter schaute sie nur fragend an.

„Na ja, sie wollte mich näher kennen lernen. Sie wollte mir sogar einen Wunsch erfüllen. Doch ich konnte ihr keinen sagen. Mama, was sollte eine Hofdame sich schon von ihrer Senatorin wünschen?"

„Einen verlängerten Vertrag? Ich weiß es auch nicht, aber etwas seltsam finde ich das ganze schon. Du solltest sie im Auge behalten, Schätzchen. Einsame Menschen tun oft merkwürdige Dinge, um der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen. Nicht, dass sie nachher in ihr Verderben rennt."  
"Nein, das will niemand von uns, ich am allerwenigsten."

Sie umarmte ihr Mutter, so gut es ging, und half ihr dann beim Abwasch.

_Szenenwechsel:_

Jihafu dachte nach. Ja, er wurde oft unterschätzt, denn eigentlich war er sehr intelligent. Er hatte nur eine etwas eigentümliche Art, das auszudrücken. Für seine Streiche war er unter den Jedi- Schülern bekannt, zumindest unter denen, die er ins Vertrauen zog.

Anakin war keiner von denen, aber Jihafu hatte ihn auch erst wenige Wochen zuvor bemerkt und noch keine Zeit gehabt, sich ein Bild von ihm zu machen. Das war eine Sache, die er im Moment nachholte. Und dazu musste er eben nachdenken, während er ihn zu den PZ geleitete.

„Sag mal, wie alt bist du denn? Warum bist du nicht im Tempel aufgewachsen? Wer ist dein Meister?"

„Wow, du bist ja überhaupt nicht neugierig. Aber ich weiß genauso wenig über dich, also warum erzählst du mir nicht mehr?"

„Hey, ich habe zuerst gefragt!"

Anakin lachte. „Okay, ich gebe mich geschlagen. Ich bin zwanzig, und habe meine Jugend auf Tatooine verbracht, bis Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi- Wan Kenobi mich entdeckten. Obi- Wan Kenobi ist auch heute noch mein Meister und ich würde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen. Jetzt du!"

„Ich bin achtzehn, und eigentlich nicht freiwillig Padawan, aber wer ist das schon. Ich habe da so meine eigenen Methoden, mir die Zeit zu vertreiben, und ich glaube, dir kann ich vertrauen. Ich zeig dir gleich mal was. Ganz frisch auf dem Hause Saphir, sozusagen..." Er grinste schelmisch in sich hinein, in Gedanken bei seiner Entdeckung und dem dazugehörigen Plan.

„Na, ich glaube aber nicht, dass deine Eltern das billigen würden, so wie du grinst."

„Meine Eltern? Du glaubst doch nicht, ich würde die einweihen...hattest du keine?"

„Nur eine Mutter, sie ist noch auf Tatooine. Ich meinte, weil du aus dem Hause Saphir sagtest, und das sind ja deine Eltern."

„Na, na. Nicht meine Eltern. Meine Schwester könnte mir vielleicht helfen, sie ist ganz in Ordnung, meistens, wenn sie nicht gerade auf ihrem Senatorin- Trip ist, aber das meinte ich gar nicht... Das Haus Saphir steht stellvertretend für alle Saphirs, die Bescheid wissen, und das bin im Moment nur ich."

„Verstehe."

„Ja, also, was ist nun mit dir, schwörst du, niemandem zu verraten, was du siehst, und mich im Notfall nicht zu verpfeifen?"

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber mein Wort hast du."

_Szenenwechsel:_

Schon lange hatte Obi- Wan nicht mehr so gelacht. Er wusste gar nicht, dass Yoda so witzig sein konnte.

„Sehen die Karten ich nun möchte!", verlangte er bereits zum dritten mal hintereinander. Aber auch wenn er immer gewann, Mace und Obi- Wan ließen ihn. Schließlich war Yoda ihr Ältester.

Doch auch der schönste Kartenabend ging einmal zuende. Zusammen mit Mace ging Obi- Wan einige Korridore entlang.

„Hey, Obi- Wan, das sollten wir öfter machen. Und demnächst markieren wir die Karten und revanchieren uns bei Yoda..."

„Na, na, na, Mace, was muss ich da hören? Du wirst doch nicht etwa der dunklen Seite verfallen?", antwortete Obi- Wan scherzhaft.

„Kommt darauf an, wenn sie mir helfen kann, zu gewinnen, immer doch!" kicherte Mace. Nein, diese Seite kannte selbst Obi- Wan von ihm nicht. Mace selber wunderte sich, was er da für einen Quatsch verzapfte.

Sie erreichten Obi- Wans Apartment und verabschiedeten sich. Mace hatte noch ein paar Gänge vor sich. Im nächsten kamen ihm zwei junge Padawan entgegen. Einer der beiden war der Auserwählte, Obi- Wans Schüler.

„Was macht ihr beiden denn um diese Zeit noch hier draußen? Solltet ihr nicht längst in den PZ schnarchen?"

„Meister Windu, wir sind gerade auf dem Weg zu meinem Meister, ich habe eine ganz dringende Frage an ihn."

„Ich bin sicher, Meister Kenobi wünscht keine Störung mehr. Frag mich, wenn es denn nicht länger warten kann."

Anakin warf einen Blick auf Jihafu, der sichtlich angespannt war. Im Ausreden- erfinden brauchte er ganz eindeutig noch Übung.

„Nein, dann warte ich bis morgen. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, wie ich auf die Schnapsidee gekommen bin, ihn jetzt noch zu stören."

Er zog den anderen Padawan in den abbiegenden Gang und schon waren sie verschwunden. Mace überlegte, ob er sie, nur zur Sicherheit, zu den PZ begleiten sollte, aber ließ dann von dem Gedanken ab. Er wollte sich jetzt lieber aufs Ohr hauen, um morgen ausgeschlafen zu sein.


	2. Die Elektrozentrale

**Die Elektrozentrale**

Sidja hatte sich umgezogen und statt der offiziellen Zofenkleidung nun eine einfache Hose und ein Top an. Sie würde heute nicht mehr die Wohnung verlassen, also war es egal, was sie anhatte. Ihre Haare allerdings würde sie erst beim Schlafengehen lösen.

Im Moment lag sie auf ihrem Bett, das obere des Etagenbetts, dass sie sich mit ihrem Bruder teilte, und versuchte zu lesen. Doch nach einiger Zeit legte sie das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um das Gespräch mit der Senatorin. Es war einige der seltenen Augenblicke, in denen sie ihren Bruder herbeiwünschte, denn er brachte sie immer auf andere Gedanken, wenn sie sich nicht von ihrer Arbeit lösen konnte. Apropos Jihafu. Sollte er nicht längst zurück sein?

Sie ging zu ihren Eltern im Wohnraum. Juan schien mit der Buchführung beschäftigt und Marga las in einem Kochbuch. Beide blickten auf, als sie eintrat.

„Dieses Rezept hier muss ich morgen unbedingt ausprobieren. Komm, setz dich und sieh es dir an."

Sidja tat, wie ihr geheißen, aber sie konnte sich nicht so recht für Rezepte erwärmen. Zum Glück musste sie das auch nicht. Sie fragte sich jedoch, wie es einmal werden würde, wenn sie verheiratet war und Kinder hatte. Dann musste sie wohl oder übel kochen.

„Marga, langweile deine Tochter doch nicht mit Kochbüchern. Sag, Sidja, was hältst du davon, Jihafu zu kontaktieren? Er ist mir ein bißchen zu lange weg."

„Wenn du meinst, dass er seine Uhr auf Empfang gestellt hat, ich kann es ja probieren.."

Sie holte ihre Uhr aus ihrem Zimmer und stellte sie auf Jihafus Frequenz ein.

„Jihafu?", fragte sie in das Mikrophon.

Es knackte, dann antwortete eine Stimme: „Ja?"

„Jihafu, es ist spät. Komm nach hause."

„"Sidja? Du musst dir unbedingt ansehen,..." Er unterbrach sich, wohl mit dem Gedanken, dass seine Eltern mithören konnten.

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg!" sagte er dann nur, und die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.

„Was frisst er denn jetzt schon wieder aus?" meinte Marge, die natürlich alles mitgekriegt hatte.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich werde es ihm schon austreiben, keine Angst."

„Das ist gut. Und jetzt geh schlafen, die Senatorin ist morgen bestimmt so zeitig auf wie üblich."

Sidja gab ihren Eltern einen Gute- Nacht- Kuss, aber einschlafen konnte sie noch lange nicht. Als Jihafu endlich kam, sprach sie ihn jedoch nicht an.

>>>>

Auch Anakin lag wach in seinem Bett. Allerdings aus einem anderen Grund. Dieser Saphir- Junge hatte es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Er hatte Ideen, die unfassbar waren, nur dass Jihafu sie fasste und daraus unglaubliche Pläne schmiedete.

Zum Beispiel hatte er einen unbenutzten Zugang zur Elektrozentrale entdeckt. Anakin war sicher, dass niemand davon wusste, denn sonst wäre er schon längst versiegelt worden. Tagsüber nützte das nicht viel, aber nachts bzw nach Feierabend konnte man durchaus etwas damit anfangen. Das heißt, wenn man Ahnung von Technik und Codes knacken hatte. Anakin konnte Sachen reparieren und verstand etwas von Technik, aber er fragte sich, ob er es fertig bringen würde, in die Geräte einzudringen, so dass niemand Wind davon bekam.

Anakin wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Obi- Wan würde es ganz bestimmt nicht gutheißen, aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Überhaupt, die Saphir Familie hatte ihn sehr freundlich aufgenommen, na ja, zumindest die Mutter. Ohne ihn zu hinterfragen oder misstrauisch zu sein. Das gefiel ihm. Bis jetzt waren ihm nur Personen begegnet, die, wenn sie ihn so behandelten, auch etwas von ihm wollten. Aber das konnte bei den Saphirs nicht der Fall sein, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, wer er war. Und ohne sie hätte er kein Abendessen gehabt.

Jihafu gefiel ihm, keine Frage. Er ist nicht wie die anderen Padawan, diese Langweiler. Nein, in ihm steckte Potenzial, Großes zu vollbringen. _Er könnte mir vielleicht sogar einmal Konkurrenz machen, wenn er so einen großartigen Lehrmeister wie ich hätte_, dachte Anakin mit einem Lächeln. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein.

>>>>

Marga gähnte. Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen. Ihre Kinder lagen wohlbehütet in ihren Betten, während ihr Mann noch arbeitete. Sie stand auf und verriegelte die Tür mit einem Code.

„Kommst du auch?", fragte sie Juan.

„Ja, sofort. Bin gleich fertig.", antwortete dieser, ohne aufzublicken. Marga wusste, dass dieses „gleich" in höchstens einer Stunde war, wenn sie schon schlief. So war Juan eben. Immer stürzte er sich in Arbeit und vergaß dabei seine Familie. Er war nicht abweisend, im Gegenteil, er hatte nur sehr wenig Zeit. Trotz allem liebte Marga ihn immer noch, auch wenn das Feuer aus ihrer Beziehung gewichen war.

Sie zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Morgen musste sie, gleich nachdem sie Sidja beim Ankleiden geholfen hatte und Jihafu Feuer unterm Hinter gemacht hatte, damit er rechtzeitig zum Unterricht ging, einkaufen. Schließlich wollte sie dieses neue Rezept ausprobieren.

Leise seufzte sie. Das war alles, was ihr geblieben war. Ihre Familie, die sie sehr liebte, und das Kochen. Beides nahm ihre Zeit in Anspruch und brachte ihr Freude, doch in letzter Zeit dachte Marga immer öfter, dass es noch etwas anderes geben musste. Es reichte ihr einfach nicht.

Doch dieser Gedanken wegen schämt sie sich. Wer war sie denn, ihre Familie und ihr Hobby in Frage zu stellen? Sie hatte gar kein Recht, noch etwas anderes zu verlangen. Und selbst wenn, was sollte es sein? Sie dachte an Sidja, der kein Wunsch eingefallen war, als die Senatorin sie danach fragte. Und auch an die Senatorin dachte sie und verstand im Moment ganz und gar, wie diese sich fühlen musste, ohne Familie.

_Vielleicht sollte ich Sidja einen Eintopf für sie mitgeben. Dann merkt sie, dass ihr Volk an sie denkt, und nicht nur umgekehrt._

>>>>

Am nächsten Tag goss es in Strömen. Der Wind pfiff um den Tempel und klatschte den Regen gegen die Scheiben. Dieses Wetter liebte Sidja, wenn sie in der Wärme ihrer Wohnung war. Dann konnte sie stundenlang nach draußen gucken und träumen.

„Hey, Sternenguckerin, du hast gestern Abend mächtig was verpasst!" riss ihr Bruder sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nenn mich nicht so. Außerdem kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, dass dir etwas zustößt, wobei ich unbedingt anwesend sein muss."

„Dann trainier mal deine Vorstellungskraft, allerliebste Schwester. Mir ist in der Tat etwas ´zugestoßen. Aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich mit einbeziehen soll.", sagte er gleichgültig und machte sich weiter fertig. In Wahrheit brannte er darauf, es ihr zu erzählen und hoffte natürlich, dass sie ihm helfen würde.

In diesem Moment kam Marga herein.

„Ich helfe dir, in deine Kleidung zu kommen, Sidja, okay?"

„Mama, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, das schaffe ich schon alleine!"

Jihafu sah seine Chance als verstrichen an und machte, dass er in die Küche kam. Essen musste sein.

„Pa schon bei der Arbeit?" schrie er aus der Küche. Marga kam herein. „Du sollst doch, wenn du etwas wissen willst, zu demjenigen gehen," sagte sie und seufzte. „Aber ja, dein Vater ist schon bei der Arbeit. Dienstags macht die Bibliothek früher auf, wie du weißt." Sie schaute ihn scharf an, aber er tat, als bemerke er es nicht.

Dann konnten die beiden Geschwister noch ein gutes Stück zusammen gehen, ehe ihre Wege sich trennten. Diese Zeit nutzten sie, um dem anderen zu erzählen, was gestern vorgefallen war.

„Nein, bist du doof, was hättest du dir alles wünschen können!" schrie Jihafu entsetzt auf, als er Sidjas Story hörte. Doch Sidja war viel entsetzter, als sie seine Geschichte hörte.

„Bist du noch bei allen Sinnen? Du kannst doch nicht, also, bis jetzt waren deine Streiche ja noch einigermaßen harmlos, aber das ist Hausfriedensbruch!"

„Komm schon, ich will doch nichts beschädigen! Nur ein bißchen rumspionieren. Wusstest du, dass in allen Apartments in den Wohnräumen Kameras angebracht sind?"

Sidja war sprachlos. Langsam nahmen die Schachzüge ihres Bruders unnahbare Ausmaßen an.

„Lass das erst mal sacken, Schwesterchen. Ich zeig es dir heute Abend, ja? Bis dann!"

Und schon war er abgebogen, während Sidja geradeaus musste. Zur Senatorin. Wie konnte sie ihr bloß wieder unter die Augen treten?

>>>>

Obi- Wan fand, dass es heute an der Zeit war, seinem Padawan einen besonderen Kniff im Kampf beizubringen. Oder sollte er ihm beim Gemeinschaftsunterricht lassen und selber etwas Recherche nachholen? Er hatte in letzter Zeit seine Arbeit etwas vernachlässigt, seinem Padawan zugute. Und langsam musste er sich informieren, wenn er dem Krieg nicht unvorbereitet begegnen wollte.

Als Anakin eintraf, fragte er ihn, ob er etwas dagegen habe. Er verneinte, er schien sich sogar darüber zu freuen. Merkwürdig, normalerweise hasste Anakin es, mit anderen zu lernen, die nicht auf seinem Lernniveau waren.

Als Obi- Wan in die Bibliothek eintrat, empfing ihn die Stille, die er schon immer geliebt hatte. Er hatte es schon fast vergessen. Wo sollte er anfangen? Sicher wäre es nützlich, rauszufinden, wo die Separatisten ihren Hauptsitz hatten. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Er wandte sich an den Bibliothekar, der ihm gleich alle möglichen Bücher zu dem Thema raussuchte, sowie ein paar Speicher- Chips. Während er Obi- Wan den Rücken zudrehte, bemerkte dieser eine kleine Tätowierung in Form eines Diamanten auf seinem Nacken und sprach ihn darauf an.

„Ach, Meister Kenobi, das ist nichts weiter. Es soll lediglich meine Familienzugehörigkeit symbolisieren. Ihr müsst wissen, ich kann auf einen langen Stammbaum zurückblicken."

„Wie heißt Ihr denn?" Obi- Wans Neugierde war geweckt.

„Saphir. Wollt Ihr auch noch Karten der verschiedenen Galaxien zu euren Nachforschungen hinzuziehen?"

Etwas verwirrt über den schnellen Themenwechsel sagte Obi- Wan: „Ja, sicher doch."

„Ich bringe sie Euch dann zu Eurem Tisch." Und schon war er zwischen Regalen verschwunden.

Obi- Wan dachte nicht länger über das Tatoo und die Familie Saphir nach. Warum auch, er war zu sehr mit den Recherchen beschäftigt, als das scheinbare Nichtigkeiten ihn hätten aufhalten dürfen.

>>>>

Anakin freute sich, als sein Meister ihm mitteilte, er könne beim Gemeinschaftsunterricht teilnehmen. Er glaubte zwar, dort bestimmt nichts neues lernen zu können, aber immerhin würde er mit Jihafu sprechen können. Wer weiß, vielleicht fanden sie sogar eine Möglichkeit, sich frühzeitig zu verdrücken.

Jihafu war überrascht, ihn zu sehen.

„Hey, dich hätte ich ja überhaupt nicht erwartet. Ich dachte, du hast Einzelunterricht?"

„Heute nicht. Konnte dir deine Schwester jetzt helfen, bei du- weißt- schon- was?"

Verstohlen blickte Jihafu sich um. „Ne, noch nicht. Aber lass uns nicht hier darüber sprechen."

„Du kennst doch sicher aber Tricks, sich hier wegzuschleichen?"

„Aber sonst geht's noch? Dann verpassen wir doch alles! Lass uns lieber nachher treffen!"

Den Rest des Unterrichts redete Jihafu nur noch das nötigste mit Anakin, welcher sich erstens zu Tode langweilte und zweitens ziemlich sauer auf Jihafu wurde. Wie konnte dieser aufgeblasene Saphir- Junge es wagen!

Nach dem Unterricht fing er ihn ab. „Was sollte denn das?"

„Was?", fragte Jihafu ehrlich erstaunt.

„Na, du hast mich einfach abserviert. Das kann ich nicht ausstehen. Also mach das nicht noch einmal, wenn du weiterhin mein Freund sein willst!"

„Wie bitte?" Jihafu war sprachlos. „Ich kann machen was ich will. Außerdem bin ich nicht auf dich angewiesen. Und du scheinst vergessen zu haben, wer den Eingang entdeckt hat."

„Und du hast wohl vergessen, dass es für mich ein leichtes wäre, dich zu verraten. Ich bin nur der unschuldige Junge, der da hineingezogen wurde."

Jihafu wurde blass. „Das wagst du nicht. Du hast es geschworen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen.", meinte Anakin arrogant und wendete sich ab, mit der Gewissheit, Jihafu würde ihm nachrennen. Doch zu seiner Verwunderung tat er es nicht.

Als er sich umblickte, war Jihafu schon auf dem Weg zu seinem Apartment. Mist, so war das nicht geplant! Jetzt würde er sich auch noch entschuldigen müssen, wenn er weiterhin bei dem Projekt dabei sein wollte. Und das wollte er.

>>>>

Sidja näherte sich der Luxusräumen der Senatorin und presste ihren Daumen auf das Erkennungsfeld. Wie gewohnt öffneten sich die Türen. Die anderen beiden eingeteilten Zofen standen schon erwartungsvoll im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich leise. Sidja stellte sich neben sie, aber hörte ihnen nicht zu.

Nach kurzer Zeit erschien die Senatorin und würdigte Sidja nicht einen Blick mehr als die anderen beiden. Dann nickte sie leicht, als Zeichen, ihr zu folgen. Sie gingen zu den Ratsräumen. Schnell überlegte Sidja, ob für heute eine Versammlung geplant war, doch sie erinnerte sich nicht Also nichts offizielles. Aber man wusste ja nie, wer unangekündigt hereinschneite.

Dort angekommen ging die Senatorin zu den Holoprojektoren und erteilte ihre Befehle:

„Hilma, geh und erbitte Meister Windu um sein Erscheinen. Dormé, ich möchte, dass du in die Bibliothek gehst und Informationen über die Außenpolitik der letzten fünfzig Jahre auf einen Chip speicherst, und zwar jedes einzelne Detail. Sidja, aktiviere bitte den Projektor und kontaktiere dann R5- D3."

Während die anderen beiden zu ihren Aufgaben gingen, betätigte Sidja den Projektor. Eine leichte Tätigkeit, die die Senatorin ohne Hilfe auch alleine geschafft hätte. Doch sie blätterte in irgendwelchen Unterlagen.

„R5- D3 ist in der Leitung."

„Frage ihn nach Neuigkeiten."

Sidja hörte zu, wie der Droide belangloses Zeug redete. Die Übertragung würde eh aufgezeichnet, und ganz sicher würde die Senatorin sich die Aufzeichnung erst mit Meister Windu zusammen ansehen.

"Und?"

Sidja fühlte sich ertappt. „Ähm, nichts neues, Senatorin, nicht viel zumindest."

Amidala lächelte. „Ich meinte doch, in Bezug auf deinen Wunsch, Sidja."

„Bitte Senatorin, stellt mich nicht vor die Qual der Wahl..."

„Schon verstanden." Amidala seufzte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. „Aber ich wünsche, dass der Dienstplan geändert wird und du heute für meine Abendessenbegleitung verantwortlich bist. Deine Mittagspause wird auch verlängert."

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Senatorin."

Dann erschien Hilma mit Meister Windu, und Sidja erwartete mit Ungeduld die Mittagspause.

>>>>

Marga hatte einen anstrengenden Vormittag hinter sich. Das Rezept war komplizierter als gedacht, und dann noch den Eintopf für die Senatorin, das bedeutete doppelte Arbeit. Wenigstens vertrieb das alles anderen Gedanken. Zur Mittagszeit deckte sie den Tisch für einen Snack und wartete auf ihre Kinder. Juan würde sein Lunch in der Bibliothek einnehmen, das sparte Hin- und Rückweg.

Sidja traf früher ein als erwartet und berichtete ihrer Mutter von der Planänderung. Marga schaute sie nachdenklich an.

„Ich frage mich, wo das hinführen soll. Ich habe überhaupt kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache."

„Mama, du und deine Schwarzmalerei. Versuch es doch mal positiv zu sehen," versuchte Sidja Marga aufzuheitern. Was schwer war, da sie nicht hinter ihren eigenen Worten stand und eher Margas Befürchtungen zustimmen würde.

Als Jihafu eintraf, war er schlecht gelaunt, was nicht zur Erheiterung der allgemeinen Stimmung beitrug. Er sagte das ganze Mittagessen über kein Wort und antwortete ausweichend, als die beiden ihn darauf ansprachen. „Es gab eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit."

Sidja wollte das Thema wechseln.

„Hey Jihafu, rate mal! Meine Mittagspause ist heute länger, wir können gleich noch etwas machen.", meinte sie mit einem Zwinkern, dass Marga nicht sah.

Jihafu verstand sofort und war schon besserer Laune. Okay, wenn Anakin wegfiel, blieb immer noch Sidja. Auf sie war eben Verlass! Sie kannte er auch schon länger und hatte eine Blutsverwandtschaft aufzuweisen. Blut ist wohl doch dicker als Wasser.

Gleich nach dem Lunch machten Margas Kinder sich wieder auf, und Marga hatte nun nichts zu tun. Kochen müsste sie heute Abend erst wieder. So beschloss sie, einmal Juan besuchen zu gehen. Sicherlich würde er sich freuen.

Nachdem sie endlich die Bibliothek gefunden hatte, musste sie nur noch Juan finden. Er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, das einzige lebende Wesen hier war ein Jedi, der über Büchern brütete. Er sah sehr mitgenommen aus und Marga fragte sich, wie lange er da wohl schon saß, ohne Essen und frische Luft. Sie öffnete ein Fenster in der Nähe und blickte sich um.

Wo konnte Juan sein? Gab es hier Hinterräume? Wie wenig sie sich doch auskannte.

Der Jedi bemerkte den Luftzug und sah auf. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich Verwunderung wider, und Marga fragte sich, ob sonst keine Frauen hierher kamen. Nun, wahrscheinlich keine gewöhnlichen wie sie, dachte sie, während sie an sich herunterschaute und eine rundlichen Frau mit Schürze erblickte.

„Entschuldigen Sie!" sprach der Jedi sie an.

Marga ging zu dem Tisch und bemerkte, dass er sehr müde aussah. Es wäre klug, ihm das Sandwich zu geben, welches sie Juan mitgebracht hatte.

„Ja?"

„Könnten Sie das Fenster wieder schließen? Es zieht, und ich fürchte, mein Gesundheitszustand ist sowieso schon angeschlagen."

„Aber sicher doch." Sie legte das Sandwich auf den Tisch, ging das Fenster schließen und kam dann zurück.

„Wollen Sie vielleicht...?" Sie zeigte auf das Sandwich.

Der Jedi zögerte. „Wissen Sie..."

„Kommen Sie, essen schadet nicht, und Sie sehen aus, als wären sie schon lange nicht mehr in den Genuss gekommen."

„Sie haben recht. Das letzte Mal habe ich gestern Abend gegessen, ein paar Bissen."

Er nahm das Sandwich. „Ich heiße übrigens Obi- Wan Kenobi."

„Marga Saphir. Angenehm." Sie gaben sich die Hand und Marga setzte sich an den Tisch. Wenn Juan innerhalb zehn Minuten nicht auftauchte, würde sie wieder gehen.

Obi- Wan wurde bei dem Namen Saphir hellhörig.

„Die Frau des Bibliothekars?"

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Intuition. Sie wissen schon, mithilfe der Macht und alles..."  
"Ach ja."

„Saphir ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Aber mit einem schönen Klang."

„Danke schön. Ich habe den Namen von meinem Mann angenommen. Ich glaube, früher waren die Saphirs sehr reiche und angesehene Leute. Schmeckt es Ihnen?"

Obi- Wan hatte das Sandwich in Rekordzeit aufgegessen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. „Ja, das war sehr erfrischend. Hätten Sie vielleicht die Güte, oder Lust, mir manchmal was zu kochen? Ich vergesse in letzter Zeit leicht, zu essen."

Marga musste überlegen. Eigentlich hatte sie zwar nicht erwartet, noch mehr zu kochen, aber das schien ja ihr Schicksal zu sein. Und wenn sie noch dafür bezahlt werden würde...

„Ja, sicher doch. Wann wollen Sie, dass ich komme?"

"Wann würde es Ihnen denn passen? Meine Zeit wäre so zur sechzehnten Stunde?"

Marga stimmt zu, Obi- Wan erklärte ihr die weiteren Einzelheiten und wie sie zu seinem Apartment kam, und da Juan nicht kam und sie den Jedi nicht weiter stören wollte, ging Marga wieder.

Aber sie verließ die Bibliothek mit einem unerklärbaren Gefühl der Freude und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte sie sich innerlich wieder zufrieden. Das konnte doch wohl nicht an dem Job liegen, oder?

>>>>

Sidja ging hinter Jihafu her und fragte sich, warum sie sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte. Mittlerweile ging Jihafu langsamer und schaute sich nervös um.

„Mensch, benimm dich nicht immer so verdächtig! Du lernst es aber auch nie!"

„Was soll ich denn machen, ich will nun mal nicht erwischt werden."

„Hey, keine Angst, niemand weiß, was du vorhast."

Die Gänge, die sie nun durchquerten, lagen abseits des Durchgangsverkehrs. Nach einiger Zeit blieb Jihafu vor einer unscheinbaren Tür stehen, die kaum von der Wand zu unterscheiden war. Es gab offensichtlich keine Möglichkeit, sie zu öffnen.

„Das ist es. Ich kann dir aber jetzt schlecht demonstrieren, wie ich sie aufgekriegt habe. Glaub mir, es war purer Zufall, dass es abends war, sonst hätte ich mir gleich alles abschminken können."

„Wäre vielleicht besser gewesen.", meinte Sidja, aber nahm die Tür doch mehr in Augenschein.

Jihafu bedachte seine Schwester mit einem strafenden Blick, doch dann sah er, dass ihr Interesse geweckt war. Er hatte es geschafft, jetzt würde sie nichts mehr aufhalten!

Sie strich mit der Hand über die Ränder der Tür.

„Hey, hey, pass auf, nachher öffnest du sie noch versehentlich!"

„Ja, ja. Was genau planst du?"

„Hm." Jihafu begutachtete die Tür. „Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher. Denkst du, du könntest es schaffen, in ein Dungeons- System eindringen? Ohne es zu beschädigen?"

„Das ist unmöglich, alleine das Hacken wird Probleme bereiten. Und dann noch ohne Schaden?

„Ich kenne jemanden, der es schaffen könnte. Aber der will nicht mehr. Er könnte uns sogar verpfeifen, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er es wirklich tut. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall aufpassen, dass er nichts mitkriegt."

„Äh, _wir_?"

„Ach, komm schon! Alleine kriege ich das nicht auf die Reihe."

„Ich weiß nicht, Jihafu. Das hier ist mehr als nur ein kleiner- Junge- Streich. Wir könnten dafür eingebuchtet werden, das ist dir doch klar?"

Während sie redeten, waren sie zurück zu den Hauptgängen geschlendert. Der Verkehr nahm zu, und eine junge Frau mit einem Tablett in der Hand blickte sie neugierig an.

„Psst. Pass auf, was du sagst.", meinte Jihafu entsetzt.

„Ich gehe jetzt mal wieder zum Unterricht. Drück mir die Daumen."

„Seit wann brauchst du denn Unterstützung beim kämpfen, oder was immer ihr auch macht?"

„Hör mal, wir machen auch geistreiche Sachen! Außerdem meinte ich, in Bezug auf unsere kleine Mission. Ich werde mal die üblichen checken, wer Interesse hat. Unauffällig natürlich."

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber du hast mich immer noch nicht überzeugt. Wenn es nur so zum Spaß ist, bin ich dafür, alles sausen zu lassen."

„Es dient einem guten Zweck! Du wirst schon sehen!"

Und damit war er in einem abzweigenden Gang verschwunden.

>>>>

Obi- Wan war auf dem Weg zu Yoda, um ihm seine neuesten Ergebnisse zu präsentieren. Doch seine Gedanken waren woanders. Er war äußerst erstaunt gewesen, dass er soviel Appetit aufbringen konnte. Und glücklicherweise hatte die Frau auch noch zugestimmt, ihn demnächst zu bekochen. Die ganzen Sorgen der letzten Tage erschienen ihm wie weggeblasen.

In Gedanken versunken wäre er beinahe in jemanden hinein gelaufen. Er wollte sich gerade entschuldigen, als er bemerkte, dass es sein Schüler war. Anakin erschien ihm sehr aufgebracht.

„Sehr junger Padawan! Was ist passiert?", fragte er erstaunt. Konnte man ihn nicht einmal in Ruhe am Gemeinschaftsunterricht teilnehmen lassen?

„Nichts. Es war nur so...frustrierend! Und öde! Außerdem sind die anderen alle so voreingenommen von sich selbst! Lasst mich niemals mehr da mitmachen müssen!"

„Was...?" Mitten im Satz unterbrach er sich. Er wollte es lieber nicht zu genau wissen. „In Ordnung. Komm mit, ich muss noch eben zu Yoda, dann können wir unseren Rundgang beginnen."

Sie gingen zusammen weiter.

„Ich befürchte, dass wir demnächst mehr Zeit im Flieger als auf den unteren Ebenen verbringen werden," seufzte Obi- Wan.

„Das ist gut. Ich hatte schon lange kein Training mehr im Fliegen."

„Aber der Grund ist weniger gut, Anakin. So, warte hier draußen."

„Aber..."

„Kein aber. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück."

Während Anakin wartete, dachte er nach. Verraten würde er Jihafu sicher nicht. Aber Jihafu würde nicht aufgeben, das war klar. Und er kannte hier viele Leute, die als Komplizen einspringen könnten. Doch Anakin wollte selber mitmachen, und nicht irgendein anderer minderbemittelter Padawan. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren!

Obwohl er wusste, dass er dafür eine Strafe absitzen werden muss, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg. Er wusste nicht, ob die Mittagspause schon zuende war, aber er rannte aufs Geratewohl zu den Lehrräumen.

Verschiedene Padawan saßen zusammen und unterhielten sich, von Jihafu war jedoch keine Spur. Doch Anakin hatte einen Verdacht, wo er sich rumtrieb. Er rannte zu dem Gang, wo die Geheimtür sich befand, doch bevor er dort ankam, knallte er mit Jihafu zusammen und die beiden fielen hin.

„Mensch, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Wohin willst du denn so eilig?" regte Jihafu sich auf, während er sich aufrappelte.

„Zu dir. Weißt du, manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch. Ich werde dich natürlich nicht verraten. Und ich bin noch dabei."

„So, und wer sagt, dass du noch dabei bist? Zufällig habe ich gerade erst mein Team erweitert und brauche keinen weiteren Technikfreak mehr!"

„Ach komm schon! Ich bin sicher, dein Technikfreak ist nicht halb so gut wie ich! Ich kann dir gleich heute Abend mein Können zeigen!"

„Okay, dann beschließe ich heute Abend, ob du mit dabei bist, nicht früher."

„Wann ist dein Unterricht zuende? Ich gehe mit meinem Meister auf einen Rundgang, wie wäre es mit achtzehn Uhr?"

„In Ordnung."

Jihafu ging weiter. Das war ja zu einfach gewesen. Hauptsache, Anakin hatte was auf dem Kasten, dann wären drei genug. Wenn nicht, würde er sich noch woanders umschauen müssen. Aber das hatte Zeit.

Anakin rannte wieder zurück. Wenn er Glück hatte, war Obi- Wan noch bei Yoda. Manchmal konnte das länger dauern. Als er um die Ecke bog, war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Aber das hatte nichts zu sagen, wenn Obi- Wan rausgekommen war und ihn nicht angetroffen hatte, war er sicher schon auf der Suche nach ihm.

Er holte tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen und klopfte dann an.

„Eintreten du darfst" erklang Yodas Stimme. Anakin öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Yoda und Obi- Wan blickten ihn fragend an.

„Meister, es wird langsam Zeit."

„Anakin, warte gefälligst draußen! Ich beeile mich auch!"

Ha, noch einmal Glück gehabt. Nach einiger Zeit kam Obi- Wan raus.

„Du musst dich endlich in Geduld üben, mein ungeduldiger Padawan. Heute können wir unseren Rundgang nicht so ausführlich gestalten, da ich nachher noch einen Termin habe. Du hast dann früher frei."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

So, ab jetzt werde ich aber nur noch weiterposten, wenn auch irgendjemand diese Geschichte liest (und um das zu erfahren brauche ich...-tadaa, Reviews natürlich)!


	3. Veränderungen liegen in der Luft

A/N: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Review, Nakry! Und ich verspreche dir, solange ich wenigstens einen Leser habe, schreibe ich weiter! Also, immer schön mich wissen lassen, wie es dir gefiel :-D !

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Veränderungen liegen in der Luft**

Juan war froh, als er den Jedi über die Bewachungskameras rausgehen sah. Er wollte ihm lieber nicht mehr begegnen, denn er hatte so das Gefühl, als wäre er zu interessiert an seiner Familiengeschichte, und solchen Jedi gab man am besten nicht zu viele Informationen, wenn man nicht wollte, dass sie zuviel über einen herausfanden.

Vor allem nicht in Juans Position. Ja sicher, nach außen hin war er der einfache, fleißige Bibliothekar. Aber wovon niemand etwas ahnte, nicht einmal seine Frau, war sein sehr lukrativer Zweitjob. Was hatte Marga eigentlich mit dem Jedi geredet? Nicht, dass er sie auch noch ausgefragt hatte. Aber Juan konnte Marga nicht darauf ansprechen, denn sie durfte nicht wissen, dass er sie beobachtet hatte. Sonst würde sie nachfragen, rauskriegen, dass er nicht dem Jedi begegnen wollte und schon war ihr Interesse geweckt.

Er ordnete die gebrauchten Bücher und Mikrochips wieder ein und verlor sich in seiner Arbeit.

>>>>

Als Marga in ihr Apartment zurückkehrte, erschien es ihr seltsam leer. Dieselbe Leere wie immer, doch diesmal drückte sie mehr auf Margas Gemüt. Fast unertragbar. Sie schaute auf die Uhr. Zwei Uhr. Noch zwei Stunden. In der Zeit konnte sie sich ein Bad gönnen. Ja, das kam Marga wie eine gute Idee vor, dass hatte sie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Warum, fiel ihr selber nicht ein, genug Zeit hatte sie schließlich.

Während sie die Vorbereitungen traf, summte sich vor sich hin. Sie wusste, warum sie die Lust am Kochen verloren hatte. Sie hatte immer nur Rezepte nachgekocht, und schon lange nicht mehr improvisiert. Ein wohlschmeckendes Gericht aus den vorhandenen Zutaten zaubern, das konnte sie früher besonders gut. Ein Glück, dass ihr neuer Job, wenn auch noch nicht angetreten, ihr den richtigen Weg gewiesen hatte.

Nachdem sie fertig war mit Baden, bemerkte sie, dass Sidja wieder in der Wohnung war.

„Nun Schatz, wann musst du denn wieder zum Dienst?"

„Um vier, Mama, und dann komm ich wohl erst wieder gegen neun zurück. Du brauchst mir nichts übrig zu lassen, ich esse ja mit der Senatorin."

„Sicher. Hier, gib ihr das von mir und sag, es wäre ein Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit. Hoffentlich muntert sie das auf."

Sie gab Sidja den Eintopf.

„Ob das eine gute Idee ist? Ich meine, einen Eintopf für eine Senatorin?"

Etwas beleidigt schaute Marga ihre Tochter an.

„Nun hör mal, wenn das, was ich koche, nicht gut genug ist..."

„Nein, schon gut, Mama, ich bin sicher, sie freut sich darüber. Und wenn es nur die Geste ist, die sie schätzt. Immerhin hat sie Köche, die Drei- Sterne- Menüs zaubern."

Marga ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen verzog sie sich in ihr Schlafzimmer. In solcher Kleidung wie heute Morgen wollte sie dem Jedi nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, immerhin war sein Orden dafür verantwortlich, dass sie in Frieden leben konnten.

Erst als Sidja eine Verabschiedung reif, merkte sie, dass sie zu viel Zeit mit der Kleiderauswahl verbracht hatte. Wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte, musste sie jetzt los.

Sie erinnerte sich genau an die Beschreibung, so dass sie schnell und pünktlich da war. Auf dem Türschild stand „Meister Obi- Wan Kenobi". Sie betätigte die Klingel und kurz darauf wurde ihr geöffnet.

>>>>

Obi- Wan war froh, dass Anakin nicht gefragt hatte, ob er ihn bei dem Termin begleiten könne. Es wäre schwer geworden, ihn noch einmal abzuweisen.

Als es klingelte, guckte er auf den Überwachungsbildschirm und öffnete dann.

„Kommen Sie herein!", begrüßte er Frau Saphir.

Sie trat ein und schaute sich verlegen um.

„Wo ist denn...die Küche?"

Obi- Wan führte sie hin. „Ich muss Ihnen sagen, ich bin sehr froh, dass sie etwas Zeit erübrigen konnten, Frau Saphir."

„Nicht doch, das ist...na ja, wissen Sie, kochen gehört zu meinen Leidenschaften, und ich freue mich doch immer, wenn ich andere bekochen kann."

„Ich hoffe, sie können mit meinen Vorräten etwas anfangen. Ich hatte leider keine Gelegenheit, einzukaufen."

„Lassen Sie mich nur machen, Herr Kenobi, Sie werden erstaunt sein."

>>>>

Anakin fragte sich, wann der Unterricht von Jihafu wohl zuende sei. Er hatte achtzehn Uhr vorgeschlagen, weil das normalerweise die Zeit war, zu der er mit Obi- Wan zurückkehrte. Konnte er denn wissen, dass Obi- Wan ausgerechnet heute früher wegmusste?

Er ging zu den Unterrichtsräumen, die nahe der PZ gelegen waren, und fand sie leer vor. Entweder war der Unterricht vorüber, oder er fand woanders statt. Anakin überlegte, zu Jihafus Wohnung zu gehen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie finden würde. Na ja, wozu gab es die Auskunft im Eingang des Gebäudes.

„Saphir?" Der Angestellte tippte in seinen Computer. „Wie der Edelstein?"

„Ich schätze schon."

„Dritter Stock, Korridor T24, Apartment 9."

„Vielen Dank."

Den Stock hätte Anakin ja noch gewusst. Er machte sich auf den Weg und suchte Gang T24. Sobald er ihn gefunden hatte, erkannte er auch die Umgebung wieder. Er klopfte an, und Jihafu öffnete ihm.

„Oh. Anakin. Schon wieder zurück?"

„Wie du siehst. Hast du jetzt schon Zeit?"

„Ja. Klar." Er kam raus und verriegelte die Tür, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Moment. Ich glaube, vor achtzehn Uhr wird es da nicht leer sein." Er überlegte einen Augenblick lang. „Du, komm doch noch solange mit rein, ich hab gerade sturmfrei. Keine Ahnung, wo meine Mutter ist."

„Das sollte dir zu denken geben", meinte Anakin, als sie reingingen.

„Ach was. Sie kann doch machen, was sie möchte. Wenn Vater es nicht wüsste, das würde mir zu denken geben."

Er stutzte. „Obwohl, ich glaube kaum, dass Pa viel mitkriegt, er hat immerhin jede Menge Arbeit. Egal, lassen wir das. Hier ist mein Zimmer."

Er schmiss sich aufs untere Bett und Anakin blieb unschlüssig stehen, da es keine Sitzgelegenheiten gab.

„Fühl dich wie zuhause!"

„Ähm..."

„Ich meine, du kannst ruhig nach oben aufs Bett gehen, meine Schwester kommt heute spät wieder. Ach, übrigens..."

Anakin kletterte die Leiter hoch und setzte sich so hin, dass seine Füße nach unten baumelten. „Ja?"

„Ich habe sie jetzt doch überzeugt. War nur ne Frage des Timings."

„Wieso war das überhaupt wichtig? Ich meine, sie ist doch nur ein Mädchen."

„Sie ist kein Mädchen, sie ist älter als ich, neunzehn. Und hat jede Menge von unserem Vater gelernt, als er noch nicht der Chef der Bibliothek war. Ich brauche sie als moralische Unterstützung. Sozusagen."

Anakin nahm das Buch, das auf dem Bett lag.

„Aber sie liest ´Ritter der Gezeiten. Weiberkram."

„Ich habe ja auch nie abgestritten, dass sie ne Frau ist. Nur halt kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Aber das Buch finde ich auch schwachsinnig. Lass es uns verstecken!"

„Erzähl mir lieber, was du vorhast, wenn wir in der Zentrale sind."

„Am besten wäre es, du schaltest die Geräte ein, warte, nicht alle, ja, die Überwachungsmonitore. Denkst du, du kriegst das hin?"

Glaubte Jihafu, Monitore anzuschalten gehöre zu den schweren Sachen? Dann würde er ihn ja leicht überzeugen können.

„Hm, bestimmt."

>>>>

„Das schmeckt hervorragend! Frau Saphir, ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Gutes gegessen!" Obi- Wan hatte auch schon lange nicht mehr so viel gegessen. „Ich kann meinen Dank gar nicht genug ausdrücken!"

Marga errötete. „Das Kompliment kann ich gar nicht annehmen."

Obi- Wan zwinkerte. „Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit. Wie soll ich Ihnen bloß genug danken?"

Marga saß Obi- Wan gegenüber, aber sie aß selber nichts, denn gleich gab es ja noch Abendessen mit der Familie. Stattdessen unterhielten sie sich.

„Es reicht mir, dass es Ihnen schmeckt. Bei mir zuhause isst niemand mit solcher Begeisterung."

„Das sollten sie aber. Wie viele Kinder haben Sie denn?"

„Zwei. Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen. Wissen Sie, mein Sohn ist sogar Padawan", sagte sie, nicht ohne Stolz.

„Interessant, vielleicht kenne ich ihn ja. Wie heißt er denn?"

„Jihafu."  
Obi- Wan überlegte. „Nein, nie gehört."

Marga blickte auf die Uhr. Viertel vor sechs. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen, meine Familie wartet auf mich. Schon wieder kochen", lachte sie.

„Kein Problem. Wann wollen Sie morgen kommen? Mir persönlich wäre etwas früher oder später passender."

Marga überlegte. Die Kinder erschienen gegen eins und blieben bis kurz vor zwei.

„Sagen wir, um zwei?"

„Einverstanden. Na dann, ich freue mich." Er gab ihr zum Abschied die Hand und beschwingt verließ Marga die Wohnung.

Endlich mal jemand, der ihre Kochkünste zu schätzen wusste! Verträumt ging sie zu ihrem Apartment. Gerade wollten Jihafu und der Junge von gestern, Anakin, die Wohnung verlassen.

„Wo willst du denn hin, mein Lieber? Es gibt gleich Essen, bis dahin bleibst du schön hier!"

„Aber Ma!"

„Keine Widerrede! Dein Freund kann ausnahmsweise noch einmal mitessen, Sidja ist ja bei Amidala."

Widerspenstig gingen sie zurück in den Wohnraum, Marga machte sich sogleich in der Küche zu schaffen.

„Bei Amidala? Also habe ich mich gestern doch nicht verhört?", fragte Anakin. „Ich kenne nur eine Amidala, Padmé, als ich noch ein Junge war, habe ich sie getroffen."

„Oh, du Glücklicher, du musst diesen Namen nicht tagein, tagaus hören. Senatorin Amidala hier, Senatorin Amidala dort, ich habe es satt. Und meine Schwester klauen tut sie auch!"

„Aber ich verstehe nicht, sind deine Schwester und Amidala befreundet?"

„Nö, Sidja ist ihr Zofe. Aber ihre Lieblingszofe, hab ich das Gefühl. Ich weiß ja nicht, wie oft die anderen eingespannt werden. Und das Schlimmste ist, Sidja macht es nichts aus." Als Juan kam, aßen sie, und dann brachen sie sich endlich auf.

Bei der berüchtigten Tür angekommen, öffnete Jihafu die Tür, indem er den Rand mit seinen Finger nach Unebenheiten abtastete und hier und da zog, bis sie nachgab. Leise schlichen sie sich rein, man wusste ja nie, ob nicht jemand mal Überstunden machte. Doch keiner war da.

Anakin blickte sich erstaunt um. Hier war er noch nie gewesen. Jihafu ging zielstrebig auf eine Wand voller Monitore zu.

„Woher weißt du eigentlich, dass das Überwachungsmonitore sind?"

„Kenn ich zu genüge aus Filmen. Außerdem habe ich eine versteckte Kamera in unserem Wohnzimmer gefunden, und wenn man da eins und eins zusammenzählt..."

„Trotzdem..."

„Mensch, was seid ihr denn alle so misstrauisch. Wir probieren es jetzt aus, und dann ist alles klar."

Anakin überprüfte die Möglichkeiten.

„Also, einschalten dürfte kein Problem sein, und ausschalten sicher auch nicht... Aber das ist bestimmt nicht alles, was du willst, oder?"

„Für den Anfang dürfte es genügen."

Tatsächlich schaffte es Anakin, und nach ein paar Minuten flackerten auf den Bildschirmen tausende von Wohnzimmern auf.

„Ich wusste es!", entfuhr es Jihafu.

>>>>

Sidja saß Amidala gegenüber. Normalerweise speiste diese alleine, deswegen war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Diener hinter ihrem Rücken tuschelten. _Na toll_, dachte Sidja, _ab morgen werden mich alle beäugen als wäre ich eine Aussätzige._

Die erste Hälfte verlief schweigsam, doch dann wollte Amidala alles Mögliche wissen. Sidja antwortete, ohne selber Fragen zu stellen. Das wagte sie nicht. Aber langsam verlor sie ihre Scheu vor der Senatorin.

„Wie bist du eigentlich darauf gekommen, eine Stelle als Dienerin anzunehmen, anstatt eines anderen Berufes?"

„Nach der Schule war das einzige, worauf ich zurückgreifen konnte, ein Interesse an Elektronik und so ein Kram. Und als meine Mutter erfuhr, dass die neue Senatorin Zofen suchte, war ich begeistert, denn ich kümmere mich gerne um andere. Das habe ich wohl von meiner Mutter", fügte sie mit einem Lächeln hinzu.

Amidala war froh, dass Sidja endlich auftaute.

„Deine Mutter. Du redest oft von ihr, sie muss eine sehr gütige Frau sein."

„Ja. Sie hat mir etwas für euch mitgegeben, als Zeichen ihrer Ehrerbietung. Es ist nur ein Eintopf, aber meine Mutter drückt ihre Gefühle immer mit Essen aus."

Amidala erschien überrascht, doch dann schien sie erfreut.

„Das ist sehr nett von ihr. Spreche ihr meinen Dank aus."

„Das werde ich."

Sidja widmete sich wieder ihrem Teller.

Plötzlich musste sie an Jihafus Aussage denken. Amidala hatte ganz sicher keine Kamera in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Außer, wenn sie von dieser Überwachungsaktion nichts wusste. Aber das konnte Sidja sich nicht vorstellen. Trotzdem stellte sie zum ersten Mal eine Frage, anstatt die Befragte zu sein.

„Und warum seid Ihr zurückgetreten? Ihr ward doch vorher Königin auf Naboo?"

„Weißt du, es tut einem Volk nicht gut, wenn es die ganze Zeit nur einen Führer hat. Das verhindert ein Aussteuern der politischen Vorkommnisse."

„Ah."

„Aber du bist wohl nicht sonderlich politisch interessiert?"  
"Ich fürchte, nein, Senatorin."

„Das macht doch nichts. Ebenso tut es einem Volk gut, wenn es Menschen mit unterschiedlichen Interessen hat, nicht wahr?" Amidala lächelte Sidja an, doch diese meinte nur verunsichert: „Ja, sicher."

Nach vollbrachter „Arbeit" machte sie sich erschöpft auf den Heimweg, welcher ja zum Glück nicht lang war. Nur ein paar Etagen runter und ein paar Korridore entlang.

In ihrem Zimmer begrüßte Jihafu sie erfreut. „Sidja, du musst unbedingt morgen Abend mitkommen! Anakin hat es geschafft, die Monitore einzuschalten!"

„Langsam, langsam! Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, welchem Zweck deine Spionage dient. Und außerdem kenne ich keinen Anakin."

„Das zeigt nur, dass du viel zu viel Zeit mir der Senatorin verbringst! Denn zufälligerweise war Anakin seit gestern schon zweimal hier und außerdem verbringe ich fast meine ganze Freizeit mit ihm!"

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nur meinen Job mache!"

„Ja, ja", maulte Jihafu unten in seinem Bett.

Sidja gab es auf und wollte noch etwas lesen, doch dann merkte sie, dass ihr Lesezeichen herausgefallen war.

„Jihafu! Was soll das denn schon wieder?"

Doch Jihafu gab keine Antwort mehr.

>>>>

Marga erwachte am nächsten morgen so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht umher sogar bei ihrer Morgentoilette vor sich hinzusummen. Konnte es denn sein, dass das Leben so viel leichter und angenehmer wurde, nur weil sie jetzt noch mehr kochen durfte? Es kam ihr lächerlich vor, aber genauso war es.

Juan merkte nichts von ihrer veränderten Laune, denn er war in Gedanken schon in der Bibliothek. Langsam machte es ihm zu schaffen, dort zu arbeiten und dann noch Informationen zu sammeln, die seinem anderen Auftraggeber nützlich sein konnten. Und dann auch noch dieser Kenobi gestern! Hoffentlich kam er heute nicht wieder.

„Was ist, Ma? Gut geträumt?", kommentierte Jihafu das Verhalten seiner Mutter.

„Hm? Ja, und du?"

„Ich auch", antwortete er und bedachte seine Mutter mit einem schiefen Blick, den diese aber nicht bemerkte.

Nachdem die beiden männlichen Familienmitglieder gegangen waren, weckte Marga Sidja. Sie hatte heute später Dienst. Als sie frühstückte, blätterte Marga ein Küchenjournal durch. Dann blickte sie auf.

„Hey, Sidja, willst du wissen, was gestern passiert ist? Ich habe jetzt einen Nebenjob."

Sidja war durchaus neugierig und so erzählte Marga ihr alles.

„Wow, Mama, das ist ja toll! Übrigens hat Amidala sich sehr über den Eintopf gefreut!"

„Na siehst du, und du wolltest mit nicht glauben!"

Als auch Sidja weg war, war es erst neun Uhr. Was sollte sie denn jetzt noch machen? Unbewusst wartete sie nur darauf, losgehen zu können.

>>>>

Auch Obi- Wan wirkte unkonzentriert heute Morgen.

„Was ist los, Meister?", fragte Anakin, als er ihn schon wieder im Schwertkampf besiegte.

„Ich bin nicht ganz bei der Sache. Die Saphirs machen mir zu schaffen."

Anakin stutze und fürchtete, alles wäre rausgekommen. Vorsichtig fragte er nach. „Die Saphirs?"

„Ach, du kannst sie nicht kennen. Der Bibliothekar hatte so eine Tätowierung, und als ich nachfragte, meinte er, Familienkennzeichen. Ich wollte eigentlich mehr nachforschen, habe es dann aber vergessen. Und seine Frau kocht seit gestern für mich, du müsstest mal ihr Essen kosten, ausgezeichnet."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Du weißt was?"

„Ähm, das mit der Tätowierung. Ich meine, Meister Yoda hat es schon einmal erwähnt."

„So, hat er das? Dann frag ich ihn am besten mal danach."

„Lieber nicht, er hat es sicher schon vergessen. Ihr wisst doch, wie er ist..."

Obi- Wan war etwas verduzt. Seit wann war Yoda denn vergesslich? Aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

„Vielleicht sollten wir einmal der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten, was meinst du, Anakin?"

„Was erhofft Ihr euch davon?"

Anakin hielt von der Idee überhaupt nichts, denn dann würde rauskommen, dass er die Saphirs kannte. Und dann würde Meister Kenobi solange darin rumstochern, bis er herausfand, was er und Jihafu so in ihrer Freizeit planten.

„Ein Gespräch mit Saphir? Ich möchte zu gerne mehr erfahren."

„Und was soll ich dann da? Was ich brauche, sind Erfahrungen und Übungen, keine Nachforschungen über Stammbäume."

Damit hatte er Obi- Wan überredet und sie kämpften weiter. Bis um viertel vor zwei. Dann musste Obi- Wan dringend weg, und Anakin hatte schon wieder freie Zeit. Davon hatte er in letzter Zeit so viel, dass er gar nichts damit anzufangen wusste. Aber er hatte ja jetzt einen Freund, den er besuchen konnte. Hoffentlich ging er ihm nicht langsam auf die Nerven.

>>>>

Als Sidja in ihrer Mittagspause nach Hause kam, war Marga nicht da, und Sidja erinnerte sich an den neuen Job ihrer Mutter. Lunch musste sie sich jedoch nicht selber machen, Marga hatte es fürsorglich auf den Tisch gestellt. Schade nur, dass Jihafus Pause schon vorbei war. Immer diese unregelmäßigen Zeiten, das war ein Nachteil, wenn man für die Senatorin arbeitete.

Doch jetzt klopfte es an die Tür. Sidja war überrascht. Sonst verirrte sich niemand in Gang T24, einer der hinteren Gänge. Da hatte sich wohl einer in der Tür geirrt. Sie riss die Tür auf und starrte den Jungen an, der davor stand, unfähig, etwas zu sagen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick, aber sagte ebenfalls nichts. Obwohl Sidja normalerweise nicht vorschnell urteile, fand sie ihn auf Anhieb sympathisch.

„Ja? Sie wünschen?" Sidja fragte sich, warum sie ihn siezte, denn er war ungefähr in ihrem Alter. Es schien ihn außerdem zu verunsichern.

„Ich wollte zu Jihafu..."

Jetzt dämmerte es Sidja. „Bist du Anakin?"

„Ja. Dann bist du wohl Sidja? Habe schon viel von dir gehört."

„Die bin ich. Aber Jihafu ist nicht da, tut mir leid."

„Hm, macht nichts." Er blickte sie, wie es ihr vorkam, herausfordernd an

„Ja. Möchtest du vielleicht reinkommen? Du kannst ihm ja eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

„Okay."

Er trat ein und sie schloss die Tür. Dann ging sie in die Küche, holte ihren Joghurt und schaute sich nach einem Stift und einem Zettel um. Wie praktisch, dass Marga immer welche für ihre Einkaufslisten herumliegen hatte.

„Hier." Sie gab ihm im Wohnzimmer die Sachen, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er nachdachte, was er schreiben sollte, während sie ihren Joghurt löffelte. Er hatte kurze, dunkelblonde Haare und einen seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der Sidja aber gefiel.

„Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn du mich anstarrst!", meinte er, ohne aufzusehen.

„Sorry", sagte sie, aber änderte ihre Position nicht. „Jihafu meinte, du wärst wohl schon öfter hier gewesen."

„Zweimal."

„Nicht übel."

Jetzt blickte er sie an. „Nicht übel?"

„Nun ja, normalerweise ziehen Jihafus Freunde es vor, sich nicht bei seiner Familie blicken zu lassen."

„Dann sind das aber keine richtigen Freunde."

„Nennen wir sie seine Komplizen. Und du bezeichnest dich als richtigen Freund, ja?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt."

„Aber angedeutet."

„Bist du immer so kompliziert?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Jetzt reichts mir aber. Sag Jihafu einfach, dass ich da war."

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Als er die Hand auf der Klinke hatte, zögerte er jedoch und fragte: „Was hältst du eigentlich von Jihafus Plan?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Was bezweckt er damit? Das ist doch irgendwie...illegal."

„Illegal? Hast du schon mal die ganzen Monitore gesehen? Da kommt mir eher der Gedanke, dass die nicht ganz legal handeln."

„Also, solange ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, bin ich skeptisch."

„Na schön. Komm mit, ich zeigs dir."

„Um diese Uhrzeit? Hast du nicht mehr alles Tassen im Schrank?"

„Du könntest die Täter in Aktion sehen."

„Du bist ja krank."

„Also?"

Sidja überlegte. „Na gut, aber nur ein ganz kurzer Blick durch den schmalsten Türspalt, den du dir vorstellen kannst."

Anakin grinste, als Sidja ihren Joghurt wegbrachte. Sie könnten jederzeit erwischt werden, und Anakin liebte das Risiko.

Den Weg zur „geheimen" Tür kannten beide schon. Unterwegs musterte Anakin Sidja.

„Ich habe mir dich irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Kindlicher."

Sie betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. „Und dich habe ich mir etwas verantwortungsbewusster vorgestellt."

„Hey, beschwer dich mal nicht, du machst doch mit."

„Schon gut, reg dich wieder ab. Ich frage mich nur, warum."

„Warum was?"

„Warum ich mich darauf eingelassen habe."

„Das liegt an meiner Überzeugungskraft," meinte Anakin und grinste abermals.

„Ja. Klar." Doch Sidja musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen.

Da es mitten am Tag war, waren die Gänge sehr belebt. Dennoch schafften sie es, ungesehen in den Gang zu kommen.

Anakin machte sich an der Tür zu schaffen. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde Sidja misstrauisch.

„Du fummelst ja nur an der Tür rum. Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, wie sie aufgeht? Weißt du, dass zu dieser Tageszeit die Wahrscheinlichkeit, jemanden hier zu treffen, sehr groß ist?"

Anakin ignorierte sie und versuchte es weiter. Bis es Sidja zuviel wurde und sie ihn wegschuppste. „Lass mich mal. Halt lieber Wache." Anakin wollte erst protestieren, so ließ er sich nicht behandeln, aber dann hielt er sich davon ab.

Sidja hatte auch keinen Erfolg. „Hm."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Anakin ungeduldig.

„Vielleicht ist es eh besser, wenn wir nicht reinkommen."

„So leicht gebe ich nicht auf. Wäre ja noch schöner."

„Meine Mittagspause ist gleich vorbei."

„Was für eine Ausrede." Er guckte sich die Tür näher an. „Jihafu hat es doch auch geschafft."

Während er wieder beschäftigt war, dachte Sidja, dass dies alles doch sowieso keinen Sinn hatte.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder." Sie drehte sich um und wollte einen Schritt machen, doch dann merkte sie, wie Anakins Hand sich in ihren Arm grub. „Warte! Guck doch!"

Sie drehte sich zurück und sah, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte: die Tür stand Millimeterbreit offen.

„Wow. Gratuliere!", meinte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Jetzt guck auch durch, wofür habe ich mir denn die ganze Mühe gemacht?" Anakin war stolz, dass er ihr die Tür noch vor ihrem Bruder geöffnet hatte.

„Weiß nicht, vielleicht wegen dem Kick?"

„Das auch. Willst du es nun sehen oder nicht?"

„Ja, ja." Sie näherte sich dem Spalt und schielte durch. Erkennen konnte sie jedoch nichts. „Ich sehe nichts", flüsterte sie, aus reiner Vorsicht.

„Dann schieb noch mehr auf", sagte Anakin in normaler Lautstärke, wofür sie ihn strafend anblickte. Doch er verdrehte nur die Augen und schob die Tür mit einer Hand auf.

Sidja streckte ihren Kopf ganz durch den Spalt. Wenn das mal nicht böse enden würde. Wenigstens konnte Sidja diesmal was erkennen. Einen riesigen Raum, tausende von Geräten und Leute, die davor hockten, sowie welche, die im Raum umherliefen. Schnell zog sie ihren Kopf zurück.

„Was für eine Schnapsidee.", wisperte sie. Anakin zog sie grob weg und lugte selber durch den Türspalt. „Nur nicht zu zärtlich," beschwerte Sidja sich und rieb sich ihren Arm. Sie zog ihrerseits Anakin von der Tür weg, nicht ohne fester zuzupacken als nötig, und schloss diese. „Zu gefährlich."

„Aua!"

„Oh, ein blauer Fleck und unser Jedi ruft nach seiner Mami?" versuchte Sidja ihn zu provozieren. Doch Anakin ging nicht darauf ein.

„Sehr lustig. Lass uns lieber aus dem Gang hier verschwinden."

„Das ist doch mal ein vernünftiger Vorschlag!"

Auf den Hauptgängen schaute Sidja auf ihre Uhr. „Scheiße, jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen. Also dann, Anakin..."

Doch Anakin hatte nicht vor, sie einfach so gehen zu lassen.

„Hey! Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was du davon hältst!"

Sidja stoppte ihren Versuch, davon zu stürmen und schaute ihm verwundert in die Augen, die verräterisch funkelten. „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr, sieh doch..."

„Ich komm halt noch ein Stück mit. Wohin musst du?"

„Nach oben."

„Na, dann eben heute Abend."

„Wie du meinst."

„Wie ich meine? Kommst du heute Abend mit oder nicht?"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht. Ich muss jetzt aber, tschüss!" Und damit war sie schon auf dem Weg nach oben. Warum war er so hartnäckig? Nicht, dass sie sich nicht freuen würde, ihn wiederzusehen, aber gerade er sollte kein Interesse an ihr zeigen. Wahrscheinlich war das sein Trick, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

>>>>

Auch heute schmeckte es Obi- Wan wieder vorzüglich. Und auch heute erfreute er sich wieder an Margas Gesellschaft. Er hatte sie sogar überreden können, eine Kleinigkeit mit ihm zu essen.

Mittlerweile war auch schon so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entstanden, wenn man das nach so kurzer Zeit schon behaupten konnte. Vor allem Marga war darüber sehr verwundert, da sie gewöhnlicherweise nicht so schnell Freundschaften schloss.

Doch ausgerechnet von ihr war das Angebot gekommen, sie zu duzen.

„Ach, Herr Kenobi, nennen sie mich doch Marga, schließlich bin ich ja jetzt Ihre Köchin", hatte sie gesagt.

„Gerne", hatte Obi- Wan geantwortet, „aber nur, wenn du mich dann auch Obi- Wan nennst?"

Damit war das beschlossene Sache.

Jetzt saßen sie wie gesagt am Esstisch und unterhielten sich.

„Wie lange wohnst du eigentlich schon auf Coruscant?"

„Seit meiner Geburt. Und seit ich den Bibliothekar geheiratet habe, wohne ich in dem Tempel. Und wie sind Sie, äh, du darauf gekommen, Jedi zu werden?"

„Ein Jedi- Meister, der leider nicht mehr unter uns weilt, hat mich entdeckt und meine Ausbildung übernommen."

Mittlerweile waren sie fertig mit dem Essen, aber das beachteten sie kaum. Erst als Marga auf ihre Uhr blickte, schreckte sie auf. „Schon so spät! Mein Sohn kommt gleich aus der Schule wieder!" Hastig stand sie auf und wollte abräumen. Doch Obi- Wan legte seine Hand auf die ihre.

„Lass nur. Ich mach das schon."

Sie blickten sich an, und Marga verlor sich in seinen blauen Augen, bevor sie die Kontrolle wiedererlangte und ihre Hand wegzog, ein „Dankeschön" stammelte und schnell die Wohnung verließ.

Als sie weg war, machte sich Obi- Wan ans aufräumen. Irgendwie kam er mit dieser Frau nicht klar, das heißt, eher mit seinen Gefühlen ihr gegenüber. Er musste aufpassen, dass da nichts aus dem Ruder lief, er war schließlich ein Jedi. Nach dem Abwasch meditierte er deshalb erst einmal ausführlich, um Ruhe und Pflichtbewusstsein stärker an die Oberfläche seines Geistes kommen zu lassen. Er brauchte jetzt alle Kraft, um sich auf die kommenden Unruhen vorzubereiten. Außerdem hatte er Anakins Unterricht vernachlässigt, dabei brauchte der Junge das dringend.

Apropos Anakin. Den hatte er ja ganz vergessen. Wahrscheinlich verzweifelte er schon, weil er zuviel Freizeit hatte. Er ging zu den PZ. Und tatsächlich, Anakin lag auf seinem Bett. Obi- Wan blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen und beobachtete Anakin. Schon immer hatte er seinen Padawan dazu angehalten, mehr zu meditieren, und dass dieser sich jetzt augenscheinlich daran hielt, berührte ihn zutiefst.

Trotzdem war jetzt nicht der passende Augenblick dazu. Er ging leise zu ihm und räusperte sich, damit Anakin ihn bemerkte und langsam wieder zu sich kommen konnte.

Doch dieser setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Ach, Ihr seid es."

„Du solltest an deiner Rückkehrtechnik arbeiten, mein junger Padawan."

„Was? Ach so. Ja, das werde ich."

Er konnte seinem Meister ja schlecht erzählen, dass er nicht meditiert, sondern einfach nur nachgedacht hatte. In den letzten Tagen war so viel passiert, was Anakins Gedanken von seiner Ausbildung ablenkte. Er reflektierte immer alles, und dass er es heute alleine geschafft hatte, die Tür zu öffnen, und nicht erwischt wurde, machte ihn ungeheuer stolz. Natürlich dachte er auch über Sidja nach. Warum hatte Jihafu sie eingespannt, wo er doch ihn hatte? Sie erschien Anakin nicht sehr talentiert. Und außerdem irgendwie unbeholfen...

„Anakin! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Bitte?"

Obi- Wan verdrehte die Augen. „Ich sagte, dass die Senatorin bald für einige Zeit verreisen wird, und es könnte durchaus sein, dass wir sie zu ihrem Schutz begleiten müssen."

„Meint Ihr, sie nimmt ihre Zofen mit?"

„Wie? Ein paar auserwählte wahrscheinlich. Du kannst ja Fragen stellen. Das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache."

„Tut mir leid, Meister."

„Nein, du könntest sogar Recht haben...", meinte Obi- Wan nachdenklich. „Wir sollten ihre Dienerinnen überprüfen, sie könnten Verrat im Sinn haben. Ich veranlasse sofort das nötigste."

>>>>

Endlich hatte Jihafu frei. Den ganzen Tag über war er angespannt gewesen, und mehr als einmal hatte Meister Yoda ihn gescholten. Aber sobald er aus hatte, flitzte er nach Hause. Dann erst fiel ihm ein, dass Sidja erst später kommen würde, und Anakin sowieso erst ab achtzehn Uhr, wenn sie zu Abend aßen, also musste er sich bis danach gedulden. Er beschloss, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Vielleicht fand er ja etwas Nützliches heraus.

Es war sehr still in der Bibliothek und in einer Ecke sah er Juan arbeiten. Er steuerte auf ihn zu.

„Hi Pa!"

Juan zuckte zusammen. „Ach du je, Jihafu, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Tut mir leid."

„Na egal. Was suchst du denn hier?"

„Ich muss als Hausaufgabe etwas über die Geschichte des Tempels herausfinden. Wo stehen die Bücher darüber?"

„Dazu gibt es keine Bücher, nur Dateien. Setz dich an den Computer, dann bring ich dir ein paar Mikrochips."

Juan ging in den Raum, in dem die Mikrochips aufbewahrt wurden. Er bezweifelte allerdings, dass Jihafu das für Hausaufgaben brauchte, denn in seinem gesamten Leben hatte er Jihafu noch nie Hausaufgaben machen sehen. Er freute sich zwar, dass sein Sohn Interesse an Geschichte zeigte, aber warum schwindelte er ihm etwas vor? Er beschloss, sich heute Abend mit ihm zu unterhalten. Außerdem musste er ihn langsam darauf vorbereiten, den Edelstein zu empfangen. Falls er dazu bereit war.


	4. Ereignisse auf Naboo

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Ereignisse auf Naboo**

Sidja war hundemüde. Sie und Hilma hatten Amidala zu einer Besprechung begleitet und standen jetzt etwas abseits. Die erste halbe Stunde hatte Sidja nicht zugehört, weil sie über Anakin nachdenken musste, und danach, weil sie immer müder geworden war.

Doch jetzt kündigte sich das Ende an.

„Nur noch eine Sache, Senatorin Amidala. Wen gedenkt ihr, auf eure Reise nach Naboo mitzunehmen?" fragte Kanzler Palpatine gerade.

_Die Senatorin verreist? Warum wusste ich davon nichts?_, dachte Sidja. Sie schaute Hilma an. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Außer den üblichen Schutzleuten noch diese zwei Hausdamen hier," antwortete Amidala. Sidja und Hilma schauten sich überrascht an.

„Wunderbar. Ich möchte Euch außerdem bitten, zur Kenntnis zur nehmen, dass der Jedi- Orden euch noch zwei Jedi zur Unterstützung mitschicken wird."

„Bei allem Respekt, Kanzler, das ist nicht nötig."

„Das ist keine Bitte, Senatorin. Die Jedi werden gleich eintreffen, dann könnt Ihr euch mit ihnen austauschen. Wartet hier. Guten Tag."

Der Kanzler und seine Gefolgsleute gingen und nur die drei blieben zurück. Amidala kam zu ihren Zofen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr auf diese Weise davon erfahrt, aber es war nötig, das solange wie möglich geheim zu halten."

Hilma nickte nur gehorsam, und das hätte Sidja auch machen sollen. Aber nach all diesen Extrabehandlungen der Senatorin ihr gegenüber konnte sie sich nicht zurückhalten. Sie war auch zu neugierig.

„Wann fahren wir denn los? Und wie lange werden wir bleiben?"

Hilma schaute sie entsetzt an, doch Amidala zeigte sich verständnisvoll. „Schon morgen. Aber wir bleiben nur ein paar Tage, keine Angst."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Sidjas Magen verkrampfte sich. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, das es enorm wichtig war, welche Jedi der Orden schicken würde. Gleich darauf traten Obi- Wan und Anakin ein und Sidja atmete erleichtert auf. Doch dann wurde sie sich bewusst, was sie gerade gehofft hatte, und sie schalt sich selber dafür.

Während Obi- Wan mit Amidala diskutierte, suchte Sidja unwillkürlich Anakins Blick, und glaubte, er wolle ihr etwas telepathisch mitteilen. Jedenfalls hielt er die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt, und Sidja versuchte, seine Botschaft zu empfangen. Aber es klappte nicht, schließlich war sie kein Jedi.

Amidala sagte gerade: „Meister Kenobi, bis Morgen dann.", gab ihm die Hand und ging raus. Ihre Zofen folgten ihr, und dahinter kamen die beiden Jedi. Sidja blickte sich um und wartete darauf, dass Obi- Wan Anakin nicht mehr in Beschlag nahm.

Die beiden sprachen über die Reise.

„Alles klar, mein junger Padawan? Morgen um sieben Uhr am Abflugplatz!"

„Ja, Meister, ich habe verstanden. Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Ungeduldig blickte er nach vorne. Dabei hatte Obi- Wan seinen Schüler doch heute gar nicht so hart rangenommen.

„Wenn du so dringend noch etwas erledigen musst, bitte, ich habe keine Aufgaben mehr für sich. Und morgen musst du ja ausgeschlafen sein."

„Danke, Meister."

Anakin ging ein paar Schritte schneller und holte die Zofen der Senatorin ein. Er beugte sich etwas vor und sagte: „Sidja?"

Sidja zuckte zusammen, als sie Anakins Stimme plötzlich in ihrem Ohr hatte, und drehte sich um.

„Wie lange geht dein Dienst noch?", flüsterte er, weil er nicht wusste, ob sie, wenn sie der Senatorin diente, mit jemandem sprechen durfte.

„Ich begleite Amidala noch zu ihrem Apartment, sie sagt uns die letzten Details und dann bin ich entlassen."

„Denkst du, es würde sie stören, wenn ich ein bißchen mitlaufe?"

„Ich weiß nicht," meinte Sidja und blickte zögernd nach vorne. Die Senatorin hatte nichts bemerkt, nur Hilma an ihrer Seite warf ihr immer wieder Blicke zu.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

„Dann warte ich hier! Bis gleich!" Er blieb mitten auf dem Flur stehen.

Sidja beeilte sich und holte Hilma ein, welche ihr zuzischte:

„Lass dich bloß nicht zuviel mit diesen Jedi ein!"

Sidja blickte sie an, aber wusste nichts zu erwidern. Was auch nicht nötig war, denn Hilma konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Senatorin, die gerade in ihre Wohnung eintrat.

>>>>

Anakin vertrieb sich die Zeit mit ein paar Lichtschwert Übungen. Es war schließlich mindestens schon sieben und auf den offiziellen Gängen war niemand mehr unterwegs. Langsam bekam er Hunger. Aber irgendwie hatte er eine Ahnung, dass das komische Gefühl in seinem Magen nicht nur vom Hunger kam. Zur Beruhigung musste er jetzt eben ein bißchen mit seinem Lichtschwert rumfuchteln. Dabei stellte er sich vor, dass er und Sidja in der Elektrozentrale erwischt worden waren und er sie verteidigen musste.

„Pass bloß auf, damit kannst du jemanden verletzen!", ertönte Sidjas Stimme hinter ihm. Sofort deaktivierte er sein Schwert und steckte es sorgsam ein.

„Du hast dir ja reichlich Zeit gelassen." Seine Stimme klang beinahe vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich konnte nicht eher weg. Wolltest du mir etwas bestimmtes sagen?"

„Etwas bestimmtes?" Anakin schien überrascht. „Nein, ich dachte, wir gehen wieder zur Tür."

Wie konnte sie auch etwas anderes gedacht haben! So viel Aufstand wegen einer Tür. Langsam mochte Sidja sie ganz und gar nicht mehr, auch wenn ihr bewusst war, dass es sich nur um einen leblosen Gegenstand handelte.

„Ach so. Irgendwie bin ich davon nicht so begeistert wie du."

„Aber du wolltest dich doch einmal umsehen, wenn es da leer ist!" Anakin bat schon fast.

„Ich geh jetzt erst mal nach Hause, etwas essen."

„Und dafür hast du mich warten lassen?", empörte sich Anakin.

„Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger, oder? Du kannst ja mitkommen."

„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Ich habe schon die letzten beiden Abende bei euch gegessen."

Sidja trat näher an ihn heran und versuchte ihn zu überreden. „Komm schon. Ich weiß, dass Mama sich freut, wenn Leuten ihr Essen schmeckt."

Und da Anakin ja wirklich Hunger hatte, ließ er sich überreden. „Aber nur, wenn du danach noch einmal mitkommst!"

Sidja seufzte. _Jungs können ja so kindisch sein._ „Na meinetwegen. Aber nicht lange, wir müssen ja morgen früh raus."

>>>>

Juan und Jihafu waren pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr zum Abendessen zuhause gewesen und hatten es jetzt beendet. Jihafu rechnete damit, dass Anakin kommen würde, wenn er frei hatte. Hoffentlich verlor er nicht langsam die Lust. Sidja war mal wieder länger bei der Senatorin. Wie Jihafu das hasste!

So gegen halb acht kam Sidja dann. Und mit ihr gleich Anakin.

„Juchhu! Da seid ihr ja!", freute sich Jihafu. Er überlegte, wie die beiden sich wohl kennen gelernt haben, aber beschloss, dass das nachrangig war.

„Mama, hast du noch genug Essen da, damit Anakin auch noch ein bißchen essen kann?", fragte Sidja.

„Junge, wenn du mein Essen so sehr magst, immer doch!"

Marga hatte so gute Laune, dass Sidja die Gelegenheit nutze, ihr das mit der Reise zu erzählen. Anakin saß ihr gegenüber, als Marga ihnen das Essen brachte. Bis sie ihr alle Einzelheiten erzählt hatte, waren sie fertig mit essen.

„Oh, dann mach ich dir am besten ein Vorratspaket. Du solltest es lieber Jihafu erzählen, ihm wird das gar nicht gefallen."

Und sie sollte Recht behalten.

„Waaas? Ihr wollt mich alleine hier lassen?", schrie er auf, als sie es ihm unterwegs sagten.

„Was sollen wir denn machen, dich im Koffer mitschmuggeln?"

„Keine schlechte Idee, Schwesterchen!" Jihafu überlegte, ob sie überhaupt einen Koffer hatte, der groß genug war. Sidja tippte sich jedoch an die Stirn. „Träum weiter!"

„Aber Anakin, warum musst du denn auch mit?", versuchte Jihafu es weiter.

„Weil meinem Meister und mir der Auftrag zugestellt wurde."

„Ach, ich gebe es auf! Macht doch, was ihr wollt!" Er zog einen Schmollmund.

Sie waren an der Tür angekommen und Jihafu öffnete sie nach einigen Versuchen. Drinnen war alles still und Sidja erkundigte den Raum. „Kam mir vorhin gar nicht so groß vor."

„Jetzt pass auf," meinte Anakin enthusiastisch und schaltete die Monitore ein.

Sidja staunte nicht schlecht, genauso wie Jihafu, aber aus einem anderen Grund.

„Was heißt denn hier, vorhin?"

„Ach," antwortete Sidja, „wir haben heute schon mal hier reingeschaut."

„Wann denn?"

„In der Mittagspause."  
"Ihr habt die Tür geöffnet, als hier voller Betrieb war? Ihr seid ja wahnsinnig!"  
"Erzähl mir was neues," sagte Sidja abwesend, denn sie war damit beschäftigt, sich die Bildschirme anzuschauen.

Auf einem entdeckte sie endlich ihr Wohnzimmer. „Guck mal, Jihafu! Da sind Mama und Papa." Jihafu beobachtete interessiert den Bildschirm, wo ihre Mutter auf der Couch saß und ihr Vater am Arbeitsplatz.

„Wie immer also.", stellte er fest.

>>>>

Am nächsten Morgen war Sidja früh wach, früher als sie es hätte sein müssen. Sie konnte es nicht leugnen, in ihrem Bauch kribbelte es heftig, vor allem, wenn sie an die bevorstehende Reise dachte. „Es sind nur ein paar Tage," sagte sie leise zu sich, aber es half nichts. Vielleicht war sie ja krank.

Sie schaltete ihre Nachtbeleuchtung ein und guckte auf die Uhr. Fünf. In einer Stunde erst würde Marga sie wecken. Sidja las etwas in ihrem Buch, doch sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Anakin würde ja auch mitkommen, es könnte also spaßig werden. Sie schmiss ihr Buch in den offenen Koffer, der auf dem Boden stand, das heißt, sie versuchte es. Zu ihrem Bedauern fiel es daneben, und zwar nicht ganz so leise, wie ihr lieb gewesen wäre.

Jihafu wälzte sich in seinem Bett, wachte aber nicht auf. Leise stieg sie die Leiter runter und ging ins Bad.

Später hatte Sidja sich schon fertig gemacht und ihren Koffer zuende gepackt, und wollte schon aufbrechen, obwohl es erst kurz vor halb sieben war. Jihafu brachte sie zum Abflugsplatz, von ihren Eltern verabschiedete sie sich schon im Apartment. Als sie an der Flugrampe ankamen, herrschte dort Hochbetrieb.

„Wow, so viele sind um diese Zeit schon unterwegs?", staunte Jihafu.

Sie gingen weiter bis zur Rampe 28 und sahen, dass sie die ersten der Passagiere waren. Doch nach nicht allzu langer Wartezeit kamen Obi- Wan und Anakin an. Als letzterer sie erblickte, hellte sich seine Miene auf und er beeilte sich, zu ihnen zu kommen.

„Obi- Wan, ich möchte dir zwei gute Freunde vorstellen! Das sind Sidja und Jihafu," machte Anakin sie bekannt. „Sehr erfreut." Sie gaben ihm die Hand und dann meinte Obi- Wan: „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen, ich muss vor unserer Abreise noch etwas erledigen." Und damit verschwand er wieder.

Anakin wandte sich an Jihafu, der beleidigt aus der Wäsche schaute. „Du wirst dich bestimmt alleine beschäftigen können. Außerdem sind doch noch viele andere Padawan da."

Jihafu wirkte nicht sehr aufgemuntert. „Ihr müsst mir eine Botschaft schicken, sobald ihr angekommen seid."

Sidja legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Das werden wir."

>>>>

Obi- Wan eilte zum Portal und fragte nach de Wohnung der Saphirs. Er hatte ganz vergessen, Marga Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen nicht kommen brauchte. Sobald der Portier ihm die Position mitgeteilt hatte, ging er so schnell er konnte zu dem Apartment und schellte an. Marga öffnete und errötete, als sie ihn erkannte. Wahrscheinlich war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er unangemeldet vor ihrer Tür stand, aber darauf konnte Obi- Wan jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen.

„Es tut mir so leid, dich belästigen zu müssen, Marga."

„Nein, kein Problem. Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

„Das geht leider nicht. Ich verreise und komme erst Freitagabend zurück. Also musst du erst am Montag wieder kommen."

„Oh. Ja. Am Freitag sagst du? Verreist du zufällig mit der Senatorin?"

„Woher weißt du das?"  
"Meine Tochter ist ihre Hofdame, Sidja."

„Sidja ist deine Tochter? Ich habe sie heute, vor ein paar Minuten erst, kennen gelernt!"

„Ja, sie kommt eher nach Juan, genauso wie Jihafu. Der müsste übrigens auch da gewesen sein."

„Ach, das war dein Sohn? Na ja, ich muss trotzdem los..."

„Und, am Samstag brauchst du wirklich keine Köchin?"

„Nun, ich dachte, Wochenende und so, da kann ich dich nicht beanspruchen..."

„Ganz im Gegenteil! Gerade da muss ich manchmal raus. Juan bringt außerdem oft Arbeit mit nach Hause."

„Dann komm doch einfach um zwei, okay?"

„Einverstanden," antwortete sie erleichtert und lachte Obi- Wan an, welcher zurücklachte, sich dann aber losriss und wegging.

Als sie die Tür schloss, fühlte sie jedoch keine Erleichterung mehr, sondern nur Leere. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie die nächsten drei Tage vollkommen alleine war. Juan konnte sich ja nicht so einfach frei nehmen. Das bedeutete, nur Abends kochen zu müssen und den ganzen Tag hatte sie Zeit. Doch wofür?

>>>>

Obi- Wan kam wieder zur Flugrampe. Mittlerweile war auch die andere Zofe mit der Senatorin eingetroffen, sowie Captain Typho mit seinen üblichen Sicherheitsleuten. Amidala unterhielt sich mit Sidja und Anakin mit Jihafu. Obi- Wan nahm Margas Kinder in Augenschein. Es stimmte, gerade der Junge hatte viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem Bibliothekar, und Sidja wies auch eine beträchtlich Ähnlichkeit auf, doch sie hatte Margas Augen. Doch was dachte er hier über die Augen seiner Köchin nach. Das sollte ihm schnurzpiepegal sein.

„Meister Kenobi, ich verlasse euch jetzt." Jihafu streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, Obi- Wan drückte sie und blickte in Jihafus Augen. Nein, da war keine Marga. Jihafu wendete sich zu Sidja und wartete, bis Amidala sie entließ. Obi- Wan wusste, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern konnte, deswegen ging er zu Amidala und fragte, ob er sie unter vier Augen sprechen könne.

Jihafu konnte ziemlich sentimental werden, fand Sidja. Sie würde ihn ja auch vermissen, aber er musste langsam erwachsen werden. Sie umarmte ihn und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Er verabschiedete sich auch von Anakin und schlich sich dann weg, ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken.

„Also dann," meinte Anakin zu Sidja gewendet und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. In diesem Moment trat Hilma zu den beiden und brachte Anakin aus dem Takt. Mussten Zofen nicht im Hintergrund bleiben, wenn andere sich unterhielten? Aber andererseits war sie bestimmt mit Sidja befreundet, und Anakin selber war ja nicht gerade ein Jedi- Meister. Noch nicht.

Allerdings blickten Sidja und Hilma sich nicht gerade freundschaftlich an. Auch nicht feindlich, aber befremdlich. Anakin fühlte, dass Hilma ihm feindlich gesinnt war und Sidja vor ihm beschützten wollte. Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke. Was sollte er Sidja schon tun? Vielmehr sollte Hilma sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen.

In diesem Moment kam ihr Shuttle an und sie gingen an Bord. Der Shuttle würde sie jetzt zur Raumfahrtstation bringen, wo sie umsteigen mussten, um dann ununterbrochen zu Naboo zu fliegen.

>>>>

Amidala seufzte. Es gehörte zu ihren Pflichten, der jetzigen Königin Jamillia von Naboo Beistand zu leisten, wenn diese um Hilfe bat. Und sie freute sich darauf, zu ihrem Heimatplaneten zurückzukehren, sicher. Eigentlich ist es ganz gut, Coruscant für ein paar Tage zu verlassen. Aus dem Alltag auszubrechen, nicht immer daran erinnert zu werden, welche Einsamkeit das Senatorin sein mit sich brachte. Vielleicht konnte sie ihre Dienerin endlich davon überzeugen, dass sie ihr nichts Böses wollte, denn sie hatte ein Gefühl, als hätte Sidja Angst vor ihr. Hilma war da ganz anders, offener, doch trotzdem reserviert.

Im Moment saß sie im Cockpit einer Imperialen Fähre, ohne jedoch steuern zu müssen. Sie hatte also genug Zeit, sich in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums zu verlieren. Meister Kenobi saß neben ihr, was ihrer Sicherheit diente. Amidala wusste, dass dieser Jedi den Befehl erhalten hatte, sie nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, und er sich daran halten würde. Amidala vertraute ihm, denn sie kannte ihn schon ziemlich lange. Sie wusste jedoch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass Anakin anscheinend zum Schutz ihrer Zofen eingeteilt worden war. Etwas seltsam fand sie es schon, dass der Rat sich um die Dienerinnen der Senatorin sorgte. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Grund, damit Anakin nicht ohne Meister zurückbleiben musste. Ja, das würde es sein.

Hinten im Raumschiff unterhielten sich Sidja und Hilma, während Anakin dabei war, seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. Warum versuchte Hilma, Sidja von ihm fern zu halten? Er hatte seit dem Flugplatz nicht mehr mit ihr sprechen können. Aber Sidja hatte sicher etwas wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen. Über den Schutz der Senatorin. Apropos Schutz, war das nicht der Grund, warum er und sein Meister eingeteilte worden waren? Bis jetzt hielt Obi- Wan ihn aber auf Abstand, was ihn nur noch wütender machte. Warum war er überhaupt mitgekommen?

„Alles klar, Anakin?", wandte sich Sidja plötzlich an ihn. „Du guckst so grimmig."

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen drehte Anakin seinen Kopf vom Fenster weg. „Ja." Das war es natürlich nicht, aber wie sollte er es ihr sagen, wenn Hilma in der Nähe war? Er versuchte, sie telepathisch zu erreichen.

Sidja runzelte die Stirn und schaute ihn verwundert an. Er sah sie auf einmal an, als würde er durch sie hindurchblicken. Was verschwieg er ihr? Na ja, sollte er doch schmollen, warum auch immer. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er Hilma nicht mochte. Das konnte sie verstehen, aber das ist doch lange kein Grund, beleidigt zu sein? Vielleicht vermisste er auch Jihafu, woher sollte Sidja das wissen? Sie kannte ihn noch nicht einmal einen Tag lang, obwohl sie ihn mittlerweile schon fast so etwas wie ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

>>>>

Obi- Wan verließ gleich hinter Amidala das Raumschiff und fühlte sie sofort in alte Zeit zurückversetzt. Die herrliche Landschaft von Naboo und das milde Klima waren ihm schon einmal positiv aufgefallen.

Was ihm jetzt allerdings negativ auffiel, waren ihre drei Anhängsel. Nicht, dass sie genervt hätten, aber Obi- Wan fand, dass sie nicht hätten mitkommen sollen. Die Senatorin konnte drei Tage ohne ihre Dienerinnen auskommen, und er wäre auch alleine der Aufgabe gewachsen, sie zu schützen. Nur jetzt musste er auch noch seinen Padawan im Auge behalten.

„Anakin, trödele nicht so rum!"

„Entschuldigt, Meister." Er kam zu ihm hin getrottet.

„Woher kennst du Sidja eigentlich?"  
"Sidja? Sie ist die Schwester von Jihafu!"

Obi- Wan guckte Anakin ungläubig an, aber es sah nicht so aus, als wollte ihn sein Padawan auf dem Arm nehmen.

„Und was hast du mit Jihafu zu tun?"

„Meister, ich hatte Gemeinschaftsunterricht gestern, schon vergessen?"

Obi- Wan fand diese Erklärung nicht befriedigend, aber er konnte seinen Padawan später immer noch ausquetschen.

Sie betraten die Eingangshalle des Palastes, in dem die Königin wohnte. Sofort wurden sie von Bediensteten empfangen und zu ihren Zimmern geleitet. Die Senatorin erhielt eine prachtvolle Suite, die Zofen jeweils ein Zimmer ihrer Suite gegenübergelegen und den Jedi wollte man Zimmer in einem ganz anderen Abschnitt zuweisen, doch dagegen protestierte Obi- Wan. Er konnte die Diener überzeugen und sie erhielten ein Apartment mit zwei Zimmern neben denen der Hausdamen.

Amidala erfuhr, dass sie um zwölf zur Königin vorgelassen wurde, und bis dahin war noch Zeit, deswegen wollte sie sich hinlegen. Obi- Wan spannte Anakin ein, und sie erkundigten den Palast sowie die umliegende Gegend, die Zofen blieben sich selbst überlassen. Sidja ging in ihr Zimmer, bevor Hilma sie wieder in eine Unterhaltung verwickeln konnte.

Sie packte in Ruhe aus und kontaktierte dann mit ihrer Uhr ihre Mutter. Doch es gelang nicht. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass sie sich auf einem anderen Planeten befand. Sie würde nachher fragen, ob sie einen Holoprojektor benutzten konnte, um nach Hause zu funken.

Sidja überlegte, ob sie es wagen konnte, nach draußen zu gehen. Sicher, es war noch eine Stunde Zeit, bevor sie offiziell bei Amidala antreten sollte. Doch was, wenn die Senatorin sie früher brauchte?

_Ach, das sollte mir egal sein. Außerdem ist Hilma ja auch noch da._ Sie streifte ihren Überrock ab. Es konnte ganz schön lästig werden, ihn dauernd zu tragen. Darunter hatte sie ein normales Top und eine Leggins an, die sie jetzt durch eine Baumwollhose ersetzte. Nichts auffälliges. Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand auf dem Korridor war und schlich sich nach draußen, obwohl das gar nicht nötig war.

Vor dem Palast empfing sie strahlender Sonnenschein. Sidja hielt ihr Gesicht in die Sonne und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor ihr der Gedanke kam, sich einen kleinen Park zu suchen. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, an den Wachen vorbei nach draußen zu gelangen. Hoffentlich hatte sie beim Eintreten genauso ein Glück.

>>>>

Obi- Wan und Anakin hatten einen Grundriss des Gebäudes studiert und waren die Hauptgänge abgegangen. Es war noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis zum Empfang und Obi- Wan überlegte, womit er Anakin bis dahin beschäftigen könnte. Manchmal kam es ihm vor, als wäre der Junge hyperaktiv. Er selbst hätte jetzt allerdings nichts gegen eine kleine Pause, ein bißchen meditieren konnte das Weltbild erweitern.

„Anakin, wir werden uns jetzt zum meditieren zurückziehen. Ich gehe auf unser Zimmer, während du...du kannst meditieren, wo du willst! Aber vernachlässige die Übung nicht!"

„Nicht schon wieder," stöhnte Anakin.

„Mein junger Padawan, du musst auch mal lernen, dass das Leben nicht nur aus aktiven Seiten besteht. Außerdem bringt ein in- dich- gehen sehr viel, um Wut oder andere unerwünschte Gefühle zu unterdrücken."

„Ja, ja," murmelte Anakin und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, jedoch eher, weil er fürchtete, rot geworden zu sein. War es möglich, dass sein Meister seine Gedanken über Sidja erspürt hatte? Aber Obi- Wan hatte Recht, er musste dem ein Ende setzen.

„Ts, ts." Obi- Wan schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf.

Eine Meditation hatte er dringend nötig. Obwohl er den ganzen Tag viel um die Ohren hatte, musste er immer wieder an Marga denken. Wie sie da in der Haustür stand in ihrem Morgenmantel, und wie freudig sie auf ihn gewirkt hatte, als er ihr sagte, am Samstag könne sie auch kommen. Konnte es denn tatsächlich sein, dass sie ihn, den alten Brummbär, mochte? Obi- Wan hoffte es verzweifelt, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Aus diesem Grund wollte er meditieren, wieder einmal, seinen Geist befreien von verbotenen Gedanken. Bis jetzt hatte er noch keine Erfahrungen mit solchen Gefühlen gemacht, aber er war sich sicher, er konnte sich von ihnen ebenso gut befreien wie von allen anderen.

>>>>

Sidja hatte sich auf eine Parkbank gesetzt und die Sonnenstrahlen genossen. Doch nach einer halben Stunde waren Regenwolken und starker Wind aufgekommen, deswegen setzte sie sich in Bewegung, zurück zum Palast. Bevor sie reingehen konnte, kam Anakin rausgestürmt. Als er sie sah, ging er auf sie zu, meinte: „Komm mal mit!", und verschwand in Richtung Park.

Sidja stand unschlüssig herum, aber immerhin hatten sie ja noch Zeit, also heftete sie sich an seine Fersen. Plötzlich sprang aus einem Busch ein Kopfgeldjäger und hatte einen Behälter in der Hand, den er vor ihnen auf den Boden schleuderte. Bevor einer der beiden auch nur kapierte, was los war, fielen sie bewusstlos zu Boden.

Als Sidja ein paar Minuten später aufwachte, befand sie sich im Innern eines Raumes, gefesselt an Händen und Füssen, und geknebelt. Es ertönten Geräusche, die davon zeugten, dass sie sich in einem Raumschiff befand. Der Raum war eng und schien der Beförderung von Besen gedient zu haben. Wie auch immer, im Moment wurde er erleuchtet von einer Neonlampe, was Entspannung komplett unmöglich machte. Und die Tatsache, dass sie gefesselt und geknebelt war, natürlich auch. Zu ihren Füßen lag Anakin, den sie versuchte aufzuwecken, indem sie ihn anschubste.

Er stöhnte und zwinkerte mit den Augen, dann schlug er sie in Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse abrupt auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm beim zweiten Versuch auch gelang. Dann schaute er sich um und Verwunderung spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wider. Sidja verstand ihn nur zu gut. Sie fragte sich, ob es sich bei dieser Entführung um ein Versehen handelte, denn wer würde schon eine Zofe und einen Padawan entführen wollen?

Anakin gab sich jedoch nicht geschlagen, Versehen hin oder her. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum es geschah, aber was geschah, sah er nur zu genau. Mit einigen Mühen, da seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren, hüpfte und krabbelte er zu Sidja.

Sidja wusste jedoch nicht, was Anakin vorhatte. Sie waren in einer auswegslosen Lage, und jetzt verschwendete er seine Energie durch sinnloses Fortbewegen.

Als er ihr gegenüber lag, so nahe wie noch nie, vergaß er ganz, was er vorgehabt hatte und konnte seine Augen nicht von ihrem Gesicht lassen. Er war sich sicher, in ihren Augen dieselben Gefühle zu lesen und wusste nicht, was passiert wäre, wären sie nicht gefesselt. Ach ja, er wollte sie ja losmachen! Er machte Andeutungen mit dem Kopf, doch Sidja konnte nichts daraus erkennen. Anakin verdrehte die Augen und probierte es auf andere Art. Er versuchte, ihr seine Gedanken zu schicken. Vielleicht klappte es ja diesmal.

Sidja dachte angestrengt nach, was er meinen könnte. Doch dann kam ihr ein eigener Gedanke, den sie für ganz gut hielt. Sie drehte Anakin den Rücken zu und fuchtelte so gut es ging mit den Händen, in der Hoffnung, er würde verstehen.

Anakin atmete auf. Anscheinend hat es funktioniert. Er drehte sich ebenfalls um, so dass sie Rücken an Rücken lagen, und versuchte, ihre Handfesseln zu öffnen. Sein Vorhaben wurde jedoch erstens dadurch erschwert, dass er nichts sehen konnte, und zweitens, weil Sidja einfach nicht still halten konnte.

Sidja ärgerte sich wiederum schwarz, dass Anakin nicht aufhörte, den Helden zu markieren. Dadurch würde er sie nur in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Dauernd kamen seine Hände zwischen ihre, und auch wenn sie das sehr genoss, wie sollte sie es je schaffen, seine Knoten zu öffnen? Sidja packte so gut es ging zu und drückte fest, bis durch seinen Knebel Geräusche kamen, die nach einer Beschwerde klangen. Doch bevor Sidja sich ihres Triumphes erfreuen konnte, hatte er das Blatt gewendet und kniff sie. Es machte sie sehr ärgerlich, und in jeder anderen Situation hätte sie etwas passendes erwidert, was nun durch verschiedene Umstände erschwert wurde. Also beschloss sie, klein beizugeben. Immerhin hätte sie dann die Hände zuerst frei, ha!

Nach einigen Minuten, die Sidja wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, lösten sich ihre Fesseln. Sie half ein bißchen nach und war endlich frei. Das erste was sie tat, war, sich den Knebel runterzureißen, ihre Handgelenke zu reiben und Anakin einen Stoß zu geben. Rache ist süß! Aber dann erbarmte sie sich doch und befreite ihn von seinem Knebel.

„Aber sonst geht es dir noch gut, oder wie?" beschwerte er sich gleich. Da Sidja dieser Ton nicht gefiel, versuchte sie, ihm den Knebel wieder in den Mund zu stecken, aber leider kamen ihr seine Zähne dazwischen.

„Autsch!"

„Bist du dir eigentlich dem Ernst der Lage bewusst?"

„Ja, ja, schon gut. Selber schuld, du wolltest mich ja unbedingt befreien."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du den Knoten aus dieser Position aufgekriegt hättest, und ich habe so etwas gelernt. Würdest du mich jetzt bitte befreien?"

Sidja öffnete mit ziemlichen Mühen den Knoten. Was das betraf, konnte er sogar Recht haben. Als seine Hände frei waren, machte er sich sogleich an seine Fußfesseln. Sidja beobachtete ihn interessiert.

„Was gedenkst du denn zu tun, wenn du die los bist? Das Raumschiff in Beschlag nehmen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wenn du gerne gefesselt auf dem Boden hockst, bitte."

Das war natürlich nicht der Fall und Sidja löste ihre Fußfesseln, die, im Gegensatz zu den Handfesseln, nur locker gebunden waren.

Sie blieb auf dem Boden sitzen, doch Anakin sprang auf und ging, zuerst noch etwas wackelig, im Raum umher. Er konnte kaum drei große Schritte machen. Die Tür war verschlossen.

„Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen," kommentierte Sidja seinen Versuch. Doch in Wirklichkeit war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache. Vorhin hätte sie schwören können, dass Anakin noch etwas ganz anderes vorgehabt hatte, als sie nur zu befreien. Doch jetzt verhielt er sich wieder normal. Was hatte Sidja auch für eine lebhafte Fantasie! Immerhin hatte er sich dem Jedi- Orden verpflichtet.

>>>>

Obi- Wan kam aus seiner Meditation zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er hatte ein ausgezeichnetes Zeitgefühl, so brauchte er sich keinen Alarm zu stellen. Doch wo blieb schon wieder sein Padawan? Er hätte schon längst da sein müssen. Der Gedanke beunruhigte Obi- Wan mehr als üblich.

Er klopfte an die Tür der Senatorin. „Ja?", ertönte ihre Stimme. Obi- Wan trat ein. Die Zofe Hilma war bereits anwesend. Ein paar Minuten warteten sie schweigend, dann blickte die Senatorin Obi- Wan an.

„Wo ist Euer unzuverlässiger Padawan?"

„Ist die Frage nicht eher, wo ist Eure sonst zuverlässige Zofe?"

Besorgt blickte sie Obi- Wan an und als hätten sie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen getroffen, setzten sie sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung. Und zwar auf den Flur, wo Amidala an die Tür der Zofe klopfte. Keine Antwort.

„Sidja?"

Wieder nichts. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und siehe da, die Tür war offen. Doch keine Sidja weit und breit. „Komisch. Normalerweise ist sie immer sehr pünktlich. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären..."

Obi- Wans Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, nahm zu. Erst recht, als er Sidjas Überkleid auf dem Bett liegen sah. Das bedeutete, sie war privat unterwegs und noch nicht zurück Er würde am liebsten sofort losstürmen und seinen Padawan sowie Sidja, die Tochter von...dem Bibliothekar, suchen. Doch er hatte einen Auftrag, und die Sicherheit der Senatorin war jetzt erst einmal wichtiger als irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten, in die die beiden geraten sein konnten.

„Kommt Ihr auch mit nur einer Zofe zurecht?"

Amidala nickte, blickte sich im leeren Zimmer um und ging dann nach draußen.

>>>>


	5. Erste Schritte in neue Wirklichkeiten

Ich kann es kaum glauben, meine Geschichte wird gelesen! Jippie! Ich danke euch alle für die Reviews, und will euch dafür mit einem weiterem Kapitel belohnen...übrigens, Nakry, die Parallelen sind rein zufällig :-)

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Erste Schritte in neue Wirklichkeiten**

Nachdem Anakin lange im Raum auf und ab gegangen war, begann er langsam zu verzweifeln. Er wagte es nicht, zur Ruhe zu kommen, denn wenn der Körper ruhte, war der Geist dafür umso aktiver. Und alleine mit Sidja in einem Raum gesperrt zu sein, machte ihn wahnsinnig, schon alleine deshalb, weil er nicht wusste, wo sie waren, wer sie entführt hatte, und wie lange sie noch zu leben hatten. Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund.

Sie war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen, fast schon abwesend. Er fühlte Verzweiflung bei ihr, die er durchaus verstand. Und dann fühlte er da noch etwas bei ihr, was er versuchte zu ignorieren. Doch je länger er hier war, desto schwerer wurde es. Er konnte außerdem nicht verleugnen, dass er dasselbe für sie fühlte. Und zwar so heftig, dass er es nicht einmal wagte, sie anzusehen. Wer weiß, wie lange er es noch unterdrücken konnte.

Er probierte es mit Meditation, dem Allheilmittel von Obi- Wan. Dazu setzte er sich auf den Boden und schloss die Augen.

Sidja wurde es ziemlich ungemütlich. Sie waren jetzt schon eine halbe Stunde hier drin, seit sie aufgewacht war. Hatte man sie denn vergessen? Irgendwann ließ Anakin sich nieder, wahrscheinlich, um zu meditieren. Sidja wusste nicht, wie lange sie seine Anwesenheit noch ertragen konnte. Sie spürte ein brennendes Verlangen, und es machte sie rasend, wenn sie daran dachte, dass er ein Jedi war. Wie konnte die Macht es zulassen, ihr jahrelang vorzugaukeln, sie könnte einmal glücklich verheiratet sein, und in Realität geschah es dann, dass Sidja einen Jedi liebte und verzweifelte?

Und mit jeder Minute wurde es unerträglicher, es war die Hölle auf wo- auch- immer sie sich befanden. Beinahe wünschte Sidja sich, dass nun ihre Entführer kamen und sie töteten. Ja, das wäre die beste Lösung, denn auch wenn sie wieder nach Hause zurückkehren würde, wie konnte sie dann je wieder so ein geruhsames Leben wie vorher führen? Wo sie der vollkommenen Liebe ins Angesicht geschaut hatte, nur um ihr so weit entfernt zu sein wie noch nie?

Anakin schaffte es nicht einmal, sich in Trance zu versetzten. Er schlug die Augen auf und sofort durchfuhr es ihn wie ein Blitz, als er Sidja erblickte. Noch dazu stand ihr so große Hoffnungslosigkeit ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass Anakin sich auf der Stelle opfern würde, um sie zu retten. Er malte sich in Gedanken ein Szenario aus, in dem er gegen alle möglichen Feinde kämpfte, aber dann besiegt wurde, und kurz vor seinem Ende würde er sie wissen lassen, dass er sie liebte, so, wie er es nicht durfte.

Der Gedanke munterte ihn auf, er lächelte leicht und wollte sein Lichtschwert rausholen. Doch dann merkte er, dass er nicht mehr im Besitz dessen war. Er fluchte.

„Was ist los?"

Er schaute Sidja an. Okay, er konnte sie ja nicht ewig ignorieren, und besser machen würde das auch nichts. Er nahm sich vor, sich ganz normal zu verhalten, soweit es ihm möglich war.

„Mein Lichtschwert ist weg."

Sidja blickte ihn nur verzweifelt an. Er rutschte zu ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und meinte: „Keine Angst. Du wirst deine Familie schon wieder sehen, das verspreche ich."

>>>>

Als Jihafus heute Mittagspause hatte, hatte er keine Lust, zur Tür zu gehen oder sonst etwas zu machen. Aus lauter Verzweiflung ging er wieder in die Bibliothek. Juan schien sich darüber zu freuen, seinen Sohn wieder hier zu sehen, aber konnte das sein? Jihafu dachte immer, das sein Vater nur seine Arbeit liebte, und sonst nichts. Aber vielleicht hatte er es nur verpasst, Arbeit und Familie unter einen Hut zu bringen, etwas, das Jihafu gerade nachholte.

„Na Sohnemann, wieder die Geschichte von Coruscant?", sagte er und zwinkerte Jihafu zu.

„Nein, heute ist es Naboo."

Schon bald war er in den Tiefen der Computerdateien über Naboo versunken.

Juan beobachtete seinen Sohn. Es gefiel ihm, dass Jihafus Ausflug in die Welt der Intellektuellen nicht nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war. Vielleicht wurde aus ihm ja doch noch ein wahrhaftiger Saphir. Doch dazu musste er ihn erst einmal einweihen. Außerdem hatte er seine Jedi- Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen, und die zu unterbrechen, wäre ein Jammer. Die glorreichsten Saphire waren Jedi gewesen, oder auch Sith, aber das tat nichts zur Sache. In der Hoffnung, dass Jihafu einst eine Legende der Familie werden würde, hatte Juan zu seiner Ausbildung zugestimmt. Jihafu fühlte sich damals übergangen, aber er würde es ihm schon zu danken wissen, wenn es soweit war, dass er voller Stolz auf sein Leben zurückblicken konnte.

Er beschloss, etwas zu tun, was er seit Jahren nicht gemacht hatte: er gönnte sich eine Pause. Juan setzte sich neben Jihafu und fing ein Gespräch an.

„Macht dir deine Ausbildung denn Spaß?", wollte er zum Einklang wissen.

Jihafu schaute seinen Vater verwundert an. Seit wann interessierte er sich für Jihafus Unterricht?

„Ja, meistens schon. Manchmal ist es langweilig, aber..." Jihafu brach den Satz ab.

„Na, und dann denkst du dir zwischendurch eben Streiche aus, nicht wahr?"

„Vielleicht..."

„Ach komm, jetzt kannst du es zugeben. Warst du das damals, als der Feueralarm ohne ersichtlichen Grund losging?"

„Wird das hier ein Verhör, oder was?"

„Nein, wo denkst du hin! Ich will dich nicht verraten. Ich muss zugeben, ich fand es sogar ganz witzig, wie Meister Yoda ausgeflippt ist als die Sprinkleranlage ihn total durchnässt hatte."

„Na ja...kann schon sein."

Juan grinste. Er hätte schon viel früher auf die Streiche seines Sohnes aufmerksam werden sollen. Sie zeugten doch nur davon, dass er in der Schule zuwenig lernte. Sein IQ war nun mal höher als normal. Typisch Saphir.

Jihafu konzentrierte sich jetzt ganz auf das Gespräch mit seinem Vater. Noch nie war er so gesprächig gewesen, das musste er ausnutzen.

„Pa, warum bist du eigentlich Bibliothekar geworden?"  
Juan staunte nicht schlecht, als das Blatt sich wendete. Jetzt war er der Ausgefragte, soweit hatte er es nicht kommen lassen wollen. Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht zu früh zu viel verriet.

„Ich konnte einfach gut Ordnung halten, und da ist eine Bibliothek bzw eine Mediathek wie hier genau das Richtige. Denkst du denn, du hast eine großartige Karriere als Jedi- Meister vor dir?"

„Arbeiten Jedi auch als verdeckte Ermittler?"

„Selten. Eigentlich bevorzugen sie den offenen Kampf."

„Hm." Jihafu überlegte. Juan aber lachte sich heimlich ins Fäustchen, das lief ja besser als gedacht, sein Sohn hatte mehr als die üblichen Ambitionen. Jetzt wollte er sogar Spion werden!

„Na, vielleicht kann ich ja der erste Jedi- Spion werden," kam Jihafu in den Sinn.

„Vielleicht. Oder du arbeitest gerade für die, die am besten bezahlen. Nur dann kannst du natürlich kein Jedi- Meister sein."

„Ach, das ist auch nicht schlimm. Was anderes fände ich sowieso viel spannender."

„Mal was anderes: Wie bewandert bist du in unserer Familiengeschichte?"

Jihafu guckte seinen Vater an. Junge, konnte der von einem Thema zum anderen springen!

„Ich weiß fast gar nichts. Nur dass Opa und Oma sich für die Republik geopfert haben oder so."

„Würdest du gerne mehr erfahren? Die ganze Wahrheit über die Saphirs?"

„Au ja!"

Juan stand auf und deutete Jihafu, ihm zu folgen. Er brachte ihn in sein privates Hinterzimmer, wo eine Couch, davor ein Tischchen, in einer Ecke eine Kommode und ein Schreibtisch samt Computer standen. Den Computer schaltete er an und holte aus der Kommode ein paar Mikrochips.

„Hier, da kannst dich durcharbeiten, wenn du magst. Stammbäume, Tagebücher, Fakten und Ereignisse, zusammengetragen von vielen Generationen Saphir. Du erfährst auch was über die Gründung des Geheimorden Collectere. Er ist größtenteils dafür verantwortlich, dass diese Aufzeichnungen nicht nur die Zeit überdauerten, sondern auch von niemand anderen als Familienangehörigen gesehen wurden. Du siehst, du musst ziemlich viel Verantwortung übernehmen, wenn du das alles liest. Traust du dir das zu?"

Juans Stimme ist im Laufe seiner Rede immer ernster geworden, und Jihafus Hals immer trockener. Hätte er mal früher gewusst, was für einen tollen und weitläufigen Stammbaum er aufweisen konnte. Er nickte.

>>>>

Obi- Wan stöhnte innerlich. Er konnte den jungen Padawan nicht ein paar Minuten aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass er etwas anstellte. Und jetzt schaffte er es auch noch, auf einem fremden Planeten verloren zu gehen! Er hätte wetten können, dass Anakin, anstatt zu meditieren, umhergelaufen war und sich verlaufen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Sidja dabei getroffen. Aber wäre es so gewesen, hätte Anakin erstens die Macht benutzt, um zurückzufinden und zweitens würde Obi- Wans Unruhe nicht mit jeder verstrichenen Minute wachsen.

Der Empfang war vorbei und Amidala hatte sich wieder auf ihr Zimmer begeben, nicht ohne Obi- Wan mitzuteilen, dass sie sehr besorgt war und wünschte, ihre Hofdame morgen wieder zu sehen. Sie hatte ihn quasi damit beauftragt. Und da sie noch andere Sicherheitsleute mitgebracht hatte, war es für Obi- Wan kein Problem, sie alleine zu lassen.

Er spürte die geistigen Spuren von Anakin, mithilfe der Macht verfolgte er sie bis in einen Park. Auch Sidja war anwesend gewesen. Was sie betrifft, sie war ein weiterer Unruhepol, auch wenn sie Margas Tochter war. Warum konnte Obi- Wan jedoch nicht sehen, er spürte nur einen leisen Hauch von Verrat. Er seufzte.

Warum hörten beiden Spuren hier auf? Das konnte höchstens möglich sein, wenn sie ein Schiff zur Verfügung gehabt hätten. Er holte seinen Holoprojektor heraus und kontaktierte den Jedi- Rat.

Mace Windus Holoprojektion erschien und Obi- Wan erklärte ihm die Einzelheiten. „Wir werden rasch herausfinden, ob und welche Schiffe sich in den letzten paar Stunden dort befanden. Gib mir deine Koordinaten durch."

Obi- Wan sagte sie ihm und teilte ihm noch mit, dass es zwischen halb zwölf und zwölf gewesen sein musste. Jetzt musste er ein paar Minuten warten und nutze diese Zeit, um sich mit der Macht zu verbinden. Was er in Bezug auf Anakin spürte, machte ihm nicht viel Mut, denn es war pure Verzweiflung.

Mace Windu meldete sich wieder und informierte Obi- Wan darüber, dass eine corellianische Korvette, zugelassen auf die Neimoidianer, die sich den Separatisten angeschlossen hatten, zum besagten Zeitpunkt 11:32 Uhr viele Meter über dem angegebenen Standpunkt schwebte. Sie verweilte allerdings nur wenige Minuten.

Wiederum seufzte Obi- Wan. Wie Anakin es bloß immer schaffte, in die schwierigsten Situationen zu gelangen. Er suchte ja geradezu die Herausforderung. So wie es zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt aussah, wurden die beiden entführt. Er schilderte Mace seine Vermutung.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, warum sollte jemand deinen Padawan entführen?"

„Vielleicht ging es ja eher um die Zofe? Um die Senatorin zu erpressen?"

„Als würde sie darauf eingehen. Über den Grund können wir hier nur spekulieren. Wichtig ist dein weiteres Vorgehen. Was hast du im Sinn?"

„Nun, ich bin an die Senatorin gebunden, da mein Befehl lautet, sie zu beschützten. Ich kann nichts tun." Obi- Wan war entzwei gerissen. Die Senatorin hatte doch so viele andere Beschützter. Er würde lieber seinen Padawan suchen. Aber solange der Rat seinen Befehl nicht zurückzog...

Mace spürte die Bedenken seines Freundes.

„Die Senatorin hat oberste Priorität, Obi- Wan." Das hatte Obi- Wan befürchtet. Doch dann fügte Mace hinzu: „Aber ich denke, einen Beschützer weniger kann sie noch ertragen. Such Anakin, bevor es noch zum Schlimmsten kommt." Er nickte Obi- Wan aufmunternd zu und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Erleichtert steckte Obi- Wan seinen Holoprojektor wieder ein. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren, doch für einen kurzen Besuch bei der Senatorin musste es noch reichen. Er konnte nicht ohne ein Wort verschwinden. Schwermütig setzte er sich in Bewegung.

>>>>

Jihafu staunte nicht schlecht, als er anfing, seine Familiengeschichte zu recherchieren. Die Aufzeichnungen begannen beim großen Hyperraumkrieg vor etwa 5000 Jahren, oder besser gesagt kurz danach, als die Sith auf Yavin 4 flüchteten. Es waren Tagebucheinträge eines gewissen Mull Saphir, der zu den Sith gehörte.

„Wir haben es geschafft, wir sind in Sicherheit, endlich! Beinah hätte ein Jedi mich erwischt, aber das Glück war auf meiner Seite, und ich schlug ihm den Kopf ab, sodass ich zu unserem Rettungsschiff, das einzig verbliebene, flüchten konnte. Wir sind nur noch wenige, aber wir haben es geschafft! Wir sind auf einen Yavin Mond geflüchtet. Hoffentlich haben wir hier eine zeitlang Ruhe. Ja, ich bin überzeugt, dass wir es schaffen werden, wir werden wieder so viele, dass wir die Jedi dann endlich ausrotten können! Verdient haben sie es, wie oft haben sie uns angegriffen, anstatt uns zu tolerieren? Nur weil wir mehr, und bessere Möglichkeiten haben, die Macht zu nutzen. Ja, okay, diesmal haben wir zuerst angegriffen, aber Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung! Und jetzt haben sie uns von Korriban vertrieben! Mein Hass steigert sich ins unermessliche, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, sie noch mehr zu hassen als vorher."

Ein Sith! Sein Vorfahre war ein Sith gewesen, der die Jedi hasste! Unglaublich! Jihafus Neugierde war geweckt. Wie konnte aus der dunklen Familie Saphir die werden, die sie heute ist, durch und durch gut und immer nur auf den Vorteil anderer bedacht?

Es gab nicht viele Tagebucheinträge, und mit der Zeit wechselten auch ihre Schreiber, nach Mull kamen Dirith, Korean, Ali- Hufa, Narbid, und so weiter. Jihafu fiel auf, dass es immer nur männliche Personen waren. Wahrscheinlich waren Frauen ausgeschlossen. Trotzdem unterbrach die Linie der Saphirs nie. Nach 4000 Jahren sporadischer Einträge, begann es regelmäßiger zu werden. Anscheinend war der damalige Schreiber eher ein Schriftsteller als ein Kämpfer, was sich auch in seinen Einträgen verdeutlichte.

„Lord Kaan hat vor, die Jedi anzugreifen. Er meinte, wir wären jetzt genug und könnten es schaffen. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, ich meine, er beruft sich auf eine Fehde, die Jahrtausende zurückliegt. Man könnte doch auch versuchen, Frieden zu schließen. Ich für mich denke, das ist die bessere Lösung. Dann könnte ich mit Maura und unserem noch ungeborenem Kind in Ruhe leben."

„Ich überlege, mit Maura zu flüchten. Ich fürchte, bei einem Angriff würden die Jedi sie nicht verschonen, falls wir erliegen und sie über unsere Frauen herfallen. Nein, das darf nicht passieren! Ich muss einen Ausweg finden. Und wenn Lord Kaan doch gewinnt, umso besser, aber ich möchte als einfacher Familienvater weiterleben. Außerdem kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, mein Kind als Mörder großzuziehen. Lange genug habe ich es ertragen müssen. Es gibt doch Menschen und andere Geschöpfe, die woanders leben, nicht in der Gemeinschaft der Sith, und die glücklich sind."

Nach einigen Wochen Pause folgte dann ein weiterer Eintrag:

„Ich lebe jetzt auf Alderaan. Genau der richtige Planet, um eine Familie großzuziehen. Maura hat mir eine Tochter gebärt, die wir Peace tauften. Ein Symbol für einen Neubeginn im Gegensatz zu unserer blutigen Vergangenheit. Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass alle Sith ausnahmslos umgekommen sind? Warum hat Lord Kaan auch nicht auf mich gehört. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, so ist es besser. Nun werden wir in Frieden leben können."

Es folgten noch einige Einträge, hauptsächlich Verarbeitungen der dunklen Vergangenheit und Überlegungen, alle Aufzeichnungen zu zerstören.

„Wenn ich alles vernichte, dann erst ist mir ein Neuanfang bestimmt. So holt mich meine Vergangenheit immer wieder ein. Maura meint, sie sind die Erinnerung wert. Um immer nachzulesen, wie man es nicht machen soll. Aber es ist meine Entscheidung. Was, wenn Peace später alles liest? Sie wird schockiert sein, wenn sie erfährt, was ihr Vater tat. Allerdings könnte sie auch nachlesen, wie ich mich befreit habe aus dem Grauen der Schreckensherrschaft, und floh. Insgeheim floh ich, ja, aber das ist besser, als sinnlos ums Leben zu kommen. Das soll Peace wissen. Peace, wenn du dies hier liest, so wisse, das jeder Mensch die Chance hat, sich zu ändern, egal was bisher passiert ist. Beuge dich nie der dunklen Macht, hörst du?"

Danach erwähnte er die Vergangenheit mit keinem Wort mehr, sondern beschrieb nur noch, wie Peace aufwuchs. Dann hörten seine Einträge auf und nach zig Jahren setzten sie wieder ein, in einer anderen Schrift:

„Ich habe gerade die Tagebücher meines Vaters gelesen. Und die meines Vaters Vater. Eigentlich hatte ich nie vor, selber zu schreiben, aber nach dieser Lektüre muss ich erst einmal alles verarbeiten. Ich wusste, dass lange Zeit Sith ihr Unwesen getrieben haben und die Jedi sie ausgerottet haben, aber ich wusste nicht, dass ich ein direkter Nachkomme bin! Obwohl es mir so lange her erscheint und Frieden in der Galaxie herrscht, ist es noch zum Greifen nah. Meine Eltern, Loni und Maura, beide bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, vermachten mir diese Aufzeichnungen. Jetzt erst erfahre ich, wer sie wirklich waren. Oh, hätten sie es mir schon früher gesagt. Ich habe tausende von Fragen. Und doch bin ich froh, froh dass alles vorbei ist. Nie wieder wird die Familie Saphir sich der dunklen Seite zuwenden, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Das war Peace einziger Eintrag. Jihafu war erstaunt, dass sie nicht alles vernichtet hatte. Nach einigen Jahrzehnten kam wieder eine neue Schrift in Erscheinung.

„Vater hat sich nie sonderlich für die Vergangenheit interessiert, und deshalb nie diese Bücher gelesen. Er hatte sie von seiner Mutter, wessen Vater wiederum ein echter Sith war. Ich, Zuzu, bin ein Jedi Meister, genau wie Vater. Großmutter hatte wohl das Gefühl, etwas gutmachen zu müssen. Wie auch immer, ich denke, die Saphirs sollten sich immer ihrer Vergangenheit erinnern. Jeder echte Saphir wird diese Lektüre gelesen haben müssen. Ich werde Stammbäume anlegen und nach verschollenen Verwandten suchen. Zusammen sind wir stark. Alles, was mir nützlich erscheint, werde ich abspeichern, sowie den Inhalt dieser Tagebücher scannen. Nichts soll verloren gehen. Eine sachliche Berichterstattung ist außerdem vonnöten, damit nicht alles im Chaos ertrinkt. Sollte nicht jeder gute Jedi um seine Vergangenheit wissen? Das zu verbreiten mache ich mir zur Aufgabe. Ich werde mir Gleichgesinnte suchen, die ich dazu anstifte, Licht in Familienangelegenheiten zu bringen."

Ab jetzt begannen alle möglichen Stammbäume und Aufzeichnungen simpler Ereignisse, die Jihafus Meinung nach keine Bedeutung hatten. Er würde sie ein anderes Mal lesen, heute wollte er sich mit den Tagebucheinträgen begnügen.

>>>>

Als Anakin sie in seine Arme schloss, fing Sidja an, leise Tränen zu vergießen. Natürlich machte sie sich Sorgen um ihr Leben, aber das war im Moment hintergründig.

Sie fühlte, wie Anakin ihre Haare streichelte, und sie hatte nicht die Kraft, sich zu wehren. Doch plötzlich tat Anakin etwas ganz und gar unerwartetes: er küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie blickte ihn an und er grinste, bevor er sich herunterbeugte und auf die Lippen küsste. Eine zeitlang erwiderte sie den Kuss, ganz versunken in ihren Gefühlen, doch dann meldete sich ihr Verstand wieder und sie machte einen Rückzieher.

„Anakin, das geht nicht."

„Ich weiß." Er machte noch einmal den Versuch, sie zu küssen.

Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und stand auf, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, damit er nicht sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. „Hast du denn den Verstand verloren? Du bist ein Jedi!"

Er stand ebenfalls auf. „Und du glaubst gar nicht, wie lange ich mit mir gekämpft habe, Sidja."

Sie wendete sich ihm abrupt zu. „Aber das ist nicht genug. Du musst standhalten, ein guter Jedi sein und nur an das Wohlergehen anderer denken."

„Aber das tue ich doch. Ich denke an dich. Nur an dich," den letzten Satz murmelte er, fast an sich selbst gerichtet.

Sidja schüttelte den Kopf, Anakin trat zu ihr, nahm mit einer Hand die ihre und strich mit der anderen über ihr Gesicht. „Bitte... ich fühle doch, dass es dir genauso geht wie mir. Und was, wenn wir in ein paar Minuten tot sind? Willst du die letzten Minuten deines Lebens damit verschwenden, mich zu quälen?"

Wieder konnte Sidja nur den Kopf schütteln, aber nicht als Antwort auf seine Frage. Warum musste er sie vor die Wahl stellen, anstatt sich seines Ordens gemäß zu verhalten? Dann würde sie zwar vor verzehrender Liebe sterben, aber es wäre moralisch richtig, die richtige Entscheidung... wie kam es nur, dass ihr Herz, ihr Bauch, sogar ihr Kopf nach etwas anderem riefen? Als Anakin sie wieder küsste, wehrte sie sich nicht mehr.

>>>>

Obi- Wan stürmte aus dem Palast, nachdem er der Senatorin die Situation erklärt hatte. Sie hatte sehr geschockt gewirkt, und verständnisvoll reagiert. Obi- Wan konnte einen großen Konflikt in ihr spüren, und er hatte schockiert gemerkt, dass sie viel für Sidja empfand, mehr, als ihr zustand, mehr, als eine Frau für eine andere Frau empfinden durfte. Fast hätte Obi- Wan vor Verwunderung alles andere um ihn herum vergessen. Aber jetzt, da er nicht mehr in ihrer Nähe war, hatte er sich wieder gefasst. Alles war so kompliziert, beinahe lächerlich. _Wir alle empfinden Gefühle, die nicht erlaubt sind._ Da sollte sich noch einer auskennen. Sofort musste er wieder an Marga denken. Bei ihr half auch alles meditieren nicht. Im großen und ganzen bewunderte er die Senatorin dafür, wie sie ihr Volk und den Senat über ihre persönlichen Gefühle stellte.

Am Abflughafen angekommen, überlegte er seine nächsten Schritte. Er konnte ein Schiff mieten und den ganzen Weltraum nach dem richtigen Schiff abgrasen. Es würde lange dauern, zu lange, selbst mithilfe der Macht. Was er brauchte, war ein begabter, machtsensitiver Padawan, der eine stärkere Verbindung zu Sidja hatte als irgendjemand anders: Jihafu.

Obi- Wan musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte, dass er erst einmal mit Jihafus Mutter sprechen musste...

>>>>

Marga stand in der Küche und runzelte die Stirn. Jihafus Pause war fast vorbei, aber er war noch nicht erschienen. Juan würde auch nicht kommen, und Sidja war verreist. Mit Obi- Wan. Schon den ganzen Vormittag lang hatte Marga daran gedacht. Sidja wusste nicht, dass es Obi- Wan war, bei dem sie den Job hatte, und sie wagte zu bezweifeln, dass Sidja ihn vor dieser Reise gekannt hatte. Vielleicht würde sie es ja jetzt erfahren.

Wie auch immer, Marga kam sich sehr überflüssig vor. Alle waren unterwegs, hatten etwas zu tun, eine Aufgabe, und sie war, da sie sich nun um niemanden mehr kümmern musste, wieder alleine. Ja, okay, Jihafu und Juan würden zum Abendessen kommen. Aber was sollte sie den ganzen Tag über tun? Sie seufzte und ging zu Tür. In dieser Wohnung hielt sie es keine Sekunde länger aus.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, glaubte Marga, zu träumen. Denn dort stand Obi- Wan Kenobi, die Hand kurz vor der Schelle.

„Na das nenn ich mal Gedankenübertragung," scherzte er, obwohl ihm nicht danach zumute war. Was Margas Anwesenheit nicht alles auslöste.

Sie starrte ihn verdattert an. „Entschuldigung, ich dachte, du wärst..."

„Ich war ja auch. Aber es ist etwas vorgefallen, und ich könnte Jihafus Hilfe gebrauchen."

„Jihafus... ich verstehe nicht. Was ist denn passiert? Geht es Sidja gut?" Sie wurde nervös, klar, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihre Tochter machte. Leider konnte Obi- Wan ihre Sorgen nicht zerstreuen.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss annehmen, dass sie entführt wurde. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen," fügte er schnell hinzu, denn ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, „ich werde sie finden."

Sie fing an zu zittern und suchte nach Halt am Türrahmen. Obi- Wan entschied sich dafür, dass Jedi immer für andere da sein mussten und nahm sie zum Trost in die Arme, während er sagte: „Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, Jihafu zu finden."

Nach ein paar Minuten stillen Weinens löste Marga sich, schaltete ihre Uhr ein und sagte Jihafu, er solle so schnell wie möglich zur Abflugrampe kommen. Dann wandte sie sich entschlossen an Obi- Wan, und es waren verschiedene Faktoren, die zu der Entscheidung geführt hatten, die sie ihm nun mitteilte. „Ich werde mitkommen."

Obi- Wan guckte die verzweifelte Mutter lange an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelt. „Das geht nicht."

„Bitte- ich kann nicht rumsitzen und darauf warten, das meinen Kindern – und dir – vielleicht auch noch etwas zustößt."

„Es wäre verantwortungslos von mir,..."

„Du kannst überhaupt nichts dagegen machen," unterbrach sie ihn. „Denn ob mit oder ohne deinem Einverständnis, ich werde Sidja ebenfalls suchen."

Obi- Wan atmete tief durch. „Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte er, und es klang ehrlicher und verletzlicher als alles, was er davor gesagt hatte. In seinen Augen lag ein stummes Flehen.

„Es ist das einzig Richtige für mich. Kannst du das mit deiner Macht nicht sehen?" Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, blieb ihrem Entschluss treu. Endlich gab Obi- Wan auf.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen."

Marga streifte sich nur ihre Jacke über, dann machten sich die beiden auf den Weg.

>>>>

An der Abflugsrampe herrschte großes Getümmel. Jihafu und Juan sahen Marga nirgends, also warteten sie.

„Was hat deine Mutter nur im Sinn? Sonst hat sie doch auch keine so verrückten Ideen?", meinte Juan.

„Sie klang sehr besorgt. Wir werden es ja gleich erfahren. Denkst du, sie will wegfliegen?" Jihafu war mindestens genauso verwundert. Er war jedoch in dem Punkt im Vorteil, dass er die Macht nutzen konnte. Und als er sich vorhin, nachdem die Botschaft seiner Mutter ihn erreicht hatte, mit ihr verband, sah er sich ganz deutlich in einem Flieger sitzen. Juan war im Zimmer gewesen und hatte darauf bestanden, mitzukommen. Kurz bevor er das Zimmer verließ, hatte Jihafu aus reiner Intuition den Speicherchip mit den Familiendaten eingesteckt.

Dann sah er Marga kommen, doch sie war nicht alleine. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich Obi- Wan Kenobi, den Jihafu doch heute morgen verabschiedet hatte. Plötzlich wusste er, was passiert ist, er hatte es die ganze Zeit gewusst und verdrängt.

„Wir müssen sie retten!"

Für eine Begrüßung war keine Zeit. Juan blickte ihn verwundert an und Obi- Wan nickte. Ja, er hatte Recht behalten, was Jihafu betraf. Die Macht war stark in ihm, und seine Liebe zu seiner Schwester half ihm, sie zu nutzen. Marga schloss ihn in die Arme, aber er befreite sich. „Später, Ma, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Damit rannte er Obi- Wan hinterher, der sich erkundigte, welche Schiffe zu vermieten waren.

Marga und Juan blieben zurück und schauten sich an. Marga kam die Situation sehr befremdlich vor, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Juan nickte ihr zu. Wann hatte er sich das letzte Mal ausführlich mit ihr unterhalten? Oder sie überhaupt als Person wahrgenommen? Er merkte, dass er sich unwissentlich von ihr entfernt hatte, und Bedauern empfand er darüber nicht. Doch was hatte sie mit Meister Kenobi zu tun, diesem Schnüffler?

„Lass uns gehen." Er wendete sich schon als um, als Marga sagte: „Nein."

Juan stutzte. „Wie bitte?"

„Ich werde mit ihnen fliegen."

„Marga, bitte sei vernünftig, du würdest sie doch nur aufhalten."

Marga schlug die Augen nieder. Er hatte Recht, trotzdem sagte sie: „Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten."

„Und was willst du tun? Was willst du tun, wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt? Was willst du tun, wenn es um Leben oder Tod geht und es sie das Leben kostet, weil sie auf dich Rücksicht nehmen müssen? Weil sie nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch dich verteidigen müssen?"

Marga hob ihren Blick und schaute in den Augen ihres Mannes, doch sie sah nur Leere. „Obi- Wan traut es mir zu," hauchte sie.

Plötzlich ging Juan ein Licht auf.

„Obi- Wan? Da liegt also der springende Punkt." Trotz allem fühlte er sich in seinem Stolz verletzt, konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr ertragen. Stattdessen schaute er zu Meister Kenobi, der, sich mit Jihafu unterhaltend, auf sie zukam.

„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Doch sei gewarnt: Kenobi ist ein sehr weiser, erfahrener und treuer Jedi. Er wird schon wissen, was er tut, wenn er dich mitnimmt. Nur eins wird er ganz bestimmt nicht, Marga,..." Er packte sie am Arm und senkte seine Stimme noch mehr, während er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr bewegte, „und zwar, deine Liebe erwidern." Dann blickte er ihr in die Augen, und Marga hatte das Gefühl, als wäre es das letzte Mal überhaupt. Kurz bevor die anderen beiden sie erreichten, drehte er sich um und ging.

Beschämt, dass Juan sie durchschaut hatte, blickte sie ihm hinterher. War es denn so offenbar? Dann sollte sie es sich vielleicht noch einmal überlegen, ob sie mitfuhr. Doch dann kam ihr wieder Sidja in den Sinn.

„Ma! Ich habe gehört, du willst mit? Das finde ich sehr mutig!" meinte Jihafu, als er ihr vor die Füße sprang. Sie lächelte und strubbelte sein blondes Haar, das ohnehin immer verwuschelt war.

„Dann sollten wir jetzt aber aufbrechen." Die beiden gingen zu Obi- Wan, der ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Jihafu rannte vor, während Obi- Wan Marga ansprach. „Hast du dir das auch gut überlegt?"

„Natürlich nicht! Hier geht es um die Sicherheit meiner Kinder, wenn ihnen etwas zustöße, hätte ich keinen Lebenswillen mehr."

„Sag das nicht. Herr Saphir wäre bestürzt, das zu hören."

„Das glaube ich kaum," meinte Marga ausweichend, während sie in den Sternenflieger stieg. Angst überkam sie, aber sie konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.


	6. Jede Menge Umarmungen

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Jede Menge Umarmungen**

Als Anakin und Sidja sich voneinander lösten, schauten sie sich in die Augen, und Anakin musste lachen. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, in einem feindlichen Raumschiff sein Glück zu finden. Sidja guckte ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Da gibt es nichts zu lachen, Anakin."

„Ich lache, weil ich glücklich bin, Sidja", verteidigte er sich, „und auch du solltest versuchen, ein bißchen mehr Freude ausdrücken. Oder bist du gerade todunglücklich?"

Ungläubig blickte sie ihn an. „Als wüsstest du das nicht. Natürlich bin ich überglücklich, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass es falsch ist..."

„Schon gut. Du tust ganz sicher nichts Falsches, nur ich." Er nahm sie in die Arme und küsste ihre Haare. Es war an der Zeit, sich einen Fluchtplan zurechtzulegen.

Doch dazu kam er nicht, denn in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür geöffnet und der Kopfgeldjäger trat ein. Er erfasste die Situation sofort und richtete seine Waffe auf sie. „Auseinander!"

Sie taten, wie ihnen befohlen war und hoben automatisch die Hände. Hinter dem Kopfgeldjäger erschienen große, haarige Neimoidianer und fesselten ihnen auf seinen Befehl hin die Hände. Dann wurden sie abgeführt, pro Mann zwei Neimoidianer an der Seite.

Anakin versuchte, sich jede Einzelheit des Raumschiffes zu merken. Es konnte noch einmal entscheidend sein für den weiteren Verlauf seines Lebens.

Sie kamen an eine imposante Tür, die sich öffnete, als der vorangegangene Kopfgeldjäger einen Code in das dafür vorgesehene Feld eingab. Er trat beiseite und ließ sie eintreten. Der Raum dahinter war nicht weniger imposant als die Tür. Er sah ein bißchen aus wie ein Büro. Der Boden war mit dunkelrotem Teppich ausgestattet, der vordere Raum beschrieb einen Halbkreis und der hintere lag, durch drei Stufen abgetrennt, im Dunkeln. Ein Mann trat daraus hervor.

Sidja bemerkte, dass Anakin scharf einatmete. „Count Dooku!", rief er aus. Besagter Mann lachte. „Überrascht?", fragte er.

„Allerdings. Ich dachte nicht, dass Ihr als Entführer in Frage kommt."  
"Unterschätze niemals deine Feinde. Und wen haben wir hier?"

Während er gesprochen hatte, war er zu ihnen gekommen und richtete die letzten Worte an Sidja, während er ihr Kinn in die Hand nahm, so dass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe!", brachte Anakin wütend hervor.

Count Dooku richtete seinen Blick überrascht auf Anakin und schlenderte zu ihm. „Was fühle ich denn da? Unser ach- so- begabter Padawan hat verbotene Gefühle? Ich werde dir helfen, sie loszuwerden. Ich möchte doch nicht, dass du irgendwelche Regeln brichst."

Anakin starrte ihn nur fassungslos an. Dann aktivierte Dooku sein Lichtschwert und zog Sidja zu sich, ihr das Lichtschwert bedrohlich an den Hals haltend. Anakin schrie auf und versuchte, sich zu befreien, was die Neimoidianer nur dazu brachte, ihren Griff zu verstärken.

„Setzen wir dem erst mal ein Ende. Sie brauche ich sowieso nicht", meinte Count Dooku und holte aus.

In diesem Moment jedoch erschütterte das Raumschiff so stark, dass er von den Füßen gerissen wurde. Sidja fiel auf den Boden und Anakin nutzte sein eigenes Fallen und das Stolpern der Neimoidianer, um sich loszureißen und zu Sidja zu rennen. Er half ihr auf und verfluchte das Fehlen seines Lichtschwerts. „Schnell!" Er zog sie an der Hand zur Tür, die sich sofort öffnete. Anscheinend war zum Austreten kein Code nötig. Anakin stoppte kurz, als er den Kopfgeldjäger auf dem Boden liegen sah, aber dann sprang er über ihn hinweg, genauso wie Sidja. Gerade rappelte der Kopfgeldjäger sich wieder auf und Count Dooku kam aus dem Zimmer gerannt, während er schrie: „Lasst sie nicht entkommen!", da durchfuhr das Raumschiff ein neuer Ruck, begleitet von einer Explosion in der Nähe. Dooku konnte sich nicht halten und fiel auf den Kopfgeldjäger, der ein unnachahmbares Geräusch von sich gab.

Doch auch Sidja konnte ihr Gleichgewicht nicht halten. Nur weil Anakin sie festhielt, fiel sie nicht hin. Er zog sie nach oben und sie liefen weiter, Hauptsache weg von diesen Kerlen.

>>>>

Jihafu und Obi- Wan fanden zusammen die Spur der beiden, indem Jihafu sich auf Sidja und Obi- Wan sich auf Anakin konzentrierte. Obi- Wan staunte darüber, was für ein angenehmer Padawan Jihafu im Gegensatz zu Anakin war, der oft versuchte, seinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen. Sie waren ziemlich schnell auf ein Schiff gestoßen, das groß war und langsam vor sich hin schwebte. Offenbar hatte es kein bestimmtes Ziel. Nachdem Obi- Wan sich vergewissert hatte, dass Anakin an Board war, brachen er und Jihafu auf. Marga machte diesmal keine Anstalten, mitzukommen, denn sie saß bleich in einer Ecke, und Obi- Wan hätte das auch unter gar keinen Umständen zugelassen. Sie stiegen in die Speeder, die ihr Raumschiff mitführte, nachdem Obi- Wan den an Board bleibenden Soldaten befohlen hatte, das Raumschiff zu attackieren. Sie selber hatten nur vor, die Gefangenen zu befreien und dann zu fliehen.

Nachdem der erste Strahl das Schiff getroffen und für genug Verwirrung gesorgt hatte, flogen sie mit ihren Speedern direkt durch die Scheibe an der einen Seite des Schiffes. Das Glas klirrte und verteilte sich überall im Raum. Jetzt mussten sie sich beeilen, wenn sie den letzten Sauerstoffvorrat im Raum nutzen wollten.

Aus dem Raum, in dem sie sich befanden, lief gerade Count Dooku und rief: „Lasst sie nicht entkommen!" Eine weitere Attacke traf das Raumschiff und er stolperte. Obi- Wan und Jihafu aktivierten ihre Lichtschwerte und nahmen es gegen die Neimoidianer auf, während Obi- Wan rief: „Anakin!"

Anakin drehte sich um und stoppte. Doch er war nicht der einzige, der Obi- Wan bemerkt hatte. Der Kopfgeldjäger blieb zwar bewegungslos am Boden liegen, aber Dooku stand schon wieder fest auf den Beinen und hatte sich Obi- Wan in den Weg gestellt. Sofort verfielen die beiden in einen harten Kampf, während Jihafu auf Anakin und Sidja zugerannt kam.

„Jihafu!" riefen die beiden gleichzeitig. Er grinste sie an, als befänden sie sich nicht gerade auf einem feindlichen Raumschiff, das jederzeit zu explodieren drohte, und dem außerdem jeden Moment der Sauerstoffvorrat ausgehen konnte.

„Hier!" Er warf Anakin ein Lichtschwert zu, welcher es sofort ausfuhr. „Woher wusstest du...?"

„Obi- Wan hatte da so eine Vorahnung." Mehr Zeit für Unterhaltung blieb nicht, denn drei Neimoidianer kamen angerannt.

„Sidja, bring dich in Sicherheit," schrie Anakin, während er mit Jihafu anfing, die Neimoidianer abzuwehren. Sidja wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Rundherum waren Kämpfe im Gange. Sie wollte es nicht wagen, Obi- Wan und Dooku in die Quere zu kommen, also blieb sie stehen.

Glücklicherweise waren Neimoidianer keine sehr guten Kämpfer, und als Anakin gerade mit dem letzten kämpfte, kam Jihafu zu ihr angerannt und zerrte sie mit sich. Anakin überholte sie von hinten und rief: „Ich gebe euch Deckung!"

Er stieg in den Kampf gegen Dooku ein und Jihafu deutete auf die Speeder. „Steig in einen ein, mach dich so klein wie möglich und warte, bis Obi- Wan kommt!"

Er selber stieg in den anderen Flieger und schnallte sich an. Das würde ein schönes Gequetsche geben. Sidja guckte zu den beiden Kämpfern. Dooku war in die Enge getrieben worden, sein Schwert lag auf dem Boden und Obi- Wan sagte etwas zu ihm, doch dann ließen sie ihn gehen! Sidja konnte es nicht fassen. Die beiden kamen nun auf die Speeder zugerannt und Anakin wollte automatisch zu Sidja, doch Obi- Wan deutete ihm an, zu Jihafu zu steigen.

Obi- Wan kletterte neben Sidja, schloss die Klappe und startete den Speeder. Als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Mutterschiff befanden, schien er sich zu entspannen. „Gerade noch einmal Glück gehabt."

Dann blickte er Sidja an und fragte: „Alles okay bei dir?" Sidja nickte nur. Fürs erste gab sich Obi- Wan mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Fliegen.

Im anderen Flieger ging es jedoch nicht so schweigsam zu.

„Mach dich gefälligst nicht so breit! Immerhin verdankst du mir dein Leben!"

„Wer macht sich denn hier breit? Außerdem hat Obi- Wan mich gerettet, nicht du!"

„Ha! In deinen Träumen!"

Sie schubsten sich noch ein bißchen und Anakin kam aus der Flugbahn.

„Was machst du denn da! Ich hätte fliegen sollen, immerhin bin ich auch hierher gekommen!"

Anakin sagte nichts mehr, sondern korrigierte den Kurs. Dann kniff er die Lippen zusammen. Jihafu bemerkte das sehr wohl und fragte: „Was ist los?"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders und erwiderte: „Ihr ward keine Sekunde zu früh da. Dooku wollte..." Er verstummte. „Ja?"

„Jihafu, beinahe hättest du deine Schwester verloren."

Jihafu starrte in die Luft. Sie erreichten hinter Obi- Wan das Raumschiff und landeten im Frachtraum. Als sie ausstiegen, rannten sie zu den anderen und Obi- Wan wollte ansetzen, um etwas zu sagen, doch beide Jungen stürmten auf Sidja zu und umarmten sie. „Schwesterchen!"

„Sidja!"

Sidja blieb fast die Luft weg und Obi- Wan beäugte misstrauisch seinen Padawan – hatte er etwas nicht mitgekriegt? Er schalt sich innerlich dafür, in letzter Zeit zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen beschäftigt gewesen zu sein. Gerade wollte er Anakin zu Seite nehmen, um ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden, da kam zu allem Überfluss Marga reingerannt und vertrieb die Jungen. „Mein Töchterchen! Was stellst du bloß für Sachen an?"

Obi- Wan sah zu, wie Marga Sidja genauso in Beschlag nahm, wie die anderen beiden vorhin. Dann kam sie auch zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Danke, dass du meine Tochter gerettet hast!" Auch Jihafu ging nicht leer aus, und dann stand sie vor Anakin, den sie aus Gerechtigkeit auch umarmte. „Du hast doch hoffentlich gut auch Sidja aufgepasst?", wollte sie dabei wissen und Anakin grinste hinter ihrer Schulter Sidja an. „Und wie."

Zu seinem Pech jedoch war es seinem Meister nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Als die wiedervereinte Familie dann vorging, sprach er ihn an. „Anakin? Was ist genau vorgefallen?"

In knappen Sätzen berichtete sein junger Padawan ihm alles, sein Blick immer wieder nach vorne schweifend. Als er geendet hatte, fragte Obi- Wan: „Und das ist alles?" Verwundert sah Anakin ihn an. „Ja, Meister."

Obi- Wan durchbohrte ihn förmlich mit seinem Blick. „Du verschweigst mir etwas, mein sehr junger, unerfahrener Padawan. Und ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass dieses Etwas nicht sehr angesehen beim Jedi- Rat wäre. Beweise habe ich natürlich nicht, aber ich treffe meine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Du wirst sofort in unser Zimmer gehen, während ich noch mit den Saphirs rede. Ich komme so schnell wie möglich nach, dann können wir in Ruhe überlegen, was für einen Jedi wichtig ist."

Anakin wollte widersprechen, aber besann sich dann anders und blickte zu Boden. „Ja, Meister."

Obi- Wan seufzte. Er hasste es, so hart mit Anakin umgehen zu müssen. Und falls seine Vermutungen stimmten, so konnte Anakin ja auch nichts für seine Gefühle. Aber er konnte etwas dafür, ob er sie im Zaun zu hielt oder nicht, etwas, womit Obi- Wan seit Tagen selber kämpfte.

>>>>

Juan saß unterdessen in der Bibliothek und starrte vor sich hin. Margas unerwartetes Geständnis hatte ihn doch mehr mitgenommen, als er es zugeben wollte. Er hatte sich nicht genug um sie gekümmert, das war ihm nun klar. Vielleicht hätte er verhindern können, dass sie sich in diese unglückliche Liebe stürzte. Er seufzte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Die Scheidung einreichen? Was würde aus den Kindern werden? Eigentlich sollte er glücklich sein. Er wäre dann ein freier Mann, könnte gehen, wohin er wollte, und das Geld, was er durch Spionage verdient hatte und bar in einem Schließfach lag, verprassen.

Doch im Moment war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten. Jihafu würde bald seine Prüfungen ablegen und ein Jedi- Ritter werden. Juan wusste gar nicht, was Jihafu über seine Familiengeschichte dachte. Als er nach sah, merkte er, dass der Chip verschwunden war, doch es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, in wessen Besitz er sich befinden könnte, und das machte Juan ein wenig stolz. Also interessierte Jihafu sich zumindest dafür.

Sidja war entführt worden, von den Separatisten, soviel hatte er mitgekriegt. Also eigentlich von denjenigen, für die er arbeitete. Was sie wohl damit bezweckten? Aber jetzt, da Meister Kenobi sich zur Rettung aufgemacht hatte, würden sie wohl scheitern. Oder er wäre Kenobi los, was noch die beste Möglichkeit wäre. Obwohl er dann auch seine Familie nicht mehr sehen würde, doch er war sich gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er sie überhaupt noch als Familie betrachten konnte.

Und Marga? Er sah Bilder vor seinen Augen, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie wären aus seiner Erinnerung verschwunden. Er und Marga als Teenager, wie sie sich zum ersten Mal in einer Bar begegnet waren, wo sie als Kellnerin gejobbt hatte. Er und Marga hoch zu Ross, bei ihrem Urlaub auf Tatooine. Er und Marga als sie vor Freude tanzten, weil er eine Stelle in der Bibliothek bekommen hatte. Er und Marga beim Einzug in die Wohnung, die Geburt ihrer Kinder... Er schloss die Augen und atmete durch. Das wollte er alles nicht sehen. Es gehörte in die Vergangenheit. Kenobi sei dank.

>>>>

Anakin saß auf seinem Bett und rührte sich nicht. Obi- Wan sprach in diesem Augenblick mit den Saphirs, er konnte in diesem Augenblick Sidja in die Augen schauen, auch wenn er dabei zum Glück nicht dasselbe empfand wie Anakin. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, sie wiederzusehen, aber er wusste, dass er etwas mehr Vorsicht walten lassen musste. Obi- Wan war nicht von gestern.

Es klopfte an die Tür, und Anakin blickte verwundert auf. Seit wann klopfte Obi- Wan? Er stand auf und öffnete, und blickte mit Verwunderung Jihafu ins Gesicht.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Anakin machte eine einladende Geste und schloss die Tür hinter Jihafu. „Ich dachte, du befindest dich in einer Besprechung?" Jihafu winkte ab. „Ich habe mich davon geschlichen, sobald sich eine Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Denn ich dachte mir, Obi- Wan wird dich nicht ohne Grund ausgeschlossen haben, wo du doch eins der Opfer bist und ich bin sicher, es liegt nicht daran, dass er dir alles alleine aus der Nase ziehen will..."

Anakin musterte den spitzfindigen Jungen vor ihm. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Jihafu fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Folgendes. Ich weiß nicht, was du verbrochen hast, aber schlimm kann es nicht sein. Ich schätze, Obi- Wan ist da wie ein strenger Vater." Er wartete, bis Anakin genickt hatte, um dann fortzufahren.

„Kennst du die Geschichte der Saphirs? Nein? Das dachte ich mir. Ich kannte sie bis vorkurzem ja nicht einmal selber. Aber jetzt, da ich sie kenne, werde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass ich etwas dazu beitragen möchte."

Anakin hörte ihm schweigend zu. Das konnte interessant werden, auch wenn er nicht sah, worauf das hinauslief.

Jihafu schmiss sich aufs Bett. „Setz dich, könnte ne Weile dauern." Als Anakin sich gesetzt hatte, fuhr Jihafu fort: „Also, ich muss weiter ausholen, damit du alles kapierst. Früher gab es den Orden Collectere, der dazu diente, Informationen über die Saphirs zu sammeln. Nach einiger Zeit wurde aus dem Orden eher so etwas wie ein Verein, etwas, wo die Leute auch etwas taten und nicht nur rumsaßen. Alles nur Saphir Leute. Ziemlich viele davon waren Jedi, bis sie merkten, dass sich ihr Treiben nicht wirklich mit der hellen, aber auch nicht allein mit der dunklen Seite der Macht vereinbaren ließ. Deswegen wurden aus ihnen die „Grauen Saphire". Aufzeichnungen machten sie trotzdem und so, alles streng geheim. Ich habe die restlichen gerade erst gelesen."

Er zupfte an der Bettdecke herum. „Ich glaube, es gibt heute noch welche, denn ihr Erkennungszeichen ist ein Edelstein im Nacken. Pa hat so einen, auch wenn er nie sagen wollte, was er bedeutet. Ich glaube, noch nicht einmal Ma weiß es. Wie auch immer," er holte tief Luft, „das ist es, was Pa mir sagen wollte. Ich muss überlegen, ob ich durch und durch ein Jedi werden will und mich für alles und jeden aufopfern will, oder in den grauen Orden eintrete. Das muss es sein. Was sonst?"

Anakin wusste darauf keine Antwort. Warum erzählte Jihafu den ganzen Quatsch ihm überhaupt, er war eh kein Saphir, sodass er eintreten konnte, wenn er gewollt hätte.

„Verstehst du?" Anakin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich war noch nie der Typ, der sich hundertpro an das Gesetz hielt. Okay, ich habe nur gegen kleinere Sachen verstoßen, aber immerhin. Ich glaub, ich mache es." Jihafu blickte Anakin, der ihm gegenüber saß, freudig an, wie jemand, der endlich seine Bestimmung gefunden hatte, oder zumindest jemand, der zu einem Entschluss gekommen war.

„Und meine erste graue Tat, wie ich es nenne, wird, dir aus der Patsche zu helfe. Sicher willst du dir den Weg zum Jedi- Ritter nicht verderben, und ich kann quasi die Schuld auf mich nehmen, dann bist du aus dem Schneider." Nun strahlte Jihafu regelrecht über seinen durchdachten Plan. Aber Anakin konnte nicht anders, er musste einfach anfangen, zu lachen.

Jihafu war beleidigt. Da bot er ihm schon so etwas an, und dann wagte dieser Kerl es, ihn auszulachen? Als Anakin sich wieder beruhigt hatte, meinte er: „Jihafu, ich weiß dein Angebot sehr zu schätzen, ehrlich, aber glaube mir, es ist nicht so einfach."

Jihafu blickte ihn fragend, noch nicht überzeugt an, und Anakin merkte, dass er jetzt an der Reihe war, einen Monolog zu halten. Seiner würde allerdings nicht halb so lange dauern. Dafür wusste er aber auch nicht die richtigen Worte, sich auszudrücken.

„Jihafu, ich habe etwas getan, was ein Jedi nicht darf. Ich empfinde Gefühle. Ich liebe deine Schwester..."

„Das tue ich doch auch," warf Jihafu ein.

„Ich hoffe aber für dich, nicht auf dieselbe Art wie ich. Und sie liebt mich auch und wir na ja, wir müssen diese Liebe verstecken. Ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht zulassen dürfte, und das ist es, was Obi- Wan von mir glaubt. Er hat Recht, auch wenn er keine Beweise hat."

Jihafu starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Dann fing er sich aber, suchte nach einer Lösung des Problems. „Ich werde dir helfen, wie versprochen. Und wenn es Sidja auch gut tut, umso besser. Mensch, schade, dass du nicht mein Bruder wärst, dann könntest du auch eintreten...obwohl du dann wiederum keinen Grund hättest, da Sidja deine Schwester wäre..." Jihafu runzelte die Stirn bei seinen verstrickten Gedankenzügen. Doch dann hellten sich seine Züge auf.

„He! Wenn ihr heiraten würdet, wärst du ein Saphir!"

„Aber ich möchte ja ein Jedi bleiben. Ich habe Chancen, etwas Großes zu vollbringen, die will ich auch nutzen. Kannst du nicht den Jedi- Rat umstimmen, dass Jedi doch lieben dürfen?"

„Hm...ich wüsste nicht, wie. Dein Problem ist tatsächlich schwerer als angenommen...Aber ich kann euch zumindest zuhause dazu helfen, dass ihr euch ungestört sehen könnt. Ich kann Alibis erfinden und alles."

Anakin grinste. Er kannte Jihafu erst drei Tage, aber in der Zeit ist er ein so guter Freund geworden, wie er es sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Er wollte ihm gerade danken, da öffnete sich die Tür.

Obi- Wan kam herein und sah Jihafu auf Anakins Bett liegen. Er blickte verwundert drein, hatte er sich mit diesem jungen Knaben nicht bis gerade unterhalten? Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Jihafu, was hast du denn hier zu suchen?"

Jihafu erhob sich. „Ich wollte nur Anakin besuchen, da ich ihn bei unserer kleinen Besprechung vermisst hatte. Ihr hattet wohl vergessen, ihm Bescheid zu geben."

Obi- Wan kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Was war denn in den Jungen gefahren? „Mäßige deinen Ton, Padawan Saphir. Ich habe meine Gründe. Wenn du uns nun entschuldigen würdest!"

Jihafu ging aus dem Zimmer. Jetzt musste er erst mal Sidja ausquetschen, da erfuhr er so eine Neuigkeit von Anakin, anstatt von seiner lebenslangen Schwester! Aber er würde auch zu gerne erfahren, was in dem Raumschiff passiert ist, so ein Mist, dass er die Besprechung hatte sausen lassen müssen. Aber dann hätte er nicht über Anakin und Sidja Bescheid gewusst. Jihafu seufzte. Ja, das Leben konnte echt hart sein.

>>>>

Marga lag verträumt auf ihrer Koje. Wie schön diese Reise doch war! Sie hatte ihre Tochter gesund und munter wieder und war außerdem in Obi- Wans Nähe. Obwohl sie ja ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Juan hatte. Sie waren immerhin noch verheiratet. Aber konnte sie etwas dafür? Hatte sie es sich ausgesucht? Außerdem hatte sie ja keine Affäre, Obi- Wan war ein angesehener Jedi- Ritter. Und noch dazu erwiderte er ihre Gefühle ganz und gar nicht, aber ein bißchen träumen durfte doch noch erlaubt sein? Und Juan erschien nicht sehr enttäuscht, als er es erfahren hatte.

Sidja lag ebenfalls auf ihrem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Kein Wunder, was musste dieses Mädchen für fürchterliche Ängste ausgestanden haben. In diesem Moment platzte Jihafu ins Zimmer und Sidja schreckte auf. „Oh, Sorry," sagte Jihafu nur. Marga blickte ihn böse an, vor allem, da er sich vorhin fortgeschlichen hatte, aber er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Sidja rieb sich die Augen und Jihafu setzte sich auf ihr Bett. „Denk ja nicht, dass ich jetzt noch mal alles erzähle," meinte sie. „Wieso?" Jihafu setzte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf. „Ich musste mal ganz dringend, da konnte ich doch auch nichts für."

„Ja, ja. Du musstest mal ganz dringend etwas anstellen, nicht wahr?"

Jihafu grinste nur und Sidja erhob sich. „Wie lange dauert es, bis wir zuhause sind?"

„Nicht mehr lange," antwortete Marga und schloss die Augen. „Aber du kannst dich ruhig noch etwas ausruhen."

„Nein, kannst du nicht," mischte Jihafu sich ein und zog Sidja aus dem Zimmer. Sie war noch zu verschlafen, um sich zu wehren. Als sie auf dem Flur standen, blickte Jihafu sich um. „Wo kann man hier ungestört reden?"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt mit dir reden möchte?"

„Oh, glaub mir, das möchtest du. Hast mir außerdem noch gar nicht gedankt."

„Danke, oh großer Jihafu, ohne Euch wäre ich verloren gewesen!", meinte Sidja ironisch.

„Ja, ja, mach nur deine Witzchen, aber bald hast du allen Grund, mir wirklich dankbar zu sein."

Sidja stutzte. „Warum?"

„Ach, nur so." Jihafu hatte keine Lust, ihr hier auf dem Gang alles zu erzählen.

>>>>

Obi- Wan betrachtete seinen Padawan eindringlich, wie er auf seinem Bett saß und ihn unschuldig anblickte. Anakin war nie unschuldig, und gerade dann nicht, wenn er so guckte. Doch trotz den Tausenden von Vorträgen, die er ihm gehalten hatte, hielt ihn diesmal etwas zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, Anakin wegen Vermutungen zu bestrafen, Vermutungen, die wahrscheinlich falsch waren, und auf seinen eigenen Gemütszustand zurückzuführen waren. Er atmete durch.

„Sobald wir auf Coruscant sind, haben wir unseren Auftrag weiter auszuführen. Und zwar unter strengen Schutzmaßnahmen, denn auf die Senatorin ist ein Anschlag verübt worden, als sie von Naboo zurückkehrte. Alle Sicherheitsleute, die sich im Raumschiff befanden, sind tot. Ebenso ihr Double. Sie selber flog zum Glück, dank Captain Typhos Einsatz, in einem Sternenjäger."

„Aber das bedeutet ja..."

„Ja, so paradox das auch klingen mag, wir haben Dooku unser Leben zu verdanken."

Anakin verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Count Dooku hatte Sidja umbringen wollen, doch hätte er sie nicht entführt, wäre sie jetzt tot. Und er und Obi- Wan. Ein unerträglicher Gedanke. Er musste an Hilma denken. Obwohl er sie nicht gemocht hatte, empfand er Bedauern.

„Weiß Sidja es schon?"

„Nein, ich habe es gerade erst erfahren. Ich werde es ihr schonend beibringen, kurz bevor wir landen.", fügte er hinzu. Er wollte seinem Padawan trotz allem nicht zu viel Umgang mit ihr geben, auch wenn er überzeugt war, sich alles nur einzubilden.

>>>>

Auf der coruscanter Flugrampe herrschte ein buntes Treiben, in dem sich die aussteigenden Passagiere verloren. Obi- Wan bemerkte, dass mehr los war als sonst und nahm Marga, als sie hinter ihm rauskam, zur Seite. Es musste einfach sein. „Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Anschlag, Anakin und ich werden Amidala und Sidja beschützen."

Marga war immer noch ganz aufgelöst von der Neuigkeit. „Aber, zwei Dienerinnen der Senatorin sind umgekommen! Sidja kann die nächste sein!"

„Nein, Marga, nicht wenn Anakin und ich aufpassen. Glaub mir." Ihre grauen Augen zeugten von Erschöpfung, doch blitzen sie auf, wenn sie ihren Weg in Obi- Wans blaue Augen fanden.

Und es gab noch mehr aufblitzende Augen, welche nur ein paar Meter entfernt standen. Anakin wagte es nicht, Sidja in der Öffentlichkeit auch nur die kleinste Berührung teil werden zu lassen, aber seine Augen blieben an ihre geheftet. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, wohlwissend, was er dachte. Jihafu kam sich ausgeschlossen vor.

„Ich bitte euch! Benehmt euch nicht so verdächtig, das ist mein Part." Sidjas Blick schoss jetzt auf ihn, konnte es sein, dass sie sich wirklich zu auffällig benahmen? Durfte man nicht einmal mehr einen Freund anschauen? Sorgsam blickte sie sich in der Umgebung um.

„Keine Angst, Sidja, niemand hat etwas mitgekriegt. Aber ihr solltet trotzdem vorsichtiger sein, nicht, dass meine Arbeit nachher umsonst ist."

„Okay, Freundchen, wovon redest du?"

„Hast du es ihr nicht gesagt?", fragte Anakin, ebenfalls an Jihafu gerichtet, welcher zufrieden grinste.

„Keine Zeit gehabt. Ich hol das nachher nach. Da kommt Obi- Wan, er will dich sicher mitnehmen, Anakin."

„Ganz recht, Jihafu. Ich werde sofort das Nötigste veranlassen. Sidja, die Senatorin wünscht dich kurz zu sehen, bevor du dich zurückziehen kannst." Bei den letzten Worten verzog er ein wenig den Mund, was viele Ursachen haben konnte. Doch Jihafu machte es misstrauisch, das lag einfach in seiner Natur.

Die drei gingen, und er blieb mit Marga zurück. Marga schaute ihnen mit verklärtem Blick nach.

„Ma! Ich habe meinen Nachmittagsunterricht versäumt!"  
Langsam richtete Marga ihren Blick auf ihn, als nehme sie jetzt erst wahr, dass er auch noch da war.

„Da mach dir mal keine Sorgen, Obi- Wan wird das schon regeln."

Sie gingen in ihr Apartment, und Marga graute es davor, Juan wiederzusehen. Nach allem, was passiert war.

>>>>

Im Turbolift herrschte Schweigen. Obi- Wan war einfach müde nach der ganzen Anstrengung, und Hunger hatte er auch, er hatte im Raumschiff nicht sehr viel runter gekriegt, auch wenn Marga gekocht hatte. Marga...

Anakin und Sidja, die neben ihm standen, warfen sich leidenschaftliche Blicke zu. Doch bei jeder Bewegung von Obi- Wan bekam Anakin einen Schock.

„Du scheinst ein wenig nervös zu sein, Anakin," bemerkte Obi- Wan, während der Lift weiter aufstieg.

„Keineswegs."

„Aber ich kann dich ja verstehen, du hast sie seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen."

Verwundert richtete Anakin seine Aufmerksamkeit nun doch auf seinen Meister, was dieser wohl auch bezweckt hatte. „Was?"

„Entspanne dich. Sie ist keine Königin mehr." Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass Anakin erst vorkurzem mit Amidala verreist war, auch wenn diese Reise nicht sehr lange gedauert hatte.

Der Lift stoppte und sie traten auf den Flur. Eine Tür glitt auf und ein Gungan kam heraus. Als er Obi- Wan erblickte, hüpfte er auf und ab. „Obi- Wan! Du bists!" Er umarmte ihn stürmisch und Obi- Wan wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sidja beobachtete die Szene belustigt, während Anakin das Gesicht verzog. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an Jar Jar Binks und auch er würde stürmisch umarmt. Dann kam Sidja an die Reihe und erst als er sie losließ, fragte er: „Und wer bist du? Ich dich nicht kennen oder nicht erinnern!"

„Jar Jar, das ist Sidja", stellte Obi- Wan sie vor. „Eine Dienerin der Senatorin", fügte er in einem schärferen Ton hinzu.

Jar Jar verstand. „Kommt, ich euch bringen zu ihr!"

Als sie in die Wohnung eintraten, war Captain Typho anwesend, genauso wie Dormé. Sie hatte Glück gehabt, nicht für die Reise ausgewählt worden zu sein. Amidala erblickte die Eintretenden und kam auf sie zu, dann umarmte sie Sidja. _Langsam habe ich genug für heute von Umarmungen, _dachte diese. Erst Anakin und Jihafu, dann Marga, dieser Jar Jar Binks und nun auch noch die Senatorin. Was wohl noch so auf sie zukam?

Als Amidala von ihr abließ, blickte sie Sidja an. „Ich war so in Sorge. Aber diese Entführung war ja quasi deine Rettung..." Sie seufzte. Dann begrüßte sie Obi- Wan, während sie sagte: „Ich begrüße es, dass der Rat so besorgt um mich ist, aber sind 24 Stunden Überwachung unbedingt nötig?"

„Ich fürchte es, M´Lady, ja."

Zum Schluss wandte sie sich Anakin zu. „Ich hoffe, du hast auch alles gut überstanden, Ani?"

„Ja, Senatorin. Dank Obi- Wans und Jihafus Hilfe", musste er zugeben.

„Jihafu?" Auf Amidalas Gesicht spiegelt sich Verwunderung wider.

„Sidjas Bruder."

„Ach. Sieh mal einer an," wandte sie sich Sidja, die neben Anakin stand, zu, „Das scheint ja in der Familie zu liegen. Die Ehrenhaftigkeit, meine ich" Sie lächelte und Sidja lächelte zurück, obwohl sie nicht wusste, worauf die Senatorin anspielte.

Dann verfielen Obi- Wan, Amidala, Anakin und Typho in ein Gespräch über Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, sodass Sidja die Gelegenheit nutzte, zu Dormé zu gehen und ihr ihr Mitgefühl auszusprechen.

„Es tut mir so leid für Hilma."

Dormé senkte den Blick. Hilma war ihre beste Freundin gewesen, und Sidja hatte sich immer etwas ausgeschlossen gefühlt, wenn sie zu dritt Dienst hatten.

„Ja," flüsterte sie, „ich hätte lieber darin sitzen sollen."

„Schon gut," flüsterte Sidja zurück, um die anderen nicht zu stören und weil in dem Augenblick passend erschien, umarmte sie Dormé tröstend. Diese erwiderte die Umarmung dankbar, und als sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander trennten, fragte Sidja: „Soll ich heute Abend hier bleiben? Du kannst sicher etwas Ruhe gebrauchen."

Dormé schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hattest auch einen harten Tag."

Da hatte sie allerdings Recht. „Noch lange nicht so hart wie du. Und ich hatte zwischendurch die Möglichkeit zu schlafen."

Das stimmte, einmal dank Drogen und auf dem Rückweg. Außerdem wusste Sidja, dass Anakin hier bleiben würde, kein unbedeutender Grund. Dormé schaute sie an.

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" fragte sie, ehrlich überrascht. Sidja nickte. „Ist doch nicht mehr lange. Der Tag neigt sich dem Ende zu." Dormé nickte, gab nach. Als Amidala kam, ergriff Sidja das Wort.

„Wenn Ihr erlaubt, Senatorin, übernehme ich die letzte Stunde Dienst und Dormé kann sich zurückziehen."

„Einverstanden. Es wird auch nur noch eine halbe Stunde sein. Wir alle hatten einen schweren Tag."

Dormé ging aus der Wohnung, und Amidala und Sidja gingen in einen anderen Raum.

Sobald auch Typho die Wohnung verlassen hatte, erkundigten Obi- Wan und Anakin dieselbe. Jar Jar drückte noch einmal seine Freude aus, sie wiederzusehen und verließ sie dann auch.

>>>> Fortsetzung folgt 


	7. Intrigen nehmen ihren Anfang

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Intrigen nehmen ihren Anfang**

Juan hatte keine Lust, nach Hause zu gehen. Sicher war seine Frau schon wieder da. Er konnte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen blicken. Als er sich umdrehte, fand er seine Nase plötzlich in strohblondem Haar begraben und er trat einen Schritt zurück. Mittlerweile wunderte er sich über gar nichts mehr.

„Und? Erfolgreich gewesen?"

„Kann man so sagen," antwortete Jihafu. „Aber ich muss mit dir reden."

„Du? Mit mir? Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."

Jihafu hielt ihm den Mikro- Chip entgegen. Juan blickte den Chip erstaunt an, nahm ihn und sah fragend in Jihafus Gesicht.

„Willst du mir nicht etwas sagen?" , kam es von diesem.

„Ich dachte, du..." versuchte Juan sich zu verteidigen. Doch halt, was machte er eigentlich? Er hatte daraufhin gearbeitet, jetzt servierte Jihafu sich sozusagen auf dem Silbertablett und er wollte die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen? Auf keinen Fall.

„Komm mit!" Er führte Jihafu wieder in sein persönliches Hinterzimmer.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass du alles weißt?", begann er. Jihafu nickte. „Dann weißt du ja auch, was meine Tätowierung bedeutet." Juan überlegte, wie er am besten weiterreden sollte. Jihafu war sich unsicher, sonst wäre er nicht zu ihm gekommen, oder hätte ihn mit einer eindeutigen Antwort wissen lassen, was Sache war.

„Ein grauer Saphir zu sein, bedeutet, für die zu arbeiten, hinter denen du mit deinem ganzen Herzen stehst, ohne auf Lebenszeit verpflichtet zu sein. Du kannst jederzeit deine Meinung ändern. Oder eine Familie gründen. Aber es bedeutet gelegentlich auch, und das will ich dir nicht verschweigen, mit der dunklen Seite der Macht oder anderen Feinden in Kontakt zu kommen, wenn es dir als nützlich erscheint. Ein bißchen mehr Berufsrisiko ist schon dabei. Aber du weißt, dass Jedi auch sehr viel Risiko eingehen." Er verstummte. Hatte er irgendwas vergessen?

Jihafu blickte ihn interessiert an. „Für wen arbeitest du?"

Juan schluckte. Konnte er es wagen, seinem Sohn die Wahrheit zu sagen? Er sah Jihafu in die Augen.

„Für die Separatisten."

Jihafu nickte. So etwas hatte er sich schon gedacht.

Sein Blick schwief ab. Er spürte, dass Juan sein Statement erwartete. Und eigentlich hatte er seine Entscheidung schon getroffen. Aber wenn er es jetzt zu seinem Vater sagte, wäre es so endgültig. Obwohl, war es nicht gerade die Entscheidungsfreiheit, die den Orden ausmachte?

Er nickte wieder und blickte dann seinen Vater an, der nicht verstand, was er meinte. „Was muss ich tun, um aufgenommen zu werden?"

Ein Lächeln deutet sich auf Juans Gesicht an. Er erhob sich von seiner Couch und legte eine Hand auf Jihafus Schulter. „Ich bin stolz auf dich. Ich werde es dem Orden mitteilen und du wirst bald deine Einweihungsprüfung erfahren."

Jihafu stand auf. „Sollen wir zusammen nach Hause gehen?"

Plötzlich veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein, ich mache heute Überstunden, hab noch sehr viel zu tun... sagst du Marga Bescheid?"

>>>>

Als Sidja aus Amidalas Zimmer trat, war niemand im Wohnzimmer. Sie blickte sich um. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, Anakin anzutreffen. Und einer der beiden musste auf jeden Fall in der Wohnung sein.

„Meister Kenobi?", rief sie. Aus einem Raum kamen Schritte und Anakin streckte seinen Kopf heraus. „So, du rufst also nach Obi- Wan und nicht nach mir?"

Aber dabei grinste er und kam auf sie zu. Sidja guckte sich um. „Wo ist er denn?"

„Weg." Er hatte sie erreicht und schlang seine Hände um ihre Hüften, sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und dann beugte er sich leicht herunter, um sie zu küssen. Zwischendurch sagte er: „Danach habe ich mich so gesehnt. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie es ist, immer von Obi- Wan beobachtet zu werden..."

Sie strich durch seine Haare, über seine Wange und legte dann einen Finger auf seinen Mund. Solche Momente waren zu kostbar, um sie mit Reden zu vergeuden. Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut zu einem Kuss.

In diesem Moment trat die Senatorin in ihrem Nachthemd in den Raum. „Sidja, bist du schon..." Dann sah sie die beiden und erstarrte.

Augenblicklich ließen die beiden voneinander ab und Sidja schaute beschämt zu Boden. Wie konnte sie nur so blöd und unvorsichtig gewesen sein. Genauso gut hätte Obi- Wan wieder kommen können. Anakin stammelte: „Senatorin Amidala, es tut uns sehr leid..." Amidalas Blick wanderte von Sidja zu Anakin und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie sagte: „Anakin, gerade von dir, dem angeblich Auserwählten, hätte ich mehr erwartet. Ich weiß nicht, was Meister Obi- Wan dazu sagen wird."

Sidja sah erschrocken die Senatorin an. „Nein, bitte, Senatorin, es war meine Schuld."

„Sehr ehrenhaft von dir, Sidja, doch ich glaube kaum, dass du ihn Mithilfe der Macht willenlos gemacht hast."

„Aber glaubt Ihr denn, es ist nötig..."

„Ich halte es für meine Pflicht."

„Und ich glaube, jeder hat eine zweite Chance verdient. Anakin hat eine große Karriere vor sich, Ihr wisst doch..."

„Ich brauche keine Belehrungen", wies die Senatorin sie scharf zurecht. Sidja verstummte und blickte sie flehend an. Amidalas Blick wich von einem zum anderen und wieder zurück, Anakin erwiderte ihn stolz. Sollte sie doch tun, was sie für nötig hielt, auf keinen Fall würde er vor ihr kriechen. Vielleicht würde sie dann endlich mal aufhören, ihn „Ani" zu nennen und als kleinen Jungen zu betrachten.

Endlich sprach Amidala wieder. „Na gut, Ani, da ich dich schon lange kenne, werde ich erst mal schweigen. Allerdings darf das nie wieder vorkommen, versteht ihr?"

Beide nickten. „Es ist außerdem von Bedeutung, dass du, Sidja, nie mehr diese Räume hier betreten wirst, geschweige denn mir unter die Augen. Nun geh!"

Sidjas Augen weiteten sich. Amidala feuerte sie! Anakin wollte protestieren, aber Sidja meinte: „Schon gut.", dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Als sie die Wohnung verlassen hatte, warf Amidala Anakin noch einen strengen Blick zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls. Anakin wagte es nicht, Sidja hinterher zu rennen, obwohl das sein erster Gedanke war. In diesem Moment trat sowieso Obi- Wan ein. „Ist etwas vorgefallen, oder warum guckst du so bedröppelt?" Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur überlegt, ob es wirklich notwendig ist, hier in der Wohnung Stellung zu nehmen."

„Du überraschst mich immer wieder, mein junger Padawan. Natürlich ist es das." Aber Obi- Wan wusste, dass das nicht Anakins Gedanken waren, und es beunruhigte ihn sehr, dass er ihm etwas verheimlichte.

>>>>

Weinend kam Sidja zuhause an. „Schatz, was ist denn los!", wollte Marga entsetzt wissen. Es dauerte lange, bis Jihafu Sidja nach dem wahren Grund ihrer Entlassung fragen konnte, denn Marga wollte sie einfach nur trösten und anscheinend nicht mehr gehen lassen. Doch irgendwann wurde Sidja müde und ging ins Bett. Nur, damit er mit ihr reden konnte, tat Jihafu ihr gleich, obwohl es bestimmt erst neun war, höchstens halb zehn.

„Was ist denn nun passiert? Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass Amidala dich entlassen hat, weil sie um dein Leben besorgt ist. Ma schon, aber mir nicht!"

Sidja musste im Dunkeln lächeln. Warum durchschaute Jihafu immer alles? Aber genau das liebte sie an ihm.

„Sie hat mich und Anakin in einer peinlichen Situation erwischt." Sie hörte einen Klatsch und war sich sicher, dass Jihafu sich vor die Stirn geschlagen hatte, so wie er es immer tat.

„Ja, konntet ihr euch denn gar nicht zusammenreißen? In der Wohnung der Senatorin? Ihr seid einfach nur dämlich!"

Sidja ließ ihren Kopf nach unten hängen. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, was wir getan haben."

„Na was wohl, rumgeknutscht habt ihr. Dabei habe ich Anakin noch gesagt, ich werde euch Alibis verschaffen. Hättet ihr mal gewartet. Aber nein..."

„Wie bitte? Du hast Anakin gesagt...aber, hat er dir etwa alles brühwarm erzählt? Ich dachte, er wollte diskret sein."

„Also bitte, wenn ihr jemandem vertrauen könnt, dann mir. Aber jetzt ist ja eh zu spät." Sidja legte sich wieder in ihr Bett.  
"Wer sagt das?"

„Du meinst also, ihr wollt munter so weitermachen, obwohl es dich schon deinen Job gekostet hat und Anakin ist ja nur ein Jedi, macht also nichts..."

„Es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst. Ich weiß nicht, sagt dir der Begriff Liebe etwas?"

Jihafu seufzte. Also war es doch ernster als gedacht. „Na gut, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Jetzt muss ich dir aber etwas erzählen, das wird dich vom Hocker hauen. Hey, vielleicht könntest du auch eintreten, immerhin hast du ja jetzt eh nichts zu tun..."

Er berichtete ihr alles über die Grauen Saphire. Sidja ließ es sich durch den Kopf gehen. „Hast du auch alles gut durchdacht? Erwarten die echt keine Gegenleistung? Einnahmen oder sonst was?"

„Ach was, das ist doch nur ein Familienclan, von welchen, die sich nicht für eine Seite entscheiden können. Und mir gefällt der Gedanke, machen zu können, was ich will."

>>>>

Anakin vermied es an diesem Abend, genauso wie in den darauffolgenden Tagen, mit der Senatorin zu reden, was ihm nur schwer gelang, da er sie beschützen sollte. Zu allem Überfluss plante der Jedi- Rat auch noch, sie wieder nach Naboo zu schicken, und zwar mit ihm als einzigen Beschützer. Anakin hätte nur zu gerne widersprochen, aber er wagte es nicht, da er der Senatorin nicht den kleinsten Anlass des Zornes geben wollte. Außerdem kam der Befehl vom Kanzler, den Anakin sehr verehrte.

Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass die Senatorin den Wunsch geäußert hatte, der junge Skywalker solle sie begleiten. Seitdem Amidala ihn und Sidja überrascht hatte, konnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sidja und Ani, den sie nie ernst genommen hatte, und nun nahm er ihr die letzte Hoffnung auf ein bißchen Freude in ihrem Dasein. Und nie hätte sie Sidja zugetraut, so dreist zu sein, in ihrer Wohnung... Merkte sie denn nicht, dass Amidala sie sehr gerne hatte?

Doch langsam erfasste ein Plan Amidalas Geist, und sie staunte selber über sich. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass sie so rachsüchtige Gedanken haben könnte. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie anderen gedient. Doch wahrscheinlich war das der Grund, jetzt hatte sie einen Wunsch, der nur ihr alleine zugute kam, und er wurde ihr verweigert. Noch nie hatte Amidala eine so große Enttäuschung gespürt wie an diesem Abend. Deswegen beschloss sie, die beiden auseinander zu bringen. Anakin war jung und beeinflussbar. Sidja würde dieselben Schmerzen empfinden wie sie. Und nach einiger Zeit, wenn sie Anakin an sich gebunden hatte, konnte sie die reumütige spielen und dem Jedi- Rat alles beichten, damit wäre Anakin auch aus dem Schneider. Doch das war nicht genug. Sie musste auch noch jemanden beauftragen, der Sidja umwarb, vor Anakins Augen, und außerdem wollte Amidala, dass Sidja es sah, wenn Anakin sie betrog.

Amidala wusste, es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie diesen Plan in die Tat umsetzte oder er aufgehen würde. Sie hoffte immer noch, dass alles nur ein Versehen gewesen war, ein Ausrutscher, doch wusste sie, wenn Anakin sich zu so etwas hinreißen ließ, musste da mehr sein als nur sexuelle Anziehungskraft.

Sie seufzte, als sie in den Spiegel blickte, und wieder einmal fühlte sie sich einsam.

>>>>

Juan kam nicht mehr nach Hause. Nicht nur an diesem Abend, sondern auch am darauffolgenden nicht. Und dem darauffolgenden. Marga würde sich fragen, ob er sich überhaupt noch auf Coruscant befand, wenn Jihafu nicht regelmäßig Besuche in der Bibliothek abstattete. Noch hatten sie nicht darüber geredet, noch schwiegen sie die Situation aus. Die Kinder mussten etwas bemerken, doch auch sie hielten sich zurück.

Stattdessen nahm Juan Kontakt zu seinen Ordensbrüdern auf, die sehr erfreut darüber waren, dass nun auch endlich der jüngste Spross der inzwischen sehr geschrumpften Familie eintreten wolle. Ihr Hauptsitz befand sich auf Coruscant, daher war es nicht schwer für Juan, sich immer wieder dort blicken zu lassen. Da er überlegte, sich von seiner Frau scheiden zu lassen, baten sie ihm sogar eine Unterkunft an. Als Untermieter. Juan bat um Bedenkzeit. Das stand jetzt nicht im Vordergrund, außerdem war die Couch in seinem Hinterzimmer ganz bequem.

Nach einigen Tagen war es soweit, der Vorstand luden ihn und Jihafu in ihre Räumlichkeiten ein, um Jihafu seine Aufgabe zu stellen. Jihafu war sehr aufgeregt, als er sich mit seinem Vater am Eingang des Tempels traf, und hatte seine beste Jedi- Robe angelegt. Noch nahm er am Jedi- Unterricht teil, er wollte sicher gehen, alles zu können, wenn er den Jedi- Orden verließ.

Juan begrüßte ihn und gemeinsam reisten sie ein paar Ebenen tiefer. Nicht ganz nach unten, aber tief genug, dass es die Jedi nicht mehr sonderlich interessierte. Vor dem Gebäude angekommen konnte Jihafu seine Nervosität nicht mehr verbergen.

„Alles klar, Jihafu? Atme tief durch. Entspanne dich. Es hängt wirklich gar nichts hiervon ab, sie teilen dir nur die Aufgabe mit."

Jihafu nickte, doch entspannen konnte er sich nicht. Im Gebäude musste sie mit dem Lift nach oben fahren, zu einer Wohnung. Schließlich war es ein Geheimorden, mehr oder weniger. Kein offizieller jedenfalls.

Als sie in die Wohnung eintraten, blickte Jihafu sich neugierig um. Es sah alles aus wie eine ganz normale Wohnung. Im Wohnzimmer saß ein etwas älterer Herr auf der Couch, der sich bei ihrem Eintreten (ein Bediensteter führte sie herein) erhob, zu ihnen kam und die Hand ausstreckte.

„Du bist also unser berühmter letzter Saphir. Schön, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Ian Saphir." Er lächelte und bot ihnen einen Platz an.

Dann führte er eine Unterhaltung mit Juan, sodass Jihafu nach einiger Zeit weghörte und sich umblickte. Die Einrichtung war geschmackvoll, und sie ließ durchblicken, dass ihr Besitzer viel Geld hatte. Fotos, auf denen Ian mit einer Frau und Kindern abgebildet waren, zierten die Schränke. Sie schienen alle glücklich, und bestätigten Jihafu in seiner Überzeugung, das Richtige zu tun.

Ian hatte nur darauf gewartet, bis Jihafus Anspannung wich. Dann nickte er Juan zu, welcher daraufhin aufstand und das Zimmer verließ, nicht ohne Jihafu Mut zuzusprechen und im zu sagen, dass er im Vorzimmer warten würde.

Als Juan ging, verspannte Jihafu sich wieder. Musste es unbedingt sein, dass sein Vater ihn verließ? Doch Ian fing sofort an zu reden und ließ ihm keine Zeit zum Nachdenken mehr.

„So, Jihafu, was hat dich letztendlich überzeugt, in dir Fußstapfen deines Vaters zu treten?" Er blickte Jihafu freundlich an, und Jihafu fühlte sich sofort verstanden, obwohl er noch gar nichts gesagt hatte.

„Ich wollte dazugehören. Und meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, mir nicht von anderen vorschreiben lassen, wie ich zu leben habe."

Ian nickte. „So wie wir alle. Na, dann will ich dir mal deine Aufgabe mitteilen. Hör jetzt genau zu."

Jihafu schluckte, sein Hals war trocken. Er nickte.

„Gehe morgen in den Wellnessbereich und sorge dafür, dass deine Schwester mitkommt." Jihafu stutzte. Was hatte Sidja damit zu tun? „Keine Angst, ihr passiert nichts," fügte Ian hinzu, der seine Verwirrung bemerkt hatte. „Es soll nur so aussehen, als vergnügt ihr euch beim Schwimmen. Irgendwann wird ein Jedi mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen, und dir weitere Einzelheiten mitteilen."

>>>>

Am Abend vor Anakins Abreise ging dieser zu Jihafus Apartment. Marga hatte ihn zum Essen eingeladen, als sie von Jihafu erfuhr, dass der arme Junge bald ganz alleine verreisen musste. Mit Freude hatte Anakin die Einladung angenommen, schließlich würde Sidja auch da sein. Es war ganz schön schwer, sich mit ihr zu treffen, vor allem jetzt, wo sie noch vorsichtiger sein mussten.

Er klingelte und wurde eingelassen, in die Küche geführt und setzte sich Sidja gegenüber. Wie gerne würde er sie mit mehr als einem „Hallo!" begrüßen. Stattdessen beschränkt er sich nur auf Blicke.

„Und Anakin, morgen geht's wieder nach Naboo, habe ich gehört?", fragte Marga.

„Ja, Frau Saphir, ich habe die Aufgabe Amidala zu schützen."

„Ein Jammer, dass sie Sidja gefeuert hat, wirklich ein Jammer...", warf Jihafu ein und grinste schelmisch. Sidja gab ihm durch Blicke zu verstehen, dass er schweigen solle. Marga hat von all dem nichts mitgekriegt und redete munter weiter. „Das stimmt, Jihafu. Aber wir werden schon etwas Neues finden, nicht wahr, Schätzchen?"

„Ja, Mama."

„Ach, Sidja, kommt du morgen mit schwimmen? Du warst sicher noch nie im Wellnessbereich, und jetzt hast du ja Zeit, jede Menge."

„Wenn du möchtest."

Jihafu blickte seine Schwester an. Sie war ihm heute eindeutig zu einsilbig. Nach dem Essen fing Marga mit dem Abwasch an, und zu ihrer Verwunderung bot Jihafu seine Hilfe freiwillig an.

Anakin und Sidja gingen derzeit ins Wohnzimmer und während sie sich auf die Couch setzten, fragte Sidja: „Wie lange wirst du wegbleiben?" Anakin nahm ihre Hand. „Zu lange, das weiß ich jetzt schon."

Plötzlich fiel Sidja etwas ein und sie zog ihre Hand zurück. „Denk an die Kameras."

„Ach, stimmt ja." Er überlegte. „Wenn ich aus dem Jedi- Orden austrete, müssen wir uns nicht mehr verstecken."

„Was? Das kannst du nicht, auf gar keinen Fall! Du bist derjenige, der die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen soll!"

„Das stimmt...vielleicht tue ich das, wenn ich, obwohl ich ein Jedi bin, eine Frau habe."

Er schaute ihr in die Augen, und Sidja fing an zu kichern. „Tut mir leid, aber das hat sich jetzt fast angehört wie ein Heiratsantrag."

Er blicke weg. „Du hast recht, ein lächerlicher Gedanke."

„Du meintest das ernst?"

Statt einer Antwort stand er auf und ging in Jihafus und ihr Zimmer. „Ach, kannst du mal kurz kommen?", rief er. Während Sidja sich auf den Weg machte, fragte sie: „Denkst du, das Wohnzimmer der Senatorin wird auch überwacht?"

„Ich hoffe nicht."

Als sie eintrat, schloss er die Tür hinter ihr und meinte: „Ich muss dir noch etwas ganz Wichtiges zeigen."

Er kramte in seinen Taschen herum und holte ein kleines Päckchen heraus. „Ein Abschiedsgeschenk..." Sidja war überrascht. „Sollte denn nicht derjenige, der wegfährt, eins kriegen..?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete er, grinste und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Los, mach auf!" Sidja nahm das Päckchen. Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie kein Geschenk hatte. Sie riss das Papier ab und hielt eine Schachtel in der Hand. Sie öffnete sie und tatsächlich, ein Ring befand sich darin. Schlicht in Silber gehalten mit einem quadratischen, blauen Stein. Sidja starrte den Ring an. „Er ist wunderschön", war das einzige, was sie herausbrachte. Sie wagte es nicht, Anakin anzugucken. Er holte den Ring raus und steckte ihn ihr an.

„Es ist ein Saphir", flüsterte er dabei und lächelte glücklich, weil ihr der Ring gefiel. „Oh, Anakin, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll!", rief sie aus und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Das musst du auch nicht," meinte er, „aber am Schönsten wäre es, wenn du „ja" sagen würdest." Sidja trat einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn verwundert an. Meinte er es jetzt doch ernst?

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, Sidja, und wenn mich der Orden dafür ausschließen wird. Ich möchte mein Leben einfach nur mit dir verbringen, Schicksal hin oder her. Also, noch einmal offiziell: Möchtest du mich heiraten?" Er sagte das so ernst, und blickte ihr dabei so tief in die Augen, dass Sidja schlucken musste. Sie konnte doch nicht einen Jedi heiraten, dass war doch gegen das Gesetz! Allerdings wüsste sie nichts, wofür es sich mehr lohnen würde, das Gesetz zu brechen. Sie nickte und brachte dann ein „Ja!" heraus, und er strahlte sie an und nahm sie in den Arm. „Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich du mich damit machst!", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und dann küssten sie sich.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür. Sidja seufzte. „Nie sind wir mal ungestört," meinte sie, und dann: „Wer ist da?"

„Ich bins! Lass mich bloß rein, ich will da noch schlafen können, ohne die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was ihr getan habt!"

„Komm ruhig rein, wenn du so versessen darauf bist," meinte Anakin, und Jihafu trat ein. Er guckte die beiden, die sich noch in den Armen lagen, schief an. „Irgendwas ist doch?", stellte er fest. Sidja musste lächeln und legte ihren Kopf auf Anakins Brust. Anakin grinste Jihafu an. „Nö, wieso?"

„Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen, aber nicht mir! Denk daran, mir habt ihr ungestörte Zeit zu verdanken!"

„Na ja, wie mans nimmt..." nuschelte Sidja und blickte Anakin an. „Ihm können wir es sagen. Ich finds sowie blöd, es verstecken zu müssen..."

„Wovon bitte redest du? Ich weiß schon längst, dass ihr zusammen seid. Der Hammer wäre höchstens, wenn ihr euch verlobt hättet, aber so blöd..." er unterbrach sich und seine Augen weiteten sich. „Oh nein, das wollt ihr mir nicht wirklich weismachen, oder?" Von seinen Gesprächspartnern kam nur ein glückliches Dauergrinsen. Jihafu schlug sich vor die Stirn, dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett. „Das muss ich erst mal verdauen. Wow... Ich glaub es einfach nicht..."

Anakin setzte sich neben ihn. „Und wie wollt ihr das auch anstellen, so, dass es keiner bemerkt? Sidja, was willst du Ma sagen? Wollt ihr zusammenziehen? Das ist doch...unmöglich!" Sidja kniete sich vor ihn. „Hey, mach dir mal keinen Kopf und lass das schön unsere Sorge sein. Okay?" Sie wuschelte ihm die Haare, doch diesmal half es nicht viel. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, als wolle er die Gedanken loswerden, und stand auf. „Ja dann..." Sein Blick fiel auf Sidjas Ring. „Hey, wow, ein Ring! Sidja, was ist deine offizielle Erklärung dafür?"

Sidja zuckte mit den Achseln und blickte Anakin an. „Ich sag einfach, den hab ich von einem Verehrer, den ich auf Naboo kennen gelernt habe. Natürlich lebt er auch dort, so dass Mama und Papa nie fragen werden, ob sie ihn kennen lernen können."

„Nein, und Pa sowieso nicht," nuschelte Jihafu in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, als er aus dem Zimmer ging. Sidja und Anakin gingen hinterher. „Und jetzt fängt das Verstecken wieder an," meinte Sidja. „Nicht mal in der eigenen Wohnung ist man sicher." Sie blickte zur Decke und Jihafu wusste ganz genau, was sie meinte.

>>>>

Obi- Wan betrat die Bibliothek mit der üblichen Ehrfurcht. Er verlangte nach dem Bibliothekar, und sobald dieser auf ihn zukam, fiel Obi- Wan wieder die Sache mit der Tätowierung ein, und dass Juan Jihafus und Sidjas Vater war.

„Guten Tag, Meister Kenobi, was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Guten Tag, Herr Saphir. Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich die Herkunft dieses Giftpfeils herausfinden kann?"

„Aber sicher doch, folgt mir."

Obi- Wan ließ sich in die Inventarräume führen und der Bibliothekar entschuldigte sich. „Ich habe noch viel Arbeit." In Wahrheit wollte er nicht noch mehr unangenehme Fragen gestellt kriegen.

Während Obi- Wan die Maschine bediente, dachte er nach. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl, was Anakins neuen Auftrag betraf, weil er allein mit der Senatorin sein würde. Sicher, es war ein anderes Gefühl als das, was Anakin und Sidja betraf, aber genauso schlecht. Obi- Wan seufzte. Immer hatte er Probleme am Hals. Noch dazu kam, dass er schon seit einer Woche sein Gefühlsleben nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Er, der bisher alles gemeistert hatte. Alles wegen Marga.

„Kein bekanntes Fabrikat," tönte es aus dem Computer. Obi- Wan zuckte zusammen. Verdammt, er hatte sich schon wieder zum träumen hinreißen lassen. Das musste er so schnell wie möglich unterbinden.

Zunächst stand er jedoch vor einem Rätsel. Normalerweise kannte der Computer jedes Fabrikat, also wieso nicht auch dieses? Er würde sich wohl überwinden müssen und jemanden um Hilfe bitten. In seinem jetzigen Zustand würde er eh nichts auf die Reihe kriegen.

Er ging zum Ratsaal und fand Mace dort vor, der ihn wie immer freundlich begrüßte.

„Na Obi- Wan, mal wieder auf Streife?", grinste er. Obi- Wan räusperte sich. „Na, ja, wie mans nimmt. Ich hätte da ein Problem..."

„Also doch auf Streife. Schieß los, wozu bin ich denn da?"

Er stellte sein Problem dar und Mace dachte nach. „Kannst du es mir einen Moment ausleihen? Mach doch ein bißchen Pause und entspann dich, dann ziehe ich ein paar Informationen ein..." Er zwinkerte ihm zu.

Obi- Wan nahm sein Angebot nur zu gerne an und beschloss, eine Pause zu machen. In dem er zu Marga ging. Er musste ihr sagen, dass aus dem Kochen erst mal nichts würde, denn im Moment hatte er einen zu gestressten Tagesablauf. Marga begrüßte ihn freundlich und lud ihn ein, doch bei ihr zu essen. Zu seiner Überraschung traf er seinen Padawan im Wohnzimmer an, mit den beiden Saphir- Kindern aus der Couch sitzend. Gerade wollte er einen Kommentar dazu ablassen, da bemerkte er, dass Anakins Augen ungewöhnlich strahlten. Und als dieser seinen Meister erblickte, kam er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Obwohl Obi- Wan nichts mehr wollte, als jede Freude mit seinem Schüler zu teilen, konnte er es nicht. Unmut bedeckte sein Gemüt mehr als zuvor. Er musterte Anakin und sprach ihn an: „Mein sehr junger Padawan, warum so stürmisch?"

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr herkommt, um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich dachte, wir sehen uns erst in ein paar Stunden, bei meiner Abreise!"

Obi- Wan blickte ungeduldig zu Marga, die in der Küche verschwunden war. Sein Padawan wusste nichts von seiner Übereinkunft, aber er wollte es ihm nicht verschweigen. Allein, dass er darüber nachdachte!

„Nein, ich bin nicht wegen dir hier."

Anakin ließ den Blick sinken, seine Augen zeigten jedoch kein Bedauern, im Gegenteil, als er zu seinen Freunden blickte, flackerten sie nur noch mehr auf.

„Anakin!" sagte Obi- Wan, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu erlangen. Aus Intention fügte er hinzu: „Aber wo wir uns getroffen haben, wir müssen noch die Einzelheiten besprechen. Geh schon einmal vor, zu Mace. Ich komme gleich nach." Er beobachtete seinen Padawan. Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn er fühlte eine Welle der Enttäuschung, in der auch Zorn mitschwang, von ihm ausgehen.

„Aber Meister! Wir haben schon alles besprochen! Ihr sagtet, ich hätte bis heut Abend frei! Meine Freunde..." Er blickte zu den beiden und fing Sidjas Blick auf. Obi- Wan trat einen Schritt zurück, aus Empörung. Darin lag also des Rätsels Lösung? Hätte er so blind sein können?

„Anakin, und noch einmal Anakin! Du vergisst, dass du ein Jedi bist! Genauso wie ich, doch was ich da bei dir sehe und erfühle gefällt mir gar nicht. Ich kann nur für euch beide hoffen, dass ich mich irre!" Entsetzt starrte er Sidja an. Nun hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller im Raum. Der Saphir- Junge stöhnte, doch dann ergriff er das Wort.

„Meister Kenobi, ich weiß was sie meinen. Ich fühlte es auch schon, deswegen diese Aussprache hier. Ich fürchtete um Anakins Stellung. Doch ich kann Ihnen vergewissern, dass wir alle nur Freunde sind. Wie Geschwister, die erst vorkurzem zusammen fanden. Wir haben Anakin schon in unsere Familie aufgenommen, deswegen auch seine große Freude. Wir wollten gerade noch ein bißchen feiern"

Obi- Wan runzelte die Stirn. Er vertraute Jihafu, seit ihrem Abenteuer auf dem Neimoidianer- Schiff. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Junge in seinem jungen Alter schon mehr mit der Macht anfangen konnte als Obi- Wan selbst. Und Anakin...wenn man es so betrachtete, war Obi- Wan in diesem Raum eigentlich der unbegabteste Jedi. Er seufzte, was die anderen als Aufgabe ansahen. Und irgendwie stimmte das auch.

„Na gut, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Feiert ruhig, ich gehe jetzt erst einmal essen." Damit verschwand er in der Küche.

Jihafu sendete einen Blick zu Anakin, der ihm mitteilte, was er nicht wagte auszusprechen: „Das war knapp!"

Anakin nickte ihm dankbar zu. Dann setzte er sich auf die Couch, neben Jihafu, aus reiner Vorsicht.

>>>>

„Also, hast du verstanden, was du tun sollst?" fragte Amidala noch einmal zur Sicherheit. Wahrlich, sie hatte Mando Giro nicht wegen seiner geistigen Fähigkeiten angeheuert. Aber was sollte sie tun, er war nun einmal der bestaussehendste Junge, der im Jedi- Tempel arbeitete, ohne dem Orden anzugehören. Er war eine einfach Reinigungskraft.

Im Augenblick runzelte er die Stirn. „Ich glaube schon. Ich soll mich an ne Braut ranmachen. Kein Problem."

„Und an welche?"

„Sidja... Rubin? Mensch, der Name ist doch egal! Sie wird mir nicht widerstehen können!"

„Giro! Es ist wichtig! Unter welchen Bedingungen?"

„Äh...wenn ein Jedi dabei ist." Er grinste, als hätte er gerade den Oscar erhalten. Amidala wurde jedoch langsam ungeduldig. Sie hätte es ihm gerne persönlich gezeigt, doch sie erweckte schon genug Verdacht, überhaupt mit ihm zu reden. Zum Glück waren in ihrer Wohnung keine Überwachungskameras angebracht, darauf hatte sie bestanden. Im Moment drängten sie zwar alle dazu, noch welche anbringen zu lassen, doch wer würde sie schon in ihrem Apartment anfallen?

„Welcher Jedi?"

„Skywalker, der kleine Pisser..." Sein Gesicht nahm einen wütenden Ausdruck an. Obwohl er ihn nicht persönlich kannte, hatte Amidala es geschafft, ihn gegen Anakin aufzubringen. Was nicht sehr schwer gewesen war. Außerdem hatte sie ihm Bilder gezeigt und hoffte, dass er wenigstens ein gutes visuelles Gedächtnis hatte. Ganz sicher war sie sich da allerdings nicht. Doch schickte sie ihn jetzt los. Sie hoffte nur inständig, wenigstens einmal etwas von so einer Szene mitzukriegen, zu gerne würde sie Anakins Gesicht sehen. Aber zuerst stand die Reise mit ihm an. Dass der Jedi- Rat sich auch noch damit hat einverstanden erklärt hatte, diesen Jungen als einziges Sicherheitspersonal mitzuschicken, unglaublich!

Mando salutierte und verließ das Apartment. Wie geil, für so etwas bezahlt zu werden! Nur, damit er einmal länger dran blieb als sonst. Zwischendurch fragte er sich schon, was die Senatorin damit bezweckte, aber es interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich. Es ging ihn nichts an.

Er ging in seine Wohnung. Die Senatorin hatte ihm gesagt, ab morgen hätte er eine neue Putzabteilung, und die Wohnung seiner neuen Angebeteten war darunter. Also musste er nur hoffen, dass sie zuhause war, wenn er kam. Dann konnte er loslegen, langsam und unauffällig annähern, dann würde sie schon von alleine, ohne dass er viel dazu beisteuern musste, ankommen. So war es immer bei den Mädchen.

Amidala brach wenige Minuten später auch auf, mit nur einen einzigen Koffer, ohne Dormé und inkognito. An der Flugrampe musste sie nicht warten, Anakin und Obi- Wan standen schon da. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Obi- Wan und stiegen in die Fähre. Anakin kam Amidala sehr schweigsam vor. Sie beschloss, den Anfang zu machen, um das Eis zu brechen.

„Komm, Ani, lass uns die ganze Sache vergessen. Ich bin sowieso überzeugt, dass es eine einmalige Angelegenheit war. Ist ja auch gemein, dass ihr Jedi nicht zu denselben Genüssen wie andere kommen dürft. Gerade jetzt, ich meine, du bist in der Blüte deiner Jugend..." sie grinste ihn an. Noch immer sagte Anakin nichts, doch sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie es schnell schaffen würde, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen. Und wenn sie das erst einmal hatte...


	8. Mando schlägt zu

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Mando schlägt zu**

Mando ging gelangweilt durch die Zimmer. Da er wusste, was ihn in Apartment 9 erwartete, wollte er so schnell wie möglich dorthin. Um die Zeit zu vertreiben, stellte er sich vor, er wäre der Zauber einer Putzfee. Die Fee zückte den Zauberstab, und er führte aus. Leise summte er vor sich hin.

„Geht das nicht auch schneller?" , meckerte ihn eine alte Hausfrau, die erbost gewesen war, eine neue Hilfe unter die Nase gestellt zu kriegen, an.

„Ja, ja, gute Frau." Freundlichkeit zählte zu seinen Tugenden. Als sie ihm jedoch den Rücken zudreht, flüsterte er: „Kannst froh sein, nicht alles alleine machen zu müssen, alte Schachtel!", und zog eine Grimasse.

Selbstgefällig wischte er weiter mit dem Staubwedel rum. Diesmal war er selber die gute Fee, das hatte er durchaus verdient! Er musste die Staubkörner nur antippen, schon lösten sie sich ins Nichts auf. Wenigstens in seiner Fantasie.

„Dumm- di, drum, die Putzfee geht herum..." sang er. Noch war es früher Morgen, und er war erst in Apartment zwei. Na, mit der Arbeit würde er sich halt beeilen. Dank seiner durchtrainierten Muskelmassen nahm er es mit jedem Fleckenzwerg auf.

>>>>

Anakin träumte vor sich hin, wie so oft auf dieser Fahrt. Amidalas Versöhnungsversuchen war er geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen. Auch wenn er, was er zugeben musste, froh war, dass sie nicht nachtragend war und schmollte, so dass er dich Sorgen machen musste, sie würde bei der kleinsten Gelegenheit zu Obi- Wan rennen.

Vorkurzem waren sie auf Naboo angekommen und er hatte Bekanntschaft mit ihrer Familie gemacht, ihrer Schwester Sola, dessen Kinder Ryoo und Pooja, und ihren Eltern Ruwee und Jobal. Sie waren alle sehr herzlich zu ihm gewesen und hatten dazu beigetragen, dass er sich wohler fühlte. Es war unvorstellbar, dass die Senatorin in diesem Umfeld nicht sicher war, dass hier überhaupt irgendjemand in Gefahr war. Er selbst konnte nicht anders, als andauernd an sein Zuhause zu denken. Bis jetzt war Heimweh noch nie ein Problem für ihn gewesen, und er wusste nun, warum es Jedi untersagte war, zu lieben. Es lenkte den Geist zu sehr ab. Allerdings liebte er auch seine Mutter und machte sich Sorgen um sie, und das war ihm nicht untersagt.

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken loszuwerden. Er musste sich auf die Gegenwart und auf seinen Auftrag konzentrieren. Das erforderte von ihm, langsam mal mit der Senatorin zu reden, immerhin konnte er sie nicht ständig ignorieren. Er wendete sich ihr zu, die gerade mit dem Auspacken beschäftigt war.

„Was glaubt Ihr, wie lange wir hier verweilen werden?" Etwas besseres fiel ihm nicht ein, doch sobald er den Satz ausgesprochen hatte, merkte er, dass die Senatorin falsche Motive dahinter verstehen konnte.

Sie lächelte jedoch nur. „So lange wie nötig. Aber keine Angst, die Zeit wird wie im Fluge vergehen." Anakin nickte. Er zweifelte zwar daran, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig.

>>>>

Obi- Wan hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, dem Attentäter der Senatorin nachzuspüren. Im Moment war er auf dem Weg zu einem angeblich verschollenen Planeten. Doch es würde noch dauern, bis er dort ankommen würde... Zeit genug, um nachzudenken. Jedoch wagte Obi- Wan es nicht, zu meditieren, denn auch wenn auf R4 und den Autopiloten Verlass war, musste er ständig ein wachsames Auge haben.

Auch wenn es im ganzen Trubel unterging, fragte Obi- Wan sich, was Dooku mit der Entführung bezweckt hatte. Er hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass dieser nicht aufgeben und noch einmal Ärger machen würde. Zusätzlich machte er sich Sorgen um alle möglichen Personen bzw die Gefühle derer. Ja, auch um seine eigenen. Doch er selber war ein erfahrener Jedi und er würde sich nicht leichtfertig hingeben. Was Anakin betraf, war er sich da nicht ganz so sicher. Im Wohnzimmer der Saphirs gestern hatte er ganz deutlich gespürt, dass da mehr war. Doch wenn Jihafu von dem Gegenteil überzeugt war, wollte er ihm glauben.

Aber auch diese Reise mit der Senatorin, da konnte einfach nichts Gutes bei rauskommen. Wie auch immer, damit konnte er sich jetzt nicht befassen. Er hatte noch jede Menge Arbeit vor sich.

>>>>

Endlich stand Mando vor Apartment 9, Saphir stand auf dem Namensschild. Zufrieden grinste er vor sich hin, bevor er anklopfte. Eine Frau in den mittleren Jahren öffnete die Tür und als sie ihn sah, stutzte sie erst einmal. Doch sofort ergriff er das Wort.

„Guten Tag, Frau Saphir! Ich heiße Mando Giro, und bin ihr neuer Putzgehilfe, da Yassi krank ist." Er lächelte sein breitestes Zahnpastalächeln.

„Ja dann, komm doch rein!", bat Marga ihn. Sie hatte er mit seinem Charme auf jeden Fall jetzt schon überzeugt. Und wie die Mutter, so die Tochter, ganz sicher.

Gemächlich fing er an, seine Sachen auszupacken. Hoffentlich war das Mädchen zuhause! Er konnte ja schon mal anfangen, die Mutter auszuquetschen.

„So, Frau Saphir, wo soll ich denn anfangen? Irgendwer hier, der besonders viel Schmutz macht?"

Marga lachte. „Oh, anscheinend kennst du Jihafu. Aber wir fangen im Wohnzimmer an, das ist am dreckigsten."

Mando fing an, den Boden zu wischen, und fragte nach einiger Zeit: „Wer ist denn dieser Jihafu, von dem Sie sprachen?"

„Mein Sohn. Ich kann von Glück reden, dass mein erstes Kind ein Mädchen war, wer weiß, wie ich das sonst überstehen würde. Sie hilft oft, im Gegensatz zu meinem Jüngsten. Aber keine Angst, ich bin sicher, du bist Schlimmeres gewohnt."

„Also haben Sie zwei Kinder?"

„Ja, und Sidja wirst du wahrscheinlich kennen lernen, aber bei Jihafu kann ich dir das nicht garantieren.."

Mando nickte und konzentrierte sich scheinbar wieder auf seine Arbeit. Innerlich jedoch grinste er. Das lief ja wie geschmiert.

Langsam machte er weiter, er wollte hier so viel Zeit wie möglich verbringen. Nach einer halben Stunde wurde sein Wunsch erfüllt, die Wohnungstür öffnete sich und ein Mädchen, dass nur Sidja sein konnte, kam herein. Als sie ihn sah, malte sich Verwunderung auf ihr Gesicht. Er tat zunächst beschäftigt und grüßte nur kurz. Sollte sie sich erst einmal an seinen Anblick gewöhnen.

Sidja ging in die Küche, zu Marga.

„Seit wann kommt denn Yassi nicht mehr?"

„Oh, sie ist krank. Aber der Neue, ist der nicht himmlisch? Ein Junge, der putzen kann... und gut aussehen tut er auch noch... so einen hätte ich gerne als Schwiegersohn!", schwärmte Marga.

Sidja war entsetzt. Nicht nur, dass sie schon verlobt war und es ihrer Mutter nicht sagen konnte, musste Marga ihrer Tochter denn den Erstbesten aussuchen, der ihr über den Weg lief? „Mama!"

„Was denn? Man wird doch noch träumen dürfen! Ich verlange ja nicht, dass du dich ihm gleich an den Hals wirfst. Aber ein bißchen unterhalten könntet ihr euch doch, oder..?"

Marga blickte hoffnungsvoll ihre Tochter an, die jedoch angewidert das Gesicht verzog.

„Sidja! Du hast immer davon geträumt, zu heiraten. Und jetzt schickt uns die Macht einen staatlichen Knaben, und was machst du? Du musst schon ein bißchen offener sein! Und ich will doch nur dein Bestes!"

_Typisch_, dachte Sidja. Aber was sollte sie tun, sie hatte ihrer Mutter tatsächlich immer vorgeschwärmt, einmal zu heiraten. Wenn sie sich jetzt gegenteilig verhielt, könnte sie Verdacht schöpfen. Sie beschloss, erst mal auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Leider musste sie dazu das Wohnzimmer durchqueren.

„Du musst Sidja sein."

Verwundert drehte Sidja sich um. „Ja, das stimmt."

„Deine Mutter hat schon von dir erzählt."

„Oh." Sidja holte tief Luft. Marga konnte man alles zutrauen. „Hör mal, Mama redet viel, wenn der Tag lang ist..."

Mando lachte. „Keine Angst, sie hat nur von deinen Haushaltseinsätzen geschwärmt. Ich bin übrigens Mando." E machte eine Pause, zog seinen Gummihandschuh aus und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Sidja trat auf ihn zu und ergriff die Hand, und während er fest zupackte, natürlich nicht so fest, dass es ihr weh tat, blickte er ihr tief in die Augen. „Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss hier noch..." Er ließ ihre Hand los.

„Ja, sicher." Verdattert ging Sidja endlich in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Mando musste wieder grinsen. Ja, es lief vorzüglich! Leider musste er jetzt bis morgen warten, um seinen nächsten Schachzug ansetzen zu können.

>>>>

Obi- Wan landete auf der coruscanter Flugrampe. Er hatte viel herausgefunden, doch jetzt wollte er erst einmal eine Pause machen. In letzter Zeit hatte er so viele Pausen wie in seinem ganzen Leben nicht gemacht, und er fühlte sich viel besser dadurch. Er hatte wieder Appetit. Und wo ging er hin, wenn er Hunger hatte? Richtig, zu Marga. Er redete sich ein, dass er sie nur wegen ihrem Essen besuchte, obwohl er wusste, dass das nicht stimmte. Aber was sollte er tun, er konnte nicht anders.

Sidja öffnete ihm die Tür und bat ihn herein. Sie hatte sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass er kam, wenn es ihm passte, anstatt dass Marga zu ihm ging, da er unregelmäßige Zeiten hatte.

„Hey Obi- Wan! Schon was von Anakin gehört?", kam Jihafu angestürmt. Er sah Obi- Wan schon fast als zweiten Vater an, und er war sich sicher, dass Marga das überhaupt nicht stören würde.

„Nein, und das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Er kommt bald wieder." Obi- Wan wandte sich zur Küche, während Jihafu und Sidja sich auf den Weg machten.

„Tschau Ma, wir gehen schwimmen!"

„Tschüss!" Und zu Obi- Wan sagte sie: „Setz dich doch!" Er setzte sich und Marga stellte zwei Teller auf den Tisch, dann setzte sie sich ihm gegenüber und sie aßen.

„Und, wie geht's mit den Nachforschungen voran?"

„Ganz gut. Aber Marga, lass uns nicht über die Arbeit reden. Es ist so nervenzerreißend!"

Marga war verdutzt. Juan hatte immer nur über seine Arbeit geredet, sie dachte, das machen alle Männer so. „Na gut, wie du meinst."

„Erzähl mal, wie dir so ergeht, den ganzen Tag."

„Na ja, außer kochen habe ich eigentlich nicht viel zu tun..." Erwiderte sie frustriert. _Und außerdem mache ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich, und wenn du zum Essen kommst, ist das der Höhepunkt meines Tages._

Sie seufzte und guckte ihn an, in dem Wissen, dass er nie von ihren wahren Gefühlen erfahren würde.

Obi- Wan hätte sie vielleicht erspüren können, aber dazu wollte er die Macht nicht einsetzen. Nein, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine eigenen Gefühle, die sehr ähnlich waren, zu unterdrücken.

Mechanisch führte er die Gabel zu seinem Mund, ohne darauf zu achten, was er da aß. Vielleicht sollte er diesen täglichen Besuchen ein Ende setzten, denn jedes Mal verwirrten sie ihn mehr. Doch wie sollte er das Marga klar machen? Das Schlimmste war, er selber sträubte sich gegen jede Vernunft dagegen. Schließlich waren sie das Einzige, worauf er sich noch freuen konnte, in diesen dunklen Tagen. Anakin bereitete ihm bloß Kummer, gerade dann, wenn er nicht anwesend war. Trotzdem war es Zeit, der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken.

„Marga", fing er an, „ich bin dir zu tiefstem Dank verpflichtet, deine Kochkünste sind wirklich die Besten..."

Marga wurde rot und stotterte ein „Dankeschön". Bevor er weiterreden konnte, fing sie an, abzuräumen. Obi- Wan erhob sich und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um sich auf die Couch zu setzen. Nach einigen Minuten kam Marga zu ihm.

„Ich nehme an, du wolltest noch etwas sagen..?", bemerkte Marga, als sie sich neben ihn setze. Obi- Wan nickte.

„Ich fürchte, ich kann in Zukunft nicht mehr kommen..."

„Das ist doch kein Problem, dann bring ich dir eben wieder etwas!"

„Nein, Marga, wir dürfen uns überhaupt nicht mehr sehen." Niemals vorher fiel es Obi- Wan so schwer, Worte auszusprechen. Und mit diesen Worten brach nicht nur sein eigenes Herz.

„Aber...warum?" Marga traten, unbewusst und unkontrollierbar, Tränen in die Augen. Obi- Wan konnte nicht anders, als ihre Hand zu ergreifen und ihr intensiv in die Augen zu blicken.

„Du weißt, warum. Ich als Jedi kann mir keine Gefühle erlauben, aber leider kann ich sie bei dir nicht unter Kontrolle halten." Jetzt fing Marga erst recht an zu schluchzen, und es war ihr egal. Sie nickte, entzog ihm ihre Hand und stand auf.

„Es war mir völlig klar, dass meine Gefühle für dich keine Zukunft haben, ob erwidert oder nicht. Aber jetzt, wo du zugibst, etwas zu empfinden, obwohl du es nicht darfst, kann ich dir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Zu groß sind die Schmerzen, die ich jedes Mal durchleide..." Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie, als Aufforderung für ihn zu gehen.

Obi- Wan stand ebenfalls auf und ging wie in Trance zur Tür, nur diesmal war es keine beabsichtigte Trance. Als er an Marga vorbeikam, ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, sie zum Abschied zu küssen, ein kleiner, unschuldiger Kuss auf die Stirn, oder Wange, am liebsten beides... _Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Obi- Wan!_, wies er sich selbst zurecht und ging, ohne sich umzudrehen, den Gang hinunter.

>>>>

„Ihh, hör auf damit!", rief Sidja ihrem Bruder zu, der sie unentwegt nass spritzte. Das heißt, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich verstohlen umzublicken. Bis jetzt hatte Sidja sich jeden Kommentar dazu erspart.

„Warum?" Eine erneute Ladung Wasser landete in ihrem Gesicht, was aber nicht weiter schlimm war, da sie sich sowieso im Wasser befand. Sofort wehrte sie sich.

Nach einiger Zeit des Herumtobens legten sie sich zum Trocknen in die Sonne. Sidja döste ein, doch Jihafus Sinne waren aufmerksam. Und tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten kam Mann Mitte zwanzig zu ihm und ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor ihm nieder.

„Jihafu?"

„Ja, der bin ich. Und du bist...?"

„Der Bote. Mit einer Nachricht. Für dich."

„Schon klar. Dann leg mal los!"

Der Mann blickte ihn an, als hätte er etwas Schlimmes gesagt, doch nichtsdestotrotz redete er weiter: „Deine Aufnahmeprüfung: Besorge dir ein Schiff, fliege nach Alderaan. Weiteres dort."

„Hey, wo auf Alderaan? Und woran erkenne ich, wer mir was zu sagen hat? Warum sagst du mir nicht alles auf einmal?"

Anstelle einer Antwort holte der Mann einen Zettel aus seinem Bademantel und gab ihn Jihafu. Während dieser den studierte, entfernte der Mann sich. Jihafu erkannte, dass es Koordinaten waren, sonst nichts.

„Aber wer zum Teufel...", fing er an, merkte jedoch, dass niemand mehr da war. Das alles fand er ziemlich seltsam. Die machten ein ganz schönes Getue aus der Sache. Er würde ja einen Hinterhalt befürchten, aber im Orden betrügt man sich nicht gegenseitig. Oder? Und sicher waren alle ganz versessen darauf, dass er endlich eintrat. Obwohl, andererseits konnte es ihnen auch egal sein. Jihafu wusste nicht mehr, wo ihm der Kopf stand. Doch eins war sicher, aufgeben würde er nicht so schnell. Sonst wäre er nicht Jihafu.

Er guckte sich weiter die Koordinaten an. Es war kein Problem, dorthin zu gelangen. Wie sollte er jedoch an einen Flieger kommen? Ohne die Einwilligung eines Meisters? Da kam ihm ein Gedanke und er musste grinsen. _Ja sicher, so klappt das!_

Neben ihm regte Sidja sich, und er kniff sie. Sofort saß sie kerzengerade und starrte ihn finster an. Doch Jihafu hatte einfach zu gute Laune, als sich die von seiner Schwester verderben zu lassen. Außerdem musste er sie beschäftigen, denn in Momenten, in denen sie sich unbeobachtet glaubte, schwiff ihr Blick in weite Ferne, und Jihafu wusste nur zu genau, an wen sie dachte. Meistens fingerte sie dabei noch unbewusst an ihrem Ring herum. Es war ein Wunder, dass Marga ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Hey, Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug?"

„Was?"

Jihafu gab ihr das Blatt. „Da soll ich hin, laut den grauen Saphiren."

„Aber du lässt dich nicht darauf ein, ist ja klar." Doch Sidja wusste nur zu genau, dass das Wunschdenken war. Was ihr Jihafus ungläubiger Blick sofort bestätigte. Sie seufzte.

„Aber das schaffst du nie ohne Hilfe, warte lieber, bis Anakin wieder da ist. Er schuldet dir noch etwas."

„Ja, genauso wie du, liebe Schwester. Du begleitest uns dann sicher, habe ich Recht?" Er schmunzelte. Zu leicht durchschaubar war sie, zumindest nach Jihafus Meinung. Aber vermutlich konnte sie ihn genauso gut durchschauen.

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

>>>>

Am nächsten Tag öffnete Sidja Mando die Tür, welcher die Gelegenheit sofort nutze. Zu seiner Begeisterung besaß er die Fähigkeit, auf Kommando rot zu werden, was er jetzt einsetzte.

„Oh, du bist es!"

„Nun ja, ich wohne hier", antwortete Sidja, während er hereinkam. „Mama geht es seit gestern nicht so gut, deswegen überwache ich dich heute." Ein bißchen Gesellschaft kam ihr ganz recht, denn ständiges alleine- sein würde sie noch irgendwann in den Wahnsinn treiben, denn es schickte ihre Gedanken auf reisen.

Mando lachte. „Das ist zwar nicht nötig, aber es gefällt mir, keine Frage!" Er hoffte, dass es aufrichtig klang. Aber er schaffte es immer, den richtigen Ton zu wählen, schon seit dem Kindergarten hatte er Übung darin. Außerdem musste er sich hier gar nicht verstellen, denn das Mädchen gefiel ihm ehrlich. Vielleicht würde der Auftrag der Senatorin ja dazu führen, dass er sie heiraten würde..._Vielleicht gebe ich Amidala dann das Geld zurück. Ach was, wird nicht nötig sein. Hoffentlich nimmt Sidja einen untreuen Ehemann in Kauf..._

Stumm breitete er seine Utensilien aus. Sidja setzte sich auf die Couch und beobachtete ihn. _Hier saß Anakin, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben..._

„Einen schönen Ring hast du da", riss Mando sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Was? Oh, ja. War ein Geschenk..."

Mando grinste. „Von deinem Freund?"

Sidja atmete tief ein. Jetzt musste sie Anakin verleugnen, und es würde nicht das erste Mal sein. _Obwohl, wen stört es schon, wenn so ein Putzjunge die Wahrheit weiß...Nein, nein, niemand darf es wissen._

„Nein. Es war ein Verehrer, auf Naboo. Ich habe ihn nur einmal gesehen..."

„Also bist du nicht vergeben?" Mandos Tonfall war immer noch unschuldig, beinahe beiläufig stellte er die Frage.

„Nein." Sidja blickte zu Boden und sah nicht das Aufflackern seiner Augen.

Mando widmete sich dem Staubsauger und überließ sie ihren Erinnerungen. Es war ja zu einfach. Und sie stand jetzt schon auf ihn, warum sonst ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen? Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde erlaubte er sich eine Pause und setzte sich neben sie.

„Puh, ich arbeite seit heute Morgen ununterbrochen", stöhnte er.

„Willst du vielleicht was trinken?"

„Oh ja, das wäre nett. Kräutertee?"

„Kein Problem." Sidja ging in die Küche, und Mando überlegte, wie er das Gespräch unauffällig auf interessante Themen lenken konnte.

„Was hat deine Mutter denn? Ich hoffe, es geht ihr bald wieder gut.", sagte er, als sie wiederkam.

Sidja seufzte. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Ich glaube, sie ist krank geworden, weil unser Vater sich nicht mehr blicken lässt, weißt du..."

„Das tut mir leid. Da hilft ein Mutter- Tochter- Gespräch, glaub mir."

„Mag sein." Sidja nickte. Dann guckte sie Mando an. „Hey, danke, dass du mir zuhörst. Gehört nicht gerade zu deinen Pflichten, das weiß ich."

„Kein Problem. Aber ich mach mal lieber weiter." Er fasste kurz an ihr Ohrläppchen und stand dann auf. Sidja stand ebenfalls auf und begab sich zur Schlafzimmertür ihrer Mutter. Sie klopfte an.

„Komm herein."

Sidja trat ein. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und Marga lag in ihrem Bett. Sidja setzte sich auf die Bettkante und versuchte, ihr Gesicht auszumachen.

„Geht es schon besser?"

„Ja, danke. Ich muss mir wohl einen Virus eingefangen haben.."

Sidja spielte mir ihren Fingern. „Mama, ich habe mir gedacht, es könnte auch der Stress gewesen sein. In letzter Zeit ging alles drunter und drüber. Meine Entführung, das mit Papa..."

Marga fing an zu schluchzen und Sidja nahm sie in die Arme. „Du hast Recht, es ist vom Stress...aber den Auslöser kennst du noch nicht..."

„Willst du es mir denn erzählen?"

„Ich weiß nicht...es ist so persönlich."

Doch dann nahm Marga sich Mut und schüttete ihr Herz aus. Sidja kam sich sehr schlecht vor, als sie alles erfuhr, und beinahe hätte sie ihr auch alles von Anakin und ihr erzählt, aber nur beinahe.

>>>>

Wiederum am nächsten Tag war Sidja schon an Mandos Anwesenheit gewohnt, während sie auf der Couch las. Marga war wieder auf den Beinen und werkelte in der Küche herum. Für heute hatte Mando sich vorgenommen, Sidja zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen will. Möglichst so, dass ihre Mutter es mitbekam, damit sie unter Druck stand.

Marga meinte aus der Küche: „Hat jemand Lust auf einen Snack? Mando, du kannst dir doch bestimmt eine kleine Pause erlauben, oder?"

Er konnte. Als sie am Esstisch saßen, kam ihm die perfekte Idee. Er konnte sich wirklich dafür auf die Schulter klopfen, und später würde er es bestimmt auch tun. Doch jetzt ging es erst mal um die Ausführung.

„Frau Saphir, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Aber immer doch, mein Junge."

„Ich wollte sie darum beten, mit ihrer Tochter ausgehen zu dürfen. Das heißt, wenn sie möchte." Beim letzten Satz blickte er Sidja an, dann wieder Marga.

Margas Gesicht erstrahlte. „Natürlich darfst du! Wie höflich, dass du erst mich fragst! Sidja ist sicher einverstanden, nicht wahr, Schatz?"

Beide Blicke waren nun auf Sidja gerichtet, die sich ziemlich überrumpelt fühlte. „Also, ich halte das für keine gute Idee..."

Mando blickte enttäuscht drein, aber Marga wollte sich damit nicht abfinden.

„Nun komm schon, was ist denn schon dabei, du wirst zu nichts gezwungen. Und du kannst gehen, wann immer du willst, nicht wahr, Mando?"

Mando nickte eifrig und blickte Sidja hoffnungsvoll an. Sie zögerte immer noch. „Also, aber nur platonisch, wenn überhaupt..." Marga fasste das als Zustimmung auf und klatschte in die Hände. „Das hätten wir. Holst du sie heute um sieben ab?"

Als Mando weg war, stürzte Sidja sich sofort auf ihre Mutter. „Was sollte das überhaupt? Ich wurde quasi übergangen!"

„Aber hallo! Du hast zugestimmt!"

„Weil du mich dazu gedrängt hast!"

„Was ist denn so schlimm daran, er ist ein netter junger Mann!"

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Aber?" Marga verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte kritisch.

_Aber ich bin verlobt und habe nicht vor, Anakin zu betrügen!_ „Nichts.", antwortete sie. Alles war so kompliziert. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihre Mutter einzuweihen. Wann kam Anakin endlich zurück? Wenigstens konnte sie nach diesem Scheindate ihrer Mutter erzählen, dass es mit Mando niemals klappen würde.

Pünktlich um sieben klingelte Mando an. In seiner Hand hatte er einen Strauch frischer Blumen. Er wusste schon, wie man Frauen beeindruckte.

Marga öffnete ihm und begrüßte ihn herzlich. Wenn es nach ihr ging, so hatte er das Gefühl, würde sie am liebsten schon die Hochzeit organisieren. Im Wohnzimmer saß ein Junge, der ihn misstrauisch anblickte. Marga stellte ihn als Jihafu vor.

„Na, Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Du hast den Hauptgewinn gezogen, he!", sagte er zynisch.

Mando wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Ein eifersüchtiger Bruder, so kam es ihm vor. „Ja, danke.", erwiderte er naiv.

Sidja erschien, hübsch wie immer in Mandos Augen. Sie hatte sich jedoch kaum zurecht gemacht, wozu auch, sie hegte ja keine Absichten. Höchstens ihn abzustoßen. Was ja nicht klappen konnte, da er für seine Hartnäckigkeit bezahlt wurde.

„Na dann, lass es uns hinter uns bringen!"

Mando ging geschickt über die Unhöflichkeit hinweg, Marga blickte sie böse an, während sie die Blumen ins Wasser stellte und Jihafu grinste wissend. Sidja hatte ihm genau erzählt, wie es abgelaufen war, und er hielt es für eine gute Idee, wenn sie sich mit Mando traf, das würde jeden aufkommenden Verdacht absticken. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde die Geschichte auch mehr als nur eine einmalige Sache sein. Aber er wagte es sich gar nicht vorzustellen, wie Anakin darauf reagieren würde.

Mando führte Sidja in ein Restaurant gleich um die Ecke des Tempels. Es war schlicht gehalten, jedoch edler als einfache Imbissstuben. Er war hier mit fast jeder seiner Angebetenen hingekommen, der perfekte Ort für das erste Date. Nachdem sie bestellt hatten, prüfte Sidja die Umgebung. Sie war noch nie hier gewesen, und ihr war klar, dass sie mit Anakin nie hierhin kommen konnte. Sie durften überhaupt nichts gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit machen, was Sidja als sehr störend empfand. Aber sie nahm es in Kauf.

Auch Mando dachte an Anakin. Ihm ist gerade erst wieder eingefallen, dass er ja vor seinen Augen mit dem Mädel rummachen sollte. Doch hier war dieser Jedi nicht, hier war nie ein Jedi. Jedi schienen nur für ihre Arbeit zu existieren. Mando war sehr froh, dass man ihn bei der Auswahl abgelehnt hatte.

Na ja, soweit, dass er mit ihr rummachen konnte (falls das überhaupt der genaue Wortlaut gewesen war?), hatte er sie eh noch nicht.

>>>>

Zur selben Zeit auf Naboo packte Anakin seine Tasche für die Heimreise am nächsten Tag. Er war aufgeregt, und er war sicher, den letzten Abend überstand er auch noch. Padmé wollte ihn im Kreise ihrer Familie verbringen. Ja, sie hatte ihm angeboten, sie zu duzen, und er hatte angenommen. Sie kannten sie schließlich schon lange, und waren sich in den letzten Tagen näher gekommen. Jedoch nicht zu nahe, dass hatte Anakin nicht zugelassen, manchmal bewusst, meistens unbewusst. Oft spuckte Sidja in seinem Kopf herum, um ehrlich zu sein, gab es nur wenige Gelegenheiten, zu denen das nicht der Fall war.

Er ging ins das Gesellschaftszimmer. Die Kinder waren schon zu Bett geschickt worden, und nur Ruwee saß dort. „Wo ist Padmé?", wollte Anakin wissen. „Im Garten. Aber, kannst du einen Augenblick erübrigen? Meinst du, sie ist außer Gefahr, wenn ihr nach Coruscant zurückkehrt?"

„Ich denke schon. Wir machen noch einen Umweg über Tatooine, um eventuelle Verfolger abzuschütteln. Und ich werde meine Mutter wiedersehen, nach so vielen Jahren!" Ruwee lächelte und Anakin entschuldigte sich. Er hatte immer noch einen Auftrag.

Padmé saß mit Sola auf der Veranda, und als letztere ihn sah, winkte sie ihn heran. Anakin setzte sich zu ihnen.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der sie sich über Padmés Zukunftspläne unterhielten und Anakin nur halb zuhörte, fing ein Kind an zu schreien. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet..." Mit diesen Worten sprang Sola auf und war schon auf dem halben Weg nach Innen. „Kein Problem", meinte Anakin noch höflichkeitshalber.

Padmé lachte, aus purer Fröhlichkeit. Lange hatte sie sich nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt wie in den letzten Tagen, und das wollte sie mit Anakin teilen. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Eigentlich schade, dass wir morgen schon abreisen, findest du nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt freue ich mich darauf, meine Mutter wiederzusehen."

„Ja, aber könnten wir danach nicht hierher zurück?"

Anakin schwieg. Nein, das wollte er ganz und gar nicht. „Senatorin", er redete sie mit Bedacht mit ihrem Titel an, „das Volk braucht dich. Denk an die Abstimmung, und überhaupt."

„Das tue ich ja. Aber Sola hat mir gezeigt, dass das Familienleben auch Spaß machen kann. Eines Tages, wenn mir der Richtige über den Weg läuft, will ich auch eine Familie gründen. Du tust mit leid, dass du nie in das Vergnügen kommen wirst." Sie blickte ihn forschend an.

Anakin schauderte es, wahrscheinlich sollte das eine Anspielung auf die Situation in ihrer Wohnung sein... „Ich werde nichts vermissen, glaub mir.", versicherte er ihr.

Padmé lachte wieder auf. „Irgendwann Ani, wirst auch du in das Alter kommen."

„Doch dann werde ich schon so erfahren sein, dass ich darüber stehen kann."

„Schade eigentlich, dass du ein Jedi bist..." Wieder sah sie ihn an, diesmal etwas verträumter, so, dass bei Anakin die Alarmglocken läuteten und er ein Stück wegrutschte.

„Hey, keine Angst, ich falle schon nicht über dich her", lachte Padmé. _Noch nicht. Ich muss dich noch genügend darauf vorbereiten, sodass du dich nicht mehr wehren möchtest._

>>>>

Obi- Wan hatte den Attentäter ausfindig gemacht und aufgedeckt, dass eine riesige Klonarmee bestellt worden war. Morgen würde sein Padawan zurückkehren. Doch all das waren Tatsachen, die ihm zwar bewusst waren, jedoch nicht im Kopf rumspuckten. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er Marga so verletzt hatte. Aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt, nicht wahr? Was sollte er denn tun, er war Jedi, und er liebte seinen Beruf, es war sein Leben. Andere Talente hatte er auch gar nicht. Und was würden Yoda und Mace dazu sagen, würde er wegen einer Frau austreten? Nein, das ging auf gar keinen Fall. Womit sollte er sie ernähren? Und überhaupt, sie war verheiratet, dachte sie denn gar nicht an ihren Mann?

Langsam ging er zu Mace, wie immer, wenn er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Auch wenn er ihm das nicht direkt sagte, und auch nicht seine Gefühle mit ihm besprach. Von Jedi wird eh erwartet, dass sie so wenig haben wie möglich.

„Hey, Obi!", meinte Mace. „Hast du mal einen Appel und ein Ei? Ich würde gerne einkaufen gehen!" Er fing an zu lachen und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel. Obi- Wan grinste nur.

„Hör nicht auf mich, in meinem Wan!", kicherte er weiter. Manchmal hatte er solche Anfälle, da konnte er nicht anders, als den gutmütigen Obi- Wan zu verarschen.

„Hör bloß auf, du Windhuhn!", wehrte Obi- Wan sich. Sie lachten noch einige Zeit, bis Meister Yoda eintrat. Schlagartig wurde es still in dem Raum.

„Was ist los? Hören eurer Gegacker bis nach draußen ich kann!"

„Och", winkte Mace ab, „nur Obi- Wans übliche Witze."

„Bloß still sein er soll. Sonst nach Obi ich ihn schicke!" Und prompt lagen die drei zusammen auf dem Boden vor lachen.

>>>>

Der Abend war gar nicht so schlimm verlaufen, wie Sidja befürchtet hatte, denn Mando konnte ganz lustig sein. Auch wenn er sich manchmal ziemlich blöd anstellte, sein IQ lag wohl etwas unter dem Durchschnitt. Deswegen war er ja auch Putze geworden, und er hatte ihr gebeichtet, dass er Spaß an seinem Beruf hatte.

Jetzt brachte er sie nach Hause, darauf hatte er bestanden. Er hing sehr an seinem Charmeur- Image.

Als vor ihrer Haustür standen, bemerkte Sidja langsam, dass sie sich falsch verhalten hatte. Anstatt ihn abzuschrecken, hatte sie sich mit ihm angefreundet, wahrscheinlich machte er sich jetzt falsche Hoffnungen.

Doch er erwähnte mit keinem Wort, dass er ein zweites Treffen wünschte. Zum Abschied gab er ihr auch nur einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann ging er.

_Vielleicht,_ dachte Sidja, _merkt er ja, dass ich nur an einer Freundschaft interessiert bin._

Mando, auf dem Weg nach Hause, lachte sich jedoch ins Fäustchen. Das lief ja wie geschmiert. Am Anfang noch vornehme Zurückhaltung seinerseits, würde dem Mädchen mehr Selbstsicherheit geben. Und sie hielt ihn nicht für zu aufdringlich. Natürlich gab es Fälle, wo er schon schneller vorgegangen war, aber jetzt hatte er einen Auftrag zu erfüllen. Und er hatte vor, ihn erfolgreich abzuschließen.

>>>>


	9. Ein ganz normaler Freitag

Vor dem nächsten Kapitel möchte ich meinen Reviewern alle danken, macht ruhig weiter so:-D Ganz speziellen Dank an meine Betaleserin und fleißigste Reviewerin Silver Snake!

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Ein ganz normaler Freitag**

Obi- Wan stand auf der Flugrampe und erwartete seinen Padawan. Captain Typho und das Sicherheitsteam waren auch anwesend, um Amidala nach ihrer Ankunft zu ihren Gemächern zu begleiten. Obi- Wan wollte Anakin so schnell wie möglich wieder unter seiner Obhut wissen. Auch Jihafu stand neben ihm, darum hatte Obi- Wan gebeten.

Die Fähre kam an und die Erwarteten stiegen aus, in ein Gespräch vertieft. Doch Jihafu machte schnell genug auf sich aufmerksam, indem er winkte und laut schrie. Sobald Anakin ihn sah, vergaß er sofort die Senatorin und legte einen schnelleren Schritt ein.

„Jihafu! Meister Obi- Wan!" Entgegen aller Etikette umarmte er die beiden. Amidala wurde von Typho in Empfang genommen, doch sie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich von Anakin zu verabschieden. Sie umarmte ihn, und es machte ihr nichts aus, als er die Umarmung nicht erwiderte.

„Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder", flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr und verschwand dann. Obi- Wan runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr scheint euch ja prächtig verstanden zu haben!", stellte er fest.

„Das haben wir. Aber sie kommt mir ein wenig anhänglich vor."

„Und einsam", warf Jihafu ein, woraufhin ihn die anderen verwundert anblickten. „Na ja, sie hat letztens versucht, Sidjas Freundschaft mit einem Geschenk zu erkaufen, sozusagen."

Obi- Wan erinnerte sich an die Gefühle, die er bei Amidala erspürt hatte. „Ich frage mich, warum sie Sidja entlassen hat." _Wahrscheinlich aus demselben Grund wie ich Marga._

Anakin wusste den Grund jedoch und wurde nervös. „Ach, das weiß nur sie selber. Können wir jetzt gehen? Ich bin ziemlich erschöpft!"

„Ja, Jihafu bringt dich zu den PZ, und in einer Stunde treffen wir uns in den Jedi- Rat- Zimmern, einverstanden?"

Obi- Wan wandte sich ab, und auch Jihafu und Anakin machten sich auf den Weg.

Sobald Obi- Wan aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, schlugen sie in stummem Einverständnis den Weg zu Jihafus Wohnung ein.

„Und, wie war's so?", wollte Jihafu wissen.

„Da fragst du noch? Ich bin fast eingegangen. Ich wusste nie, dass die Zeit so langsam vergehen kann. Aber der Rückweg, der war am Schlimmsten."

Jihafu blickte ihn fragend an.

„Meine Mutter, sie war gefangen. Ich habe sie gefunden, und sie ist in meinen Armen gestorben!" Tränen traten in seine Augen.

„Du Ärmster." Jihafu legte einen Arm um Anakins Schulter, obwohl er befürchtete, dass ihn das nicht viel trösten würde.

„Schon gut." Anakin wischte sich die Augen, es war ihm peinlich vor Jihafu zu weinen. Sie erreichten das Apartment.

„Pass auf: Ich geh jetzt rein und versuche, Ma in ein anderes Zimmer zu lotsen, so dass Sidja dir aufmacht und ihr in unser Zimmer verschwinden könnt. Du weißt schon, Ma würde misstrauisch werden, wenn du sofort nach einer langen Reise zu uns kommst..."

Anakin nickte glücklich und unglücklich zugleich und sagte nichts mehr. Jihafu verschwand in der Wohnung und Anakin hörte ihn noch draußen rufen: „Ma! Ich bin's!"

Dann kam eine lange Zeit gar nichts, und Anakin wurde schon ungeduldig, als Sidja endlich die Tür öffnete.

„Beeil dich!", meinte sie nur. Er flutschte rein und steuerte, sich vorsichtig umguckend, Sidjas Zimmer an. Dann verschwand er darin und lehnte die Tür an, denn Sidja war im Wohnzimmer geblieben. Er lugte durch einen Spalt und sah sie mit einem fremden Jungen reden, anscheinend ein Putzgehilfe. Anakin hoffte nur, dass dieser ihn nicht gesehen hatte, denn er war wohl kurz nach ihm reingekommen.

Nun kam auch Marga in das Zimmer und Anakin zog sich noch mehr zurück. „Ich möchte jetzt ein bißchen ungestört sein... Ich muss viel nachdenken, wisst ihr", näherte Sidjas Stimme sich, und schon trat sie in das Zimmer ein und schloss vorsichtig die Tür.

Noch bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, war Anakin bei ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Sidja musste einfach grinsen und drehte sich um. „Ich dich auch", antwortete sie ebenso leise. Ihre Augen hingen an seinem Gesicht, als hätten sie es jahrelang nicht gesehen, und am liebsten wäre sie in seinen blauen Augen versunken. Dann legte sie ihre Hände um seine Taille und ihr Gesicht auf seine Brust. Er erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte sie an sich. _So könnte ich ewig stehen, _dachte Sidja, während sie seinen Duft einatmete. Doch irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung. Sie blickte ihn an.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wieder wurden seine Augen verdächtig feucht.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Sidja strich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. „Willst du dich setzen? Komm!" Sie führte ihn zum Bett und ließ sich auf dem unteren nieder, genau wie Anakin.

„Und jetzt erzähl, wenn dir danach ist", meinte Sidja, sich wieder an ihn kuschelnd.

Und das tat er. Er erzählte ihr alles von seinem Erlebnis auf Tatooine, und seiner Rache an den Entführern seiner Mutter. Danach saßen sie lange Zeit nur da, und Sidja tröstete Anakin, indem sie für ihn da war. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Sidja saß sofort kerzengerade da und blickte Anakin entsetzt an. Er verstand, und reflexartig krabbelte er in die dunkelste Ecke von Jihafus Bett, sich unter der Bettdecke versteckend.

Sidja ging an die Tür und öffnete sie. „Was? Ich wollte doch alleine sein."

„Aber, soll ich heute hier nicht sauber machen?"

„Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein"

„Oh. Na, dann bin ich fertig. Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass es mir gestern sehr viel Spaß gemacht hat und ich es sobald wie möglich wiederholen möchte…?" Mando guckte sie mit dem liebsten Blick an, den er auf Lager hatte.

„Also, ich weiß nicht so recht", stotterte Sidja. Sie befürchtete, er würde erst gehen, wenn sie „Ja" gesagt hatte, doch sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich loswerden.

„Ach, komm schon, es hat dir doch auch gefallen. Wir müssen ja nicht wieder essen gehen. Ich kenne noch unendlich viele Möglichkeiten Spaß zu haben!"

„Nein, wirklich nicht..." Warum ließ er nicht einfach locker?

„Denk wenigstens noch einmal darüber nach! Okay? Versprich es mir!"

„Ja, versprochen, ich denke nach. Darf ich mich dazu jetzt zurückziehen?"

Mando schien enttäuscht, aber er nickte. „Ich warte auf eine Antwort!" Sidja schloss die Tür vor seiner Nase und drehte vorsichtshalber den Schlüssel. Wer weiß, wozu Mando fähig war. Wäre nur blöd, wenn Marga reinkommen wollte, denn normalerweise schloss Sidja nie ab. Sie ging zum Etagenbett und kroch zu Anakin, schmiegte sich an ihn. Er reagierte jedoch gereizt.

„Wer war denn das? Und was war gestern Abend?"

„Mando, unsere Putze. Wir waren weg, um Spaß zu haben, aber ich glaube, er erhofft sich mehr davon. Ich hätte ihm so gerne von dir erzählt..."

Anakins Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, aber er klang immer noch nachdenklich. „Es ist schon besser, wenn niemand davon weiß. Wirklich. So schade es auch ist. Ich möchte es am liebsten in der ganzen Welt herumposaunen."

Er grinste und dann gab er ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie sofort erwiderte. Mit der rechten Hand umfasste er ihr Gesicht und spielte mit ihren Haaren, die sie lose trug. Dann spürte Sidja seine raue Hand auf ihrem Rücken, wie sie sie näher an ihn drückte. Nach einiger Zeit löste er den Kuss und ließ sich glücklich auf das Kissen fallen.

„Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir uns vor allen verstecken müssen, und zwar immer. Obi- Wan ist so etwas wie ein Vater für mich, ich möchte es ihm nicht verschweigen, wenn ich glücklich bin..."

„Wie kannst du jetzt an Obi- Wan denken?", fragte sie und legte sich neben ihn, einen Arm über seiner Brust. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand unter seine Kleidung wandern und streichelte seine nackte Haut. Er schloss die Augen und Sidja hätte schwören können, dass er eingeschlafen war, als nach ein paar Minuten an der Tür gerüttelt wurde.

„Lasst mich sofort rein!", forderte die unterdrückte Stimme ihres Bruders. Anakin öffnete ein Auge. „Hm?" „Geht jetzt nicht", meinte Sidja, „wir haben gerade nichts an." Sie musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als sie Jihafu scharf einatmen hörte.

„Und liegen auf deinem Bett", fügte sie hinzu, was Jihafu erst recht zum Ausrasten brachte. Immer noch leise meinte er: „Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich euch geholfen habe!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut", versuchte Sidja ihn zu besänftigen und ging die Tür öffnen. „War doch nur ein Scherz."

Jihafu schlüpfte ins Zimmer. „Aber auf meinem Bett liegt ihr wirklich!"

Er bückte sich und sah Anakin dort liegen, welcher ihm zuwinkte und grinste. Jihafu streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Wir müssen langsam los."

Anakin stöhnte und machte sich daran, aus dem Bett zu klettern. Sidja setzte sich neben ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst nicht wieder gehen, das geht nicht. Ich lass dich unter keinen Umständen weg."

Jihafu machte Würggeräusche und verließ sie mit den Worten: „Ich warte dann im Wohnzimmer, beeile dich!" Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich weiß, ich will auch gar nicht gehen. Aber ich muss." Er knabberte verspielt an ihrem Ohr, was sie zum Lachen brachte. „Lass das, ich bin kitzelig." Was natürlich nur dazu führte, dass er erst recht nicht aufhörte, bis Sidja vor lauter Lachen auf dem Boden lag. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zur Tür. „Na dann, man sieht sich."

Doch Sidja rappelte sich auf und war vor ihm an der Tür und versperrte diese. „Glaub ja nicht, einfach so davonzukommen. Einen Kuss bist du mir mindestens noch schuldig!"

„So?" Er baute sich vor ihr auf, einen halben Kopf größer als sie, und gab ihr den geforderten Kuss.

>>>>

Als sie bei Obi- Wan ankamen, begrüßte er sie mit den Worten: „Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch. Ich werde jetzt nach Geonosis fliegen, um die Spur der Klonarmee weiter zu verfolgen. In der Zwischenzeit werdet ihr euch nach Tatooine aufmachen, und den Protokolldroiden C-3PO abholen, er hat wichtige Informationen. Denkt ihr, das schafft ihr?"

Beide nickten. Was für eine Frage, die er da an die beiden selbstbewusstesten Padawan im ganzen Tempel stellte.

Die drei gingen zur Flugrampe, und Obi- Wan übergab ihnen den Schlüssel zu ihrem Schiff. Er selbst hatte es eilig und flog schon mit seinem Speeder los, als Jihafu und Anakin gerade erst einstiegen. Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, aktivierte Jihafu seine Uhr und kontaktierte seine Schwester.

„Sidja, Lust auf ein neues Abenteuer? Komm schnell zur Flugrampe!"

Nachdem er geendet hatte, blickte Anakin ihn entsetzt an. „Was hast du denn vor?"

„Ach komm, als würde es dich stören. Ich bitte dich, eine Droiden abzuholen, kann nicht sehr gefährlich werden. Und in den Schiffen gibt es keine Überwachungskameras, Mann, ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich euch schon wieder so einen Gefallen tue."

Anakin grinste. Jihafu dachte echt an alles. Während Anakin das Schiff startklar machte, wartete Jihafu draußen auf Sidja, die auch bald auftauchte.

„Mann, ihr habt ja Ideen. Fliegen wir jetzt nach Alderaan?", fragte sie, als sie einstieg.

„Auf dem Rückweg vielleicht", antwortete Jihafu, „zuerst müssen wir noch etwas anderes erledigen."

„Okay, dann macht es mal gemütlich, es dauert einige Zeit bis nach Tatooine", verkündete Anakin, das Schiff erhob sich aus dem Hafen von Coruscant und machte sich auf seine Reise.

>>>>

Ein paar Stunden später ärgerte Count Dooku sich schwarz. Immer kam ihm Obi- Wan bei der Ausführung seiner Pläne, oder besser der Pläne seines Meisters, dazwischen. Dabei wollte er doch so gerne ein guter Schüler sein! Noch wusste keiner seiner ehemaligen Jedi- Freunde, dass er ein Sith- Schüler geworden war, doch bald war die Zeit der Heimlichkeit vorbei. Er hatte jede Menge Pläne, doch im Moment konzentrierte er sich auf die Ausführung seines Befehls: Die Zofe der Senatorin töten.

Zwar hatte er sich gefragt, was Lord Sidious damit bezweckte, aber es würde schon einen tiefgründigen Hintergrund haben. Er hatte irgendwas gefaselt von wegen, sie könne seinen neuen Schüler aufhalten, zu ihm zu kommen, und Dooku hatte genickt. Wenn er auch nichts verstanden hatte. War er als neuer Schüler nicht schon längst bei ihm? Außerdem kannte er diese Sidja gar nicht. Und um den Plan noch schwieriger zu machen, sollte er sie vor den Augen Obi- Wans jungem Padawan töten, wahrscheinlich war dies alles nur ein Test seines Meisters. Sinn war jawohl nicht dahinter.

Wie auch immer, er hatte schon die nächsten Schritte eingeleitet. Da Dooku ebenfalls Anführer der Separatisten war, hatte er Kontakte zu einem Orden, der sich „Die Grauen Saphire" nannte. Irgendein Familienclan. Und wie der Zufall es so wollte, war die Zofe eine Angehörige dieser Familie, und ihr Bruder gerade beim Eintreten. Das wusste er, weil Ian Saphir, der Anführer, an ihn herangetreten war und ihn gefragt hatte, ob es in nächster Zeit Aufträge gab, die auch ein Anfänger ausführen könnte. Als Einstellungstest.

Dooku hatte die Saphire schon immer gemocht, für eine Batzen Geld waren sie immer bereit gewesen, ihm zu helfen. Er revanchierte sich nur zu gerne, vor allem, nachdem er durch Recherchen herausgefunden hatte, wer besagter Neuankömmling war. Er hatte ihn nach Alderaan schicken lassen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn auf Geonosis gewusst, aber das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Wenn er auf Alderaan ankam, würde er ihn zu einem schönen, abgelegenen Ort locken. Natürlich durfte er nichts dem Zufall überlassen und musste dafür sorgen, dass er von seiner Schwester begleitet wurde. Dann würde er die beiden solange gefangen halten, bis Obi- Wan und sein Schüler kamen, um sie zu befreien, und beide töten, auch wenn das nicht nötig war. Am besten noch alle vier.

Dooku rieb sich die Hände. Was für ein perfekter Plan, der konnte überhaupt nicht schief gehen. Danach konnte er sich endlich den wichtigen Dingen widmen.

Im Moment saß er in seinem Raumschiff, auf dem Weg nach Geonosis. Dort befand sich der Hauptsitz der Separatisten, tausende Schiffe der Handelsföderation verkehrten dort, und er hatte seiner Pflicht als Anführer nachzukommen.

Als er ausstieg, wurde ihm sofort mitgeteilt, dass sie einen Gefangenen gemacht hatten: seinen alten Freund Obi- Wan. Er begab sich zu ihm. Er freute sich zwar, ihn endlich erwischt zu haben, aber das brachte seine Pläne durcheinander. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch etwas deichseln. Sicherlich würden andere Jedi kommen, um ihn zu retten. Aber nicht diejenigen, die er brauchte. Also blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihn freizulassen...? Noch sträubte Dooku sich gegen diesen Gedanken. Er würde andere Möglichkeiten finden. Zur Not jedoch, das wusste er, musste er seine alte Rivalität zugunsten der Pläne seines Meisters zurückstellen.

Obi- Wan drehte sich langsam in einem Energiefeld, von blauen Strahlen an Ort und Stelle gehalten.

„Obi- Wan Kenobi! Lange nicht mehr gesehen!", begrüßte Dooku ihn.

„Spar dir dein Gesülze!"

Dooku lachte. „Immer noch der alte Hitzkopf. Doch ich fürchte, dieses Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher", erwiderte Obi- Wan trotzig, obwohl er nicht halb so zuversichtlich war wie er klang.

>>>>

Marga war alleine zuhause. Ihre Verzweiflung war der Wut gewichen, Wut darüber, dass immer nur die anderen über ihr Leben bestimmten. Sie war fest entschlossen, nun auch etwas zu tun, etwas, das der Menschheit und allen anderen Lebewesen zugute kommen würde. Wenn sie dabei ihr Leben lassen würde, so sei es. Heute Morgen erst war Sidja aufgeregt rausgerannt, mit der Aussage, Jihafu nehme sie mit bei seinen Unternehmungen.

Marga hatte ihre kleinste Tasche, die sie besaß, gepackt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wohin es sie verschlagen würde, aber sie konnte nicht zuhause bleiben. Aufgewühlt ging sie zur Flugrampe.

Plötzlich stand sie Juan gegenüber. Und zwar direkt vor ihm. Er blickte sie an, sie blickte ihn an, und beide sahen dieselbe Mutlosigkeit, die sie selber fühlten, bei dem anderen. Trotzdem fühlten sie sich nicht verbunden. Juan nickte, bevor er verkündete:

„Dann kann ich es dir ja auch persönlich sagen. In ein paar Tagen hättest du Post gekriegt. Ich verlange die Scheidung."

Marga erstarrte. So etwas hatte sie befürchtet, doch hatte sie diese Furcht nie an die Oberfläche kommen lassen. Als sie nichts sagte, nickte Juan ihr noch einmal zu und verschwand dann.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. So schnell sie konnte, eilte Marga zurück zu ihrem Apartment und warf sich schluchzend auf ihr Bett. Niemand brauchte sie mehr. Ihre Kinder waren erwachsen geworden, ihr Mann wollte sich von ihr scheiden lassen, und der einzige, den sie liebte, wollte nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben, da sie nur sein Leben zerstören würde.

Sie ging in die Küche und wählte ein Messer aus. Wer würde sie schon vermissen? In diesem Augenblick klingelte es an der Tür, doch Marga hörte es nicht. Sie wollte es nicht hören.

Als niemand auf Mandos Klingeln reagierte, schloss er daraus, dass niemand zuhause war. Schade eigentlich, aber vielleicht kam Sidja ja später vorbei. Er holte seinen Generalschlüssel heraus und öffnete die Wohnungstür. Er disponierte seine Sachen im Wohnzimmer, als er Geräusche aus der Küche hörte. War etwa doch jemand da?

Er trat in die Küche und sah Marga, aufgewühlt, und kurz davor, sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden.

„Nein, Frau Saphir!"

Marga wandte sich ihm zu. „Hau bloß ab, Mando. Das hier geht dich nichts an."

„Es geht mich etwas an, wenn Sie sich verletzen wollen. Ich bitte Sie, tun Sie es nicht!" Langsam näherte er sich ihr.

„Bleib stehen! Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

„Frau Saphir, jeder kennt das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, der Punkt, an dem man meint, nicht mehr weiterzukommen." Mando sprach aus eigener Erfahrung, wenn er auch andere Situationen meinte.

„Wie heißen Sie mit Vornamen?"

„Marga", meinte Marga zögernd. Mando wusste jedoch, was er tat, denn natürlich hatte er schon Affären mit älteren Frauen gehabt, und gemerkt, dass diese es schon am Anfang mochten, wenn man sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprach.

„Marga, jetzt legen Sie das Messer weg, dann können wir über alles reden. Zuhören ist meine Spezialität."

Sein monotoner Tonfall brachte Marga tatsächlich dazu, das Messer wegzulegen. Im Endeffekt zweifelte sie daran, ob sie jemals den Mut zum Selbstmord aufgebracht hätte.

„Na sehen Sie, es geht doch." Mando ging zu Marga, nahm sie am Arm und führte sie zur Wohnzimmercouch. Die beiden setzten sich, und Mando nahm Marga in den Arm. In so etwas hatte er Erfahrung.

„Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, was Sie auf dem Herzen haben", forderte er sie auf und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Marga schniefte und vertraute ihm das an, was er ihrer Meinung nach hören durfte. Und das war alles außer der Sache mit Obi- Wan.

>>>>

„Ich frage mich, ob Meister Kenobi uns nicht einfach nur loswerden wollte", äußerte Anakin, als sie sich auf dem Rückweg zu ihrem Schiff befanden, C-3PO im Schlepptau.

„Ach, irgendjemand musste ihn doch holen", meinte Sidja, die an seiner Seite ging. Jihafu unterhielt sich hinter ihnen mit C-3PO und amüsierte sich prächtig. „Fliegen wir jetzt wieder nach Hause?"

„Ich möchte erst mal abwarten, ob Meister Kenobi mir eine Nachricht geschickt hat." Er ging ins Schiff und die anderen folgten ihm. Eine kleine Leuchte blinkte und Anakin drückte einen Knopf. Obi- Wans Hologramm erschien.

„Anakin, es ist vonnöten, dass ihr hierher kommt. Ich habe etwas entdeckt, wobei ich eure Hilfe brauche..." Ein anderes Hologramm schlich sich hinter Obi- Wans, ein Geonosianer mit gezücktem Lichtschwert. Zum Glück bemerkte Obi- Wan ihn rechtzeitig und ein Kampf begann. Die Verbindung riss ab.

„Wir müssen ihm zu Hilfe eilen!", rief Anakin aus. Jihafu beförderte sich hinter das Steuer und startete das Schiff. „Geonosis ist nicht weit entfernt", meinte er.

Anakin war sichtlich angespannt, er machte sich Sorgen um Obi- Wan. Sidja hielt seine Hand. „Ich möchte nicht auch noch Obi- Wan verlieren", meinte er. „Schon gut. Versuche, an etwas anderes zu denken."

„Das geht aber nicht. Du musst gleich hier im Raumschiff bleiben und bei der kleinsten Gefahr wegfliegen, okay?"

„Na hör mal! Ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr!"

„Aber du hast keine Kampferfahrungen! Und dir darf nichts passieren!"

Sidja sah die Sorgen in seinem Gesicht und beschloss, ihm nicht noch mehr Kummer zu bereiten. „Okay. Aber ich finde es furchtbar, euch alleine da raus zu lassen."

„Ich weiß. Aber es beruhigt mich ungemein", meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Sidja seufzte. Das waren ja tolle Aussichten.

In der Wüstenlandschaft unter ihnen sahen sie Obi- Wans Speeder und landeten daneben. Anakin und Jihafu sprangen aus dem Schiff und rannten los, Sidja blieb allein mit C-3PO zurück.

„Und, welche Informationen hast du, die so wichtig sind?", sprach sie ihn an.

„Oh, sehr viele, ich bin ein Protokolldroide. Es wird Sie sehr freuen, Fräulein Sidja."

„Puh, ne, lass mal. Sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt tun soll."

„Hier warten ist am schlauesten, verlassen Sie sich darauf."

Doch Sidja konnte nicht einfach nichts tun. Sie erkundete das Raumschiff. Es war nicht sehr groß, es bestand nur noch aus zwei weiteren Räumen. In einem fand sie ein Lichtschwert, das sogar noch funktionierte. Es leuchtete blau auf, und sie schwang es probeweise hin und her.

„Ist doch gar nicht so schwer", murmelte sie. Sie fuhr es wieder ein und legte es weg. Dann guckte sie sich weiter nach einer brauchbaren Waffe um. Sie fand noch ein Stück von einem Heizungsrohr, das unbenutzt herumlag und nahm es an sich. Sie konnte doch wenigstens die Gegend um das Raumschiff herum erkundigen. Zu guter letzt schnappte sie sich noch einen Umhang.

Als sie die Rampe runter ging, kam C-3PO ihr hinterher. „Fräulein Sidja, bitte bleiben Sie hier! Es ist sicherer."

„C-3PO, bleib da! Du musst mir nicht folgen!"

Doch C-3PO blieb nicht stehen. „Ich befehle dir, hier zu bleiben! Du musst Anakin und Jihafu ausrichten, wo ich bin, falls sie früher wiederkommen!"

„Und wo sind Sie?"

„Sag, ich bleibe in der Nähe, und wenn sie ein Signal mit der Leuchtpistole abgeben, mache ich mich sofort auf den Weg zurück."

Damit verließ sie das Schiff endgültig. Draußen war es ziemlich windig, und Sidja zog die Kapuze so tief es ging ins Gesicht.

Sie stapfte zuerst zu Obi- Wans Speeder. R4 saß noch in der Steuerungszentrale, das heißt, das, was von ihm übrig war. „Ich hoffe nur, die Geonosianer sind mit Obi- Wan nicht genauso umgesprungen."

Sie untersuchte die Spuren, die Abdrücke in der Erde. Doch sie konnte nicht viel daraus erkennen. Sie ging weiter den Spuren nach, doch dann stoppte sie. Sie wollte doch nicht dorthin, das hatte sie Anakin versprochen. Also kehrte sie um und ging in die andere Richtung, vorbei an den Raumschiffen und zu den Felsen, mit deren Aufstieg sie begann.

Nach einigen anstrengenden Erklimmungen blieb Sidja auf einem Felsvorsprung stehen und drehte sich um. Die Raumschiffe waren überraschend tief unter ihr. Sie nahm sich vor, nicht weiter zu klettern, sondern sich auf dieser Höhe weiter umzugucken. Sie balancierte die Felswand entlang zu einem Abschnitt, von dem sogar ein Pfad weiter verlief, über freiem Himmel, aber tiefer in den Fels hinein. Konnte sie es wagen, ihm zu folgen, oder sollte sie lieber umkehren? Sie warf einen weiteren Blick nach unten. Das Raumschiff lag still da. Kein Lebewesen weit und breit war zu sehen, wahrscheinlich würde es noch einige Zeit dauern bis die beiden oder die drei zurückkehrten. Aber wenn, dann mussten sie bestimmt so schnell wie möglich losfliegen, und Sidja würde sie nur aufhalten. Überhaupt, was konnte sie auf so einem Pfad schon Spannendes erwarten?

Sie machte sich wieder an den Abstieg, bzw. sie wollte es. Denn plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und gezogen. Ihre Schreie verloren sich im Wind.

>>>>

Marga schniefte wieder in ihr Taschentuch. „Es ist sehr nett von dir, dass du mich tröstest, weißt du..." Mando saß immer noch neben ihr, hatte sie im Arm und hörte geduldig zu. Die arme Frau hatte wirklich viel durchmachen müssen. Wenn er diesen Juan erwischte...und mit Sidja würde er auch ein Wörtchen reden müssen. Aber das zählte im Augenblick nicht.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Haare. In braunen, krausen Locken fielen sie bis in den Nacken, nicht länger. Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Gesicht und küsste ihre weichen Lippen.

„Pfui, was fällt dir ein?" Marga sprang erschreckt auf. „Ich könnte deine Mutter sein. Und überhaupt, du bist der Freund meiner Tochter!"

Mando stand auch auf. „Nein, bin ich nicht!"

„Aber fast. Na, du kannst dir jetzt sowieso aus dem Kopf schlagen, sie jemals wieder zu sehen!" Sie wies ihn zur Tür. Nachdem er gegangen war, hatte Marga schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hatte sie übertrieben reagiert? Aber nein, ein Schwein, das die Mutter seiner Freundin küsste, fand hier bestimmt kein offenes Ohr.

Doch sie musste ihm zugute halten, dass er ihr zugehört und sie vom Selbstmord abgehalten hatte. Immerhin hatte sie jetzt eingesehen, dass es dumm gewesen war und keine Lösung. Nein, ihr Entschluss stand fest: Sie würde weggehen. Woanders ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie holte Schreibzeug aus der Küche und fing an, einen Brief an ihre über alles geliebten Kinder zu schreiben.

Danach nahm sie ihre Tasche, blickte sich noch einmal um und verließ die Wohnung. Die Flugrampe war ihr Ticket in ein neues Leben. Zu welchem Planeten sollte sie fliegen? Was wollte sie dort machen? Würde sie jemals wieder einen Mann finden, den sie lieben konnte? Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Obi- Wan vergessen.

>>>>

Besagter Obi- Wan rannte in diesem Moment mit zwei Padawan aus dem Hauptquartier der Separatisten, natürlich nicht ohne massive Gegenwehr. Doch irgendwie schafften sie es zum Raumschiff. Obi- Wan konnte seinen Speeder vergessen, also stieg er mit in das Schiff der anderen.

„Sidja, wir sind zurück!", rief Jihafu, während er hinter dem Steuer verschwand und die Maschinen anschmiss.

„Wie bitte, was macht sie denn hier? Ihr solltet doch alleine fliegen!"

„Davon habt Ihr nie etwas gesagt, Meister", grinste Anakin, während er zu den hinteren Räumen ging und Obi- Wan sich neben Jihafu setzte. Das Schiff entfernte sich vom Boden, als Anakin C-3PO in einer Ecke kauernd vorfand. Ohne Sidja.

Bestürzt stürmte er ins Cockpit. „Stopp Jihafu, Sidja ist nicht an Bord!"

„Was?" Jihafu ließ das Schiff kurze Zeit auf einer Höhe schweben. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja, C-3PO meinte, sie wollte die Gegend erkundigen."

Obi- Wan seufzte. „Frauen stürzen einen doch nur ins Unglück." Anakin schaute ihn belustigt an und fragte sich, wie das gemeint war. Doch er hatte jetzt andere Sorgen, die Feinde hatten erkannt, dass sie ein Problem hatten, und ihr Feuer verstärkt.

„Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben", schrie Jihafu entsetzt.

Anakin sah den Felsen vor sich und ihm kam eine Idee. „Jihafu, versuche, über dem Felsen zu kreisen, damit ich dort runter springen kann!"

„Mein sehr junger und unerfahrener Padawan, überlege vorher, bevor du dich ins Verderben stürzt!"

„Keine Zeit!" Anakin rannte zur Tür und öffnete sie, während Jihafu dem Felsen immer näher kam. Er hielt das alles auch für sehr riskant, aber er wollte Sidja nicht zurücklassen. Und er wusste, Anakin auch nicht.

„In genau einer Stunde werde ich wieder hier sein. Versuche, sie bis dahin zu finden!", rief er Anakin zu, bevor dieser todesmutig sprang.

„Möge die Macht mit dir sein", rief Obi- Wan noch, aber das hörte Anakin nicht mehr. „Der Junge kann sich dabei alle Knochen brechen." Er schaute zu dem Felsen, der immer kleiner wurde und bald nur noch ein Punkt in der Landschaft war. „Denkst du, ich hätte ihn begleiten sollen?", wandte er sich an Jihafu.

„Nein, das wäre noch törichter gewesen." Jihafu hoffte, dass Obi- Wan diese Aussage beruhigen würde, denn bei ihm selbst funktionierte es überhaupt nicht.

>>>>

Anakin verfehlte knapp die Oberfläche des Felsens und glitt an einem Abhang herab, bis er Halt fand und anfing, hoch zu klettern. Sobald er einen Vorsprung erreicht hatte, zog er sich darauf und blieb still stehen. Unten hatten ein paar Neimoidianer seinen Sprung beobachtet und machten sich daran, den Felsen zu erklimmen. Jetzt durfte er sich also auch noch vor denen verstecken. Aber er hatte auch Glück im Unglück, denn er spürte, dass Sidja vor wenigen Minuten sich auf demselben Pfad befunden hatte, den er jetzt entlang rannte. Er musste also einfach nur ihrer geistigen Spur folgen.

Plötzlich wich die Spur vom Pfad ab, ins Gebüsch. Reflexartig wollte Anakin erst sein Laserschwert zücken, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass ein zerschnittenes Gestrüpp die beste Einladung für die Neimoidianer war, die sie sich nur wünschen konnten.

Also benutzte er seine Hände, und quetschte sich durch einen meterdicken Busch. Danach wurde das Geäst dünner, und zum Teil war es gebrochen. Dann sah er zu seiner rechten die Felswand wieder auftauchen, und in ihr war eine Höhle eingelassen. Nun erst holte Anakin sein Lichtschwert heraus.

Als er in die Höhle eintrat, sah er zunächst nichts. Ein gefährlicher Augenblick. Doch dann gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse und er konnte Umrisse ausmachen. Die Höhle erstreckte sich weit ins Innere, doch im vorderen Teil, in dem Anakin stand, befanden sich zwei Personen. Eine lag auf dem Boden und die andere hockte vor ihr, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie gerichtet, und Anakin keine Beachtung schenkend. Es war, wie Anakin weiter erkannte, ein alter Mann, mit langen grauen Haaren und Bart, in Lumpen gekleidet. Er beugte sich über Sidja, die bewusstlos schien. Mit den Gedanken wieder bei den Tusken, die seine Mutter gefangen gehalten hatten, schlich Anakin sich an und schlug ihm den Kopf ab. Er hatte noch nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Der Kopf rollte in den hinteren Teil der Höhle und der restliche Körper kippte einfach um.

Stattdessen schrie Sidja auf. Anakin steckte sein Lichtschwert ein und kniete sich vor sie, versuchte, sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch sie wehrte sie. „Was hast du getan? Du konntest ihn doch nicht einfach töten!"

„Ich bitte dich, er wollte dich umbringen!"

„Das wollte er nicht! Er wollte nur helfen! Konntest du das mit deiner Macht nicht erfühlen?"

„Es tut mir leid, aber wenn dich einer verschleppt und in einer Höhle bewusstlos schlägt, dann ist das für mich automatisch ein Feind!"

„Du hattest überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie ich hierhin gekommen bin! Und wer sagt, dass er mich bewusstlos geschlagen hat? Du hast eine blühende Fantasie!"  
"Ich handle nur aus Erfahrungen! Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren!"

Sidja hatte sich aufgesetzt. Das Schreien strengte sie an, und sie verstand Anakin ja irgendwie. Aber warum gleich den Kopf abschlagen?

„Komm her", meinte sie sanfter. Sie ließ sich jetzt in die Arme nehmen und fing an zu weinen, wie beim ersten Mal, als sie entführt worden waren. „Es tut mir leid. Du hast mich ziemlich erschreckt."

„Nein, mir tut es leid", meinte Anakin und streichelte ihr über das Haar. „Du hast Recht, ich habe überreagiert."

Eine Weile saßen sie still da bis Anakin fragte: „Und wer genau war das jetzt?"

Sidja atmete tief ein. „Tutu, so nannte er sich. Er sagte, er sei schon vor Jahren in diese Höhle geflohen, und als ich herkam, sah er das als Chance, unversehrt in eine zivilisierte Gesellschaft zu kommen. Bei unserer Begegnung hat er mich sehr unsanft davon abgehalten, nach unten zu steigen, und hat mich hierher geschleppt, wobei ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht habe. Das so ein alter Mann noch soviel Kraft hatte. Ja, und hier hat er mir versprochen, meinen Knöchel zu heilen, wenn ich ihn dafür im Gegenzug eine Fahrt mit unserem Schiff schenke, und ich willigte ein."

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung..."

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Hey, weißt du was?" Sie strich über seinen Arm. „Das war unser erster Streit."

„Streit ist wichtig, das zeigt, dass man sich nicht gleichgültig ist", antwortete Anakin. „Aber es hat mir trotzdem nicht gefallen. Am besten wir versuchen, uns nur sehr selten zu streiten, okay?"

„Einverstanden." Und sie besiegelten ihre Versöhnung mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

>>>>


	10. Das Zusammentreffen der Familie Saphir

A/N: Also, wenn das hier ein paar mehr Leute lesen, als nur meine nette Betaleserin, dann lasst doch bitte auch euren Kommentar hier! Muss ja nicht nett sein! Ich brauche nur ein bißchen Feedback, was kommt gut an, was nicht so gut...wäre nett! >bettel> So, jetzt aber weiter mit der Story!

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Das Zusammentreffen der Familie Saphir**

Obi- Wan machte sich Sorgen um seinen Padawan. Mehr als üblich. Wie der sich immer wieder in unnötige Gefahr brachte. Obwohl es diesmal ja Sidjas Schuld gewesen war.

„Warum habt ihr Sidja denn mitgenommen?", fragte er Jihafu, welcher sofort seinen Unschulds- Blick aufsetzte.

„Wisst ihr, sie hat sich so gelangweilt, seit sie ihre Anstellung los ist, und wo wir doch nur einen Abholauftrag hatten, und sie auch noch nie vorher auf Tatooine gewesen war...", laberte er drauf los.

Obi- Wan winkte ab. „Ja, ja, schon gut. Brüderliches Mitleid, hm?" Jihafu nickte. _Und ein klitzekleines Bisschen mehr._

Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren gerade mal zehn Minuten vergangen, und trotzdem hatte er jeden Augenblick das Gefühl, Anakin stelle etwas ganz Dummes an. _Wahrscheinlich übertrage ich nur meine Meinung über mich auf ihn,_ seufzte er gedanklich. Aber er hatte das Vernünftigste getan, Marga zu feuern. Ja, das Vernünftigste.

Jihafu stellte den Autopiloten auf Stand und machte es sich in seinem Sitz bequem. Wenn Anakin Sidja früher finden sollte als erwartet oder Hilfe bräuchte, würde er sie garantiert kontaktieren. Es sei denn, die Neimoidianer fanden ihn früher, doch da war Jihafu zuversichtlich. Wenn dem so wäre, würde er das fühlen.

Er lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Obi- Wan, der angespannt in seinem Sitz verharrte.

„Hey, Meister Obi- Wan", sprach er ihn an. „Wie geht's denn so?"

Obi- Wan schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Wie bitte?"

„Na ja, ich dachte, jetzt hätten wir mal Zeit für ein Vater- Sohn Gespräch."  
Obi- Wan rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab. „Jihafu, du bist nicht mein Sohn. Und ich bin **nicht** dein Vater."

„Schon klar, ich meinte es auch eher symbolisch. Wir sehen uns ja so oft und alles..."

„Ich fürchte, in nächster Zeit nicht mehr."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Ich habe keine Zeit mehr zum Essen. Ja, der bevorstehende Krieg nimmt mich sehr ein."

„Keine Zeit mehr zum Essen?" Jihafu runzelte die Stirn.

„Natürlich esse ich etwas, aber bei der Arbeit. Ich kann nicht mehr vorbeikommen."

„Oh. Das ist schade. Aber ich kann doch noch zuhause essen, oder?"

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen."

Jihafu legte seinen Kopf wieder auf den Sitz, doch Obi- Wan zuckte zusammen. „Ich spüre Zorn. Ich hoffe, Anakin handelt nicht unüberlegt."

„Anakin? Wie kommt Ihr denn darauf?"

>>>>

Marga saß in einer imperialen Fähre Richtung Alderaan. Ein friedlicher Planet, zu dem Krieg und Unruhen noch nicht vorgedrungen waren. Dort würde sie einen Neubeginn wagen. Dort kannte sie niemanden. Voller friedlicher und geruhsamer Gedanken schlief sie ein.

Stunden später wurde sie von ihrem Nachbarn geweckt. Sie stieg aus der Fähre und sog förmlich den Frieden und die Ruhe Alderaans in sich auf. Sollte sie noch Gedanken an ihr altes Leben gehabt haben, so hatte sie diese auf der Fähre gelassen.

Unentschlossen schlenderte sie aus dem Ankunftshafen über den benachbarten Markt. All diese Stände zeugten vom einfachen Leben und hartem, aber ehrlichen Brotverdienst.

Zwei Männer, durch ihre Kleidung unübersehbar als Jedi ausgewiesen, streiften ihren Weg und Marga zuckte zusammen. _Ganz ruhig, Marga, Jedi gibt es überall. Sie sorgen für Schutz und Ordnung._

Dann betrat sie ein Fremden- Verkehrs- Büro und erkundigte sich, ob Hütten weiter draußen zum Verkauf standen, die sie mit ihrem Ersparten bezahlen konnte. Die Leute guckten sie zwar etwas schräg an, aber da sie ihr trotzdem ein paar Angebote unterbreiteten, machte Marga das nichts aus. Sie war sogar recht froh, dass einige passable Häuser darunter waren, die sie sofort zu besichtigen beabsichtigte. Warum Zeit verlieren?

Kurzentschlossen kaufte Marga nach einer kleinen Rundfahrt ein kleines Häuschen. In ihrem früheren Leben war sie nicht so entschlussfreudig gewesen, und sie genoss die Änderung. Sie fühlte sich richtig erleichtert. Und bis das Vermissen gewisser Personen verschwand, das war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ihre Kinder würde sie in ein paar Wochen besuchen gehen. Na ja, in ein paar Tagen wäre ja auch okay. Wegen ihnen war sie ja nicht ausgewandert. Ganz im Gegenteil, vielleicht entschlossen sich die beiden ja, zu ihr zu ziehen, dann wäre alles perfekt.

Im Moment richtete sie das Nötigste für die Nacht ein, denn die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt. Sie hatte das Bett bezogen, im Wohnzimmer eine Kerze für die Gemütlichkeit angezündet, außerdem wagte sie es nicht, das elektrische Licht anzuschalten, dieses Haus war wirklich so alt, dass sie befürchtete, die Sicherung würde durchknallen. Nun kochte sie sich Tee und ließ sich mit einer Tasse und einem Buch nieder.

>>>>

Juan räumte sein Hinterzimmer aus. Er hatte seinen Job aufgegeben, sollte doch diese Jocasta Nu die oberste Position innehaben. Lange genug darauf hingearbeitet hatte sie ja. Er hinterließ Jihafu eine Nachricht, dass er ihn demnächst in der Unterkunft der grauen Saphire finden konnte.

Die Zufallsbegegnung mit Marga vorhin, die ungeahnte und katastrophale Folgen für sie mit sich zog, ließ ihn kalt. Sollte sie doch denken, was sie wollte. Sollte sie doch zu Kenobi rennen und sich bei ihm ausheulen. Es war nicht länger seine Angelegenheit. Sobald Jihafu in den Orden eingetreten war, und seine Jedi- Prüfungen hinter sich hatte, würde er ihn überreden, zu ihm zu ziehen. Und Sidja... Zu gerne würde Juan vergessen, dass er noch eine Tochter hatte, die sogar älter war als sein Sohn. Aber er konnte es nicht. Sie war immerhin sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, eine echte Saphir, im Gegensatz zu Marga, von der er hoffte, dass sie nach der Scheidung wieder ihren Mädchennamen annehmen würde.

Seine spärlichen Sachen tragend verabschiedete er sich von allen. Manche waren traurig, ihn gehen zu sehen, die meisten jedoch nicht. Er ignorierte es mit dem Gedanken, einen herzlicheren Empfang im Hauptquartier zu bekommen.

Und so war es auch. Keine große Sache, da er Ians Untermieter wurde und nur wenige Mitbewohner hatte. Da war einmal Ian selber, geschieden, doch seine Familienfotos standen immer noch, dann Billy, Junggeselle mit ehrgeizigen Zielen und zum Schluss Pablo, ebenfalls noch sehr jung, mit einer Anstellung im Tempel, ihr Informationslieferant. Eine reine Männer WG. Andere hätten das vielleicht als Rückschritt betrachtet, nicht so jedoch Juan.

An diesem Abend wurde eine kleine Begrüßungsparty im Wohnzimmer gefeiert, bei der nicht wenig Bier floss. Billy war es gewesen, der Jihafu seine Aufgabe zukommen lassen hatte, deswegen prahlte er damit vor Juan.

„Ich kenne deinen Jungen. Glaub mir, wenn der seine Sache gut macht, hat der eine steile Karriere vor sich. Da bin ich überzeugt."

„Kannste mal sehen, was mein Junge so drauf hat. Prost!"

„Ja, lasst uns auf Jihafu trinken, den momentan jüngsten Saphir!", stimmte Ian, der bei weitem älteste der Runde, zu.

„Prost!", lallte Pablo, der schon mehr intus hatte als die anderen.

>>>>

„Vielleicht sollten wir früher runter gehen und helfen?", meinte Jihafu nach weiteren zwanzig Minuten besorgt. „Wenn Sidja verschollen ist, kann auch Anakin nichts ausrichten. Oder wenn er gefangen genommen wurde..."

„...das wüsste ich, glaube mir. Im Moment fühle ich überhaupt nichts, was Anakin betrifft, aber wenn er gefangen wäre, würde er Hilferufe aussenden, das kannst du dir sicher leicht vorstellen."

„Na schön", gab Jihafu sich geschlagen. In diesem Moment zeigte der Holoprojektor eine ankommende Nachricht an. Obi- Wan stellte auf Empfang und das Hologramm von zwei Personen erschien.

„Schnell Jihafu, die Neimoidianer können jeden Moment wiederkommen, hol uns ab!", erklang Anakins panische Stimme, die Jihafu sehr gekünstelt vorkam. Aber das war wahrscheinlich auf Anakins Nervosität zurückzuführen.

„Wir sind sofort da", antwortete Obi- Wan, der inzwischen am Steuer saß, und schaltete die Motoren auf Hochbetrieb. Der Holoprojektor verstummte und Jihafu stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. „Sie leben! Beide!"

Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren sie an dem Vorsprung, auf dem die beiden standen, angekommen und mithilfe einer Leiter gelangten sie ins Schiffinnere.

Jihafu stürzte sich auf seine Schwester und umarmte sie, bevor er mit ihr schimpfte. „Immer machst du Ärger, aus dem ich dich dann befreien muss! So kann das nicht weitergehen!"

„Ja, du hast ja Recht", meinte Sidja betroffen.

„Es hätte uns alle den Kopf kosten können. Überhaupt hättest du dich auf Coruscant befinden sollen!", mischte Obi- Wan sich ein.

„Was passiert ist, ist nun einmal passiert", meinte Anakin zu Sidjas Verteidigung. „Lasst uns jetzt lieber nach Alderaan fliegen."

„Wieso Alderaan? Das ist der ruhigste Planet in der Galaxis." Obi- Wan war verunsichert.

Anakin merkte, dass er sich beinahe verplappert hatte, und dachte sich schnell eine Ausrede aus. „Eben, ein bißchen Urlaub würde uns allen ganz gut tun!"

Obi- Wan warf ihm noch einen zweifelnden Blick zu, bevor er das Schiff in Richtung Coruscant steuerte. Jihafu sah Anakin fragend an, doch dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er es sich auf dem hinteren Sitz bequem machte.

Neben ihm saß Sidja, und da Obi- Wan vorne saß, riskierten sie es, zwischendurch Hände zu halten. Wenn Obi- Wan jedoch die kleinste Bewegung machte, ließen sie los und beschäftigten sich mit anderen Sachen. Sidja musste sich das Kichern verkneifen, was sie nicht immer schaffte.

Obi- Wan drehte sich besorgt um. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sidja nickte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Jihafu grinste sie an. Doch dann schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf. Das könnte heikel enden.

Obi- Wan war jedoch abgelenkt. „Sieh mal, Jihafu, auf dem Radar. Dieses Raumschiff ist schon einige Zeit hinter uns. Glaubst du, sie verfolgen uns?"

Jihafu studierte den Radar. „Ich weiß nicht, Meister, vielleicht..."

Anakin glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Seit wann fragte Meister Kenobi denn nicht mehr ihn? Er war schließlich sein Padawan! „Wir könnten eine Schleife ziehen, um es zu überprüfen", mischte er sich ein.

„Gute Idee, Anakin. Ich tue jetzt einfach mal, als steuern wir einen naheliegenden Planten an, und im letzten Moment reiß ich das Steuer herum."

Der nächstliegende Planet war sehr klein, mit geringem Durchgangsverkehr. Trotzdem hielt das Schiff hinter ihnen auch darauf zu, als sie es taten. Obi- Wan runzelte die Stirn, dann korrigierte er seinen Kurs und flog zurück, an dem Schiff vorbei ins All. Doch gerade, als sie es fast passiert hatten, löste sich ein Geschoss davon und traf ihr Raumschiff.

Alles wackelt und Obi- Wan hatte Mühe, das Schiff auf Kurs zu halten. Jihafu, der nicht angeschnallt war, fiel von seinem Sitz und klammerte sich am Armaturenbrett fest. „Woah, sie haben uns sehr ungünstig getroffen, ein Motor ist ausgefallen, und dieses Schiff hat nur zwei."

„Können wir nicht zurückschießen?"

„Nein, zu riskant. Wir müssen zusehen, so schnell wie möglich von hier wegzukommen, bevor sie uns noch einmal erwischen."

Obi- Wan forderte Verstärkung beim Jedi- Rat an. Das Schiff ließ sich jedoch nicht abschütteln, zu langsam waren sie. Den nächsten Geschossen konnten sie aber glücklicherweise ausweichen.

Als das Feuer schließlich aufhörte, setzte sich das Verfolgerschiff etwas ab, blieb jedoch immer hinter ihnen. Mindestens eine Stunde flogen sie so, ohne Coruscant wenigstens von Weitem zu sehen.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", meinte Obi- Wan, mittlerweile fast verzweifelt. „Wir befinden uns an einem ganz anderen Punkt in der Galaxis, als die Geräte anzeigen. Und lange machen wir uns nicht mehr."

„Meister, ich vermute fast, die Geräte sind beschädigt. Wir müssen notlanden!"

„Ja, Anakin, du hast Recht. Bereitet euch auf eine Notlandung vor." Er blickte zurück. „Wenn die nur nicht so hartnäckig wären. Ich wette, das sind Dooku und sein Spießgesellen."

Sie näherten sich einem Planeten, und Jihafu bemerkte als erster, dass es sich um Alderaan handelte.

„Sieht so aus, als kommst du doch noch zu deinem Urlaub, Anakin", meinte Obi- Wan spöttisch. Dann roch er etwas Beunruhigendes. Etwas Durchgeschmortes. Er hatte eine seiner Vorahnungen, dass die Landung wohl nicht ganz sanft verlaufen würde. Er machte sich nur Sorgen um Sidja, die anderen beiden waren da schon etwas weniger zimperlich. Beziehungsweise hatten sie schon mehr durchgemacht.

Auch um den Hafen anzusteuern war nicht mehr genug Zeit. Stattdessen suchte er sich eine freie Fläche, weit und breit unbewohnt. Na gut, einige Kilometer von der nächsten Stadt entfernt. Sie würden nachher fliehen müssen, das war klar, denn ihre Verfolger hatten keine technischen Probleme.

>>>>

Dooku lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Jetzt verfolgte er Obi- Wan schon, seit er Geonosis verlassen hatte, hatte es geschafft, sein Schiff zu ruinieren und jetzt flog dieser auch noch nach Alderaan. Der Planet mit den wenigsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Der Planet, auf dem Jihafu seine Aufgabe vermutete. Dooku hatte natürlich die lächerlichen Befreiungsversuche der jungen Padawan durchschaut, aber mitgespielt und sie Obi- Wan befreien lassen.

Doch dann, nachdem Obi- Wan schon längst auf dem Weg nach Coruscant sein sollte, war sein Schiff wieder auf Geonosis aufgetaucht. Dooku hatte durch sein Fernrohr geschaut und ein Schauspiel beobachtet, das ihn dazu brachte, sofort die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Alle, die er brauchte, beziehungsweise beseitigen wollte, befanden sich in dem Raumschiff.

Leider kamen sie bei Anbruch der Nacht auf Alderaan an, ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, da Dookus Augen nicht mehr die besten waren. Und die vier hatten einen Vorsprung, würden wahrscheinlich erst einmal in die Stadt fliehen. Sicher, er konnte in der Luft bleiben und sie von dort aus abfeuern, aber hier ging es mehr oder weniger um eine persönliche Sache, und da bevorzugte Dooku den Nahkampf. Nur so würde er in den Genuss kommen, seine Feinde auf seine eigene Art abzumurksen. Wenn nicht Obi- Wan, dann wenigstens dessen Freunde, und wenn seine Freunde auch noch vor seinen Augen starben, würde das schon hart werden für Obi- Wan. Dann würde Dooku ihn gefangen nehmen, aus purer Quälerei noch ein paar Tage leben lassen und später als Frischfleisch für seine Festspiele auf Geonosis einsetzen. _Das wird ein Spaß! _Aus Vorfreude rieb er sich die Hände und ließ ein zufriedenes Lachen erklingen.

Er sah, wie das feindliche Schiff landete, und hoffte, dass nicht alle schon bei dieser Landung umgekommen waren. Das würde den ganzen Spaß verderben, auch wenn's dann weniger Arbeit wäre. Aber nein, schon rannten die vier in Richtung Stadt, wie er vorausgesehen hatte. Schnell verschwammen ihre Umrisse in den nächtlichen Schatten. Aber Dookus Plan sah sowieso anders aus. Ohne Eile ließ er sein Schiff etwas entfernt und aus Sichtweite von Kenobis Schiff landen, schickte eine Patrouille raus und machte sich daran, schlafen zu gehen. Vor Morgen kam er mit seinem Plan sowieso nicht weiter.

>>>>

Am nächsten Morgen erfuhr Juan von Pablo, dass Kenobi als vermisst galt. Er war wohl auf dem Rückweg von Geonosis gewesen, als er einen Hilferuf ausgesandt hatte und verschwunden war. Jegliche Kontaktaufnahmen von Seiten des Jedi- Rats waren gescheitert. Normalerweise hätte Juan das nicht ein müdes Gähnen abgerungen, doch dieser Kenobi war mit seinem Sohnemann unterwegs gewesen. Und noch irgendeinem Padawan. Sicher saßen Marga und Sidja in ihrer (eigentlich ja seiner) Wohnung und kamen um vor Sorge. Doch Juan würde es sich nicht bieten lassen, dass Kenobi mit seinem Jungen, der eine großartige Zukunft vor sich hatte, einfach abhaute.

Er beeilte sich zum Tempel zu kommen und verschaffte sich Eintritt, in dem er vorgab, noch Sachen holen zu müssen. Doch statt zur Bibliothek ging er zur Flugrampe und mietete sich ein Schiff. Zum Glück war er auf dem Pilotenweiterbildungslehrgang der Grauen Saphire gewesen, manchmal musste er schnellstmöglich und unauffällig zu einem anderen Planten. Vor allem früher, als die Separatisten sich noch im Untergrund bewegten und in ihrer heißesten Informationensuchphase befanden.

Aber das war Vergangenheit. Jetzt galt es, Jihafu zu finden und, wenn nötig, aus Kenobis Fängen zu befreien. Kenobi, der Schuld an dem Zerbrechen seiner Familie war. Je mehr Juan darüber nachdachte, desto mehr steigerte er sich in seine Wut hinein.

Erst als er sich kurz vor dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum befand und er überlegte, an welcher Stelle er wieder austreten wollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er die Suche beginnen sollte. Geonosis wäre nicht schlecht, dort waren sie zuletzt gesichtet worden, aber sie hatten sich ja auf dem Rückweg befunden. Alderaan? Nein, zu weit weg, zu unwahrscheinlich, warum sollte Kenobi dorthin? Auch wenn Jihafu einen Grund hätte.

Juan musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Jihafu war schlau, schlauer als Kenobi, er hatte bestimmt einige Tricks auf Lager, Kenobi auszutricksen und ihn dazu zu bringen, nach Alderaan zu fliegen. Also gut. Er stellte Alderaans Koordinaten ein und bereitete sich auf einen langen Flug vor, auf dem er seine weitere Vorgehungsweise planen konnte.

>>>>

Marga hatte nicht besonders gut geschlafen, aber das hatte sie auch nicht erwartet. Früh stand sie auf, machte sich Kaffe und plante einen Ausflug in die Stadt, um sich eine Zeitung besorgen. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich einen Job haben, und Stellenanzeigen waren immer noch das Beste.

Sie verließ das Haus und begab sich auf den Pfad. Nach einigen Minuten kam sie zu einem Feld, auf dem ein Wrack von einem Raumschiff stand, wahrscheinlich abgestürzt. Gestern war es noch nicht da gewesen. Doch bevor sie sich darüber mehr Gedanken machen konnte, trat aus dem Schatten ein hochgewachsener, gutgekleideter Mann hervor.

„Guten Tag! Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?", bat sie ihm an, noch bevor er das Wort ergriff.

„Das hoffe ich sehr. Wissen Sie, mein Name ist Count Dooku, und ich begebe mich gerade auf die Suche nach den Insassen dieses Raumschiffes hier."

„Dann war es nicht Ihres? Da bin ich aber froh, es sieht aus, als wäre der Sturz schlimm gewesen. Ach, verzeihen Sie, wie unhöflich ich bin! Mein Name ist Marga Saphir, freut mich, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!"

Sie streckte ihm die Hand aus und Dooku horchte, wie schon viele vor ihm, bei dem Namen Saphir auf. Er schnippte mit den Fingern und aus dem Schatten traten weitere Wesen hinzu. Neimoidianer. Sie kamen zu Marga, die alarmiert war, doch bevor sie weglaufen konnte, hielten sie sie fest.

„Es tut mir leid, Marga, dass Sie jetzt einen rüden Eindruck von mir bekommen, aber ich brauche Sie auf meinem Schiff. Keine Angst, wir werden schon bald die Gelegenheit haben, uns näher kennen zu lernen."

Marga war empört, sie hatte diesem Mann überhaupt nichts getan, sie kannte ihn noch nicht einmal! Was in aller Welt wollte er von ihr?

Sie wurde zu einem Schiff befördert, nicht weit weg. Es war auch nicht gerade riesig, aber groß genug für jede Menge Neimoidianer.

>>>>

Sidja seufzte. Sie waren jetzt schon einen Tag ohne Proviant unterwegs, und ihr war schlecht vor Hunger. Durst hatte sie auch. Die Nacht war ebenfalls nicht sehr angenehm gewesen. Nach der Bruchlandung, an die sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr dachte, waren sie in die Stadt gerannt. Dort angekommen, war sie vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen, und Anakin hatte sie bis zum Hotel tragen müssen. Sie konnten von Glück reden, mitten in der Nacht noch aufgenommen worden zu sein, und dass Obi- Wan seine Jedi Credit Card mithatte, mit der er bezahlen konnte.

Sie hatte sich mit Jihafu ein Zimmer geteilt, und obwohl die Betten sehr bequem gewesen waren, war ihr Schlaf nicht tief und erholsam gewesen. Sicher wäre er das in Anakins Armen gewesen, aber an so was sollte sie jetzt nicht denken. Gleich konnten sie das Frühstücksbüffet nutzen, immerhin etwas essen und trinken. Doch keiner der vier vergaß ihre Verfolger.

Am Frühstückstisch dann berieten sie sich, was zu tun wäre. Jihafu war dafür, die alderaaner Jedi zu kontaktieren.

„Was können die schon ausrichten! Wir müssen Dooku sofort vernichten!"

„Anakin! Nein, Jihafu hat Recht, mit ihrer Hilfe wäre es leichter, Dooku gefangen zu nehmen und unser Schiff reparieren zu lassen. Aber du musst wissen, dass es hier nur sehr wenige Jedi gibt."

„Aber es gibt welche! Von denen aus können wir auch erst mal den Rat anrufen!"

„Und dann auf die Verstärkung warten? Weißt du, wie lange das dauert? Dooku wird nicht so viel Geduld haben und vorher zuschlagen!"

„Wenn er uns denn findet, mein junger Padawan. Das wird er nicht, und wenn, haben wir ja noch die Jedi- Meister hier."

„Die sehr kampfunerprobt sind, wie Ihr selber gesagt habt!"

„Aber trotzdem können sie kämpfen, uns unterstützen und sie verhelfen uns zu einer Überzahl."

Anakin gab nach und überließ die restliche Diskussion Obi- Wan und Jihafu. Stattdessen wandte er sich Sidja zu, die noch keinen Ton gesagt hatte.

„Geht's dir gut? Du erscheinst mir etwas blass."

Sidja zuckte mit den Achseln. „Habe lange Zeit nichts gegessen, und eine Magenverstimmung. Es bekommt mir halt nicht, verfolgt zu werden." Sie probierte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen und schob ihren Teller weg. „Ich glaub, ich geh mich noch ein bisschen hinlegen."

Sie stand auf, und Anakin tat es ihr gleich. „Niemand sollte in dieser Situation alleine unterwegs sein. Meister!"

Obi- Wan blickte Anakin an. „Ich begleite Sidja nach oben. Braucht ihr noch lange?"

„Nein, nein, wir kommen auch gleich nach."

>>>>

Juan blickte sich auf Alderaans Flughafen um. Keine Spur von Jihafu. Die Raumschiffe sahen ja alle gleich aus, von daher konnte er nicht sagen, ob Kenobis darunter war. Wer würde an Jihafu herantreten, wenn er hier war? Und was würde er ihm sagen? Juan bereute es, Ian nicht ausgequetscht zu haben.

Nachdem er sich einige Zeit an dem Hafen aufgehalten hatte, sah er ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Er beschloss, einen Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen und dort weiterzusehen.

Nach ein paar Straßen kamen ihm Gestalten entgegen, die ihm sofort ins Auge fielen. Nicht, weil sie ungewöhnlich waren, nein, im Gegensatz zu manch anderem, was hier so rumlief, waren sie ziemlich normal. Aber es waren zweifellos Dookus Leute. Kopfgeldjäger und Neimoidianer. Juan sprach den offensichtlichen Anführer an.

„Hey, Jango! Bist du es?"

„Juan! Mensch, wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?"

„Eine Ewigkeit, so kommt es mir vor! Was treibt dich ausgerechnet nach Alderaan?"

„Ach, wir verfolgen alte Feinde. Auftrag von Dooku. Das heißt, im Moment suchen wir sie. Und dich? Ich meine, du bist nicht gerade der Typ, der ein friedliches Leben sucht."

Juan lachte. „Das stimmt. Ich suche auch jemanden. Ich vermute, wir sind hinter demselben her. Sagt dir der Name Kenobi was?"

„Oh, Juan, ich fürchte, ich werde nicht sehr gnädig sein können, falls du ihn zuerst findest."

„Keine Angst, ich werde ihn dir nur zu gerne übergeben. Ich brauche nur etwas von ihm. Kann ich mich euch anschließen? Ich verspreche, euch nicht in den Weg zu kommen!"

Jango schien zu überlegen. „Sicher, dass du uns Kenobi überlässt? Und die anderen auch? Wir brauchen alle!"

Juan war überrascht. Was wollte Dooku von Jihafu? Wahrscheinlich foltern oder so. Juan konnte die nächstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen und ihn befreien, wenn er bei ihnen war.

„Ja. Hey, mir kannst du doch vertrauen."

„In meiner Branche vertraue ich niemandem. Aber da ich dir sowieso noch einen Gefallen schulde, komm mit!"

Und so ging Juan seinen Weg weiter mit Jango Fett, dem berüchtigten Kopfgeldjäger, und seinen Kollegen.

>>>>

In ihrem Zimmer schmiss Sidja sich aufs Bett. Das Blöde war, dass sie zwar erschöpft war, aber trotzdem nicht schlafen konnte. Aber sie war Anakin dankbar, dass er einfach nur da war.

„Versuche zu schlafen, ich bleibe daneben liegen und passe auf, okay?", hatte er gesagt. Und er hielt sein Wort, nachdem er sie Tür geschlossen hatte, legte er sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm. Sofort fühlte sie sich sicherer und ihre Augen fielen zu.

Anakin merkte, dass Sidja einschlief und betrachtete sie. Von ihm aus könnten sie ewig hier liegen bleiben. Er seufzte und liebkoste Sidja, auch wenn sie es nicht mitbekam. Sie lächelte im Traum, was Anakin noch glücklicher machte.

Er wollte sie so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen, dass Sidja wegen ihm in Gefahr war, machte ihm sehr zu schaffen. Ja, es war wegen ihm, denn hätte er es gestern nicht erlaubt, wäre er nicht so egoistisch gewesen und sie bei sich hätte haben wollen, wäre sie jetzt in Sicherheit bei ihrer Mutter. Nicht bei ihm, aber in Sicherheit.

Als Jihafu eine halbe Stunde später in sein Zimmer ging, fand er die beiden Arm in Arm schlafend vor. Sie sahen zufrieden aus, und Jihafu hätte sie am liebsten weiter schlafen lassen. Aber Obi- Wan würde dann misstrauisch werden. Er hatte das Frühstück schon so lange herausgezögert, wie er konnte, aber hätte er noch mehr gegessen, wäre ihm der Magen geplatzt.

Vorsichtig tippte er Anakin an und begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Aufwachen! Wir müssen bald auschecken."

Verwirrt guckte Anakin sich um, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er eingeschlafen war. Er nickte Jihafu zu, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und versuchte dann Sidja zu wecken.

„Ich warte dann in der Lobby." Jihafu blickte sich um, um zu sehen, ob er nichts vergessen hatte, aber er hatte ja sowieso nichts mitgehabt. Dann ging er raus.

Sidja wurde langsam wach, vor allem, weil sie geküsst wurde. Als Anakin bemerkte, dass sie die Augen aufschlug, fing er an, sie zu kitzeln. Ein paar Minuten lang kugelte sie sich vor lachen und konnte sich nicht wehren, bis sie ein Kissen zu fassen kriegte und damit auf ihn einschlug, mit dem bisschen Kraft, dass sie noch aufbringen konnte.

„Hilfe, Erbarmen!" Anakin schlug die Arme vors Gesicht und versuchte, ihr das Kissen abzunehmen. Bei dem entstehenden Gerangel fiel er vom Bett, was Sidja nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

Da Anakin jedoch keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, kletterte sie einfach auch vom Bett und legte sich neben ihn. „Ist ja viel gemütlicher hier, warum schlafen wir überhaupt auf dem Bett?"

„Ist mir egal, wo ich schlafe, Hauptsache, du liegst daneben", meinte Anakin ernst. „Einverstanden", antwortete Sidja und küsste ihn. „Übrigens", meinte sie dann, „wann löst du eigentlich dein Versprechen ein?"

Anakin guckte verwundert und Sidja wedelte mit ihrem Finger vor seiner Nase herum. „Du weißt schon, bis dass der Tod euch scheidet und so..."

„Hm, weiß nicht, wo ich mir das noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lasse..."

„Hey, hör gefälligst auf! Damit macht man keinen Spaß."

„Sorry, du hast ja Recht. Hm, sobald wir zuhause sind? Weißt du was, Alderaan finde ich viel schöner! Lass uns gleich heute heiraten!"

Sidja wusste nicht, ob er scherzte oder nicht, aber er hörte sich ernst an. „Und was ist mit Obi- Wan? Ich meine, wenn Jihafu ihn ablenkt, kann er kein Trauzeuge sein."

„Ich weiß sowieso nicht, ob Obi- Wan da so versessen drauf ist."

„Scherzkeks! Außerdem werden wir verfolgt!"

„Stimmt."

„Gut, dann siehst du also ein, dass es unmöglich ist?"

„Sidja, wenn du so argumentierst, ist es immer unmöglich. Wir müssen nur Schlupflöcher finden."

Er meinte es also ernst. „Okay, sagen wir, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt?" Anakin war einverstanden, und sie küssten sich eine zeitlang, bis es wirklich Zeit war, zu gehen.

>>>>

Obi- Wan saß in der Lobby, die weitläufig und modern eingerichtet war. Jihafu gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Öhm, Sidja geht es nicht so gut, aber sie kommen bald runter."

„Mir wäre es trotz allem lieber gewesen, wenn du bei ihr geblieben wärst."

„Ach, ich glaube, Anakin kann sich genauso gut um sie kümmern."

„Das meinte ich nicht." Obi- Wan versank wieder in Gedanken. Seit er auf Alderaan angekommen war, musste er ständig den Glauben verdrängen, Margas Anwesenheit zu spüren.

Jihafu schaute auf, als zwei Leute das Hotel betraten und zur Rezeption gingen. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er Juan erkannte. Er wollte schon schreien und auf sich aufmerksam machen, als Obi- Wan ihn zurückhielt.

„Dein Vater?", fragte er und runzelte die Stirn bei dem Anblick seiner Begeleitung. „Warum ist er mit Dookus Kopfgeldjäger unterwegs? Da stimmt doch etwas nicht."

„Dooku? Stimmt, der Knabe da war auf Dookus Schiff! Obwohl ich das schlecht beurteilen kann, weil er damals einen Helm aufhatte, aber ich bin mir ganz sicher!", meinte er leicht ironisch.

Sie schlichen sich näher heran und hörten, wie Jango nach einem Obi- Wan Kenobi fragte.

„Jetzt besteht kein Zweifel mehr. Lass uns lieber aus dem Sichtfeld gehen."

Die Hostess hatte ihnen gerade gesagt, dass besagter Kenobi schon ausgecheckt hatte und die beiden kehrten um. Sie wären auch mit leeren Händen aus dem Hotel gegangen, wenn ihnen in diesem Augenblick nicht Anakin und Sidja in die Arme gerannt wären.

„Papa? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Sidja? Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen!"

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Jango rief die draußen Stehenden rein, Anakin aktivierte sein Lichtschwert, Jango ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und die beiden fingen an zu kämpfen. Juan schnappte sich Sidja und rannte nach draußen, doch Sidja wehrte sich und strampelte kräftig mit den Beinen.

„Lass sie los!", rief Jihafu. Obi- Wan hatte sich in den Kampf gegen Jango gestürzt und Jihafu stand mit ausgefahrenem Lichtschwert bedrohlich hinter seinem Vater, der sich umdrehte, ohne Sidja loszulassen.

„Jihafu! Was soll denn das? Ich will euch in Sicherheit bringen! Los, komm mit!"

„Ich habe gesagt, lass sie los!"

Weitere Kopfgeldjäger und Neimoidianer kamen herein. Die Neimoidianer übernahmen Sidja und, nach einigen erfolgreichen Abwehrversuchen auch Jihafu. Zusammen mit Juan und Jango, der von mindestens vier weiteren Kopfgeldjägern abgelöst wurde, rannten sie raus.

„Meister! Sie dürfen nicht entkommen!"

„Sag das mal diesen Möchtegern- Astronauten hier!"

Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf, jeder gegen zwei, in einer Hotel- Empfangshalle. Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment andere Jedi herein, die von der Hostess gerufen worden waren, und halfen ihnen. Bald darauf wurden die Kopfgeldjäger verhaftet. Obi- Wan erklärte seinen Verbündeten die Lage und trug ihnen auf, Verstärkung anzufordern, dann machten sich die beiden auf zu Count Dookus Raumschiff.

>>>>

Nach langer Zeit des Kämpfens hatte Jihafu sich augenscheinlich ergeben. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Gefühle des Verrats und den Verlust des Vertrauens in seinen Vater.

„Wie konntest du! Ich dachte immer, du stehst hinter uns! Ich dachte nicht, dass man sich jetzt sogar innerhalb der Familie oder des Ordens verrät!"

„Jihafu! Du verstehst nicht..."

„Was verstehe ich nicht? Das Dookus Diener uns jetzt zu seinem Schiff schleppen? Oh, Entschuldigung, da habe ich wirklich was verpasst!"

Juan seufzte. Er konnte ja jetzt schlecht vor den Neimoidianern sagen, dass er plante, sie zu befreien, dass dies sein eigentlicher Grund für seine Anwesenheit hier war. Solange musste er sich eben mit Jihafus Vorwürfen abfinden. Und Sidjas gekränktem Blick, was er noch schlimmer fand. Die maßlose Enttäuschung in ihren Augen war herzzerbrechender als jedes Wort, das sie hätte sagen können.

Sie kamen zu dem Raumschiff und wurden sofort zu Dooku gebracht. Zufrieden grinste dieser und rieb sich die Hände. Er stutzte jedoch, als er Juan sah, aber Jango meinte: „Schon in Ordnung. Ist ein alter Freund von mir."

„Alter Freund?", nuschelte Jihafu in den Armen eines Neimoidianers.

Dooku wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihm zu. „Und du junger Freund, glaube ja nicht, Ärger machen zu müssen. Ich habe noch ein Ass im Ärmel."

„Wär ja auch schlecht, wenn nicht."

Auf ein Klatschen seinerseits hin brachten zwei Neimoidianer Marga herein und Jihafu erblasste und bestätigte damit Dookus Verdacht. „Ma! Dich haben sie auch?" Dann wandte er seinen Blick auf Juan, der ebenfalls überrascht Marga anstarrte. „Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!"

„Da lachst du nicht mehr, was? Also sieh dich vor! Wenn du Ärger machst, geht es deiner Mutter an den Kragen!"

>>>>


	11. Bis das der Tod euch scheidet

**Der letzte Saphir**

Bis der Tod euch scheidet

Anakin hätte sich Ohrfeigen können! Es war seine Schuld, dass Sidja Dookus Gefangene war. Wie schon zuvor plagte ihn der Gedanke und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Selbst nicht, als er die Strecke zwischen dem Hotel und Dookus Schiff im Dauerlauf zurücklegte. Er spürte seine Beine kaum. Er erinnerte sich daran, was Dooku Sidja bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hatte antun wollen, und das spornte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Obi- Wan an seiner Seite wunderte sich, dass sein Padawan so schnell rennen konnte. Oder wurde er langsam alt? Sicher, Anakin war schon immer schneller gewesen als er, aber heute war es extrem.

Als sie an dem Schiff ankamen, waren sie ziemlich außer Atem. Doch Anakin gönnte sich keine Pause, nahm es mit den beiden Wachen alleine auf. Danach erwartete sie keine Hindernisse mehr, was Obi- Wan sehr verdächtig vorkam. Sie rannten einfach den Hauptgang des mittelgroßen Schiffes entlang, bis sie zu einem Saal kamen, in dem sich alle versammelt hatten. Noch hatte niemand sie bemerkt, also konnten sie daraus einen Vorteil ziehen.

Doch plötzlich war Obi- Wan wie gelähmt. Er sah sie ganz deutlich, neben Dooku und von zwei Neimoidianern im Zaum gehalten: Marga! Was hatte Dooku denn mit ihr vor?

Anakin schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben, und wenn, hielt er sich nicht an diesem Detail auf. Er aktivierte sein Lichtschwert und angesichts seiner großen Eile wunderte es Obi- Wan, dass er sich noch die Zeit nahm, um zu gucken, ob er bereit war. Obi- Wan nickte und sie schlichen sich an die ersten Neimoidianer, die ihnen den Rücken kehrten, an, schlugen ihnen die Köpfe ab. Doch Dooku sah sofort was Sache war und setzte weitere Neimoidianer auf sie an.

Während sie sich verzweifelt wehrten, schaute Dooku zu und lachte. „Obi- Wan, alter Freund, du siehst doch, du bist in der Unterzahl. Außerdem kann ich dir jederzeit damit drohen, eine der Geiseln umzubringen, wenn du nicht aufhörst!"

Obi- Wan zögerte, und das wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Der Neimoidianer schlug ihm sein Schwert aus der Hand und drehte ihm die Arme auf den Rücken.

„Meister!", rief Anakin verzweifelt, die Zahl seiner Gegner steigend und seine Hoffnung schrumpfend. Er wurde überwältigt, von einem Neimoidianer, der sich von hinten anschlich, während er gegen drei andere kämpfte.

Als er sich im Würgegriff sah, ließ er sein Schwert fallen und blickte entschuldigend zu Sidja. _Ich habe alles versucht, es tut mir so leid_, war in seinem Blick zu lesen.

Sidja fing seinen Blick auf und wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt, um ihn zu trösten. _Alles wird wieder gut_, wollte sie ihm versichern.

„Nun, da wir alle versammelt sind, kann unsere kleine Show ja beginnen. Ich leugne nicht, dass mein Herz sehr danach gesehnt hat", begann Dooku. Kurz zuvor hatte sein Meister ihm versichert, wie wichtig es war, Obi- Wan und Anakin lebend aus der Sache kommen zu lassen, sehr zu Dookus Bedauern. Aber er verstand die Tricks seines Meisters, Feinde vor den Augen ihrer Freunde umzubringen konnte auch sehr genüsslich sein, wenn man es richtig anstellte. Zwar wusste er noch nicht, was er mit Marga anstellen sollte, aber das würde sich schon ergeben.

Er blickte alle der Reihe nach an. Still standen sie da, entweder starrten sie ihn wütend an oder warfen sich untereinander Blicke zu. Es konnte ganz amüsant sein, diese Blicke zu beobachten, denn sie waren oft aufschlussreicher als Worte. Und wie dieser Junge seinen Vater anfunkelte, köstlich!

„Genug! Ich habe ganz einfach genug davon, immer wieder von dir unterbrochen zu werden, mein lieber Obi- Wan!"

„Ich habe doch jetzt gar nichts gesagt!", empörte dieser sich, doch dann hielt er lieber den Mund. Wenn er nur Marga retten konnte, egal, ob er selber dabei umkam. Das war wahrscheinlich sowieso das Beste.

„Warum tut Ihr das?", schrie Anakin Dooku an. Dieser musste schmunzeln. „Du hast Temperament Junge, vielleicht verschone ich dich. Warum ich das tue?" Er schien nachzudenken. „Ich dachte, das habe ich gerade gesagt?"

„Wenn es nur um mich geht, dann lass die anderen gehen!"

„Obi- Wan, du musst noch viel lernen! Welcher Schurke lässt schon freiwillig potenzielle Opfer gehen? Oder potenzielle zukünfitge Mitarbeiter?" Bei den letzten Worten trat er zu Jihafu, der ihm auf die Füße spuckte. Dooku trat zurück.

„Oha, ich dachte, du bist ein Saphir? Also spricht nichts dagegen, für mich zu arbeiten, oder? Aber ganz wie du willst. Dein Vater war nicht so wählerisch."

Wieder warf Jihafu Juan böse Blicke zu. Dooku wollte ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass er auf seinen Vater wütend war, nicht auf ihn. Wie auch immer. Er wandte sich Sidja zu.

„So sieht man sich wieder. Ich habe unsere letzte Begegnung noch gut im Gedächtnis, du nicht auch?" Sidja antwortete ihm nicht. Was sollte sie auch tun, um ihr Leben flehen? Sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass das bei diesem Mann nichts nützen würde.

Langsam wurde es Dooku zu langweilig, nur zu reden. Und dann erhielt er noch nicht einmal würdige Antworten. Er überlegte, wen er zuerst töten sollte. Zur Einstimmung holte er schon einmal sein Lichtschwert raus. Irgendwie war es ja doch langweilig, Personen zu töten, die sich nicht wehren konnten.

„Los, schickt mir das Mädchen mit einem Lichtschwert zu mir. Sie soll eine faire Chance kriegen", forderte er Jango auf, der alles schweigend mit ansah.

Juan atmete tief ein. Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt des Handelns gekommen, doch im entscheidenden Augenblick fiel im einfach nichts ein. Was würde Dooku aufhalten, was..?

„Count Dooku, wenn ich auch etwas vorschlagen dürfte?" Juan trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er redete. Dooku hielt inne und sah ihn verwundert an. „Ja? Ich höre?"

„Ich persönlicher finde es amüsanter, die Opfer in freier Wildbahn zu jagen. Ihre Todesangst zu spüren, bevor sie..." _...dir entkommen können._

Er vollendete seinen Satz nicht, aber er sah, dass Dooku begriff. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ja, Saphir, hervorragende Idee. Erinnere mich daran, dich besser zu bezahlen."

Juan mied es, Jihafu oder irgendjemanden sonst aus seiner Familie anzusehen, als sich die Truppe auf den Weg nach draußen machte.

Es bot sich ein Bild des Friedens auf Alderaan, wie immer. Das Gelände erstreckte sich bis zum Horizont, und Wälder und Berge zierten die Landschaft. Doch Anakin wusste jetzt schon, dass er Alderaan für immer hassen würde. Nie mehr würde er auch nur einen Fuß darauf setzen, sollte er entkommen.

Dooku führte sich weiterhin auf wie ein entlaufener Psychopath. „So, jetzt darf ich aber loslegen, ja? Oder will noch irgendjemand etwas sagen? Na gut, dann schweigt euch aus. Jango, leihst du mir deine Schusswaffe?"

Jango überreichte sie ihm. „Danke! Und jetzt, lasst das erste Karnickel frei!"

Die Neimoidianer guckten sie verdutzt an, aber Sidjas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich auf mindestens 200. Was sollte sie tun, wenn sie sie losließen? Sich auf Dooku stürzen? Aber das erschien ihr wie der sichere Tod. Sie blickte sich um. Bäume standen in ein paar hundert Meter Entfernung, wenn sie im Zickzack laufen würde, um den Schüssen auszuweichen, könnte sie die vielleicht erreichen...

Jango gab den Neimoidianern zu verstehen, was ihr Chef wollte, bevor dieser noch wütender wurde. Und tatsächlich, sie ließen Sidja los und traten einen Schritt zurück. Hilflos blickte Sidja ein letztes Mal zu Anakin, welcher den Kopf schüttelte und anfing, Dooku anzuschreien.

„Wie schön, wenn meine Zuschauer aufgeregt sind! Ich bin immer für gute Unterhaltung. Und jetzt, Mädel, renn!"

Nur eine Sekunde zögerte Sidja, in der Dooku seine Waffe auf sie richtete. Der Mann meinte es ernst. Ohne sich noch einmal umzublicken drehte Sidja sich zu dem Wald und nahm ihre Beine in die Hand.

Sie lief im Zickzack, und Anakin sah, was sie vorhatte. Doch er konzentrierte sich darauf, Dooku alleine durch sein Schreien aufzuhalten. Doch Dooku ballerte drauf los, so dass seine Schreie untergingen. Er hatte sowieso keinen Atem mehr, als er Sidja hinterher blickte. Kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, schrie sie auf und fiel zu Boden.

_Nur Show_, dachte Anakin, _alles nur Show, damit er sie in Ruhe lässt_. Doch Dooku lachte. „Herrlich! Saphir mein Guter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass das soviel Spaß macht! Jango, geh überprüfen, ob sie noch Puls hat."

Jango machte sich auf und Juan schaute ihm fassungslos hinterher. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt. Wie konnte er diesen Verrückten bloß davon abbringen, dasselbe seinem Sohn anzutun? Langsam musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen, vielleicht sollte er ihn einfach darum bitten? Wie einfallslos!

„Ich bitte Euch", trat Juan vor, und Dooku ließ ihn in seiner guten Laune gewähren.

„Verschont meinen Sohn. Nehmt mich stattdessen, aber er, er ist doch nur ein Junge!" Tränen traten in seine Augen.

Jihafu sah das. Er wusste nicht, was er darüber denken sollte. Aber er wusste, dass Juan wohl davon überzeugt sein musste, dass Sidja tot war, etwas, was er bis gerade versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Er fing an zu schluchzen, und zwar nicht, wie Juan glaubte, aus Rührung. Marga bekam von diesem Angebot Juans gar nichts mit, denn auch sie weinte. Obi- Wan sah sie schluchzen und fand auf einmal nicht mehr die Kraft, alle Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Sidja war ihm trotz seines Verdachtes sehr nahe und immerhin Margas Tochter gewesen. Jedi dürfen Trauer empfinden, beschloss er, blickte zu Boden und vergoss stille Tränen. Was musste Anakin wohl denken? Jetzt war eh alles zu spät. Er schaute seinen Padawan an und sah, dass dieser zu Jango schaute, der gerade zurückkam. Er würde sich doch nicht an diesen letzten Strohhalm klammern?

Dookus Aufmerksamkeit war auf Juan gerichtet. Was für ein dreister Vorschlag!

„Trete zurück! Erst machst du mir eine Freude, und jetzt willst du dich aufopfern! Ich muss schon sagen, ich bin sehr enttäuscht!" Jango kam zurück und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Dooku nickte. „Okay, wer will der nächste sein?", fragte er in die Runde, Juan ignorierend.

„Ihr könnt doch euer Schauspiel nicht wirklich weiter durchziehen wollen", versuchte es dieser noch einmal, wurde jedoch von Anakin unterbrochen, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

„Mörder! Das werdet Ihr noch büßen!"

Jihafu beschlich ein eiskaltes Gefühl. Er würde der nächste sein, ob es Pa gefiel oder nicht. Aber er musste einfach überleben, er musste Sidjas Tod rächen! Wenn er es schaffte, in den Wald zu fliehen, würde Dooku ihn dann suchen lassen? Oder einfach eines Hungertods sterben lassen? Er konnte es schaffen, er war schneller als Sidja.

Als Dooku ihn fixierte, wurde sein Hals staubtrocken. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken als ans Laufen. Sobald die Neimoidianer ihn losließen, war er schon Meter von der Gruppe entfernt. Und noch ein paar, als er Dooku losballern hörte. Er rannte im Zickzack, wie seine Schwester zuvor, jedoch nicht so weitläufig. Er hörte und fühlte gar nichts mehr. Er erreichte Sidjas leblosen Körper, registrierte Unmengen von Blut, und war auch schon vorbei. Der Wald kam immer näher, aber er wagte noch nicht zu hoffen. Erst als er in den Wald eintrat ließ er den Gedanken zu, es schaffen zu können. Nach Hunderte von Metern, als die Bäume immer dichter standen, hielt er endlich an und keuchte sich die Lunge aus dem Leib. Seine Beine brannten und seine Kehle brauchte Wasser, aber er war am Leben. Glaubte er. Er tastete seinen Körper ab, kniff sich, und dachte, falls er tot war, war er in der Hölle. Dann brach er erschöpft zusammen.

>>>>

Als Jihafu loslief, war Juan fassungslos. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, ihn retten zu können, und nun lief er in seinen sicheren Tod hinein. Das würde er nicht verkraften. Er stürzte sich auf Dooku und lenkte seine Schüsse in eine andere Richtung.

Dieser drehte sich wutentbrannt um und feuerte auf Juan, da Jihafu mittlerweile im Wald verschwunden war. Aus dieser kurzen Entfernung getroffen, sank Juan zu Boden und war sofort tot. Marga schrie auf und verlor dann das Bewusstsein. Ihre ganze Familie, ausgelöscht innerhalb weniger Sekunden! Obi- Wans Wut auf Dooku wurde immer größer, und Anakin schien gar nichts mehr zu fühlen, jedenfalls war er seit Jihafus Lauf in eine apathische Stille verfallen.

„Jango! Suche den Jungen und sorg dafür, dass er nicht mehr aus dem Wald austritt! Und nun zu euch!", wandte sich Dooku mit einem Glitzern in den Augen an Obi- Wan. Dann sah er jedoch Marga und grinste.

„Die letzte Überlebende. Leider, leider nicht mehr lange."

„Das wagst du nicht!", schrie Obi- Wan entsetzt auf. Dookus Grinsen wurde breiter, nun befand er sich ganz in Mordlaune, niemand würde ihn mehr aufhalten können, niemand! Er setzte seine Waffe an und vergaß alles um sich herum.

Doch in genau diesem Augenblick, sein wachsamer Kopfgeldjäger im Wald verschwunden und nur noch Neimoidianer als Wachen, kamen die Jedi von Alderaan zur Hilfe, mit der erwarteten Verstärkung von Coruscant. Glücklicherweise hatten sich ihre Truppen schon nahe Geonosis aufgehalten, auf der Suche nach Obi- Wan. Er und Anakin wurden befreit, alle Neimoidianer niedergemetzelt und mit einem Sprung stand Obi- Wan, ein neues Lichtschwert in der Hand, vor Dooku und schlug ihm die Hände ab.

Unglaubliches Erstaunen malte sich auf dessen Gesicht. Die Jedi führten ihn ab und Obi- Wan kniete vor Marga nieder, nahm sie liebvoll in die Arme. So saß er da, zwischen den ganzen Leichen, Neimoidianer und ein Mensch, und den Jedi um ihn herum, die versuchten, aufzuräumen, die das Schiff in Beschlag nahmen, die einfach überall waren. So saß er da und ließ seinen Tränen und allen unterdrückten Gefühlen freien Lauf, und bemerkte nicht das kleine Häufchen Elend, nicht weit von ihm. Befreit von den Neimoidianern war es sofort zusammengesunken und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr gerührt.

Erst ein viele Minuten später, als Obi- Wans Tränen langsam versiegten, rührte es sich. Langsam stand es auf, und siehe da, es war ein Mensch. Als er sich von dem Platz entfernte, hob Obi- Wan den Kopf.

„Anakin!", rief er. Doch Anakin hörte nichts und Obi- Wan erkannte, was er vorhatte. Er rief einen weiteren Jedi und befahl ihm, sich gut um Marga zu kümmern, dann rannte er zu Anakin und schlang seine Arme von hinten um ihn, damit er nicht weiterging.

„Nein, Anakin, das hat doch keinen Sinn! Bleib stehen!"

„Lasst mich, Meister! Lasst mich gehen! Bitte!" Anakin wehrte sich, und Obi- Wan brachte seine ganze Kraft auf, ihn zurückzuzehren. „Wenn du sie dir anguckst, fällst du erst recht in einen Schockzustand. Sie ist tot!"

„Nein!" Langsam gab Anakin auf und Obi- Wan packte ihn fest an den Schultern. Er sagte es nicht gerne, aber es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. „Anakin! Sie ist tot. Okay? Akzeptierst du das?"

„Nein! Nein, das tue ich nicht!", antwortete er wieder, doch diesmal klang er kraftlos, er hatte sich der Trauer ergeben. Er sank in Obi- Wans Arme und fing an zu weinen.

Plötzlich jedoch ertönten Schüsse aus der Luft und Obi- Wan sah, dass mehrere Speeder durch die Luft flogen und die Jedi angriffen. Er zog Anakin zu dem Raumschiff und sie betraten es als die Letzten. Alle anderen Jedi hatten sich schon hier rein geflüchtet und versuchten jetzt, das Raumschiff zu starten. Dann flogen sie, immer noch von den Speedern verfolgt, Richtung Alderaaner Hafen. Auf halber Strecke kamen ihnen weitere Speeder entgegen, diesmal jedoch mit Jedi und den guten alten Captain Typho innen drin. Erfolgreich schlugen sie die anderen in die Flucht.

>>>>

Jango hörte Schüsse aus der Luft und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Als er den Waldrand erreichte, sah er das Raumschiff wegfliegen, auf der Flucht vor den Speedern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer hier wen angriff, aber er sah seine Mitarbeit als beendet an. Den Jungen hatte er sowieso nicht finden können. Sollten doch die wilden Tiere ihn fressen. Würde er Dooku jemals wiedersehen, würde er ihm sagen, er habe ihn getötet. Aber das erschien Jango als unwahrscheinlich. Jetzt war es für ihn an der Zeit, seinen Sohn von Kamino zu holen und erst einmal unterzutauchen.

Er kam zu der Leiche des Mädchens und zog sie ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Wahrlich kein schöner Anblick, aber er war tote Körper gewohnt, es war sein Beruf, dafür zu sorgen, dass so mancher das Ende seines Lebens schneller erreichte als ihm lieb war.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Flugplatz. Mit weiteren Störungen rechnete er nicht, zumal er ein einzelner Fußgänger war, auch der Suche nach einem Schiff.

Doch er hatte sich geirrt. Er erreichte zwar unbehelligt den Hafen, doch ein schwarzhäutiger, riesiger Jedi stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Kann ich bitte Ihren Ausweis sehen? Es handelt sich um eine reine Sicherheitskontrolle."

„Ja sicher, einen Augenblick bitte..." Jango suchte in seinen Taschen ehrlich nach seinem Ausweis. Waffen führte er im Moment nicht bei sich, und wenn, hätte er sie ganz bestimmt nicht hier benutzt. Er war zu gut in seinem Beruf, um sich Dummheiten erlauben zu können.

„Ich finde ihn in Moment nicht, aber können Sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen? Ich möchte wirklich nur zu meinem Sohn fliegen." Das war nicht gelogen. Vielleicht hätte der Jedi sich auch erweichen lassen, hätte er Alltagskleidung angehabt.

„Warum haben sie eine imperiale Uniform an?", fragte er stattdessen.

Darauf wusste Jango keine Antwort und er folgte der Bitte des Mannes, ihn kurz zu begleiten. Leider trafen sie in der Jedi- Zentrale auf einen gewissen anderen Jedi, der gerade im Begriff war, zu gehen. Zuerst bemerkte er Jango nicht und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter.

„Bis Morgen dann, Mace, ich brauche jetzt echt eine Pause.."

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Jango und seinen Worten zum Trotz packte er diesem am Kragen.

„Was hast du mit Jihafu angestellt?"

Jango grinste und machte mit seiner Hand eine Bewegung über seinen Hals, die nur eins bedeuten konnte. Dazu machte er ein passendes Geräusch. „Keine Angst, ich habe die Leichen auch schön vergraben."

Obi- Wan blickte angeekelt und übergab Jango an Mace. „Pass bloß auf, dass der sein Leben lang nicht mehr aus dem Knast kommt. Wirklich zu schade, dass die Todesstrafe abgeschafft wurde."

„Aber Obi!" Vor lauter Entsetzen merkte Mace nicht, wie er Obi- Wan mit diesem Namen verärgerte.

„Es gibt für alles eine richtige und eine falsche Zeit, Mace. Für Scherzchen ist dies hier die definitiv Falsche." Und damit ging er, zum Flughafen, denn Anakin und auch Marga wollten diesen Planeten schnellstmöglichst verlassen. Die Leiche von Margas Mann und die ihrer Kinder, wenn man die fand, würden nach Coruscant geschickt und dort begraben bzw eingeäschert werden.

Am Abflugplatz herrschte das übliche Getümmel, doch Obi- Wan achtete nicht darauf. Anakin und Marga saßen schon in einer Fähre, die in zehn Minuten abfahren würde. Er setzte sich neben Marga und nahm sie in den Arm, sie brauchte jetzt allen Trost, den sie kriegen konnte. Anakin eigentlich auch, doch er zeigte es nicht. Einmal ging er hin und her, unruhig und verwirrt, ein andermal setzte er sich einfach auf die Bank und starrte ins Leere.

Er hatte Sidja verloren, das war alles, woran er denken konnte. Zwischendurch kamen Bilder von Jihafu an die Oberfläche, und er war sich sicher, auch ihn verloren zu haben, was ihn nur noch deprimierter werden ließ. Und das Allerschlimmste war, er war daran Schuld. Er war an Sidjas Tod Schuld, daran herrschte kein Zweifel. Er wusste damit ebenso wenig umzugehen wie mit dem Tod seiner Mutter, der noch allgegenwärtig war. Die beiden Menschen, die er am meisten liebte und brauchte, hatte er in den Tod gerissen oder zumindest nicht retten können. Zu dem Schmerz kamen noch die Selbstvorwürfe, die er sich machte. Wenn Obi- Wan ihn ansprach, registrierte er das kaum. Anstatt sich auf die Lebenden zu konzentrieren, waren seine Gedanken bei den Toten. Doch wer konnte ihm das verübeln.

Gegen Ende des Fluges, der immerhin einige Stunden gedauert hatte, war er wenigstens wieder ansprechbar. Als Marga die beiden in ihr Apartment brachte, um dort zu übernachten, wehrte er sich nicht. Die PZ würde er jetzt nicht ertragen können. Stattdessen saßen die drei im Wohnzimmer und versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu trösten. Hätte Anakin alle seine Sinne beisammen, würde er bemerken, dass Marga extrem oft Schutz in Obi- Wans Armen suchte, aber er war zu sehr mit eigenen Dingen beschäftigt, als das zu sehen.

>>>>

Jihafu erwachte von Vogelgesang in seiner Nähe. Er hatte geträumt, er erinnerte sich nicht mehr, was, nur dass es wunderschön gewesen war. Er richtete sich auf und merkte, dass er sich im Wald befand. Sofort holte ihn der ganze Horror wieder ein. Ob es den anderen gut ging? Oder hatte sie dasselbe Schicksal ereilt wie Sidja? Sidja...was sollte er bloß ohne sie anstellen? Sie war doch seine große Schwester! Bilder ihres blutüberströmten Körpers tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er musste sich übergeben.

Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er der einzige Überlebende war. Aber warum hatte Dooku nicht nach ihm gesucht? War der Wald hier so gefährlich? Jihafu blickte sich um und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass es dunkel geworden war, der Mond gab ein schwaches Licht ab. Der Vogel, den er hörte, war eine Nachtigall, ein äußerst seltener Vogel, von einer fremden Welt, die vor Hunderte von Jahren existiert hatte, importiert.

Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche, jemand näherte sich. Er verhielt sich so still er nur konnte, hielt sogar den Atem an. Trotz allem hörte er eine Stimme fragen: „Wer ist da?" Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht, aber aus der Stimme hatte er erkannt, dass es sich um eine alte Frau handeln musste.

„Ich frage noch einmal, wer da ist. Ich fühle doch, dass hier etwas Lebendes ist, und du bist kein Tier."

War es vielleicht ein Jedi? Jihafu beschloss, dass er nichts zu verlieren hatte und stand auf. „Ich bin ein junger Mann, ich habe keine bösen Absichten. Bitte tun Sie mir nichts!"

Die Frau lachte, aber es klang freundlich, und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Ich tue dir schon nichts. Aber was hast du hier zu suchen?"

Er sah ihre langen Haare, die im Mondlicht silbern erschienen. Sie beugte sich auf einen Stock und hatte einfache Kleidung aus Baumwolle an.

„Ein wahnsinniger Mörder hat mich hierein gejagt, ich musste hierher fliehen, sonst wäre ich jetzt tot, wie meine Schwester, die vor dem Wald liegt. Es tut mir leid!"  
Sie Frau machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch, bevor sie ihn zurechtwies. „Es hat dir nicht leid zu tun, wenn du gejagt wirst! Nicht sehr weit von hier habe ich eine Hütte, in der ich seit Jahren in aller Einsamkeit lebe und der einzige Kontakt, den ich habe, ist zur Tierwelt. Die Nachtigall sagt mir, dass du ein guter Junge bist und ich dir vertrauen kann. Warte hier auf mich, ich hole deine Schwester. Den Toten soll man immer eine letzte Ehre erweisen. Dir erlaube ich, in meiner Hütte zu schlafen und zu essen."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie wieder im Dunkeln, und nach einigen Minuten fragte Jihafu sich, ob sie nicht nur eine Erscheinung, eine Ausgeburt seiner Fantasie war. Doch dann erschien sie wieder, ein Bündel über den Schultern. Jihafu erschauderte und guckte weg. Noch war alles zu frisch, als das er darüber weinen konnte. Er heftete sich einfach an ihre Fersen, immer tiefer in den Wald.

>>>>

Anakin erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf, den er erst in den frühen Morgenstunden gefunden hatte. Es war nun schon Mittag, und er lag in Sidjas Bett. Natürlich ohne sie, denn sie war ja tot, stellte er frustriert fest. Nein, er stellte es nicht fest, er wiederholte es. Denn es hatte ihn durch seine Träume gejagt und nicht einmal losgelassen.

Er kuschelte sich in ihre Bettdecke und fing wieder an zu weinen.

Im Nebenzimmer kuschelten sich ebenfalls zwei Menschen in ihre Bettdecken und aneinander. Plötzlich jedoch schreckte Obi- Wan aus einem Traum auf. Dann erst wurde ihm klar, wo er sich befand, und vor lauter Entsetzen sprang er aus dem Bett. Natürlich war nichts passiert, aber er hatte es trotzdem eindeutig zu weit kommen lassen. In seiner ganzen Trauer und Sorge um Marga und Anakin sollte er doch nicht seine Moralvorstellungen und seinen Schwur dem Orden gegenüber nicht vergessen. Er legte seine komplette Jedi- Robe an, bevor er Marga sanft weckte.

„Ich werde mal Frühstück machen", meinte er zu ihr. Sie würde zwar keinen Hunger haben, aber sie hatten schon gestern Abend nichts gegessen. Und wenn jemand um die Bedeutung regelmäßiger Mahlzeiten wusste, dann er.

Nachdem er serviert hatte, ging er in das Zimmer, in dem Anakin schlief. Er fand ihn mit ganz roten Augen vor und versuchte, auch ihn zu trösten. Er war schon ansprechbarer als gestern.

„Anakin! Hast du Hunger?"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hör mal, ich weiß, dass die beiden gute Freunde von dir waren, mir erging es doch genauso. Aber nach einer bestimmten Zeit der Trauer müssen wir uns zusammenreißen..."

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Meister, sie waren mehr als gute Freunde. Sie waren schon eine Familie für mich."

Obi- Wan seufzte. Natürlich hatte Anakin mehr Zeit mit ihnen verbracht und engere Beziehungen geknüpft. Er hätte jedoch nie gedacht, dass sie so eng gewesen waren.

„Ist Jihafu denn ganz sicher auch..?"

Obi- Wan nickte. „Ja, wenn Jango etwas anfasst, bringt er es auch zuende, das weiß ich leider. Und ich befürchte, dass die Leichen nicht gefunden werden können, aber ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf."

„Die Leichen..." Anakin starrte in die Luft. Wie schrecklich das klang, wenn man wusste, dass über Freunde geredet wurde. Vielleicht sollte er sich wirklich mehr zusammenreißen.

Doch sobald Obi- Wan ihn verlassen hatte, tauchte wieder Sidjas Bild vor seinen Augen auf und er wusste, dass er sich nie zusammenreißen können würde. Wie denn auch, wenn sie nicht bei ihm war? Ihn für immer verlassen hatte? Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an den letzten Blick, den sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, in dem Panik mitschwang, und er den Kopf geschüttelt hatte. Er hatte sich nicht verabschieden wollen, was sie mit diesem Blick wohl beabsichtigt hatte.

Er quälte sich zum Frühstückstisch und zwang sich, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Allerdings sah er den Sinn des Weiterlebens nicht ganz.

>>>>

Im Morgengrauen erst kamen sie bei der Hütte an. Sie war wirklich klein und primitiv. Es gab kein fließendes Wasser, geschweige denn ein Bad. Vor wie viel Millionen Jahren war sie gebaut worden? Doch Jihafu war das mittlerweile so was von egal, er wollte einfach nur noch schlafen. Nicht eine Rast hatten sie eingelegt, und er fragte sich, wie die Frau das aushielt, da sie auch noch Sidjas Körper tragen musste. Wofür er ihr aber dankbar war, denn er wollte schon dafür sorgen, dass sie ein anständiges Begräbnis bekam.

Die Hütte bestand aus einem einzigen Raum, der von innen größer wirkte als von außen. Ein Bett, eine Feuerstelle mit einem Kessel darüber und viele Regale mit Büchern, Kräutern, Salben und anderem Zeugs. Dunkel erinnerte Jihafu sich daran, dass man ihm im Geschichtsunterricht etwas von Hexen erzählt hatte, weisen alten Frauen, die mit Magie umgehen konnten. Magie war dasselbe wie die Macht, hatte Jihafu sich zusammengereimt, und daher waren die Hexen einfach nur eine Vorstufe der heutigen Jedi- Ritter.

Jetzt, wo er die Einrichtung sah, zusammen mit der Frau, war er zwar überzeugt davon, eine Hexe vor sich zu haben, aber er war sich im Unklaren, ob sie die Vorreiterin eines Jedi darstellte.

Jedenfalls war sie verrückt, denn sie legte Sidjas Körper auf das Bett und deutet ihm, auf dem Boden zu schlafen. Den Toten alle Ehren, aber soweit kam es noch, dass sie ihm seine verdiente Nachtruhe stahlen.

„Hören Sie mal, ich bin sicher, Sidja hätte es gewollt, dass ich im Bett schlafe...",versuchte er es kleinlaut.

„Papperlapapp! Du bist kerngesund, du könntest sogar draußen schlafen!"

„Ja, sehen Sie, das ist der Punkt, Sie reden im Konjunktiv. Doch wozu, wenn es nicht nötig ist? Wir wollen uns doch nicht unnötig quälen, oder?"

„Das stimmt, also höre auf mich! Morgen werde ich dir auf dem Boden ein weiches Bett einrichten, aber heute musst du dich mit dem Bettvorleger zufrieden geben!"

An ihrem Standpunkt war nicht zu rütteln, also gab Jihafu nach. Obwohl er sicher war, nicht einschlafen zu können auf dem Boden, war er sofort weg und verschlief nicht nur den restlichen Tag, sondern auch die ganze Nacht. Er wachte erst zur Morgendämmerung des nächsten Tages auf und ging raus, um sich den Sonnenaufgang anzuschauen.

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er die alte Frau draußen vor, im Moos schlafend. Also hatte sie Sidja nicht einmal für sich selber weggeräumt, darauf hatte er vorhin nicht geachtet. Er fragte sich, ob sie einem Totenverehrungskult angehörte und gleichzeitig kam die ganze Trauer, gemischt mit Wut, in ihm hoch und er weinte, ließ alles raus und weinte, bis die Sonne am Himmel stand und die alte Frau schon längst aufgestanden war.

Sie ließ ihn in Ruhe, bis er sich langsam beruhigte. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm.

„Na, alles raus? Alles rausweinen, das ist gut, ja."

Jihafu schniefte und nickte. „Fast. Aber ich glaube, die Trauer wird nie ganz weggehen. Darf ich sie etwas fragen? Lagen auf der Wiese viele andere Leichen?"

Die alte Frau ließ ein Lachen vernehmen, was Jihafu sehr ärgerlich machte. „Nein, keine Leichen", sagte sie.

„Das ist gut, aber trotzdem nicht zum Lachen!", empörte er sich. Doch statt einer Antwort stand die Frau auf und packte ihn an der Hand. Sie zog ihn hoch und führte ihn in die Hütte.

Da erst sah er, was sie mit Sidja gemacht hatte: sie gewaschen und ihr einen Verband um die rechte Schulter gelegt. „Keine Leichen", wiederholte sie noch einmal und endlich begriff Jihafu.

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, Sidja ist nicht tot?" Die Frau nickte und er führte einen Freudentanz auf. „Sidja lebt! Sie lebt!" Doch dann stutze er. „Und die anderen?" Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine anderen. Es war weit und breit alles so wie immer."

Rätselhaft, doch Jihafu wollte nicht nachdenken. Das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war, dass Sidja wieder gesund wurde.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er die alte Frau.

„Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber ich habe sie mit Salben versorgt. Wir müssen uns gut um sie kümmern, viele Tees muss sie trinken, und viel essen, damit sie zu Kräften kommt. Wir können von Glück reden, wenn sie ihren Gesundheitszustand wieder ganz herstellen kann. Und von Magie, wenn sie dann noch in der Lage ist, ihr Baby gesund und munter auszutragen."

„Oh, da müssen Sie sich irren, sie hat kein Baby."

„Nein." Die alte Frau lächelte. „Noch nicht."

>>>>


	12. Zeit heilt alle Wunden?

Danke an meine beiden Reviewer, die ewig treue **SilverSnake** und **Laila**! Für euch beide schreibe ich im Moment! °bedankt sichund umarmt die beiden°

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Zeit heilt alle Wunden?**

Den Montag darauf mussten Obi- Wan und Anakin nicht zum Dienst erscheinen. Stattdessen blieben sie bei Marga, und Obi- Wan redete viel mit ihr. Er erfuhr, warum sie auf Alderaan gewesen war und von ihrem Selbstmordversuch, und war geschockt.

„Marga! Das ist ja furchtbar! Also, dieser Juan..!"

„Es war nicht wegen ihm, nicht wirklich. Ich... ich konnte den Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen, dich nie mehr wiederzusehen. Und von meinen Kindern nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden."

Obi- Wan nahm sie in den Arm. Er konnte es nicht leugnen, in den letzten Tagen hatte er immer öfter die Regeln gebrochen. Nicht mit seinen Taten, sondern alleine durch seine Gedanken. Und das tat er eigentlich schon seit Wochen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich langsam aber sicher seinem Ruin näherte.

Da er also das Gesetz brach, das lautete, nicht zu lieben, und er hatte wirklich alles dagegen gesetzt, was er konnte, machte es ihm nun auch nichts mehr aus, Taten folgen zu lassen. Im Klartext bedeutete das, er brachte es endlich über sich, Marga zu küssen.

Hungrig erwiderte sie den Kuss, wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt!

>>>>

Anakin war auf dem Weg zur Elektrozentrale. Alte Erinnerungen wachrufen. Hier hatte er seinen ersten „Ausflug" mit Sidja hingemacht, sie zum ersten Mal berührt und gespürt, dass sie etwas ganz Besonderes war. Auch wenn er es sich damals noch nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.

Er stand vor der Tür und strich langsam darüber. Dank ihr (der Tür)hatte er auch Jihafu näher kennen gelernt. Er kam sich seltsam verloren vor. Wie sollte er denn jetzt weiterleben?

Er ging zurück ins Apartment, doch dort überraschte er Obi- Wan und Marga. Natürlich sprang Obi- Wan sofort auf und meinte, er können alle erklären. Anakin machte auf der Stelle kehrt und rannte weg, irgendwo tief in ihm drin zerbrach auch noch das letzte Stückchen Hoffnung, dass er in seinem Herzen getragen hatte. Obi- Wan und Marga hatten nun sich, und wen hatte er?

Blind vor Wut und Trauer rannte er in Padmé.

„Hoppla, was ist denn los?", fragte sie überrascht. Hinter ihr befand sich ihre einzig verbliebene Zofe, Dormé. Anakin erinnerte ihr Anblick erst an Hilma, die ihn sofort wieder an Sidja denken ließ.

„Nichts." Er wollte weiterrennen, aber Padmé hielt ihn auf. „Ich dachte, seit unserer Reise weißt du, dass du mir vertrauen kannst?"

Anakin zögerte. Diese Reise hatte er ganz vergessen. Ja richtig, sie waren fast so etwas wie Freunde geworden. Anakin nickte und Padmé unterrichtete ihre Zofe davon, dass sie sich für einige Zeit in ihre Zimmer zurückziehen und nicht gestört werden wollte.

Dort angekommen forderte Padmé Anakin auf, sich zu setzen, während sie etwas zu trinken holte. Dann setzte sie sich zu ihm und er erzählte ihr alles von Anfang an, jedes noch so kleine Detail. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sein Vertrauen in sie nicht gerechtfertigt war. Doch Padmé hatte Mitleid mit ihm und nicht vor, aus seiner Erzählung Vorteil zu ziehen. Der Punkt über seine Sidjas Verlobung nahm ihr zwar die Luft, aber sie hörte weiter geduldig zu. Bis ganz zum Schluss, der bei Anakins Geschichte auf Alderaan stattfand.

Als er geendet hatte, starrte sie ihn die Luft. Anakin konnte nicht feststellen, was sie fühlte. Doch dann füllten ihre Augen sich mit Tränen und sie kuschelte sich an Anakin, was ihn sehr überraschte.

„Sidja...sie war meine beste Zofe, weißt du. Ich wollte sie doch nicht feuern...", weinte sie. Anakin versuchte, sie zu trösten, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da er selber zu verzweifelt war. Noch lange saßen sie auf der Couch und tauschten Erinnerungen über Sidja aus, und als Anakin schließlich zurück ging, hatte er das Gefühl, doch nicht ganz alleine in diesem Universum zu sein.

>>>>

Als Anakin die Tür zuschmiss, seufzte Obi- Wan auf. Dass er das mitgekriegt hatte, war gar nicht gut, überhaupt nicht. Marga blickte ihn fragend an und er setzte sich wieder neben sie.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Möchtest du, dass ich meinen Job aufgebe? Eine andere Möglichkeit für uns gibt es nicht, offiziell zusammen zu sein. Und mit dir zusammen sein, ist etwas, was ich auf jeden Fall möchte."

„Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du aus dem Orden austreten musst. Und ich meinte eigentlich in Bezug auf Anakin. Der arme Junge kommt mir so verzweifelt vor. Nicht, dass er noch etwas Dummes anstellt."

Obi- Wan fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Das Problem ist, ich bin nach dieser Szene gerade nicht mehr die erste Person, mit der er reden würde. Aber wen hat er denn sonst. Denkst du, du könntest mal..?"

„Aber sicher. Ich werde mit ihm reden. Also, wegen uns..."

„Ich werde aus dem Orden austreten müssen. Nur wie soll ich dich dann versorgen?"

„Nein, trete nicht aus. Es macht nichts, wenn wir nicht offiziell zusammen sind."

„Aber dann würde ich meine Leute betrügen. Ich muss mich für eins entscheiden." Obi- Wan starrte nachdenklich in die Luft. Er brauchte Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken.

„Ich gehe jetzt zum Meditierraum der Jedi. Anakin wird sicher bald zurückkommen." Er stand auf.

„Du verstehst doch, dass ich Zeit brauche, um mir klar zu werden, was ich will?"

„Ja, sicher doch. Es ist mehr, als ich mir je erhofft habe." Marga brachte ein Lächeln zustande und geleitete ihn zur Tür.

Als er weg war, lehnt sie sich gegen die Tür und seufzte. Inmitten der Trümmern ihres Lebens fand sie doch noch etwas Schönes. Doch dann brachen die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage über ihr zusammen und sie musste wieder weinen.

>>>>

„Was meinen Sie damit, noch nicht?", fragte Jihafu entsetzt und blickte auf die ohnmächtige Sidja.

„Das, was es eben bedeutet. Ich spüre es, wenn eine Frau schwanger ist. Du kannst mich übrigens ruhig Anna nennen."

Seelenruhig ging sie zum den Topf und zündete ein Feuer an. Jihafu fand die Neuigkeit unglaublicher, als alles, was er in den letzten Tagen erlebt hatte, und das war ziemlich viel.

„Ha! Du spürst es! Außerdem ist Sidja noch ein Mädchen!"

Anna guckte ihn mitleidig an. „Du hängst sehr an deiner Schwester. Verständlich, dass du sie fest halten willst. Aber jeder wird einmal erwachsen."

„Du scheinst das wirklich zu glauben, nicht wahr?"

„Vertrau mir, ich weiß es. Ich kann sehr viel spüren."

„Ach, und wieso? Bist du ein Jedi? Ich bin jedenfalls einer, beinahe. Oder bist du eine Hexe? Ich kann dir versichern, Jedi haben größere Gaben, mit der Macht umzugehen!" Jihafu hatte sich in Rage geredet, doch Anna reagierte nicht darauf. Sie blieb die Ruhe in Person. Er wollte die Macht einsetzen, um Sidja abzutasten, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Zu viele Gefühle verwirrten seinen Geist.

„Manche würden mich Hexe nennen, das stimmt." Sie warf einige Zutaten in den Topf. „Und ich denke, wir sollten nicht anfangen, zu konkurrieren. Das vernebelt nur den Verstand."

Jihafu ging nach draußen, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Um zu überlegen, die Fakten logisch zusammen zu führen. Sollte Anna Recht haben, konnte das Kind nur von Anakin sein. _Aber wann..?_ Natürlich war er nicht immer bei den beiden gewesen, aber ihre Zeit zu zweit war immer nur sehr kurz gewesen.

Ach, Anna musste sich einfach irren, beschloss Jihafu und vertat den Gedanken. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres. Er befand sich mitten im Nirgendwo auf Alderaan, ohne eine Ahnung, ob die anderen noch lebten. Er würde erst einmal eine zeitlang hier verbringen, auf Sidja aufpassen und sich um sie kümmern, zusammen mit Anna.

Er setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und fing an, zu meditieren.

>>>>

Anakin trat in die Wohnung ein und fand Marga auf der Couch sitzend vor. Sie deutet ihm an, sich neben sie zu setzen, und er widersprach nicht. Er war zu erschöpft und wollte sich am liebsten sofort in Sidjas Bett begeben.

„Wo ist denn dein neuer Freund?", meinte er sarkastisch.

Aber Marga nahm ihn einfach in die Arme. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Sag mir lieber, wie du dich fühlst. Ich bin sicher, du vermisst Sidja und Jihafu genauso wie ich."

Wut überkam Anakin und er befreite sich aus ihren Armen. „Das kannst du gar nicht wissen, und ich brauche niemanden, der für mich die Psycho- Tante spielt." Er stürmte ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Augenblicklich fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, obwohl es erst Mittag war.

Als er aufwachte, dämmerte es draußen. Marga war auf der Couch eingeschlafen, doch er empfand kein Mitleid mit ihr. Er verließ die Wohnung und hatte nicht vor, jemals dorthin zurückzukehren. Zu viele schmerzhafte Erinnerungen.

Stattdessen ging er zu Obi- Wan, welchen er in seiner Wohnung vorfand und wohl beim Meditieren störte.

„Meister, werdet ihr es selber dem Orden melden, oder muss ich das tun?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden. Ihr habt gegen die Regeln verstoßen, das kann ich nicht zulassen."

Obi- Wan war erstaunt über den neuen Ausdruck in Anakins Gesicht. Er drückte Verbitterung aus. Obi- Wan verstand ja, dass er sich in Trauer befand, und kein Vertrauen mehr in ihn hatte. Vielleicht versuchte er ja gerade, dieses wieder herzustellen.

„Keins von beidem, Anakin. Es war ein Ausrutscher, wir alle befanden uns in einer unbeständigen Gemütsverfassung."

„Sicher?"

Obi- Wan fasste seinen Schüler an den Schultern und sah ihm in die Augen. Anakin brauchte ihn jetzt mehr denn je.

„Sicher! Du hast mein Wort!"

Er wusste, was das bedeutete. Für ihn und Marga. Doch was zählte, war, dem Auserwählten wieder das Vertrauen in die Macht zurückzugeben.

„Du kannst bei mir schlafen. Ich werde Marga informieren gehen."

„Danke. Aber da will ich noch dabei sein."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg, ein letztes Mal, wie Anakin hoffte, zum Apartment der Saphirs. Das heißt, der einzigen Verbliebenen.

Als Marga die Nachricht vernahm, dass Obi- Wan sich auf Anakins Ausbildung konzentrieren wollte, erblasste sie und nickte dann. „Ja, damit habe ich gerechnet. Ich werde dann wohl Coruscant verlassen. Hier bleibt mir nichts mehr."

Obi- Wan fiel es sehr schwer, Marga nicht in die Arme zu nehmen, sondern sie ziehen zu lassen. Aber er hatte sich entschieden. „Wohin willst du? Ich vermute, Alderaan ist ausgeschlossen?"

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich weiß es noch nicht." Sie starrte ins Leere, dann schaute sie Obi- Wan und Anakin an. „Also gut, dann sagen wir mal Lebewohl. Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns jemals wiedersehen werden."

Sie umarmte beide und wies ihnen dann sanft den Weg zur Tür.

Als die Tür hinter Obi- Wan ins Schloss fiel, wusste er, dass sie weinen würde. Und er fühlte sich ganz und gar schlecht, und fragte sich, ob er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Doch dann blickte er Anakin an, der seinen Blick zweifelnd erwiderte, und wusste, dass er alles tun musste, um Anakin zu retten. Wovor, das wusste er nicht.

>>>>

Marga fing in der Tat an zu weinen. Aber das war nicht das einzige, das sie tat. Gleichzeitig packte sie ihren Koffer mit ihren verbliebenen Sachen. Das meiste hatte sie auf Alderaan zurückgelassen, und sie überlegte ernsthaft, ob sie die Sachen abholen und die Hütte weiterverkaufen sollte. Doch dann verscheuchte sie den Gedanken. Sie hatte Verwandte auf Tatooine, die sie zu besuchen gedachte. Die völlig andere Landschaft dort würde sie ablenken. Von allem.

Sie war nicht mehr verzweifelt, sondern voller Tatendrang. Hauptsache weg von Coruscant. Gedanken an die Vergangenheit ließ sie während der ganzen Reise nicht zu.

Erst auf Tatooine, in dem Haus ihrer Schwester, brach sie zusammen. Gütig wurde sie aufgenommen und mit allem nötigen versorgt.

>>>>

Jihafu saß neben Sidja und hielt ihre Hand. Sie atmete gleichmäßig und ihr Puls hatte sich stabilisiert. Er hatte von Anna erfahren, dass ihr Puls am Anfang fast nicht vorhanden war. Deswegen hatte Jango wahrscheinlich gedacht, sie wäre tot. Sehr viel Zeit zum Überprüfen hatte er sich ja nicht genommen.

Es war schon der dritte Tag, an dem er hier war, und langsam fand er es schwierig, die Geschehnisse vor seiner Ankunft hier zu rekonstruieren. Er ließ seinen Blick wieder über Sidjas Gesicht schweifen. Dann legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fragte sich, ob Anna Recht hatte. Fühlen konnte er nichts, weder mit seiner Hand, noch in Verbindung mit der Macht.

Anna kam und legte ihr ein Tuch auf die Stirn. „Du kannst noch nichts fühlen", meinte sie.

Jihafu zog die Hand zurück. „Wann wird sie aufwachen?", wollte er wissen.

„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber sie erholt sich schnell. Wenn sie aufwacht, kann es sein, dass sie sich nicht an die schlimmen Dinge erinnern kann, die geschehen sind, und du solltest sie auch nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen."

Dann zog sie sich einen Stuhl heran. „Erzähl mir lieber, was genau passiert ist."

Mit aller Mühe erinnerte Jihafu sich an die Ereignisse und schilderte sie von dem Zeitpunkt an, zu dem er Anakin getroffen hatte. Letztendlich kam er zu Dookus schießwütigen Aktivitäten. Anna hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Und ich weiß einfach nicht, ob die anderen noch leben oder nicht", schloss Jihafu seine Erzählung.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, bevor ich keinen Blick in meine Kristallkugel geworfen habe."

Sie stand auf und holte eine Glaskugel von einem Regal und kam wieder zu ihm. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf die Kugel. Jihafu wunderte sich, wie sie es solange ohne zu blinzeln aushielt.

Dann endlich blickte sie ihn an. „Ich empfange schwache Signale, aber ich kann keine bestimmte Person ausmachen. Eine lebt auf jeden Fall noch, und sie ist männlich."

„Das bringt mich nicht wirklich weiter...", überlegte Jihafu. Sidja regte sich und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Doch es war falscher Alarm. Gedanklich kehrte er wieder zurück zu den männlichen Begleitern seiner Gruppe. Wie viele waren es gewesen, und wer? Auf jeden Fall war sein Vater dabei gewesen... Er fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Was ist denn los, ich habe das Gefühl, als würden meine Erinnerungen verschwinden..."

„Vielleicht liegt das an diesem Ort hier. Ich habe ihn verzaubert, musst du wissen, er sorgt dafür, dass du dich auf die Gegenwart konzentrierst."

„Hm." Verwirrt stand Jihafu auf und ging nach draußen. Er probierte, zu meditieren und sich mit der Macht zu verbinden, doch auch das fiel ihm immer schwerer.

>>>>

Anakin fühlte sich leer. Er hatte mal wieder Trost bei Padmé gesucht, die einzige, die ihn in allen Angelegenheiten unterstützte.

Doch er wusste, dass er bald wieder den Alltag Einzug in sein Leben ziehen lassen musste. Obi- Wan erinnerte ihn täglich daran. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken, gerade saß Padmé neben ihm auf der Couch und beugte sich plötzlich ungewohnt nahe zu ihm. „Ani, ich bin sehr froh, dass du mir beistehst..." Dann küsste sie ihn, und Anakin wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er schubste sie etwas zu gewaltvoll von sich weg.

„Padmé! Wir sind nur Freunde!"

Padmé konnte sich gerade noch festhalten, nicht von der Couch zu fliegen, dann stand sie auf. „So siehst du das also! Erst nimmst du überglücklich meine Wärme an, aber wenn ich dann auch mal etwas brauche, stößt du mich von dir! Wenn du das als Freundschaft betrachtest, kannst du gleich gehen." Sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Anakin war entsetzt. Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen, sie war die Einzige, die ihm noch geblieben war! Er ging zu ihr.

„Bitte, Padmé, so war das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur, Sidja ist gerade erst gestorben, verstehst du, da kann ich nicht so schell wieder...", flieh er sie an.

Padmé drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn an. „Aber ich brauche einen festen Halt in meinem Leben und hatte so gehofft, du kannst ihn mir geben..."

„Kann ich das denn nicht als Freund?" Er würde mit seinem Stand als Jedi argumentieren, aber sie wusste ja alles über Sidja, also würde das nichts bringen.

„Ja, aber sicher doch. Als Freund, der mir manchmal Zärtlichkeiten zukommen lässt. Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?" Sie näherte sich ihm und strich ihm über das Gesicht. Anakin wendete den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was sie da von ihm forderte.

„Nein", sagte er entschlossen. „Es tut mir leid, aber wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich auf diese Weise auf dich einlasse, hast du mir wohl nicht richtig zugehört."

Er bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. „Anakin", rief Padmé, doch Anakin hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Mehr denn je schmerzte ihn der Verlust Sidjas. Wenigstens sein Meister hatte sich als doch nicht so unzuverlässig erwiesen.

>>>>

Jihafu hingegen fühlte sich leicht, von allen Sorgen befreit, und er hätte glücklich in diesem Zustand verweilen können, wurde er nicht jedes Mal, wenn er die Hütte betrat, durch Sidjas Anblick an die Katastrophe erinnert. Er war sich sicher, dass sich eine Katastrophe in seinem Leben abgespielt hatte, und nur er und Sidja entkommen waren. Und dass Sidja seine Verwandte war. Sie verweilten nun schon ein paar Wochen hier und anfangs hatte Jihafu sich gefragt, ob Anna ihn vergiften würde. Aber mittlerweile fand er diesen Zustand des Vergessens ganz angenehm.

Er hielt sich überwiegend draußen auf und irgendwie wollte er es nicht aufgeben, zu meditieren. Etwas in ihm wehrte sich dagegen. Und manchmal hatte er Einsichten währenddessen, da sah er alles klar, Bilder von Obi- Wan, Anakin, Juan und Marga kamen hoch. Und er wusste darüber Bescheid, wer sie waren. Doch wenn er aus der Meditation zurückkehrte, verlor sich dieses Wissen allzu schnell wieder. Vor Anna erwähnte er nichts von seinen Sitzungen. Nicht, dass er ihr nicht vertraute, sie kümmerte sich sehr gut um ihn und Sidja. Aber durch ihr dauerndes Gefasel von Magie fühlte er sich als ihr Konkurrent, als Vertreter der Macht, auch wenn überzeugt war, dass es sich um ein und dasselbe handeln musste. Okay, er war kein Jedi, die Prüfungen hatte er verpasst, und auch gar keine Ambitionen mehr, diese nachzuholen. Wer wollte denn schon ein Jedi werden? Bald verblassten auch die Erinnerungen an den Orden der grauen Saphire, und an dem Tag, an dem Sidja die Augen aufschlug, wusste Jihafu schon gar nicht mehr, ob er jemals woanders als in dieser Hütte gelebt hatte.

Er war früh aufgestanden, hatte sich im Bächlein etwas entfernt gewaschen und ein paar Beeren sowie Kamille gesammelt, die bald ausgehen würde. Mit diesen Vorräten in seinem Beutel, den er von Anna gekriegt hatte und immer um die Taille gebunden trug, war er ein paar Kilometer gewandert. Jedoch nicht so weit wie sonst, denn plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, zur Hütte zurückkehren zu müssen. Also ließ er die Meditation auf der Spitze eines Berges ausfallen und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Die Sonne stand im Zenit.

Anna saß vor der Hütte auf einem Stuhl und strickte. In letzter Zeit hatte sie jede Menge Sachen gestrickt, Wintersachen für Jihafu und Sidja, aber auch Babysachen. Jihafu fragte sich, was sie damit bezweckte, denn in ihrem Alter war sie jawohl kaum mehr schwanger.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, überrascht, dass er so früh zurückkehrte. Er nickte. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn wohl getäuscht. Er brachte seine gesammelten Schätze in die Hütte, legte sie auf den Tisch zum trocknen, die Beeren ins Vorratglas. Dann setzte er sich aus Gewohnheit zu Sidja und nahm ihre Hand. Plötzlich schlug sie die Augen auf und blickte ihn an. Aus lauter Freude umarmte Jihafu sie, so gut es eben ging, wenn sie lag.

„Jihafu!", rief sie als erstes aus. „Du bist ja erwachsen geworden!" Doch sobald sie das aussprach, wurde sie sich unsicher. Wieso hatte sie das gesagt? War er das nicht schon immer gewesen? Hatte sie nicht einfach nur lange geschlafen, und er sah noch genauso aus wie gestern?

Jihafu musste lächeln. Er wusste nicht, wie er aussah, er sah sein Spiegelbild höchstens beim Waschen, und da auch nur verzerrt. Doch in der langen Zeit, in der sie fernab der Zivilisation gelebt hatten, hatte er sich nicht rasieren können. Seine Haare waren gewachsen und fielen ihm nun auf die Schultern. Seine Haut war braun gebrannt von der Sonne, und er hatte Muskeln vom täglichen Laufen gekriegt. Alles in allem war aus dem Jungen Jihafu ein Mann geworden.

Sidja dagegen war ziemlich abgemagert, ihre Wangenknochen traten hervor und ihr Haar hing filzig herunter. Dankbar drückte sie seine Hand. „Bist du mein Mann?", fragte sie.

Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Aber wir leben doch hier zusammen?"

„Stimmt. Mit Anna."

„Wer ist Anna?"

„Eine alte Frau, deine Beschützerin."

„Und wovor will sie mich beschützen?"

„Du warst lange krank, meine Liebe."

„Oh." Sidja blickte sich um. Nichts kam ihr bekannt vor, außer Jihafu, von dem sie nichts wusste. Sie empfand nur starke Liebe für ihn. Sie setzte sich auf, und Jihafu half ihr. „Immer schön vorsichtig", meinte er.

„Ich glaube, du bist doch mein Mann. So wie du dich um mich kümmerst. Liebst du mich denn nicht?"

Jihafu zögerte. „Doch, das tue ich..." Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Dann lehnte er sich zurück. „Nein, ich bin nicht dein Mann."

Auch Sidja verzog das Gesicht. Das stimmte, es hatte sich überhaupt nicht richtig angefühlt. „Lassen wir das lieber. Sagen wir einfach, wir sind gute Freunde, okay?" Damit war Jihafu einverstanden.

Anna kam herein. „Oh, du bist erwacht! Letztendlich! Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Etwas ausgelaugt."

Anna nahm einen Teller, ging zum Topf und füllte den Teller mit einer Suppe. „Hier, iss! Das bringt dich wieder zu Kräften."

Sidja löffelte die Suppe schnell aus, und dann noch einen Teller, und noch einen. Immerhin hatte sie einen Monat lang im Koma gelegen.

Danach verscheuchte Anna Jihafu und legte Sidja einen sauberen Verband an ihre Schulter. „Die Wunde ist gut verheilt. Du hattest Glück. Etwas tiefer unten und du würdest nicht hier, sondern unter der Erde liegen."

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Du wurdest angeschossen. Dein Bruder hat dich zu mir gebracht, ich weiß nichts genaues."

„Jihafu ist mein Bruder?"

Anna nickte und vollendete ihre Arbeit. Doch Sidja war neugierig. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Was meinst du?"

„Na ja, wann kann ich aufstehen? Von wo kam Jihafu mit mir? Wann können wir zurück?"

Anna lachte. „Nur nicht so ungeduldig. Du brauchst viel Zeit, um dich zu erholen. Und danach solltest du auch erst einmal einige Zeit hier verweilen. Versuche, dich jetzt auszuruhen."

Ohne weitere Worte verließ Anna Sidja, die sich jedoch nicht ausruhen wollte. Sie war gerade erst erwacht! Jihafu kam wieder herein, aber er war ihr keine große Hilfe in Bezug auf das Vergangene.

„Wen kümmert die Vergangenheit! Werde gesund, dann können wir zusammen durch den Wald streifen!"

Innerhalb der nächsten Tage nahm Sidja etwas zu, und Anna war zuversichtlich, das Sidja sich schnell erholen würde.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem sie zum ersten Mal aufstand und vor die Hütte ging, von Jihafu und Anna gestützt. Das grelle Licht der Sonne blendete sie.

„Ich möchte alleine laufen", forderte sie nach einigen Minuten, und die beiden ließen sie los. Sidja machte einen Schritt und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schulter, doch schon mit den nächsten Schritten wurde es besser. Anna klatschte in die Hände. „Jeden Tag laufen und viel essen, dann hast du bald keine Schmerzen mehr!" Auch Jihafu lächelte glücklich.

>>>>

Obi- Wan hatte es geschafft, Abstand zu den Ereignissen vor fünf Monaten zu bringen. Er hatte Marga nicht mehr gesehen, und musste dies auch vor dem Jedi- Rat ausdrücklich schwören. Wer weiß, wie die Wind davon bekommen haben, Anakin hatte ihm versprochen, dass er ihn nicht verraten hatte, und Obi- Wan wusste, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Unterdessen trainierte Anakin immer weiter. Er war besser geworden und würde bald seine Prüfungen ablegen. Obi- Wan hatte den Eindruck, dass Anakin den Tod der beiden noch nicht überwunden hatte, aber er unterdrückte es gekonnt. Er hatte sich mit der Senatorin angefreundet und verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihr. Obi- Wan ignorierte nun alle Gefühle, die Anakins Beziehungen angingen. Es hatte ihm bei Sidja nicht weitergeholfen und er war sicher, dass er unter Paranoia litt. Er hing wahrscheinlich viel zu sehr an Anakin.

Unberührt von diesen Gefühlen kämpfte Obi- Wan zusammen mit Anakin gegen die Feinde der Republik. Die Zeit verging, und immer wieder musste er an Marga denken. Einmal stand er kurz davor, sie zu suchen, doch er hielt sich letzter Minute zurück. Mit der Zeit wurde es auch etwas leichter, alles zu unterdrücken.

Eines Tages war er auf Tatooine, nachdem er einen Schmuggler verfolgt hatte. Leider hatte er nun seine Spur verloren, nach vergeblicher Suche. Er gedachte, wieder zurückzufliegen, als er kurz das Gesicht einer Frau sah, die Marga sehr ähnelte. Er wollte es als Hirngespinst abtun, doch er konnte es nicht an sich halten und stürzte sich in das Getümmel, in die Richtung, in der er sie gesehen hatte.

Bald darauf dachte er, sie verloren zu haben. Doch dann entfernte sich eine Frau von der Menge und ging in Richtung offene Wüste davon. Sie hatte denselben dunkelblauen Mantel an, wie die Frau vorhin, und nur deswegen setzte er ihr nach, denn sie drehte ihm den Rücken zu und er sah ihr Gesicht nicht.

Als er außerhalb der Stadt war, kam ihm der Gedanke, wie lächerlich er sich verhielt. Er kam zu der Frau.

„Entschuldigung!"

Sie hielt an und drehte sich um. Sie war Marga wirklich sehr ähnlich, doch jemand anderes. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich hielt Sie für jemand anderen." Er wollte wieder gehen, einen letzten Blick auf die Frau werfend. Doch sie hielt ihn auf.

„Wartet! Seid ihr der Jedi- Ritter Kenobi?"

Erstaunt blickte Obi- Wan sie an. „Ja. Woher...?"

„Ihr müsst hungrig sein. Wollt Ihr mir und meinem Mann beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten?" Verwirrt und zu neugierig, um abzulehnen, stimmte Obi- Wan zu und folgte ihr zu ihrer Farm.

>>>>

Jihafu war auf dem Weg, zu einem Bauern, den er vor ein paar Tagen entdeckt hatte. Er fand, Sidja sollte mehr zu essen kriegen, als die ganze Zeit nur Suppe,Beeren und andere Früchte. Er hoffte, er konnte beim Bauern einen Sack Kartoffeln undGemüse erstehen, das wäre ein enormer Fortschritt.

Gegen Mittag erreichte er den Hof und fand den Bauern auf dem Feld vor. Er grüßte, rief ihn an und winkte. „Hey! Hallo!"

Der Bauer unterbrach seine Arbeit und kam zu ihm. Er musterte ihn von oben bis unten, was kein Wunder war, bei Jihafus seltsamer Kleidung. Er hatte seine Jedi- Kleidung in verschiedene Teile zerlegt und kombinierte sie mit Anna gestrickten Sachen, im Moment jedoch trug er nur seine Hose und eine Strickjacke, und darunter nichts, angemessen für den Herbst.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Verkaufen Sie auch ihre Ernte?"

„Das tue ich. Was genau brauchen Sie denn?"

„Was Sie so haben."

„Wollen Sie vielleicht erst einmal reinkommen?", fragte der Bauer freundlich.

„Ich weiß nicht genau..."

„Doch, doch, kommen Sie!"

Jihafu ging hinter ihm her, ins Haus und wurde dort von der Bäuerin in weißer Schürze begrüßt. Ihre blonden Haare waren schon von grauen Strähnen durchzogen.

Der Tisch war gedeckt und schnell stellte sie ein zusätzliches Gedeck auf. Während des Essens wollte das Paar viel von Jihafu wissen und er beantwortete die Fragen, so gut er konnte.

„Ihr lebt im Wald? Aber was macht ihr denn dann im Winter, wenn es friert?"

Jihafu zuckte die Achseln. Wie hatten sie die letzten Winter überstanden? „Na ja, wir haben sehr warme Decken, und Pullis und machen uns ein Feuer..."

Die beiden warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu. „Ihr seid bei uns jederzeit willkommen. Erinnere dich immer daran."

Jihafu nickte und bedankte sich. Zum Schluss gaben sie ihm auch noch Vorräte mit, die einige Zeit reichen würden.

Dann machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Zwischendurch hielt er Rast, um zu meditieren. Eine Angewohnheit, die er hatte, seit er denken konnte. Das heißt, so weit er sich daran erinnerte, seit sein Leben in der Hütte begann. Was noch gar nicht solange her war, wie er sich langsam in Trance erinnerte. Er machte sich Gedanken über Sidjas Kind. Sie war im fünften Monat, doch Jihafu wüsste nicht, wer der Vater sein konnte, war jemand vor fünf Monaten zu Besuch bei ihnen gewesen? Er selber war Sidjas Bruder, das wusste er.

Ein Bild von Anakin tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, und da er sich weit von der Hütte entfernt befand, dass der Zauber nicht wirken konnte, kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück.

So schnell er konnte, kehrte Jihafu aus der Meditation zurück, um sich mit der Macht zu verbinden und seine Gefühle zu erforschen. Lange genug hatte er in Unwissenheit gelebt, beschloss er, es war schon Oktober, und die Ereignisse hatten im Mai stattgefunden.

Er spürte, dass Obi- Wan, Anakin und Marga noch am Leben waren, mehr aber auch nicht. Das war jedoch eine große Erkenntnis, mehr, als er erhofft hatte. Doch in Bezug auf Juan fühlte Jihafu nur tiefe Trauer. Ja, er hatte sie verraten, aber er war doch schließlich sein Vater gewesen, und zum Schluss hatte er ihn besser kennen gelernt als in den ganzen Jahren zuvor.

Nun fragte er sich, wie er die Erinnerungen davor bewahren konnte, wieder zu verschwinden. Er hatte nichts zum Schreiben bei sich, wollte aber nicht noch einmal den Weg zu den Bauern auf sich nehmen. Sidja wartete sicher auf ihn, er war schon lange weg. Und bei dem Gedanken an Anna beschlich ihn Unmut. Schön und gut, wenn sie ohne Erinnerungen leben wollte, doch er zog ein Leben in dem Bewusstsein an vergangene Zeit vor.

Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. Die anderen hielten sie für tot, alle beide. Jihafu glaubte zu wissen, dass Anakin durchdrehte vor Trauer. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu ihm! Doch was, wenn sie mittlerweile in Vergessenheit geraten waren? Wenn niemand sich mehr darum scherte, ob sie lebten oder tot waren? Mit zurückkommender Erinnerung würde Sidja sich ihrer Liebe bewusst werden und so schnell wie möglich zurückwollen, obwohl Krieg um Coruscant tobte. Was würde aus dem Baby werden? Und wenn Anakin sie vergessen hatte, das würde Sidja nicht verkraften, das wusste Jihafu. Vielleicht würde die aufgeben, und hätte keine Kraft mehr, dem Kind Leben zu schenken.

Jihafu befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Sollte er warten, bei Anna bleiben und in Frieden leben? Es war das Einfachste. Schnell würde er wieder vergessen. Doch leider konnte Jihafu sich mit diesem Punkt nicht anfreunden, zu vergessen und unwissend dahinzuvegetieren, auch wenn die andere Möglichkeit möglicherweise Krieg bedeutete. Und in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung fasste er einen Entschluss.

>>>>

Obi- Wan aß mit der Frau und ihrem Mann in ihrer Farm, und wagte es nicht zu fragen, woher sie ihn kannten. Ja, der Mann auch, denn sobald er erfahren hatte, wer Obi- Wan war, hatte er sehr freudig reagiert.

Dann war das Essen zuende, und niemand hatte ein Wort verloren. Obi- Wan schob den Teller zurück und erhob sich. „Es hat hervorragend geschmeckt, doch Sie verstehen sicher, dass ich jetzt weiter muss..."

Die Frau sprang auf. „Wollen Sie nicht zu Marga?", fragte sie unerwartet. Obi- Wan guckte verdutzt.

„Ja, ich kenne die Geschichte, Marga ist meine Schwester! Sie war hier! Jetzt lebt sie nicht weit entfernt, allein, und immer noch in tiefer Trauer! Ich bitte Sie, muntern Sie sie auf!"

Obi- Wan schüttelte den Kopf. „Das würde es noch schwerer machen. Ich bin ein Jedi, wie sie wissen."

Obwohl es der Gedanke, Marga wiederzusehen gewesen war, der ihn hertrieb, zögerte er nun und sein Verstand setzte wieder ein. _Du hast dich entschieden_, flüsterte er ihm zu, _also steh auch dazu_.

Die Frau nickte ebenfalls. „Ich verstehe." Jetzt ergriff auch der Mann das Wort, indem er ihm die Hand schüttelte. „Es war uns eine Freude, dass Sie unser Gast waren."

Obi- Wan verabschiedete sich unter vielen Worten, doch die Frau, Margas Schwester, blickte ihn die ganze Zeit nur enttäuscht an.

Draußen machte er sich auf den Weg, zurück zur Stadt. Nach einiger Zeit gab er dem Drang nach, sich umzudrehen, doch weit und breit war kein anderes Gebäude zu sehen. Jeder Schritt, der ihn zurücktransportierte, kostete ihn immer mehr Überwindung.

>>>>


	13. Eine neue Hoffnung

Endlich das neue Kapitel! Unendlich vielen Dank an meine Reviewer _SilverSnake_ und _Tenuous_! Tut mir leid, wenn dir meine Version von Amidala nicht gefällt, aber im Film bricht sie die Pflicht doch auch ein wenig für ihre Beziehung...nun ja. Lest mal schön weiter:

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Eine neue Hoffnung**

Amidala war verärgert, aber auch traurig. Nun waren schon fünf Monate vergangen, und Anakin war ihr immer noch nicht willig. Vielleicht war sie ja ein ganz und gar unausstehlicher Mensch, mit dem es niemand lange aushielt? Obwohl Anakin gelegentlich noch zu ihr kam, um mit ihr zu reden. Nicht mehr über seine persönlichsten Gedanken, wie sie feststellte, aber immerhin. Mando war zu ihr gekommen, als er endlich bemerkte, dass die Saphirs nicht nur in Urlaub gefahren sind, und hatte eine Erklärung gefordert. Als er sie bekommen hatte, war er bedrückt weggeschlichen.

Mando konnte es nicht fassen, dieses hübsche Mädchen, welches bei seinem bloßen Anblick dahinfloss, sollte tot sein? Er war so irritiert, dass er sich sogar im Tempel verirrte. Okay, das kam nicht selten vor, musste er zugeben, aber es war das erste Mal nach langer Zeit, seit Mando es sich angewöhnt hatte, an jeder Ecke kleine, unauffällige Kieselsteine fallen zu lassen. Natürlich hatte er auf seinem Rückweg nun nicht darauf geachtet, eigentlich hatte er zum Ausgang gewollt.

Zu allem Überfluss war niemand in der Nähe, den er hätte fragen können. So ging er einfach weiter. Dann hörte er Schritte um die Ecke und bewegte sich so schnell darauf zu, dass er beinahe mit der ankommenden Person zusammengestoßen wäre. Gerade wollte er sich entschuldigen und nach dem Ausgang fragen, als er sie erkannte.

„Pah! Skywalker!", rief Mando aus.

Verdutzt blieb Anakin stehen. „Wer bist du?"

„Du kennst mich nicht? Aber ich schätze, das hat jetzt eh keine Bedeutung mehr."

„So?" Anakin war sich sicher, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handelte. Er hatte diesen Knaben noch nie zuvor gesehen. Allerdings brachte seine Stimme in seinem Unterbewusstsein ein Glöckchen zum Klingeln.

„Ja! Sidja ist tot, wie ich gerade, nach meiner langen, verzweifelten Suche erfahren habe."

„Was? Woher kennst du Sidja?"

„Ich war ihr Freund. Und ich weiß nur, dass du wohl so etwas wie eine lästige Fliege warst!"

Anakin ging ein Licht auf. „Ach, du bist die Putze!" Dann erst realisierte er, was Mando gesagt hatte.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du ihr Freund warst, jedenfalls nicht in diesem Sinne."

„Ach, und das weiß du so genau? Kurz bevor sie verschwand haben wir jedenfalls viel unternommen und hatten eine Menge Spaß!"

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „So ein Quatsch."

„Wenn du meinst." Mando wurde es genug. Er hatte keinen Auftrag mehr, auch wenn die negative Eintrichterung gegen Skywalker geblieben war. Trotzdem hatte er jetzt keine Lust, sich mit ihm auseinander zu setzen und ging kurz entschlossen weiter.

Und ließ einen verdutzten Anakin zurück. _„Viel unternommen? Eine Menge Spaß?",_ spukte es in seinen Gedanken umher, während er ihm hinterher blickte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und ging weiter. Das hätte Sidja ihm doch gesagt. _Außer, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass du es weißt... Schließlich warst du eine lästige Fliege_... Als sie über Mando geredet hatten, hatte sie schnell abgelenkt. Aber er wollte den Gedanken nicht zulassen, dass Sidja ihn vielleicht, möglicherweise, hintergangen hatte. Er hatte schon genug mit ihrem Tod zu kämpfen.

Obwohl es ihm gelang, den Gedanken zu unterdrücken, breitete er sich in seinem Unterbewusstsein aus und ließ sich ab und zu mal blicken, vor allem in Anakins Träumen, und quälte ihn unnötig.

Ein weiterer Monat verging, und Anakin wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter. Er legte seine Jedi- Prüfungen ab und musste sich dafür gehörig am Riemen reißen. Obi- Wan half ihm, so gut er konnte, doch auch er war in den letzten Wochen sehr unkonzentriert gewesen. Genauer gesagt, seit er wusste, wo Marga sich aufhielt. Immer öfter ertappte er sich bei dem Gedanken, nach Anakins Prüfungen in den Ruhestand zu gehen, bzw dem Orden zu entsagen. Doch immer wieder holte seine Vernunft auf, hämmerte ihm ein, dass der Weg eines Jedis und an Anakins Seite seine Berufung war.

>>>>

Jihafu zählte die Tage. Sobald er wieder bei der Hütte eingetroffen war, hatte er ganz vergessen, wie sein Plan aussah. Aber immerhin erinnerte er sich, dass er einen hatte, es hatte sich ein seinem Kopf eingehakt und ließ ihn nicht mehr los. Sobald Sidjas Kind geboren war, ja, dann... was auch immer.

Sidja war jedoch nicht von solcher Unruhe befasst. Morgens wachte sie in dem Bett, dass sie benutzen durfte, auf und streichelte ihren Bauch. Sie spürte ihr Baby schon ganz deutlich, und man sah schon sehr deutlich, dass sie erwartete, schließlich war sie im siebten Monat. Ja, die Zeit verging wie im Fluge, und nur Jihafu sorgte dafür, dass sie nie den Überblick verlor.

An diesem Morgen wachte sie wieder auf, tauchte aus der Traumwelt hervor und wünschte sich einen Augenblick lang, dort zu bleiben. Doch sobald sie wieder ganz da war, verdrängte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr etwas fehlte, und woanders sehnlichst darauf wartete, mit ihr vereint zu werden. Etwas... oder jemand. Denn das Einzige, woran sie denken durfte, war ihr Baby.

Es war das Einzige, was ihrem Leben Sinn gab. Sie mochte diese Hütte nicht, dieses herumhocken. Doch sie ließ kein Wort davon lauten, wer weiß, wie lange sie hier schon lebten, wie sehr Jihafu diesen Ort mochte. Allerdings machte sie sich Sorgen, ob es die idealen Bedingungen waren, ein Kind aufzuziehen.

Sobald Anna sich auf ihren Streifzug befand, sprach sie ihn darauf an.

„Ja, das stimmt. Wir verschwinden hier, sobald sie auf der Welt ist."

„Das dauert aber noch zwei Monate, warum so lange warten?"

„Weil du Anna brauchen wirst, und ihre Erfahrungen als Heilerin."

„Kann sein. Eine Hebamme zu haben wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

„Siehst du." Und nach einiger Zeit fügte er hinzu: „ Wie wird sie denn heißen?"

„Warum sagst du immer „Sie"? Du kannst doch nicht wissen, was es wird."

„Ach, nur so ein Gefühl. Welche Namen hast du denn jetzt ausgewählt?"

„Keinen. Ich möchte, dass der Vater bei der Auswahl beteiligt ist."

„Obwohl du ihn nicht kennst? Was, wenn du von Midi- Chlorianen empfangen hast?"

„Das glaube ich nicht, nein. Denkst du, ich werde den Vater jemals wiedertreffen?"

„Wenn, würdest du ihn dann erkennen? Aber ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich das nicht...Außerdem kannst du die Namensgebung nicht ewig hinauszögern."

„Ja, ja. Ich werde mir Gedanken machen."

Dann ging Jihafu los, so wie jeden Tag, und ließ Sidja zurück. Manchmal kam sie mit ihm, um sich Bewegung zu beschaffen, aber nur auf kleineren Märschen. Und heute hatte er vor, wieder zu den Bauern zu gehen und einzukaufen. Und sie nebenbei um Decken zu beten, denn es war kalt geworden, der Winter stand vor der Tür. Dank Annas Vorsorge froren sie jedoch selten, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Decken würden sie auch in zwei Monaten gebrauchen, wenn der Geburtstermin nahte. Ausgerechnet ihm Februar stand der vor der Tür, im tiefsten Winter.

>>>>

Anakin warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her, murmelte unverständliche Worte. Mit einem Male setzte er sich auf, sein Atem ging stoßweise und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er wieder einen Albtraum gehabt hatte. Sidja kam darin vor und erklärte ihm, sie wolle ihn wegen Mando verlassen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und erschossen wurde. Oder von Steinen erschlagen, von Dooku erwürgt, einfach umkippte, einen Abgrund herunterfiel. Anakin hatte schon unzählige Todesarten geträumt, eine schlimmer als die andere. Dann begann er ihm Traum zu weinen, bis Jihafu erschien und ihm erklärte, er hätte gar keinen Grund dazu. Doch an dieser Stelle erwachte Anakin immer, entschlossen, nicht auch noch Jihafus Verderben mit ansehen zu wollen.

Er fühlte sich total ausgelaugt und leblos. Anakin beschloss, einen Schluck Wasser trinken zu gehen und schlug die Decke zurück. In der Küche seines Apartments, in dem er wohnte, seit er ein vollständiges Mitglied des Jedi- Orden war, war alles still. Er überlegte es sich anders, und setzte sich stattdessen an den Küchentisch, stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen ab.

Anakin hatte das Gefühl, es nicht mehr lange auszuhalten. Nachts diese Träume, und tagsüber die verzehrende Leere, die sich aufgetan hatte. Jeden Tag, den er erlebte, an dem er mit Obi- Wan gegen das Böse kämpfte, hoffte er, sie würde verschwinden. Doch das tat sie nicht, und Anakin wusste, dass es nur eine gab, die sie füllen konnte. Doch Sidja war tot.

Nach zwei weiteren Monaten des nicht enden wollenden Schmerzes hatte er einen angenehmen Traum, der den Funken Hoffnung, den er immer noch unbeachtet in sich trug, anfachte. Ihm war, als würde er voller Leben und Freude über sich schweben, glücklich, die Zeit der Trauer hinter sich gelassen zu haben und mit sich selbst im Reinen.

Es war in derselben Nacht, in der sein Kind geboren wurde, das Kind, von dem er nichts wusste, von der Frau, die er tot glaubte.

Sidja lag schreiend auf dem Bett, Anna an ihrer Seite. Jihafu hatte nervös geholfen, Anna alles gebracht, was sie verlangt hatte, und dann hatte sie ihn rausgeschickt. Eine Geburt sei nichts für Männer, meinte sie, und ehrlich gesagt war er froh darüber gewesen. Er stand ungeduldig in der klirrenden Kälte draußen und sah seinen Atem in Wölkchen aus seinem Mund kommen. Drinnen schrie Sidja wie am Spieß, doch Jihafu war voller Zuversicht und Vertrauen in Anna, dass sie es schaffen würde.

Anakin erwachte, und ausnahmsweise war sein Atem ruhig, und sein Blick nicht voller Verzweiflung. Ganz im Gegenteil, er verlor sich in den hinterbliebenen Gefühlen des Traumes, in der Überzeugend, alles wäre in Ordnung. Er dreht sich um und wollte seinen Arm um Sidja legen, doch machte dann die ernüchternde Feststellung, dass er in einem Einzelbett lag. Schlagartig fiel ihm alles wieder ein. Doch die Hoffnung wich nicht ganz, auch wenn Anakins Verstand ihm deutlich sagte, wie unbegründet sie war, nur auf einen Traum basierend. Sofort fiel er wieder in einen diesmal traumlosen, erholsamen Schlaf.

>>>>

Als der Morgen graute, war alles überstanden und Jihafu wurde wieder eingelassen. Halb erfroren flüchtete er in die Hütte, in der es dank des brennenden Feuers mollig warm war. Sidja schlief, in ihrem Armen das Baby, eingewickelt in Laken. Voller Wärme betrachtete er die beiden. Anna legte ihm lächelnd eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie ist gesund und kräftig", teilte sie ihm mit, „und auch Sidja hat die Geburt gut überstanden. Zwischendurch hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde ein guter Geist ihr beistehen."

„Das kann gut sein." Jihafu kniete sich vor sie und betrachtete das kleine, rosafarbene Etwas in Sidjas Armen. Der Säugling hatte einen Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und lag friedlich auf Sidjas Brust. Jihafu seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass nun der Zeitpunkt des Aufbruches gekommen war. Er überlegte, wie er es Anna klarmachen sollte. Zunächst sagte er nichts über seinen Plan und schlief auf dem Boden ein, so wie immer.

Am Mittag des nächsten Tages erwachte er. Sidja schlief noch. Mit einem Male überkam ihm das dringende Gefühl, sofort aufbrechen zu müssen, und er ging zu ihr, weckte sie sanft.

„Es ist Zeit", meinte er nur, und sie nickte. Jihafu packte ihre spärlichen Sachen zusammen und sie brachen auf. Als sie am Fluss vorbeikamen, stand Anna dort, ihnen den Rücken zugewandt.

„Ihr habt also vor, mich zu verlassen", meinte sie.

„Es muss so sein", antwortete Jihafu. Anna drehte sich zu ihnen. „Darf ich wenigstens den Namen des Kindes erfahren?"

Sidja blickte auf ihre schlafende Tochter. Anna kam zu ihnen, und streichelte ihren Kopf. „Möchtest du, dass ich sie taufe? Hier, in dem Fluss?"

Sidja beäugte den Fluss, er war kaum mehr als ein Bächlein, und hatte ihnen die ganze Zeit über gute Dienste geleistet. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich auf unerklärliche Weise mit ihm verbunden, und wollte, dass ihr Mädchen ebenfalls eine Verbindung zur Natur erhielt. Sie lächelte und nickte.

Anna und Sidja gingen zum Fluss und wateten hinein, Jihafu blieb am Ufer stehen und schaute zu. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Anna eine Priesterin war, ehrlich gesagt, hatte er ihr, obwohl sie seine Retterin gewesen war, nie sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit oder Dankbarkeit zukommen lassen.

Während Sidja nun das immer noch schlafende Baby über dem Wasser hielt (Jihafu hatte eine leise Ahnung, dass es nicht immer so ruhig bleiben würde), konzentrierte Anna sich mit geschlossenen Augen und murmelte lautlose Worte. Dann öffnete sie die Augen und ließ Wasser aus dem Fluss über das Köpfchen fließen. Das Baby erwachte und schrie. Sanft wog Sidja es hin und her, doch es half nichts. Anna ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abhalten. Nach einer Absprache mit Sidja wegen des Namens sprach sie laut und deutlich: „Mit der Macht der Göttin und in ihrem Zeichen taufe ich dich auf den Namen Emilia Chantal." Dann tröpfelte sie ein paar weitere Tropfen auf den Kopf.

>>>>

Obi- Wan schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein ehemaliger Padawan erstaunte ihn immer wieder. Obi- Wan hatte ihm nach offiziellem Feierabend einen Besuch in seinem Apartment abgestattet und Anakin schien überrascht, aber auch erfreut darüber. Sie waren ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatten ein Gespräch geführt. Eins der ausführlichen Sorte, wie sie es früher oft getan hatten, bis Obi- Wan nach Sidjas Tod merkte, wie Anakin sich von ihm zurückzog.

Nun saß er auf der Couch und Anakin holte ihnen etwas zu trinken. Kurz zuvor hatte er Obi- Wan seine Pläne, aus dem Orden auszutreten und weit wegzugehen, offenbart. Obi- Wan konnte es nicht fassen, dass Anakin überhaupt darüber nachdacht. Hatte er denn vergessen, was Obi- Wan alles für ihn getan, für seine Ausbildung geopfert hatte? Natürlich war das nur ein Hirngespinst des jungen Jedi, eine spontane Idee, auf die er gekommen war, um seiner Trauer, der er augenscheinlich immer noch nicht gewachsen war, zu entkommen.

„Anakin", sprach Obi- Wan diesen an, als er zurückkam, „du bist verrückt geworden!"

Anakin gab ihm ein Glas mit Saft und setzte sich neben ihn. „Es ist die einzige Lösung!", erklärte er dabei.

„Weglaufen als Lösung? Habe ich dir denn gar nichts vermitteln können? Stell dich deinen Problemen, gerade jetzt, als Jedi- Ritter."

„Obi- Wan, wie soll das denn gehen? Mein Problem ist die Abwesenheit bestimmter Personen, und hier sind einfach so viele Erinnerungen."

Obi- Wan schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Auch ich habe damit zu kämpfen, immer noch, aber mit der Zeit wird es einfacher. Außerdem wird deine Trauer dich überallhin begleiten."

Anakin starrte in die Luft. „Ich weiß... Ich werde immer an sie denken müssen, jeden Tag, jeden Moment, den ich noch erleben werde..."

Das kam Obi- Wan nun doch ein wenig übertrieben vor. Dann erinnerte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren ihn daran, dass ihm mit Marga wahrscheinlich dasselbe passieren würde, also schwieg er.

Um Anakin von seinen trüben Gedanken abzulenken, sprach er ihn auf etwas an, was ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit ins Auge fiel.

„Wäre es nicht mal wieder Zeit für dich, zum Frisör zu gehen?"

Reflexartig fuhr Anakin sich durch seine Haare. Es stimmte, seine Haare waren gewachsen, er hatte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Dem Zopf, den ihn als Padawan kennzeichnete, hatte er sich endlich entledigen können, jetzt wünschte er sich nur, dass seine Haare eine Einheitslänge bekamen. „Ja, bald."

„Also was ist, wird dieser Frisörbesuch auf Coruscant stattfinden?", fragte Obi- Wan hoffnungsvoll.

Anakin gab auf. „Ich denke schon. Wo sollte ich auch sonst hin."

„Das ist die richtige Entscheidung, mein junger...Anakin." Obi- Wan klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Manchmal kam doch durch, dass der Junge von Obi- Wan Kenobi unterwiesen wurde, wenn auch selten.

>>>>

„Pah, mit der Macht der Göttin? So willst du Emily durch die Welten wandern lassen? Mit einem Namen, den sie von einer Göttin gekriegt hat, die du nicht kennst?"

„Ich kenne sie sehr wohl, Jihafu, Anna hat mich ein bißchen in ihre Religion eingewiesen, als du auf deinen ewigen Streifzügen warst..."

„Na, wie du meinst."

Sie gingen nebeneinander her, durch Wald und Flur. Morgens waren sie aufgebrochen, und es war bereits nach Mittag, als sie zu dem Haus der Bauern kamen.

„Warte einen Augenblick hier."

Jihafu ging zum Haus, während Sidja ihre Decke enger zog. Emily schlief, dicht an ihre Brust gepresst. Sie hatten immer wieder Pausen einlegen müssen, wenn sie wach wurde und nach Nahrung verlangt hatte. Voller Liebe betrachtete Sidja ihr Baby. Es war ihrer Meinung nach sehr niedlich, wahrscheinlich das süßeste Baby der ganzen Welt. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau, wie die aller Babys, und Sidja wusste, dass sich das noch ändern könnte. Ihr Kopf war von einem leichten, dunklen Flaum bedeckt, der auch noch keinen genauen Aufschluss über ihre spätere Haarfarbe zuließ.

Doch das machte Sidja nichts. Sie küsste sie behutsam auf den Kopf, als sie Jihafu rufen hörte.

Er stand vor der geöffneten Tür und winkte sie zu sich. Sie ging zu ihm Jihafu teilte ihr mit, dass ihnen ein Zimmer im Obergeschoss überlassen wurde, wo bis vor kurzem noch der Sohn der Familie gewohnt hat.

Er setzte Sidja allerdings nicht darüber in Kenntnis, was ihm selber gerade wieder eingefallen war: Anakin und die anderen lebten noch. Sidja war noch nicht einmal im Besitz der Erinnerung an diese, also warum sie unnötig quälen? Er selber musste jedoch schleunigst zu ihnen. Wie sollte er Sidja klar machen, dass er verreisen musste? Was sollte er ihr in Bezug auf das Ziel sagen?

An dem Abend saßen sie in dem Zimmer, und Sidja stillte Emily.

„Denkst du, du könntest eine zeitlang ohne mich auskommen?", fragte er sie vorsichtig. Sidja blickte verwundert auf. „Wieso? Wo willst du denn hin, wir kennen hier doch niemanden."

„Nein, das nicht, aber meine Erinnerungen kehren langsam zurück, und ich möchte Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich komme zurück, so schnell ich kann."

„Aber warte wenigstens noch ein paar Tage, bis ich mich eingelebt habe."

Das konnte Jihafu ihr nicht abschlagen.

Die Bauern waren sehr nett zu ihnen, sie schafften es sogar, eine alte Babywiege für Emily aufzutreiben. Sidja verstand sich prächtig mit ihnen, und Jihafu bereitete auch sie auf seine baldige Abreise fort. Eine Woche später war es dann soweit, es tat ihm weh, sich von Sidja verabschieden zu müssen, die den ganzen letzten Tag nur wenig geredet hatte. Im Moment saß sie vor der Babywiege und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen durch das Fenster auf Emily. Jihafu setzte sich zu ihr.

„Ich werde bald zurück sein."

Sidja nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen. Er wollte sich erheben, doch Sidja klammerte sich an seinen Arm, so dass er sich wieder hinsetzte. „Ich weiß, warum du weg willst."

„Es wird ehrlich nicht lange dauern! Versprochen!"

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich weiß, wen du suchen willst. Aber du wirst keinen Erfolg haben. Dooku ist sehr brutal."

„Dann erinnerst du dich also..."

„Ja, oh ja, das tue ich..."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Wieso? Willst du, dass ich lebe, und unser Kind aufziehe, ohne wenigstens Erinnerungen an Anakin zu haben?" Eine Träne löste sich von ihrem Auge und kullerte über ihr Gesicht.

„Besser, als der Wahrheit schmerzlich ins Auge sehen zu müssen."

„Und alle Menschen, die wir geliebt haben, zu vergessen? Jihafu..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß..." Er legte einen Arm um sie. „Früher oder später hättest du dich erinnert."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, umarmte sie, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Zeit, seine Schwester wieder glücklich zu machen.

>>>>

Anakin und Obi- Wan standen vor ihrem Stammfrisör. Wie in früheren Zeiten hatte Obi- Wan darauf bestanden, zusammen dorthin zu gehen.

„Aber ich bestimme den Schnitt diesmal selber!", hatte Anakin gefordert, und Obi- Wan hatte ihm zähneknirschend zugestimmt. Ein Nachteil, wenn aus einem Padawan ein eigenständiger Ritter wird, ist der, dass sie nicht mehr die übliche Kurzhaarfrisur mit dem kleinen Zopf an der Seite tragen mussten. Obwohl Anakin sich noch nie ganz daran gehalten hatte und sein Faible für lange Haar mit einem unauffälligem Zopf an seinem Hinterkopf demonstriert hatte, was jetzt, wo er sie offen trug und auch seine Seitenhaare nachgewachsen waren, einfach schrecklich aussah. Obi- Wan jedenfalls würde ihn für einen gefährlichen Wahnsinnigen halten, wüsste er nicht, dass Anakin harmlos war, meistens jedenfalls.

„Was ist Meister, gehen wir jetzt rein oder bleiben wir ewig hier stehen?"

Obi- Wan grinste und antwortete: „Nein, nein. Nach dir."

Anakin betrat vor Obi- Wan den Laden, und eine Glocke klingelte leise. Er fühlte sich in alte Zeit hineinversetzt, in glückliche Zeiten, in denen er weder Jihafu noch Sidja kannte. Nicht, dass er die Zeiten mit ihnen missen wollen würde. Es war nur anders.

„Ah, Skywalker! Und Kenobi! Meine Lieblingskunden! Setzt euch, setzt euch!", wurden sie von Dex begrüßt, ein dicker, vierärmiger Außerirdischer, der außerdem noch ein Lokal besaß. Obi- Wan kannte ihn schon lange und war gut mit ihm befreundet. Sie waren die einzigen Kunden, und auch Dex war alleine.

Sobald Obi- Wan saß, hatte er ihm schon die Haare im Nacken gekürzt. Dann kam er zu Anakin, welcher schnell reagierte. „Warte! Höchstens bis hier schneiden!" Er zeigte mit seiner Hand an seinen unteren Nacken und Obi- Wan verdrehte die Augen. Dex blickte ihn fragend an, und er nickte. „Er kann alleine entscheiden, er ist schon ein großer Jedi", antwortete Obi- Wan auf den Blick.

„Wie du wünschst." Dex legte los und war genauso schnell fertig wie bei Obi- Wan.

Zwei Minuten später verließen sie den Laden. Obi- Wans Brieftasche war um einiges erleichtert, doch er selber leider nicht.

„So viele Credits dafür, dass wir unsere Haare da lassen durften. Und du hast die meisten ja noch.", murrte er mit einem Blick auf Anakins Nacken.

„Freundet Euch endlich damit an", meinte Anakin nur. So schön der Ausflug auch gewesen war, jetzt holte sein Kummer ihn wieder ein.

Als sie in den Tempel eintraten und durch die Eingangshalle gingen, sah Anakin einen Mann, der Jihafu sehr ähnelte. Der einzige Unterschied waren die Haare, die bis auf seine Schultern fielen und der Vollbart, der ernste Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und die muskelbepackten Arme. Außerdem die verwilderte, dreckige Kleidung, die nur noch zur Hälfte aus einer Jedi- Robe bestand. Ansonsten hätte es wirklich Jihafu sein können. Während Anakin ihn verbittert anblickte, strafte er sich innerlich dafür, immer noch so an der Vergangenheit zu hängen.

Anakin konnte seinen Blick jedoch nicht abwenden. Der Mann merkte das und überraschenderweise schien ihn das zu erfreuen. Obwohl er ihn nicht kannte, schrie er: „Anakin!", kam auf ihn zugerannt und umarmte ihn. Verduzt erwiderte Anakin die Umarmung und blickte fragend Obi- Wan an, welcher den jungen Mann anstarrte.

„Möge die Macht mit meinem Verstand sein...das kann doch nicht sein! Jihafu?"

Jihafu ließ von Anakin ab und umarmte genauso freudig Obi- Wan, der fassungslos war. Anakin fasste sich an den Kopf. Obi- Wan musste sich irren. Aber wer sonst würde sie so stürmisch begrüßen?

Dann ließ Jihafu auch von Obi- Wan ab, immer noch überglücklich. „Mann, ich freue mich so, euch wiederzusehen! Unglaublich! Anakin, hast ganz schön lange Haare gekriegt!"

„Wenn du wüsstest", meinte Obi- Wan, „Aber du hast dich auch sehr verändert. Na ja, lag vielleicht daran, dass du tot warst?"

Beim letzten Satz wurde seine Stimme vorwurfsvoll.

„Jihafu? Aber...du warst doch...du bist doch..." Anakin brachte keinen vollständigen Satz heraus. Obi- Wan kam schneller wieder zu Verstand. „Wie sollten uns lieber in eine Wohnung begeben, um das zu besprechen. Anakin?"

„Ja. In Ordnung, wir nehmen meine. Ist näher."

Schweigend gingen sie zu Anakins Apartment, obwohl Jihafu vor Freude nicht an sich halten konnte. Dort setzten sie sich auf die Couch, nur Anakin ging unruhig umher.

„Weißt du, wie lange und oft und intensiv ich mir gewünscht habe, du würdest zurückkehren?", fragte er Jihafu.

„Ja, nein, aber ich kann es mir denken. Dein Wunsch sei erfüllt!"

„Nun mal langsam mit den jungen Pferden", mischte Obi- Wan sich ein. „Erzähl mal, wie kommt es, dass Jango dich nicht getötet hat? Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Jango? Ich habe niemanden getroffen. Im Wald, Anna hat sich um mich gekümmert, mich gefunden, alles. Ihre Hütte war verzaubert, deswegen hatte ich die ganze Zeit keine Erinnerungen, aber als ich zu den Bauern ging, kamen sie zurück. Na ja, und Sidja..."

Anakins fröhliche Gesichtszüge versteinerten sich sofort wieder und er blickte aus dem Fenster. Obi- Wan legte einen Arm um ihn. „Es tut mir leid um deine Schwester. Aber jetzt könnt ihr doch offen sprechen, Anakin, hattest du etwas mit ihr?"

Neugierig blickte er Anakin an, der noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte. Jihafu wusste nicht, was es bringen würde, die Wahrheit jetzt rauszurücken, denn dann würde Anakin ja nicht zu Sidja zurückkehren können. Schnell antwortete er.

„Nein, hatte er nicht, oder, Anakin?" Verschwörerisch guckte er ihn an. Anakin bemerkte das. Gerade hatte er alles beichten wollen, es war nun eh egal, also warum beließ Jihafu es noch bei dem alten Spiel?

„Also, eigentlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin..."

„...dann mochtest du uns alle als Familie?" In Jihafus Stimme lag etwas flehendes. Anakin war kurz davor, sich ins Verderben zu stürzen, dann war es aus mit den heimlichen Treffen, wenn Obi- Wan alles erfuhr. Aber andererseits wusste Anakin noch nicht, dass Sidja lebte. Verzweifelt schickte Jihafu Anakin Blicke und Gedanken, doch nichts funktionierte.

„Das sowieso. Und Sidja und ich standen kurz vor unserer Hochzeit."

Jihafus alte Gewohnheit, sich vor die Stirn zu klatschen, wollte rauskommen, aber er hielt sich davon ab. Obi- Wan atmete scharf ein. „Also doch! Und Jihafu, du hast sie auch noch gedeckt! Das hätte ich nie von dir gedacht!"

„Anakin! Warum hast du das gesagt? Verlierst du jetzt nicht deine Jedi Lizenz?"

„Kein Angst, ich verrate nichts. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte es damals gewusst, dann hätte ich so einiges verhindern können. Beispielsweise, dass Sidja überhaupt mitgekommen ist!"

„Jetzt werdet Ihr aber gemein", meinte Jihafu, der Anakins entsetzten Ausdruck sah.

„Es war doch nicht Anakins Schuld, dass sie dabei war. Sondern eher meine." Er schwieg, als ihm das bewusst wurde. So hatte er noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen.", tröstete Obi- Wan ihn.

„Aber das Geschehene hat noch Einfluss auf die Gegenwart", mischte Anakin sich nun ein, „und wenn Ihr so darüber denkt, trete ich doch freiwillig aus!"

„Nein! Das kannst du nicht tun!", rief Jihafu.

„Und warum nicht?"

„Weil das alles ist, wofür du gelebt hast! Dein Traumberuf, du bist der Auserwählte!"

„Ich habe aber keine Lust mehr, der Auserwählte zu sein! Mein Leben ist gescheitert! Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich schon damals Sidja zuliebe austreten, doch sie hat das nicht zugelassen!"

„Und denkst du, sie würde es heute zulassen?" Jihafu war ganz und gar nicht von seinen Worten überzeugt. Vermutlich würde Sidja es zulassen, damit Anakin dann bis an sein Lebensende auf dem Bauernhof oder sonst wo an ihrer Seite leben würde. Doch Jihafu wusste, dass so ein Leben Anakin nicht gefallen würde. Nicht umsonst war er der Auserwählte, immer ehrgeizig, neue Ziele zu erreichen, und irgendwann würde er die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen. Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, als er sich weiter reden hörte.

„Gerade jetzt, da sie tot ist, solltest du deine Energie darauf richten, deinen Auftrag noch zu erfüllen! Dann hatte ihr Tod doch noch einen Sinn, damit sie dich nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte! Du hattest doch nur noch Gedanken für sie."

Jihafu hatte Recht, von dieser Seite hatte Anakin das noch nie betrachtet. Wäre sie nicht gestorben, hätten sie geheiratet, und früher oder später wäre es aufgeflogen und Anakin dem Rat verwiesen worden. Anscheinend hat das Schicksal etwas anderes mit ihm vor. Er setzte sich neben Jihafu, sichtlich erschöpft. „Ja. Stimmt." Mehr brachte er nicht raus.

>>>>

Auf dem Bauernhof verbrachte Sidja schwermütige Tage. Die Erinnerung an Anakin hatte sie doch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, als sie zugegeben hatte. Wäre Emily nicht gewesen und auf ihre Fürsorge angewiesen, hätte sie sich endgültig der Trauer überlassen. Doch so riss sie sich zusammen, auch wenn sie die Hoffnung nicht zuließ, dass Jihafu mit guten Nachrichten zurückkehren konnte. Sie durchlebte dieselben schlimmen Nächte und Tage, die Anakin schon hinter sich hatte.

Doch mit der Zeit schaffte sie es dank Emily, Zuversicht in ihren Alltag zu bringen. Sidja meinte zu sehen, dass sie jeden Tag mehr Ähnlichkeit zu Anakin bekam und richtete ihr Leben nun ganz für das Kind ein.

Sie überlegte sogar, ob sie nicht zu Anna zurückgehen sollte. Den Schmerz vergessen, Emily an ihrem Geburtsort aufziehen. Doch als sie ihre Pläne Kinkunda, der Bäuerin, erzählte, wollte diese davon nichts wissen. Jihafu hatte sie vorgewarnt und eingeschärft, gut auf Sidja aufzupassen, bis er zurückkam.

„Das darfst du nicht, Kindchen, überlege doch, wie traurig dein Bruder wäre."

„Er kann mich jederzeit besuchen."

„Aber du wirst dich dann schon vielleicht nicht mehr an ihn erinnern."

Das wollte Sidja nun auch wieder nicht. Und sie musste zugeben, eigentlich wollte sie Anakin auch nie vergessen. Was, wenn Emily eines Tages nach ihrem Vater fragen würde? Sie wollte ihr alles über ihn erzählen, über seine liebevolle Art, ihr über das Haar zu streicheln oder einfach nur im Arm zu halten.

>>>>

„Ein guter Schüler du warst", meinte Yoda zu Jihafu.

„Danke. Aber ich habe meine Ziele jetzt anderweitig gesetzt. Jedi zu sein würde mir nicht liegen."

„Sehr schade das ist, hm."

„Ach Yoda, der Knabe hat nun mal andere Pläne. Lass ihn ziehen. Nicht alle halten du kannst!", mischte Mace sich ein, wie es so seine Angewohnheit war. Er saß mit Yoda und Obi- Wan im Rat, Jihafu stand davor. Er war freudig begrüßt worden, doch dann hatte er seinen Austritt offiziell gemacht. Das heißt, offiziell war er eigentlich tot, doch er wollte nun, da er sie Chance hatte, nicht wieder in den Orden aufgenommen werden.

„Überreden ich ihn möchte, das Recht dazu ich habe!"

„Jihafu erwachsen ist, keine Lust er mehr auf dich hat!"

Warum wurde Yoda das Gefühl nicht los, dass Mace ihn verarschte? Vor dem Rat war das ganz und gar unpassend. Mace hingegen musste sich sein Lachen verkneifen, und Obi- Wan hatte das Gefühl, Mace sei immer in guter Stimmung. Wie konnte das sein? Nahm er Drogen? Er musste ihn nachher mal fragen, welche, er konnte sie wahrscheinlich auch gut gebrauchen.

Yoda guckte Mace streng an. Jihafu räusperte sich. „Kann ich dann jetzt gehen?"

„Gehen du kannst...äh, ja, du bist entlassen. Wir sind alle sehr traurig über deinen Abschied und du kannst natürlich jederzeit wiederkommen", verabschiedete Mace ihn. Prompt machte Jihafu kehrt und verließ den Raum.

„Nicht lustig das war!", beschwerte Yoda sich sogleich.

„Mace, was nimmst du? Ich brauche das Zeugs auch!"

„Wie, du hast keine Ahnung von den Tabletten, die der neue Doktor bei jeder Krankheit verschreibt? Geh hin, sag, dich quält etwas schon seit Tagen, dann kriegst du sie. Du wirst sehen, die machen dich unglaublich leichtmutig!"

„Drogen schädigend sind! Abraten ich dir würde..."

„So leicht ist das? Dann vergesse ich mal meine Abneigung gegen Ärzte und mach mir heute noch einen Termin. Lassen sie einen auch Schmerzen vergessen?"

„Schmerzen du hast? Welcher Art sie sind?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich nehme sie ja nicht aus Krankheitsgründen", grinste Mace, Yoda ignorierend.

„Ich meinte ja auch seelische Schmerzen."

„Deine Seele schmerzt, nicht gut das ist, Drogen keine Lösung sind..."

„Ach so. Probier es einfach aus!"

„Gut. Obwohl ich meinem Padawan immer gesagt habe, weglaufen ist keine Lösung."

„Ach was, weglaufen ist die beste Lösung, sag ich immer! Hör auf den guten alten Mace."

„Okay. Wolltest du etwas sagen, Yoda?"

„Hm...", machte Yoda nur noch, beleidigt, weil ihm niemand zugehört hat. Obi- Wan zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich auf den Weg zum Arzt.

>>>>


	14. Offenbarungen

A/N: So, Scheiß auf Reviews, wen interessieren die schon, pft! Ja okay, MICH! Ich beantworte sie jetzt mal explizit, vielleicht hat der eine oder andere ja Fragen... die Hoffnung besteht doch?

**SilverSnake: **Jaah, Danke für deine zuverlässigen Reviews, ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen sollte! Keine Angst, Mace wird noch öfter Auftritte haben, ich find ihn ja auch lustig...ggg Aber von Zwillingen habe ich nie was gesagt/geschrieben, kannst nachlesen! Das war wohl in deinem Kopf wegen Luke und Leia... Hm ja, wie ich auf Emilia Chantal gekommen bin? Ich mag den Namen Emily voll, und deswegen habe ich überlegt, wofür das die Abkürzung sein könnte. Ein Zweitname musste auch noch her, und Chantal klingt doch nicht schlecht oder? Hey, mach dir nicht zuviele Sorgen, Obi- Wan wird schon nicht drogenabhängig, sie sollen ihn nur ein bißchen redseliger machen... Das Chap wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich! Abgesehen davon unterstütze ich deine Kampane "Keine Macht den Drogen". Zweites Schild raushol und sich trotzig daneben stell

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Offenbarungen**

Marga lebte nun schon fast ein Jahr auf Tatooine, ohne Obi- Wan vergessen zu können. Sie hatte sich jedoch daran gewöhnt, jeden Tag an ihn zu denken, ohne ihn sehen zu können. Ihre Schwester, die nicht weit entfernt wohnte, versorgte sie mit allem, was sie brauchte.

Ebenfalls in der Nähe lebte ein einbeiniger Farmer, Cliegg, der vorkurzem seine Frau verloren hatte. Marga verbrachte viel Zeit bei ihm und seiner Familie, die aus seinem Sohn Owen und dessen Frau Beru bestand. Sie musste noch oft an ihre eigene, verstorbene Familie denken, und nicht selten geschah es auch, dass sie und Cliegg sich gegenseitig trösteten. Doch sie lachten auch viel miteinander, und da Marga wusste, dass er noch jeden Tag an seine Frau dachte, konnte sie sich voll und ganz auf seine Freundschaft einlassen. Langsam fasste sie wieder Lebensmut.

Doch dann geschah etwas, dass ihr Leben wieder aus dem Ruder brachte. Sie glaubte, alles überwunden zu haben, die Vergangenheit hinter sich gelassen zu haben, da tauchte ihr Sohn auf einmal wieder auf.

Es war ein warmer Morgen für den März, und sie erwachte von Sonnenstrahlen, die auf ihr Gesicht fielen. Sie lag in Shmis Bett, der verstorbenen Frau von Cliegg, da es gestern Abend spät geworden war. Er war schon auf, sie hörte ihn in der Küche hantieren und das Gelächter von Owen und Beru. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und fing an, sich anzuziehen.

Als sie die Küche betrat, wurde sie munter begrüßt.

„Morgen Marga, ausgeschlafen?"

„Und ob. Vielleicht hätte ich sogar noch länger geschlafen, wenn ihr nicht so laut gewesen wärt!"

„Ach komm, so laut waren wir nun auch wieder nicht. Vielleicht bist du von deinem eigenen Schnarchen wachgeworden!", verteidigte Cliegg sich.

Beru fing an zu kichern und auch Marga konnte nicht an sich halten. Ja, hier war sie glücklich, wo sie direkt nach dem Aufstehen schon einen Lachanfall bekam. Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer eigenen Hütte, und sobald sie alleine war, dachte sie an Obi- Wan, Jihafu, Sidja und auch Juan.

Schon von weitem sah sie jemanden vor ihrer Vordertür sitzen und fragte sich, wer das wohl sein mochte. Sie sah nur seine blonden Haare in der Sonne leuchten.

Einige Schritte später stand sie vor ihrem Sohn, der sich bei ihrer Ankunft erhob. Seine Haare hatten die alte Länge und es war keine einzige Bartstoppel mehr zu sehen.

„Ma!", rief er aus und fiel ihr um den Hals. Marga konnte es nicht fassen und fing vor lauter Freude an zu weinen.

Dann führte sie ihn in ihr bescheidenes Heim und ließ sich Bericht erstatten, über jede Kleinigkeit. Als sie von Emily hörte, schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Ich habe eine Enkelin! Wie entzückend! Ich muss die beiden so schnell wie möglich sehen!"

Doch dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Dieser unverschämte Junge!", rief sie aus. „Dass der sich so schnell an Sidja vergreift, das war ja zu erwarten! Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht, sie zu diesem Date zu nötigen!" Verstört schnaufte sie in ein Taschentuch.

„Ma! Wovon redest du?"

„Na, von Mando diesem Unhold! Ach, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht, ich habe dir auch etwas zu erzählen. Nachdem ihr auf Alderaan verschwunden seit, hat sich so einiges ereignet..."

Jihafu hörte geduldig zu, und vergaß währenddessen ganz seine Ungläubigkeit darüber, dass seine Mutter glaubte, Mando wäre Emilys Vater...

>>>>

Obi- Wan versuchte, sein Umfeld klar wahrzunehmen. Gar nicht so leicht, da er gedankenlos die Tabletten geschluckt hatte, die Mace so wunderbar fand. Warum sollte er auch nicht? Was hatte er schon zu verlieren, außer seinem Job, für den er Marga verlassen hatte. Wenn er seinen Job verlor, konnte er bedenkenlos zu Marga gehen. Moment, wenn er seinen Job loswerden wollte, warum kündigte er dann nicht einfach? Aber da war ja immer noch Anakin, den es zu halten gab.

„Ja, ja, das ist alles nicht so einfach...", seufzte Obi- Wan leise im Selbstgespräch. Der Moment für Selbstgespräche war jedoch ungünstig, weil er sich in einer Ratsitzung befand. Yoda hielt eine Rede über Kriegsstrategien, und die meistens anderen Jedi hörten zu. Die meisten.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", meinte Mace neben ihm im Flüsterton, „aber ich befürchte, das würde unserem kleinen, grünen Alien nicht gefallen."

„Mace, hattest du eigentlich je Zweifel an deinem Beruf?"

„Und ob, Obi- Wan. Aber ich habe es mir angewöhnt, alles auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Allerdings, solltest du jemals in die verzwickte Situation kommen, einen Rucksack tragen zu müssen, würde ich dir beide Schultern empfehlen."

„Hm", machte Obi- Wan nur, lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Meister Kenobi uns etwas mitzuteilen hat", stellte Yoda fest.

„Äh, ich wollte nur meine Zustimmung äußern...zu...", verzweifelt blickte er Mace an, der mit den Achseln zuckte und dir Unterlippe vorschob. Wenn man ihn mal brauchte! „Zu Eurer Aussage...äh...jedem Padawan hm, ein paar kniffelige Tricks beizubringen."

Yoda nickte. „Meister Kenobi nicht zugehört hat. In Zeiten wie diesen äußerst unangenehm das ist."

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüsterte Mace zu Obi- Wan: „Als würde ihm je irgendjemand zuhören!"

Geschickt ignorierte Yoda das Tuscheln der beiden. Bei den anderen Jedi war er wenigstens noch ein hoch angesehener Meister.

Nach der Sitzung begab sich Obi- Wan zu Anakin, der mit Reparaturen an einem Raumschiff beschäftigt war.

„Wie kommst du voran?"

„Ziemlich gut." Anakin drehte die letzte Schraube zu und suchte nach einem Tuch, um seine Hände abzuputzen. Obi- Wan sah es auf einem Tisch liegen und reichte es ihm.

„Danke. Also, alles bereit für neue Missionen", sagte Anakin und versuchte, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Ach Ani, ich...woah!" Obi- Wan strauchelte und klammerte sich an Anakin fest. „Alles in Ordnung?" Anakin half ihm auf. „Immerhin habt Ihr mich Ani genannt", meinte Anakin und runzelte die Stirn.

Obi- Wan lachte fanatisch. „Ja, hi hi, ist das nicht lustig! Hui, und alles dreht sich so!"

„Ich bringe Euch jetzt mal lieber zum Arzt."

„Nein! Nicht, das geht weg, ja..."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Ani", Obi- Wans Stimme nahm einen tieferen Ton an als gewohnt, doch dann räusperte er sich. „Ich bin auf Drogen!"

„Was redet Ihr da? Vielleicht habt Ihr Fieber?" Anakin fasste mit seiner freien Hand auf Obi- Wans Stirn. An seinen rechten Arm krallten sich Obi- Wan und versuchte, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Okay, okay, sagt mit, was ich tun kann!" Nun wurde Anakin langsam panisch. Warum tat sein ehemaliger Lehrmeister denn so etwas?

„Hi hi, gar nichts kannst du tun! Mir den Gnadenstoß geben! Ani!" Obi- Wan atmete tief ein. Anakin führte ihn ins Raumschiff, da es in der Werkstatt keine Sitzmöglichkeiten gab. Nachdem er ihn auf einen Sessel verfrachtet und sich selbst daneben gesetzt hatte, beschloss er, dass man bei Drogen nur warten konnte, bis sie aufhören zu wirken.

Doch zwischenzeitlich war er mit der Situation überfordert, da Obi- Wan nun anfing, Tränen zu vergießen und sich, obwohl er saß, wieder an seinen Arm klammerte.

„Ani! Ich habe so viel für dich getan! Bitte versprich mir, dass es nicht umsonst war!"

„Äh..."

„Marga habe ich verlassen, deinetwegen! Ja, du weißt es nicht, kannst es nicht wissen, aber ich liebe sie! So wie du Sidja geliebt hast!"

„Ihr wisst nicht, was Ihr da redet."

„Ich sehe es klarer als Kloßbrühe! Mein Leben muss neu überdacht werden. Wozu lebe ich denn? Bei dir, ja, du bist der Auserwählte, aber ich, nein..."

„Redet nicht so wirr, Ihr macht mir Angst! Immerhin habt Ihr mich jahrelang trainiert!"

„Ach Ani! Meine Aufgabe hier ist zuende! Aber ich bin zu stolz, Marga anzubetteln, dass sie mich zurücknimmt..."

„Ihr habt es aber verdient, einen friedlichen Lebensabend zu haben! Geht zu ihr! Der Jedi Rat muss doch nichts mitbekommen!"

„Aber das wäre Verrat!"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch damals nicht vor die Wahl gestellt. Aber es hat so wehgetan, Euch und Marga glücklich zu sehen, nachdem Sidja gerade erst gestorben war. Ich bin so ein Idiot!"

„Nein, das hätte ich auch nicht anders gemacht, Ani, wenn ich das über euch gewusst hätte. Aber ich war blind, vor allem wegen meinen Gefühlen zu Marga. Ich bin kein guter Jedi..."

„Jetzt reicht es aber mit den Selbstvorwürfen! Ohne Euch wäre ich nie so weit gekommen! Wahrscheinlich wäre ich nach Qui- Gon Jinns Tod wieder zum Sklaven geworden..."

Bei der Erwähnung seines verstorbenen Meisters schluchzte Obi- Wan erst recht auf.

„...und Ihr habt jetzt einen Wunsch frei! Wie möchtet Ihr Euer Leben weiterleben? Ihr könnt Jedi bleiben und Marga zwischendurch sehen! Niemand wird es je erfahren! Erst recht nicht von mir!"

Er schüttelte Obi- Wan ab, schloss die Tür und startete das Schiff. Glücklicherweise konnte man auch aus der Werkstatt starten, sonst gäbe es ja auch keine Möglichkeit für die Schiffe, dorthin zu gelangen.

>>>>

Kanzler Palpatine beschlich seit kurzem das Gefühl, dass nicht alles so verlief, wie er es geplant hatte. Natürlich, Count Dooku hatte, obwohl er geschnappt worden war, seine Befehle tadellos ausgeführt. Er hatte auch schon eine Gruppe losgeschickt, um ihn und seine Männer zu befreien, das war nicht das Problem.

Es war eher dieser Anakin Skywalker, der sich immer noch nicht so aufführte, dass er ihn manipulieren konnte. Palpatine würde seine Anstrengungen verdoppeln müssen. Außerdem hatte er erfahren, dass dieser Junge, Jihafu Saphir, wohl doch nicht tot sei. Da würde er noch mal ein Wörtchen mit Jango reden müssen.

Im Moment tat er sein Bestes, um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ziehen, doch der junge Jedi war viel unterwegs. Er brauchte ein Druckmittel...

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, in dem Hauptsitz der Sith (gut, es gab nur zwei von ihnen, aber wen störte das?), und wanderte würdevoll zu seinem Computer. Dann loggte er sich ins Internet ein und in den Zentralcomputer des Jedi- Ordens. Von dort aus hatte er sämtliche Informationen sowie die Überwachung aller Wohnzimmer, die sich in dem Tempel befanden. Manchmal fand er es ganz amüsant, sie einfach nur zu beobachten. So hatte er auch herausgekriegt, dass Kenobi etwas mit dieser Bürgerin angefangen hatte.

Im Wohnzimmer von Skywalker sah es unordentlich aus. Im Moment wohnten zwei junge Männer da, also war das kein Wunder. Kenobis Wohnzimmer sah aus wie immer, eben so, als würde dort kaum jemand Zeit verbringen. Was ja auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Ein anderes Bild fesselte Palpatines Blick. Es war ein herumtänzelnder Junge, der einen Staubwedel schwenkte. Nachdem er diesen eine zeitlang beobachtet hatte, stellte er die Überlegung an, dass er nicht gerade intelligent sein konnte. Um so leichter zu beeinflussen also... Er musste nur noch gucken, ob er mit einem willenlosen Sklaven etwas anfangen konnte.

Palpatine lachte auf. _Was für eine Frage_, dachte er. _Wer kann das nicht?_

>>>>

Obi- Wan und Anakin wanderten durch die Öde Tatooines. Ein nicht gerade angenehmer Marsch, denn der Wind pfiff ihnen stark um die Ohren, aber nicht stark genug, um die Hitze der Sonnenstrahlen zu dämpfen. Noch dazu war es das erste Mal nach dem Tod seiner Mutter, dass Anakin seinen Heimatplaneten wieder betrat. Hätte er vorher gewusst, wohin Marga sich zurückgezogen hatte, wäre es sicher nicht so weit gekommen. Aber Anakin wollte nicht umkehren, nachdem er Obi- Wan solche großen Versprechungen gemacht hatte. Dieser lief immer noch etwas unbeholfen neben ihm her.

Sie waren bei Margas Schwester gewesen und hatten von ihr eine Richtung gewiesen gekriegt. Zudem hatte sie Obi- Wan umarmt und ihm „Ich wusste, Ihr würdet kommen!" ins Ohr gehaucht.

Langsam begann Anakin sich jedoch Sorgen zu machen, da ihm die Gegend, so öde sie auch war, anfing, bekannt vor zu kommen. Hier irgendwo musste Cliegg Lars leben, der Mann seiner Mutter. Doch bevor die Farm auftauchte, ragte eine einsame Hütte vor ihnen auf.

„Das muss es sein", rief er seinem Begleiter zu. Obi- Wan nickte nur und merkte, wie ihm plötzlich schlecht wurde. Lag das an den Tabletten, oder daran, dass er bald Marga wiedersehen würde? Anakin klopfte an und wer öffnete ihm?

„Verfolgst du mich etwa?", fragte Jihafu überrascht.

„In deinen Träumen vielleicht. Ich vermute, du besuchst gerade deine Mutter?"

Jihafu nickte, und bemerkte Obi- Wan etwas entfernt hinter Anakin stehen. „Kommt herein", bat er sie.

Das taten sie, und Obi- Wan blickte sich nervös um. Die Einrichtung war spärlich, ein paar Stühle und eine Bank waren alles, was in dem vermutlichen Wohnzimmer stand. Marga saß auf der Bank und erhob sich, als sie ihn sah.

„Obi- Wan! Anakin! Was macht ihr denn hier? Meine Güte, habe ich euch lange nicht gesehen!"

„Marga, es tut mir leid, es ist meine Schuld...", trat Obi- Wan auf sie zu.

„Was ist deine Schuld?"

„Na...das hier." Er deutete um sich herum.

„Wieso Schuld? Denkst du, ich kann hier nicht glücklich sein?"

Darauf wusste Obi- Wan keine Antwort. Marga zuckte mit den Schultern und fiel ihm dann in die Arme. „Verzeihst du mir?", fragte Obi- Wan, und wollte sie am liebsten nie mehr loslassen.

„Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen", hauchte sie nur und dann versunken die beiden in einen langen und langerwarteten Kuss.

Anakin wandte sich währenddessen Jihafu zu, der die beiden angrinste, was sie natürlich nicht mitbekamen. „Sie haben es verdient.", stellte er fest.

„Ja, das haben sie. Aber was hat Obi- Wan jetzt vor?"

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mal hier, mal auf Coruscant sein, schätze ich."

„Hm, hm. Und der Orden?"

„Orden? Welcher Orden? Du meinst doch nicht etwa den Jedi Orden, aus dem du ausgetreten bist und an deren Regeln sich sowieso niemand hält?"

„Doch, genau den meine ich."

„Ich denke, wenn wir diskret bleiben, worin wir ja schon Übung haben, dürfte das kein Problem werden..."

„Stimmt. Na, dann lass uns die beiden Glücklichen mal alleine lassen!"

„Womit bist du hier?"

„Mit einem Speeder, den ich Obi- Wan gerne überlasse. Komm!"

„Warte, nicht so schnell! Obi- Wan? Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern...?" Er tippte ihn leicht an die Schulter, und nach einigen Sekunden zeigte sich sogar eine Reaktion, die daraus bestand, dass Obi- Wan seinen Mund von Marga löste und ihm ein wenig den Kopf zuwandte.

„Ich hoffe, es ist wichtig, mein junger Padawan!"

Anakin verdrehte die Augen. „Ich wollte Euch bloß sagen, dass Ihr mit Jihafus Speeder zurückfliegen kannst!"

Jihafu stand schon in der geöffneten Tür und wartete ungeduldig auf Anakin. Obi- Wan nickte.

„Na dann, ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß! Marga." Anakin wandte sich zu Tür und war schon bei Jihafu, als Marga noch hinter ihm her rief.

„Danke Anakin! Das ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens! Erst erfahre ich, dass meine Kinder noch leben, und dann bringst du Obi- Wan zu mir! Danke!"

Anakin erstarrte, den Griff der Tür in der Hand. Hinter sich vernahm er ein Klatschen, doch er registrierte es nicht. „Sie meinen, dass Ihr Sohn noch lebt."

„Und meine Tochter. Hat Jihafu dir das nicht erzählt?" Marga runzelte die Stirn, Obi- Wan löste nun auch die Umarmung mit Marga und blickte Jihafu zweifelnd an.

„Nein. Wie schon gesagt, schönen Tag noch." Anakin knallte die Tür zu, drehte sich um und stapfte durch die Sandwüste. Er spürte nichts von dem peitschenden Wind. Jihafu hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Anakin! Warte doch!"

Ruckartig blieb Anakin stehen und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Wann wolltest du es mir sagen, Jihafu? Wenn ich alt und grau bin? Wenn es keinen Zweifel mehr daran gibt, dass meine Aufgabe hier beendet ist?"

„Ich hielt es für das Beste..."

„Was das Beste ist, kannst du doch gar nicht entscheiden! Du hättest einfach nur die Wahrheit sagen müssen! Hast du nicht bemerkt, wie unglücklich ich war? Ich kann es nicht glauben...und du hieltest es für das Beste, mich nicht von meinem Schmerz zu erlösen. Oder ist es nur eine Lüge, die du deiner Mutter aufgetischt hast, weil du entschieden hast, dass es besser für sie ist?"

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich würde meine Mutter nicht belügen!"

„Aber deine Freunde, ja?"

„Nein! Ja, aber... Mensch. Versteh doch,..."

„Nein. Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht verstehen." Er ging wieder los und ließ einen verwirrten und verzweifelten Jihafu zurück.

Als dieser sich endlich wieder fing und zum Flughafen kam, sah er, dass das Raumschiff noch da war, dafür sein Speeder aber nicht mehr, und es war nicht schwer für ihn, sich auszumalen, was Anakin vorhatte.

>>>>

Ian Saphir stöhnte. Pablo hatte Gerüchte aus dem Tempel an ihn herangetragen, nach denen Jihafu noch leben sollte. Und jetzt blickte er ihn auch noch stolz an, als wäre es das Großartigste auf ganz Coruscant.

„Und du glaubst gar, dass er nach diesem Fiasko immer noch eintreten will?", fragte er seinen verwirrten Mitbewohner.

„Sicher. Wer kann schon was dafür, dass sie von diesem Dooku gefangen genommen wurden?"

„Du Dummkopf! Wir natürlich! Dooku war es, der verlangt hatte, Jihafu solle nach Alderaan fliegen!"

„Oh."

„Ganz genau."

„Aber davon weiß unser junger Saphir doch nichts."

„Nein. Trotzdem glaube ich, dass er uns unbewusst die Schuld daran geben wird. Ein Trauma- geschädigter kehrt nicht so schnell zurück."

Pablo zuckte die Schultern. „Dann eben nicht. Wir sind ja nicht auf ihn angewiesen."

„Nein. Bloß die Kleinigkeit, dass er der Letzte der mittlerweile sehr geschrumpften Familie ist, der Einzige, der dem Orden zu neuen Glanz verhelfen könnte und sogar derjenige, der laut Prophezeiung das Schicksal der Familie besiegeln könnte, wenn er auf falsche Wege gerät... Was solls, läuft doch ganz nach Plan, findest du nicht?"

Pablo war während Ians Rede blass geworden. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass es so ernst stand.

„Wir müssen uns noch einmal um ihn bemühen... Juan fällt aus, und es sollte sowieso nicht sofort ins Auge fallen, wer dahinter steckt..." Ian überlegte. Es musste jemanden geben, der Jihafu so weit brachte, dass er von alleine ankam. Seinem Familienorden beitreten wollte, um nicht alleine in der Welt dazustehen. Vielleicht sollte Ian erst einmal dafür Sorge tragen, dass Jihafu wirklich alleine in der Welt dastand.

Er rieb sich die Hände. Zeit, Dooku bei einem Ausbruch zu helfen, damit er ihm einen Gefallen schuldete.

>>>>

Obi- Wan stand noch immer verduzt da, als Anakin die Tür zuschmiss. Er wandte sich Marga zu. „Sidja lebt?"

„Ja. Warum hat Jihafu euch das verschwiegen?"

„Ich habe da so eine Ahnung... er wollte wohl Anakin dazu bringen, auf seinem Pfad zu bleiben." Obi- Wan fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich nicht mehr, dafür war er unendlich müde. Er setzte sich auf die Bank, und Marga folgte ihm sofort.

„Sein Pfad? Welcher ist das? Und wieso sollte er ihn verlassen wollen?"

„Nun ja...", zärtlich nahm er ihre Hand, während er weitersprach. „Anakin ist sehr machtsensitiv, sehr empfänglich und begabt, wenn es darum geht, mit der Macht umzugehen. Fast so wie dein Junge." Er küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Aber Anakin eben noch ein bißchen mehr. Und seine Mutter empfing ihn von Midi- Chlorianen. Die Prophezeiung bezeichnet ihn als denjenigen, der die Macht eines Tages wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen wird."

„Ist die Macht denn unausgeglichen?"

„Hm, wir wissen nicht so genau, was es bedeutet, aber es ist unglaublich wichtig. Das ist Anakins Weg, wenn alles gut geht."

„Und warum kommt Jihafu auf die Idee, nur weil Sidja auf Alderaan lebt, weicht Anakin von diesem Weg ab?"

Obi- Wan schaute Marga liebevoll an und nahm sie ihn den Arm. Lange genug war ihm das verwehrt geblieben. „Weil Anakin zu ihr gehen würde, ohne sich um sein Schicksal zu sorgen. Weil er es ohne sie nicht aushält, so wie ich keine Minute mehr ohne dich sein möchte."

Marga lächelte. „Oh, Obi- Wan, ich möchte auch nicht mehr ohne dich sein! Aber ich denke, Anakins Gefühle Sidja gegenüber sind doch ein wenig anders."

„Diesmal hat Jihafu dich wohl nicht richtig informiert, der kleine..."

Marga strich ihm durch sein Haar. Wie seidig es sich anfühlte. „Ja, ja, er erzählt immer nur die halbe Wahrheit, so kenne ich ihn."

„Jedenfalls waren die beiden verlobt." Er machte Anstalten, Marga zu küssen, aber sie wich zurück.

„Moment! Verlobt? Meinst du das ernst? Sie kannten sich doch nicht lange!"

„Marga! Ich habe dich vom ersten Tag an geliebt, ohne dass ich es mit meinem Verstand erklären kann! Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber in diesem Fall habe ich Verständnis für die beiden."

„Bedeutet das etwa, Mando ist nicht... ach du je, und ich habe Sidja gezwungen, mit ihm auszugehen, dabei war sie verlobt..."

„Wer ist Mando? Wovon redest du?"

„Ich wollte doch nur, dass sie glücklich wird! Ich dachte, Mando könnte der Richtige sein! Warum hat sie mir denn nicht erzählt, dass sie ihn schon gefunden hatte?"

„Weil er ein Jedi war?"

„Ich habe ihr von dir erzählt! Und wenigstens von ihrer Mutter sollte sie Schweigen erwarten können. Ich hätte sie doch nicht verraten!"

„Ich weiß..." Endlich schaffte Obi- Wan es, sie zu küssen. Er wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr reden. Doch Marga war zu aufgebracht, zu viel Neues hatte sie an diesem Tag erfahren.

„Und Emily, ist sie...?"

„Emily? Ich kenne keine Emily, und das ist mir jetzt egal..."

„Emily ist Sidjas Tochter."

Obi- Wan erstarrte und blickte Marga ungläubig an. Waren das noch die Nachwirkungen der Tabletten?

„Kannst du das noch einmal wiederholen?"

„Ja, Sidja hat auf Alderaan einem Mädchen das Leben geschenkt. Ich dachte, Mando wäre der Vater, wie absurd! Aber Jihafu hielt es ja nicht für nötig, mich aufzuklären!"

„Du meinst Anakin hat ein..."

„Ein Kind, Obi- Wan! So schwer ist das Wort nicht auszusprechen."

„Unfassbar! Anakin als Vater! Das geht nicht. Jetzt weiß ich, warum Jihafu nichts erwähnt hat."

„Ein Kind ist doch ein Wunder! Erlebe mal eine Geburt mit..."

„Aber sieh doch! Wenn Anakins Feinde davon erführen... wie leicht Anakin zu beeinflussen wäre, wenn seine Tochter entführt würde..."

„Niemand weiß davon. Nur wir, und wir werden es niemandem sagen, einverstanden?" Sie küsste ihn und er erwiderte den Kuss, bereit, alle Verwicklungen und neueste Erkenntnisse eine zeitlang zu vergessen.

>>>>

Jihafu saß in einer Bar (in der, in der Jahre später ein gewisser Obi- Wan Kenobi auf der Suche nach einem Piloten sein würde) und bestellte sich seinen zweiten Drink. Er war es nicht gewohnt, zu trinken, aber jetzt hatte er das nötig. Er fragte sich, ob Anakin jemals wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln würde. Und Sidja, nachdem sie erfuhr, dass er Anakin absichtlich alles verschwiegen hatte.

„Danke!" Er bezahlte den Barkeeper und kippte den gesamten Inhalt des Glases in seinen Hals. So ging das nicht weiter, er musste etwas unternehmen. Doch ehrlich gesagt, hatte er keine Ahnung, an wen er sich wenden oder wohin er gehen konnte. Vor allem nicht ohne die Schlüssel des Schiffes. Davon abgesehen war er zu betrunken, um fliegen zu können. Oder reden.

„Hee, Kollege, schon die neuesten Typen der ultimativen Hyperuhr ausprobiert?", laberte ihn ein schleimiger, aber gleichzeitig sehr haariger Alien von der Seite an.

Statt zu antworten torkelte Jihafu nach draußen. Er hätte jetzt nichts dagegen, ein paar Jahre in Carbonit eingefroren zu werden. So in zehn, zwanzig Jahren würden sie alle zu schätzen wissen, dass er manchmal Sachen vorenthielt. Und die Welt, oder auch mehrere, würde er retten müssen, er würde als Held in die Geschichte eingehen.

Leider halfen diese Gedanken nicht gerade dabei, seine Laune aufzuheitern, vor allem nicht, da er immer noch in der Gegenwart feststeckte. Noch nie war er sich so hilflos vorgekommen, er, Jihafu Saphir! Normalerweise war er derjenige, der die anderen in verzwickte Situationen brachte.

Er begann, zu Margas Hütte zu spazieren, ohne jedoch groß auf seinen Weg zu achten. Er lief in Schlangenlinien und hatte zwischendurch Anfälle von geistiger Umnachtung. Zu seinem Glück kam er bei einer Farm an, von der er dachte, es müsse die von Tante Pua sein. Er klopfte, aber ein wildfremder Mann öffnete ihm. Er schob das auf seinen Zustand.

„Ist...Ma, Marga da? Meine Ma…"

Dann sackte er bewusstlos auf der Schwelle ein.

>>>>

„Komm, guck nicht so betrübt drein! Ich kenne jemanden, den würde das nicht sehr glücklich machen!", meinte Kinkunda.

„Hör mir bloß damit auf! Drei Abende haben mir genügt!", wehrte Sidja ab.

„Aber Reduck mag dich wirklich sehr! Du gefällst ihm, und er akzeptiert auch Emily."

„Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn nicht!", antwortete Sidja empört. Wer Emily nicht mochte, war bei ihr ganz unten durch. Kinkunda war auf die großartige Idee gekommen, sie verkuppeln zu müssen, wie ihre Mutter einst. Dabei wusste Kinkunda von Anakin, Sidja hatte ihr alles erzählt. Und auch, dass sie noch lange, lange nicht über ihn hinweg war.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich jemals aufhören kann, ihn zu lieben", hatte sie noch hinzugefügt, und das stimmte. Warum sollte sie auch? Er war der Vater ihres Kindes, und selbst wenn nicht...

Kinkunda war verständnisvoll gewesen, doch gleichzeitig sehr vorantreibend. „Du musst dich trotzdem umgucken. Es tut mir leid, das zu sagen, aber Mirko und ich können dich nicht ewig hier wohnen lassen."

Daraufhin hatte Sidja gelacht und sie geboxt und hielt das Thema für erledigt. Bis Kinkunda abends diesen schmierigen Reduck angeschleppt hatte. Und den darauffolgenden Abend, und den danach...

Im Moment war ihr nicht nach reden zumute. Eigentlich nach gar nichts. Sie dachte an ihren letzten ungestörten Augenblick mit Anakin, als sie beide auf dem Boden liegend beschlossen, so schnell wie möglich zu heiraten. Voller Wehmut betrachtete sie den Ring an ihrem Finger.

Kinkunda bemerkte ihre melancholische Stimmung und wusste, dass alle Aufmunterungsversuche scheitern würden. Sie stand auf und ging in die Küche arbeiten. Sidja starrte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es regnerisch und kalt. Wo Jihafu wohl blieb? Er war schon einige Wochen weg. Was gab es denn so wichtiges, dass er es nicht für angebracht hielt, zu ihr zurückzukehren? Würde er überhaupt jemals kommen? In ihrer Stimmung wagte Sidja sogar das zu bezweifeln. Emily fing an zu schreien und Sidja machte sich auf den Weg nach oben, um sie zu stillen.

>>>>

Mando ließ einen Kieselstein fallen, als er um die nächste Ecke ging. Jetzt wurde er sogar zum Kanzler bestellt! Vielleicht hatte die hübsche Senatorin ja ein gutes Wort für ihn eingelegt? Möglich war alles. Geleitsleute sorgten dafür, dass er den Weg fand, aber den Rückweg musste er nachher alleine managen. Dann trat er in das Büro des Kanzlers ein.

„Mein lieber Junge!", begrüßte dieser ihn. Mando nickte verunsichert. Die Leute ließen ihn mit dem alten Mann alleine, welcher nun auf ihn zukam.

„Sag mal, was hast du denn noch für Karrierepläne?"

Mando glotzte ihn verwirrt an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

„Ich meine, in deinem Beruf gibt es keine wirklichen Aufstiegschancen. Ist dir das denn genug?" Wieder nickte Mando.

„Und was, wenn ich dir mehr bieten würde, viel mehr? Geld, Reichtum, Macht?"

„Na ja..." Ehrlich gesagt, war Mando zu dumm, um danach zu streben.

„Und so viele Frauen wie du willst?"

Mandos Gesicht leuchtete auf. Damit konnte er etwas anfangen. „Das würde ich nicht schlecht finden."

„Sicher fragst du dich, warum ich das alles für dich tue..." Palpatine kam näher zu Mando und hakte sich bei ihm ein, die Nummer des alten Schwächlings abziehend.

„Hm..."

„Du musst eins wissen, Mando", find Palpatine an und atmete tief ein, „ich bin dein Vater."

„Was?"

„Sicher hat deine Mutter es dir verschwiegen. Und wir wollten es ja auch geheim halten, aber ich denke, nun ist es Zeit für dich, das zu erfahren. Bitte sag deiner Mutter nicht, dass ich es dir verraten habe, okay? Sie wäre sonst sehr böse auf mich, und das willst du doch nicht, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Gut." Palpatine grinste. Zu schade, dass sein neuer Sith Schüler schlau sein sollte, Mando würde sich wirklich hervorragend dafür eignen.

„Und es ist auch nur eine kleine Aufgabe, die zu erfüllen sollst, mir zuliebe, mein Sohn."

„Ja... Papa", kam es Mando zögernd über die Lippen. „Welche denn?"

„Kennst du Anakin Skywalker?"

„Ja." Sofort verdunkelte sich Mandos Gesicht.

„Oh, bist du nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen?"

„Überhaupt nicht! Er hat mir mein Mädchen ausgespannt."

Verwundert blickte Palpatine ihn an. Glaubte der Junge das wirklich? Amidala hatte gute Arbeit in seinem Gehirn geleistet, wenn dem so war.

„Dann ist jetzt die Zeit der Rache gekommen!"

„Gut!" Mando schlug die Fäuste zusammen.

„Du musst mir nun ganz genau zuhören! Das ist genau die richtige Aufgabe für dich..."

>>>>

Anakin landete an dem Platz, wo einst Dooku sie terrorisiert hatte. Nichts war mehr zu sehen, selbst das Wrack des Schiffes, mit dem sie angekommen waren, war gehoben worden. Doch der Anblick des Waldes in der Ferne ließ alles wieder hochkommen, und Anakin sah Sidja vor seinem inneren Auge, wie sie darauf zulief und dann...

Während des Fluges hatte er sich kaum konzentrieren können. Wie konnte es sein, dass sie lebte, er hatte sie mit eigenen Augen fallen sehen. Ihr Blut war durch die Luft gespritzt, sie war eindeutig getroffen worden. Und warum war sie nicht mit Jihafu zurückgekehrt, warum wollte sie hier bleiben? Wollte sie ihn nicht mehr sehen? Hatte sie jemand anderes gefunden? All diese Gedanken ließen ihn an seinem Vorhaben zweifeln, doch er wollte es genau wissen. Er hatte solche Qualen durchgestanden, für nichts und wieder nichts. Ihn konnte nichts mehr schocken. Und dann war da immer noch der kleine Funke Hoffnung, der in seinem inneren tanzte und zeitweise so warm war, dass Anakins Gemüt sich aufhellte.

Nun hatte er die Stelle erreicht, an der Sidja gefallen war. Er erkannte nichts. Aber er wusste, dass Jihafu bei einer Frau im Wald gehaust hatte, und genau die hatte er vor zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war Sidja noch da, denn bei den Bauern war Jihafus Erinnerung ja zurückgekehrt. Das würde es sein, Sidja erinnerte sich nicht mehr an ihn.

Aber obwohl er sich einredete, dass das ein guter Grund war, warum sie wegblieb, wurmte es ihn auch. Was brachte es ihm, zu ihr zu gehen, wenn sie ihn nicht erkennen würde?

Er legte einen Laufschritt ein und ließ sich von der Macht zu Annas Hütte führen. Als er dort ankam, wurde es dunkel, und ein flackerndes Licht, wie Feuer, kam aus dem Innern des Hauses. Er klopfte an, und Anna öffnete ihm, ängstlich, weil sich sonst niemand hierhin verirrte.

„Ja, bitte?"

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach, ähm, Sidja."

„Oh, dann bist du der Vater? Sidja ist aber schon lange hier fort. Ich kann dir nicht helfen. Aber wenn du reinkommen willst..?" Sie machte eine einladende Geste.

„Nein, ich darf nicht bleiben", sagte Anakin, gegen die starke Müdigkeit, die ihn plötzlich anfiel, kämpfend. „Ich kann nicht. Ich bin auch nicht ihr Vater. Ich muss sie trotzdem finden. Wiedersehen."

Mit dem letzten Willen, den er aufbringen konnte, entfernte er sich Schritt für Schritt von der Hütte. An dem Fluss angekommen, wurde sein Geist langsam wieder klarer. Er watete ins Wasser, spritzte sich Wasser ins Gesicht, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Was hatte sie Frau noch mal gesagt, wo Sidja war? Er schaffte es, zurück zum Ufer zu gehen und fiel dann auf der Wiese in einen tiefen Schlaf.

>>>>


	15. Jihafus Tiefflug

**Silver Snake**: Ja, natürlich hat Anakin das falsch verstanden, er weiß ja nichts über Emily. Und Obi- Wan und Marga werden jetzt erst einmal von Strapazen verschont bleiben, sie hatten ja schon genug Ärger...

**Tenuous**: Wie schön, dass du noch weiterliest! Hat mich riesig gefreut! Jihafu hat Anakin nichts gesagt, obwohl er das bis zum Schluss noch vorhatte, weil er den Geistesblitz hatte, dass es besser für Anakins "Auserwählten- Zukunft" wäre. Nun, jeder macht mal Fehler, und Jihafu wird noch die Konsequenzen davon tragen müssen. Mace soll in meiner Geschichte für ein bißchen Auflockerung und Humor sorgen, nicht zu ernst nehmen. Und ich glaube, Obi- Wan ist nicht so der Typ, der sich betrinkt, aber dass er sich von einem Freund überreden lässt, einmalig so eine Pille zu schlucken, vor allem, da sie bei Mace ja anscheinend keine großen Auswirkungen haben, kann ich mir schon eher vorstellen. So, ich hoffe, alles ist geklärt, und du kannst das nächste Kapitel geniessen!

Viel Spaß dabei!

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Jihafu im Tiefflug**

Jihafu wachte von dem grellen Sonnenlicht auf, das seinen Weg durch die kleinsten Ritzen des Vorhanges fand. Er hatte unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen. _Und das alles von zwei Drinks?_, fragte er sich. _Wo bin ich überhaupt?_

Er setzte sich auf, hörte typische Morgengeräusche, die wohl aus der Küche kamen. Er stellte fest, dass er in seinen Klamotten geschlafen hatte und unbedingt eine Dusche gebrauchen könnte. Er ging den Geräuschen nach und kam tatsächlich in eine Küche, in der drei Personen, zwei Männer und eine Frau, frühstückten. Sie begrüßten ihn, als würden sie ihn schon jahrelang kennen und boten ihm an, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Was Jihafu auch tat.

„Ich bin euch sehr verbunden, und dankbar, dass ihr mich aufgenommen habt...", fing er an.

„Aber ich bitte dich! Margas Sohn ist auch unser Sohn!", unterbrach ihn der ältere Mann, der, der ihm gestern geöffnet hatte.

„Ihr kennt Ma?"

„Sie ist unsere Nachbarin."

„Oh, gut. Dann kann ich ja gleich direkt zu ihr."

„Ja, mein Sohn, aber jetzt frühstücke erst einmal. Und dann erzähl, wieso es dir gestern so übel ging."

„Na, viel gibt es da nicht zu erzählen..."

>>>>

Gleich in der Nachbarshütte erwachten zwei überglückliche Menschen, die sich ein schmales Bett teilen mussten. Aber es machte ihnen nichts aus, im Gegenteil, sie begrüßten den dadurch entstehenden Körperkontakt.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es einmal soweit kommt", meinte Marga fröhlich. Wenn sie gestern Morgen glücklich gewesen war, was war sie dann nun? Die glücklichste Frau auf ganz Tatooine, so kam es ihr vor.

„Aber ich bin unglaublich froh darüber."

„Und ich kann gar nicht mit Worten ausdrücken, was ich fühle, und es sind keine Nachwirkungen von den Drogen mehr, versprochen!", meinte Obi- Wan und musste, nun, da er nicht mehr schlief, die Gelegenheit nutzen um Marga zu küssen.

„Welche Drogen?"

„Ach, nur so eine Redewendung...vermischt mit ein wenig Fantasie, einem übergeschnappten Mace", bei dem Gedanken musste Obi- Wan grinsen, „einem offenen Gespräch und einem hilfsbereiten Anakin führt das zu unserer jetzigen Situation."

„Ich verstehe nur Bahnhof."

„Macht ja nichts." Obi- Wan schwang sich voller Elan aus dem Bett und fing an, sich anzuziehen.

„Was wird denn das?", protestierte Marga. „Wenn du gehst, kommst du nicht mehr zurück, die Erfahrung habe ich schon einmal gemacht!"

„Keine Angst, diesmal wird es nicht so sein. Aber ich muss Anakin suchen und ihm zur Seite stehen. Ich komme so schnell ich kann zurück! Ach, am liebsten würde ich für immer bleiben!" Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Bettrand.

„Dann tue das doch! Wo meinst du, ist Anakin? Bei Sidja?"

„Ich schätze eher, er irrt verloren auf Alderaan herum, auf der Suche nach ihr. Ich habe Aufgaben zu erfüllen, ich bin immer noch ein Jedi."

„Hm..."

„Was überlegst du?", fragte Obi- Wan, während er ihr zärtlich über die Haare fuhr.

„Wenn du nach Alderaan gehst, werde ich dich begleiten. Ich möchte meine Tochter wiedersehen! Und meine Enkelin! Kannst du dir das vorstellen, ich bin Oma!"

„Huh, nein, überhaupt nicht, du siehst noch aus wie zwanzig!"

Marga schnappte sich ihr Kissen und schlug ihn damit. „Deine Ironie kannst du dir sparen", sagte sie lachend. Dann stand sie ebenfalls auf und zog sich an. „So, startklar."

Als sie vor die Tür traten, begegneten sie Jihafu, er ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Sohn! Unter welches Gerät bist du denn geraten?" Marga zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn erst einmal. „Ma! Ich bin kein Kind mehr!", gab Jihafu von sich und „Wohin wollt ihr?", als Marga ihn losließ.

„Da du noch hier bist, nehme ich an, Anakin hat den Speeder?"

Jihafu nickte. „Und jetzt wollt ihr ihn suchen?"

„Ja. Wir machen das so: Du bringst Marga zu Sidja, während ich den Umkreis nach Anakin abgrase."

„Wieso glaubt Ihr, dass er sie nicht gefunden hat? Er kann auch die Macht nutzen."

„Wir werden ja sehen.", meinte Obi- Wan.

>>>>

Als die Sonne auf Alderaan aufging, erwachte Anakin. Er kam sich zufrieden vor, aber nur zufrieden gestellt. Zu seinem Glück hatte er nicht in der Hütte, sondern ein paar hundert Meter davon entfernt übernachtet, sonst wüsste er jetzt gar nichts mehr. Doch sobald er sich mit der Macht verband, war sein Verstand entnebelt und er sprang auf die Füße.

Noch am selben Vormittag kam er zu dem Bauernhof, von dem er fühlte, dass Sidja sich dort aufhielt. Eine unbändige Vorfreude erfüllte ihn, auch entgegen seiner Gedanken, sich nicht zu früh zu freuen. Er ging zur Tür und klopfte an, eine alte Bäuerin öffnete ihm und blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob bei Ihnen ein Mädchen, eine Frau wohnt, sie hat langes schwarzes Haar, und ist sehr hübsch...", er wusste sie nicht besser zu beschreiben. Er brachte sowieso kaum einen Ton heraus. Was, wenn er sich irrte?

„Kommt ganz darauf an. Wie heißen Sie?"

„Anakin. Skywalker", fügte er noch hinzu. Die Bäuerin lächelte, was er für ein gutes Zeichen hielt. Und tatsächlich, sie bat ihn herein. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich hier blicken lässt, was hätte ich dagegen gewettet", plapperte sie darauf los. Aus einem angrenzendem Raum kam ein Mann in ihrem Alter, offenbar ihr Gatte.

„Mirko, das ist Anakin", stellte sie ihn mit einem Zwinkern vor. Der Mann streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Willkommen in der Familie! Ich bin Mirko, dies ist meine Frau Kinkunda. Unser Sohn ist vor kurzem ausgezogen." Anakin nahm alles sehr verwundert auf, aber er schüttelte die Hand. Der Mann betrachtete ihn weiter. „So, so, du bist also Anakin..."

„Aus Ihren Kommentaren..."

„Wir duzen uns hier alle!"

„Aus euren Kommentaren entnehme ich, dass Sidja hier ist?", stellte Anakin seine gefürchtete Frage. Doch als Kinkunda ihn strahlend annickte, machte sein Herz einen Hüpfer.

„Und kann ich zu ihr...?", setzte er zögernd hinzu. Kinkunda schien zu überlegen. „Es ist noch früh..."

„Kinkunda, spann den jungen Mann doch nicht länger auf die Folter! Wie ich an seiner Kleidung sehe, muss er heute im Wald übernachtet haben, nur um zu ihr zu gelangen. Stimmts, mein Junge?"

Anakin nickte zaghaft.

„Und ich gehe davon aus, dass Sidja nicht ärgerlich sein wird, wenn sie aus diesem Grund geweckt wird. Wobei es auch schon fast Mittagzeit ist und auch sie sollte nicht so lange schlafen, selbst wenn die Nächte hart sind.", schloss der Bauer stolz seine Rede.

„Schon gut, schon gut", gab Kinkunda lachend auf. „Komm mit, Anakin!" Sie begann, eine Treppe hinauf zu steigen, und mit einem dankbaren Blick zu Mirko folgte Anakin ihr.

Im nächsten Stock ging sie durch einen Flur, bis sie vor einer Tür stehen blieb und leise darauf deutete. Dann nickte sie Anakin aufmunternd zu, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und verschwand dahin, wo sie her gekommen waren.

Leise öffnete Anakin die Tür. Der Raum war ein wenig verdunkelt, was an den Vorhängen lag. Anakin flitzte in den Raum, schloss die Tür hinter sich und öffnete die Vorhänge. Dann sah er Sidja, wie sie in dem Bett lag und sich umherwälzte, als wolle sie noch weiterschlafen. Er fühlte eine unbeschreibliche Wärme in seinem Bauch aufsteigen, gleichzeitig mit tausenden von Schmetterlingen und er wollte am liebsten laut auflachen. Stattdessen schlich er sich zum Bett und setzte sich an den Rand.

Da lag sie, quicklebendig. Ihr Haar war offen und verstrubbelt, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch nie neben ihr aufgewacht war, wenn man den kurzen Schlaf im Hotel nicht mitzählte. Das würde sich aber bald ändern. Er beugte sich hinab und küsste sie auf die Stirn, dann streichelte er mit seinen Händen ihre Haare. Sie lächelte im Schlaf.

„Aufwachen, mein Schatz", flüsterte er so sanft es ging. Ihre Augen flackerten, dann öffneten sie sich vollends. Als sie ihn sah, wurde aus ihrem Lächeln ein glückliches Lachen.

„Was für ein schöner Traum", sagte sie. „Wunderschön"

Sie streckte ihr Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, doch er verschwand nicht wie eine Fata Morgana, sondern nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, während er grinste. Augenblicklich war Sidja wach und setzte sich auf.

„Wie kann das sein? Bist du etwa echt?", fragte sie, voller Hoffnung und strich über seine Haare, sein Gesicht, das voller Schrammen war, und über seine dreckige Kleidung. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dies kein Traum war, stieß sie einen Freudenruf aus und umarmte ihn.

„Sachte, sachte, ich laufe dir schon nicht weg", kommentierte er ihren festen Griff, aber er nahm sie auch in die Arme. Sidja fing an zu weinen.

„Hey, was ist denn los?" Er rückte sie weg, nur so weit, dass er ihr ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Sie schaute ihn voller Sehnsucht an. „Ich will nicht nur einen sehr realen Traum haben. Wer garantiert mir, dass du echt bist?"

„Ich", antwortete er und küsste sie auf die Lippen. Glücklich erwiderte sie den Kuss und schlang sich an ihn, in der Absicht, ihn nie mehr loszulassen. Nach ein paar Minuten löste sie den Kuss und blickte ihn erneut an.

„Aber du musst ein Traum sein. Deine Haare!" Sie nahm eine Strähne und zog daran.

„Autsch! Lass das! Deine Haare sind auch gewachsen."

Sie strahlte ihn an. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen. Du lebst...und bist hier..."

„Nein, du lebst...Ich dachte, du wärst tot, und sogar Jihafu hat mich wochenlang angelogen."

„Jihafu? Nein, das glaube ich nicht..."

„Glaub es ruhig. Ich wäre schon viel früher hier aufgetaucht... Ach, Sidja!" Er umarmte sie wieder, zog sie so fest es ging an sich. In seine Augen traten Freudentränen. „Ich verlasse dich nie wieder."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Wir brauchen dich, und ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Wenn du jemals gehen solltest..."

„Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich kann doch auch nicht ohne dich leben, die letzten Monate waren die schlimmsten in meinem ganzen Leben. Lass uns noch heute heiraten!"

Sidja nickte, vor Freude und Liebe überwältigt. Dann fiel Anakin etwas auf. „Wen meinst du mit „wir""?

Statt zu antworten blickte Sidja zu Emilys Wiege, die Anakin noch nicht aufgefallen war. Er folgte ihrem Blick und Überraschung malte sich auf sein Gesicht. Sidja stand auf und hob Emily behutsam aus der Wiege. Sie schlief tief und fest. Dann setzte sie sich neben Anakin, der sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Emily, darf ich dir vorstellen, dein Papa!", sagte sie leise und küsste Emily auf den leichten Flaum auf dem Kopf. Dann schaute sie Anakin an, der erstaunt auf sein Kind blickte. „Anakin, darf ich dir vorstellen, Emilia Chantal, deine Tochter."

„Meine Tochter...du meinst, wirklich meine? Ganz sicher?"

Sidja nickte und lächelte. „Ganz sicher. Willst du sie halten?"

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, ich bin so dreckig und ich habe keine Erfahrung mit Babys..."

Sidja legte Emily vorsichtig in seine Arme, und etwas unbeholfen hielt er sie fest. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass sah man an seinen Augen. Aber er freute sich wahnsinnig, auch das sah Sidja. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Endlich ist unsere Familie vereint." Anakin schaukelte Emily ein bißchen, langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, so etwas kleines, lebendes auf dem Arm zu haben. „Ich wünschte, ich wäre bei der Geburt dabei gewesen!"

„Das warst du. Ich habe dich gespürt, auch wenn mein Gehirn zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Erinnerungen an dich hatte."

Plötzlich schlug Emily die Augen auf und sah den neuen Menschen, den sie noch nicht kannte, direkt an.

„Hallo!", meinte Anakin. „Wer ist denn da wach geworden?" Aber als Emily dann anfing zu schreien, weil sie Hunger hatte, wurde es ihm doch zuviel. Sidja nahm Emily wieder zu sich und stillte sie.

>>>>

Dooku gefiel es nicht, dass er nun in Ians Schuld stand. Er hatte das Ruder herumgerissen und war nicht länger sein Mittel zum Zweck, sondern wollte ihn dazu machen.

Grimmig starrte er auf die Anzeigetafel seines Raumschiffes. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er alles schaffen sollte, denn sein Meister Lord Sidious hatte nun auch noch angeordnet, ihn zu entführen. Der Teufel alleine wusste, was er damit bezweckte. Anstatt ihn einzuweihen, wie es sich für einen Meister gehörte, hüllte er sich in mysteriöses Schweigen.

Dooku beschloss, Ians Forderung hinten anzustellen. Ihm war er schließlich nicht verpflichtet. Außerdem suchte er insgeheim noch einen Ausweg, nicht schon wieder das ganze Spielchen mit Jihafus engen Vertrauten durchziehen zu müssen. Da pries er doch lieber seinen Meister, der ließ sich wenigstens immer etwas neues einfallen, damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde.

Gezielt landete er auf der Plattform von Geonosis, hier war er mit seinem Meister verabredet.

Palpatine stand auch schon dort und erwartete ihn. Dooku kam schnellen Schrittes auf ihn zu und verbeugte sich.

„Meister."

„Mein erfahrener Schüler. Hast du alles vorbereitet?"

„Mein Raumschiff wartet nur darauf, Euch aufnehmen zu dürfen. Wenn ich jedoch erfahren dürfte..."

„Du wirst noch früh genug alles erfahren. Nur wisse, dass wir, wenn alles gut geht, bald einen neuen Sith Schüler begrüßen dürfen."

„Ihr meint, ich kriege einen Schüler...?" Tränen vor Rührung traten in Dookus Augen. Das hatte er sich so gewünscht! Palpatine deutete nur ein Lächeln an und ging an ihm vorbei. Sollte Dooku doch glauben, was er wollte. Seine Zeit war sowieso abgelaufen.

Er machte es sich in dem Raumschiff so bequem, wie es ein „Entführter" haben durfte und überließ Dooku alles weitere, welcher sofort das Schiff startete und vermeintliche Lösegeldforderungen an den Jedi Rat stellte.

>>>>

Obi- Wan, Jihafu und Marga erreichten den Bauernhof auf Alderaan, auf dem Sidja wohnte. Jihafu klopfte an die Tür und sofort wurden alle eingelassen und herzlich begrüßt, wie schon Anakin zuvor.

„Jihafu! Du bist zurückgekehrt! Heute ist wirklich ein Freudentag!" Kinkunda umarmte den verblüfften Jihafu.

"Huh, danke. Ich habe auch Besuch mitgebracht. Das ist Marga, meine Mutter..."

„Guten Tag", sie schüttelten die Hände und bevor Jihafu Obi- Wan vorstellen konnte, fragte Marga übereifrig: „Wo ist meine Tochter? Und ihr Baby? Kann ich sie sehen?"

Kinkunda lächelte. „Ich denke, wir sollten ihnen Zeit lassen, bis sie von alleine runterkommen."

„Das ist gut, ihr macht es euch hier bequem, und ich geh dann mal Anakin suchen. Willst du mitkommen, Jihafu?"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Anakin ist hier."

„Wie bitte? Tatsächlich?", fragte Obi- Wan überrascht. „Und ich habe das nicht gefühlt? Ich sollte wirklich mehr meditieren!"

„Dann habt ihr alle jetzt ja Zeit für eine Tasse Tee, nicht wahr?", lud Kinkunda sie ein. Sie begaben sich in die Wohnstube und tauschten die neuesten Neuigkeiten aus.

Etwas später horchten sie auf, weil Tritte die Treppe herunterkamen. Arm in Arm traten Sidja und Anakin ein, Sidja mit Emily auf dem Arm. Prompt sprang Marga auf und rannte auf Sidja zu, umarmte sie.

„Sidja! Wie schön, dass du lebst!"

„Mama!"

„Und das ist Emily..." Tränen der Rührung traten in Margas Augen, als sie Emily betrachtete und Sidja sie ihr in den Arm legte. Sie wiegte sie ein bißchen, in ihren Träumen versunken und gab sie dann ihrer Mutter zurück. Dann wandte sie sich Anakin zu, der nicht von Sidjas Seite gewichen war.

„Und du, mein Junge.." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte ihn dann auch. „Danke. Und willkommen in der Familie!"

Sie ließ von ihm ab und zog die Nase hoch, immer noch gerührt und voller Freude. Anakin strahlte sie an. „Ihre Anerkennung ist mir sehr wichtig, danke..."

„Hey, jetzt musst du mich aber Marga nennen. Schließlich bin ich quasi deine Schwiegermutter...", meinte Marga. Obi- Wan trat neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie, und Anakin strahlte ihn ebenfalls an. Jihafu ignorierte er gekonnte.

„Anakin, so glücklich habe ich dich lange nicht gesehen. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, noch nie."

„Ich Euch auch nicht", erwiderte Anakin mit einem breiten Grinsen, und Obi- Wan grinste zurück. So sollte es sein, so fühlte es sich richtig an. Doch Jihafu riss ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Ich unterbreche ja nur ungern dieses gemütliche Beisammen sein, aber wir sollten nach Coruscant zurückkehren. Nicht, dass wir dort noch vermisst werden..."

Obi- Wan seufzte, warum hatte dieser Jihafu bloß immer Recht?

>>>>

Am Flughafen herrschte Hochbetrieb. Sidja hatte Emily in Margas Obhut überlassen und brachte die anderen noch weg. Sie war froh, nichts mehr vor Obi- Wan geheim halten zu müssen.

„Obi- Wan, können wir in ein paar Minuten nachkommen?", fragte Anakin. „Wir wollen noch etwas erledigen."

Obi- Wan runzelte die Stirn. „Aber beeilt euch, je eher wir hier wegfliegen, desto eher können wir zurückkehren."

„Schon klar!" Damit verschwanden die beiden in der Menge, während Obi- Wan und Jihafu weiter den Flughafen anstrebten. Jihafu fühlte sich unwohl, weil Anakin ihn nicht einen Blickes gewürdigt hatte.

„Denkt Ihr, er redet jemals wieder mit mir?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn er deine Beweggründe versteht und einsieht, dass du nur sein Bestes wolltest, bestimmt. Aber es könnte schwierig werden, da er es als das Beste betrachtet, bei seiner Familie zu sein, während du eher sein Schicksal meintest..."

Sie betraten ihr Raumschiff und warteten in den Steuersesseln. Irgendwie kam Jihafu diese Situation sehr bekannt vor, und auch Obi- Wan dachte an das Letzte Mal, als sie so auf die beiden gewartet hatten.

„Immer, wenn wir auf sie warten, habe ich das ungute Gefühl, Anakin weiß nicht, was er tut. Beziehungsweise er weiß es, und glaubt, das Richtige zu tun. Aber was rede ich da, gerade ich sollte lieber den Mund halten..."

>>>>

In derselben Stadt, nur ein paar Straßen weiter, befand sich ein Standesamt. Es war elegant und schlicht eingerichtet, und hatte sich auf Hochzeiten aller Art spezialisiert. Von aufwendig, kostspielig und glamourös bis hin zur preisgünstigen Blitzheirat. Anakin und Sidja reichte letztere Version, vor allem, da Obi- Wan auf Anakin wartete.

„Schade nur, dass meine Mama nicht dabei sein kann", meinte Sidja, während sie in der Vorhalle darauf warteten, an die Reihe zu kommen.

„Ja. Oder meine", seufzte Anakin.

„Hey, nicht traurig sein. Heute solltest du Grund zur Freude haben." Liebevoll strich sie ihm übers Gesicht.

„Den habe ich ja auch, und wie! Es ist der schönste Tag meines Lebens!"

„Meiner auch." Aufgeregt hielt sie Anakins Hand. Endlich öffneten sich die Türen und ein strahlendes Paar kam raus. Dahinter der Standesbeauftragte, der auf seine Liste blickte.

„Die nächsten, Anakin Skywalker und Sidja Saphir."

Die beiden gingen in den Raum und der Beamte runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick von Anakins Kleidung, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Also, bereit?" Die beiden nickten.

Der Mann hielt seine Rede, die nicht sehr lang ausfiel. Schnell kam er zu dem Punkt, an dem sie ihr Jawort geben mussten. Dann steckte Anakin Sidja ihren Saphirring symbolisch noch einmal auf, sie hatten keine Zeit gehabt, neue Ringe zu kaufen. Außerdem konnte er sowieso keinen tragen, da hätte er ja gleich zu Meister Mace rennen können um ihm alles zu beichten.

„Dann erkläre ich euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau", schloss der Beamte. Glücklich versanken die beiden in den traditionellen Kuss, bis er Beamte sie unterbrach. „Verzeiht, aber andere wollen auch noch heiraten..."

Anakin blickte ihn an, und schüttelte ihm dann die Hand. „Danke sehr!" „Kein Problem. Das ist mein Job." Sie nickten ihm noch einmal zu, dann verließen sie den Raum und das Gebäude.

Draußen fiel Sidja Anakin in die Arme. „Ich kann es gar nicht glauben! Jetzt heiße ich Sidja Skywalker, endlich!"

>>>>

Obi- Wan und Jihafu spielten Schnick- Schnack- Schnuck. Es war schon ein ziemlicher Kampf, der meistens unentschieden endete, da beide die Macht einsetzten, um zu sehen, was der andere wählen würde. Endlich kam Anakin ins Raumschiff geschlendert, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Jihafu wünschte, er könnte normal mit ihm reden, aber er wusste, dass Anakin ihn ignorieren würde. Stattdessen fragte Obi- Wan ihn etwas zweiflerisch: „,Na, alles in Ordnung?", während der junge Jedi- Ritter sich auf dem hinteren Sitz anschnallte. Eine unangebrachte Frage, wenn man das Strahlen in Anakins Augen beachtete, aber Obi- Wan wusste keinen besseren Ausdruck für das, was er dachte.

Jihafu warf die Maschinen an und steuerte das Schiff aus dem Hafen ins All. Anakin guckte Obi- Wan freudig an. „Ja, letztendlich ist alles in Ordnung gekommen", meinte er. Obi- Wan konnte nicht anders, als sich von seiner guten Laune anstecken zu lassen. Er stand auf und setzte sich auf den Sitz neben Anakin.

„Na gut, Obi- Wan, aber erzählt es niemandem, wirklich nicht!"

„Dann würde ich mich doch nur selber ans Messer liefern."

„Stimmt. Sidja und ich sind seit gerade eben ein Ehepaar!"

Obi- Wan verschlug es die Sprache und auch Jihafu, der vorne alles mithörte, stockte der Atem. Reflexartig drehte er sich um und grinste Anakin an, der jedoch nur Augen für Obi- Wan hatte. Dieser wiederum warf Jihafu einen fassungslosen Blick zu, bevor er Anakin gratulierte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Dass du so weit gehen würdest..."

„Natürlich, warum denn nicht. Wenn meine Gefühle nicht so stark wären, würde ich doch auch nicht gegen die Regeln verstoßen."

„Na, wenn du so argumentierst, scheint es das Richtige für euch zu sein. Und für Emily. Wird sie ihren Vater denn oft zu Gesicht kriegen? Werden die beiden weiterhin auf Alderaan wohnen?"

„In nächster Zeit schon, aber ich möchte sie so schnell wie möglich in meiner Nähe haben. Nur warte ich noch, bis der Krieg zuende ist. Und ich werde jede Möglichkeit nutzen, um sie zu besuchen, wenn Alderaan nur nicht so weit weg wäre... Und als Jedi werde ich noch weiter aktiv sein, und mein Bestmögliches tun, um die Republik zu verteidigen..."

Obi- Wan nickte, so ähnlich hatte auch er es geplant. Er vermutete, dass Marga eine Zeit bei Sidja blieb, vielleicht sogar für immer. Nach dem Krieg würde er sich zu Ruhe setzen, und bei ihr bleiben. Er hatte zwar noch lange nicht das Alter erreicht, welches man als seinen Lebensabend bezeichnen konnte, aber er hatte schon so viel erlebt und erreicht, dass es ihm nur gerecht schien, von nun an glücklich bis an sein Lebensende zu leben.

Jihafu hörte nach einiger Zeit weg und kam sich ziemlich ausgeschlossen vor. Okay, er hatte Anakin verschwiegen, dass Sidja noch lebte, aber das hatte er nicht geplant. Es erschien ihm richtig! Konnte nicht jeder mal einen Fehler machen? Wie ungerecht, dass Anakin ihn nun mit Nichtbeachtung strafte!

>>>>

Mando putzte die Wohnung der Senatorin. Seit sein neuer Vater sich ihm offenbart hatte, kam er sich sehr wichtig vor. Nicht mehr der einfache Junge, der putzte und Spaß am Leben hatte, nein, jetzt war er der Sohn des Kanzlers. Bald würde es öffentlich gemacht werden, und dann konnte er bestimmt die Nachfolge übernehmen.

Er verstand bloß nicht, was Skywalker damit zu tun hatte. Warum sollte er diesen solange reizen, bis er ausflippte? Sich vielleicht sogar mit ihm prügeln? Mando erkannte den Zusammenhang nicht, aber sicher gab es einen.

Einen persönlichen Wunsch hatte er auch, ohne seinem „Vater" davon erzählt zu haben: und zwar die Senatorin. Sidja war ja tot, aber langsam verspürte sogar Mando das leichte Bedürfnis, sich zu binden. Da kam ihm nur recht, dass er hier putzen durfte, so verband er Arbeit und Vergnügen. Allerdings hatte er sie noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Türen glitten auf und Mando bekam einen gewaltigen Schock, denn Obi- Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker und Jihafu Saphir kamen herein. Moment, war Jihafu Saphir nicht auch gestorben? Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf. Da hatte er wohl etwas durcheinander gebracht. Die beiden Jüngeren erkannten ihn sofort.

„Mando! Du hier?", rief Jihafu erstaunt aus. Anakin runzelte die Stirn in Erinnerung an ihre letzte Begegnung.

„Hey Jihafu! Skywalker. Noch deprimiert?"

„Hab keinen Grund dazu."

„Also bist du darüber hinweg gekommen, dass zwischen Sidja und mir mehr war als reine Freundschaft. Das ist gut für dich!"

„Du kleiner Lügner. Wenn du die Mühe wert wärst, würde ich dich fertig machen."

„Ich lüge nicht, verstanden? Na los, wenn du meinst, tragen wir es von Mann zu Mann aus!"

„Du bist kein Mann, Mando." Gleichgültig wendete sich Anakin Obi- Wan zu, der die Szene kritisch beobachtete. Doch so leicht gab Mando sich nicht geschlagen. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, frag ihren Bruder da!"

„Jetzt ist aber gut, junger Mann! Wir haben hier eine Besprechung und wünschen nicht gestört zu werden", versuchte Obi- Wan den Streit zu schlichten. Anakin guckte Jihafu stirnrunzelnd an, als bemerke er jetzt erst, dass dieser sich in seiner Begleitung befand.

„Sofort, Meister! Los Jihafu, sag Skywalker, dass ich mit deiner Schwester aus war! Nicht freundschaftlich!"

Jihafu befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Er wollte nicht noch mehr tun, was Anakin verärgern könnte, außerdem log Mando wirklich. Obwohl sie natürlich wirklich aus waren, aber so wie Mando das darstellte, konnte man wer weiß was dahinter vermuten.

„Das stimmt zwar, aber..."

„Ha! Danke, mehr wollte ich nicht hören! Wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet?" Er deutete eine Verbeugung Obi- Wan gegenüber an und verschwand dann. Hier war ihm eine zu gespannte Stimmung.

Anakin war zu geschockt, um seine Umgebung weiterhin wahrzunehmen. Sidja hatte ihm doch gesagt, sie waren nur aus Spaß weg gewesen. Aber wenn sogar Jihafu zustimmte... obwohl er Jihafu auch nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Aus dem Gewirr sollte einer schlau werden.

Just in diesem Moment trafen Meister Windu und Senatorin Amidala ein. Mace begrüßte sie alle mit einem Handschlag, und Padmé ließ es sich nicht nehmen, Anakin zu umarmen. Sollten die anderen doch denken, was sie wollen. Obi- Wan streckte sie auch die Hand entgegen und dann wandte sie sich Jihafu zu.

„Sie sind aber doch kein Jedi?", fragte sie, seine Kleidung betrachtend.

„Nein, Amidala, freier Mitarbeiter, immer da, um Euch zu beschützen" Jihafu verbeugte sich tief und Padmé konnte es nicht verleugnen, dass sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte.

„Das ist Jihafu Saphir, der Bruder Eurer ehemaligen Zofe Sidja", mischte Obi- Wan sich ein. Erkenntnis malte sich auf Padmés Gesicht. „Sidja hat oft von dir gesprochen. Freut mich, dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur erwidern, ich habe ebenfalls viel von Euch gehört."

Padmé musste schmunzeln. „Aber du bist nicht erfreut, mich kennen zu lernen?"

Jihafu wurde rot. Was sollte er sagen, oft hatte er sie in Gedanken verflucht. Aber sie schien nicht so schlimm zu sein, wie er sich immer ausgemalt hatte. „Doch, natürlich. Es ist mir eine große Ehre", antwortete er standesgemäß.

Etwas geniert blickte er zu Boden, doch Padmé lächelte ihn an. Obi- Wan räusperte sich, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Ihr wolltet uns sprechen?"

Statt Padmé antwortete Mace ihm: „Obi- Wan, Kanzler Palpatine wurde entführt, General Grievous hat schon Lösegeldforderungen eingehen lassen."

„Die Separatisten machen auch nichts als Ärger. Sollen Anakin und ich uns darum kümmern?"

Jihafu blickte Obi- Wan an. Warum vergaß er ihn? Nur, weil er kein Jedi mehr war? Oder hatte er schon wieder vergessen, dass er existierte, so wie den gesamten Flug über?

„Ja, das wäre angemessen. Eile ist angesagt, am besten, ihr brecht sofort auf."

„In Ordnung. Anakin." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zu ihm und Anakin folgte ihm widerwillig. Obwohl er sauer auf Jihafu war, fühlte er, wie dieser sich übergangen vorkam und empfand Mitleid. Doch dann raffte er sich auf. Selber schuld!

Als der Turbolift nach unten fuhr, sprach er Obi- Wan trotzdem darauf an.

„Ach, Jihafu! Den habe ich ehrlich vergessen. Aber er wollte doch kein Jedi sein, deswegen habe ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht mitgezählt."

>>>>

Sidja kehrte, noch immer beschwingt, zu dem Bauernehepaar, ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter zurück. Sofort erzählte sie ihnen von dem glücklichen Ereignis, ihnen konnte sie voll und ganz vertrauen.

Marga flippte noch mehr aus und umarmte sie immer wieder. „Ach, Sidja! Ich freue mich so für dich! Und Anakin! Und Emily! Und natürlich auch für mich, die letzten Tage waren einfach herrlich! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mir soviel Glück zugedacht ist!"

Mirko war jedoch zweifelhaft. „Aber er darf doch gar nicht heiraten?"

Mit einem Anflug eines schlechten Gewissen stimmte Sidja ihm zu. „Normalerweise dürfte er nicht lieben. Aber er meinte, dass er sich nicht gegen seine Gefühle wehren konnte..."

„Na, wenn das mal kein schlechtes Ende nimmt. Wenn er anfängt, Liebe zu akzeptieren, werden bald noch andere Gefühle dazu kommen. Solche wie Eifersucht, vielleicht sogar kombiniert mit Zorn. Ist das nicht der Untergang eines Jedis?"

„Kann gut sein. Aber Anakin hat keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu werden. Ich werde ihm immer treu bleiben."

„Er muss ja auch keinen Grund haben. Alleine die Vorstellung könnte ihn zum Verzweifeln bringen. Nicht wahr, Kinkunda?", er zwinkerte ihr zu. Anscheinend sprach er aus Erfahrung.

„Aber er hat doch noch nicht mal einen Grund, sich so was vorzustellen!", versuchte es Sidja weiter. Marga fiel etwas ein.

„Weiß er, dass du einmal mit Mando aus warst?"

„Ja, klar. Ich habe ihm auch gesagt, dass es nur freundschaftlich war."

„Und weiß das auch Mando?"

Sidja spitzte die Lippen. Sie war gar nicht dazu gekommen, ihm das mitzuteilen.

„Ach, die beiden werden kaum ein Wort miteinander reden", meinte Marga ermunternd, als sie Sidjas Reaktion sah.

>>>>

Als die beiden den Raum verlassen hatten, wandte Mace sich Padmé zu, doch dann bemerkte er Jihafu.

„Huch, du bist nicht mit? Das wundert mich jetzt aber. Ach, was solls, wir finden schon was für dich...Hast du vorher vielleicht Lust auf ein kleines Kartenspiel?"

Jihafu starrte Mace an. Meinte er es ernst? Es war Krieg, ihr Kanzler entführt und ihre Truppen wurden immer kleiner, und einem der obersten Jedi- Ritter fiel nichts besseres ein, als Karten zu spielen?

„Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag, Meister Windu", brachte Padmé hervor. „Jihafu, als freier Mitarbeiter kannst du doch sicher für einige Zeit an Sidjas Stelle schlüpfen? Dormé ist schon überlastet, ich werde schon bald eine weitere Zofe anstellen. Aber bis jetzt kam ich einfach nicht dazu..."

Jihafu wollte ihr Angebot gerade höflich zurückweisen, da schlug Mace die Hände zusammen.

„Eine hervorragende Idee, hätte von mir sein können! So lernt unser Junge auch häusliche Pflichten zu erledigen, was ja wichtig ist, merke dir meine Worte!", fügte er mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinzu. „Als Nicht- Jedi hast du ja sicher Ambitionen, eine Familie zu gründen. So, wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet... Jihafu, Senatorin." Er verbeugte sich und verließ dann schnellen Schrittes die Wohnung. Jihafu starrte ihm nach. Nein, solche Ambitionen hatte er sicher nicht, hieß er etwa Anakin?

Padmé riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, indem sie ein Lachen ertönen ließ und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Mace ist schon ein verrückter Typ, nicht war? Ein echtes Unikat!"

„Oh ja Senatorin, das könnt Ihr laut sagen."

„Jihafu, bitte sag Padmé zu mir. Ich habe das Gefühl, mit dir wegen Sidja verbunden zu sein."

„Okay. Übrigens ist Sidja..."

„Nein, bitte, ich möchte nicht über sie reden. Ich verband mit ihr ein Gefühl, das ich nicht kannte, es war merkwürdig... aber was erzähle ich dir das überhaupt! Als würde es dich interessieren! Ich ziehe mich jetzt kurz zurück, würdest du vielleicht Mandos Arbeit zuende bringen?"

Schweigsam nickte Jihafu. Er hatte noch nie in seinem Leben geputzt. So tief war er also gesunken! Und er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, Padmé so offen zu ihm zu sehen. In seiner Vorstellung war sie immer streng und gerecht, auch sich selbst gegenüber. Nie hätte er eine solche Fröhlichkeit und Aufgeschlossenheit mit ihr in Verbindung gebracht.

Padmé betrat ihr Zimmer und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Während sie tief einatmete, bemerkte sie das Zittern ihrer Hände. Jihafu hatte in ihr etwas aufgewühlt, was sie nie gekannt hatte. Sie hatte lange geglaubt, in Sidja verliebt zu sein, doch jetzt wusste sie, das es bloße Zuneigung gewesen war, entstanden aus ihrer Einsamkeit. Denn Verliebt- sein fühlte sich eindeutig anders an.

Als sie sich auf ihr Bett legte, wusste sie, dass alles, was ihr bisher wichtig gewesen war an Bedeutung verloren hatte. Mit Beunruhigung registrierte sie das Ziehen in ihrer Magengrube, als ihre Gedanken wieder zu Jihafu zurückkehrten.


	16. Nur zu deinem Besten

**Silver Snake**: Jaah, es muss doch spannend bleiben! Wofür das folgende Kapitel auch sorgen wird, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu verwirrt und unnachvollziehbar, was ich mir da zusammen gereimt habe! Ich entschuldige mich schon mal im Vorraus, bei euch beiden:-) Und allen anderen, die zufälligerweise lesen!

**Tenuous**: Gut, dass du mir nicht zu böse bist, dass ich den Mace "verulke". Der ist schon ne echte Granate. Mando mag zwar dumm sein, aber leider nicht erfolglos. Na ja, wer zuletzt lacht... Du wirst sehen!

Viel Spaß!

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Nur zu deinem Besten**

Anakin fieberte der Begegnung mit Dooku, dem Anführer der Separatisten, entgegen. Er hatte so eine Wut in seinem Bauch, er würde sich für alles rächen, was er ihm und Sidja angetan hatte!

„Anakin! Konzentrier dich gefälligst!", drohte Obi- Wan aus dem anderen Speeder. Hinter ihnen befanden sich viele andere Krieger, die sie zur Unterstützung mitgenommen hatten. Mit den Separatisten war nicht zu scherzen.

„Das tue ich doch! Ihr solltet lieber aufpassen, dass Ihr nicht aus Versehen die Falschen attackiert, so verträumt wie Eure Stimme klingt, seid Ihr in Gedanken wohl ganz woanders..."

„Spare dir deine bissigen Bemerkungen, mein junger, unerfahrener Jedi Ritter, und konzentrier dich jetzt! Du willst doch den Kanzler retten, oder nicht?"

„Unbedingt. Und auf unseren Freund Dooku freue ich mich auch schon." Anakins Miene versteinerte sich.

„Beherrsche deine Wut, sie führt dich gefährlich nahe an die dunkle Seite heran. Aber das weißt du ja, du Meister aller verbotenen Gefühle..."

„Ach so, dann muss ich Euch ja nicht mehr um Rat fragen", kam es spöttisch aus Obi- Wans Lautsprecher. Er sagte nichts weiter, es wäre töricht gewesen, Anakin noch mehr anzustacheln.

In diesem Moment kamen sie bei dem entsprechenden Schiff an und fingen an, es zu attackieren.

„Der Spaß kann beginnen", meinte Anakin mit einem Grinsen. Bald waren sie vertieft in die Schlacht und dabei, feindliche Droiden abzuschütteln. Nach einer langen Schlacht schafften sie es, in das Raumschiff einzudringen, bevor sich die Sicherheitstore verschlossen. Obi- Wans Speeder drehte sich und mit einem Sprung beförderte er sich hinaus, die Krieger, die bereit standen ließ er gar nicht erst zum Zug kommen und vernichtete sie geschickt mit seinem Laserschwert. Auch Anakin kam dazu und half ihm. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie alle vernichtet.

R2D2 ortete den Kanzler und wollte dann hinter ihnen her. „R2, ich möchte, dass du hier wartest!", befahl Anakin dem kleinen Droiden, bevor er mit Obi- Wan in einen Aufzug stieg. Eine zeitlang lief alles gut, doch dann blieb der Aufzug stehen.

„Was soll das denn?", fragte Obi- Wan irritiert. Nie verlief eine Mission mal so, wie er es sich vorstellte. Immer diese unnötigen Unterbrechungen!

Auch Anakin war ungeduldig, wollte er doch Dooku, der sich eindeutig auf diesem Schiff befand, endlich gegenüber treten und ihm zeigen, was er von ihm hielt. „Es gibt noch andere Wege hier raus!", meinte er und benutzte sein Lichtschwert, um ein Loch in die Aufzugdecke zu schneiden.

Obi- Wan bedachte ihn mit einem Blick, der besagte, dass er die Idee unsinnig fand. Er nahm Kontakt zu R2 auf. „R2, hörst du mich? Bring den Aufzug zum Fahren! R2!"

Mittlerweile hatte Anakin es geschafft, ein Loch in die Decke zu bohren und war mit einem Sprung draußen. Doch in dem Augenblick setzte der Aufzug sich in Bewegung, allerdings nach unten. Anakin hielt sich schnell an einem Vorsprung in der Wand fest und guckte nach unten. Ganz toll, was sein Meister da wieder veranstaltet hatte!

Türen über ihm öffneten sich und feindliche Roboter richteten ihre Waffen auf ihn. „Hände hoch, Jedi!", forderten sie auf. Anakin rollte nur mit den Augen. Schon sah er den Aufzug mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf sich zukommen. Er bereitete sich vor und sprang an die gegenüberliegende Wand, um dann gezielt durch das Loch in der Decke im Aufzug zu landen. Dort begrüßte Obi- Wan ihn mit seinem gezückten Lichtschwert.

„Ach, du bist es", meinte er dann und steckte es wieder weg. Was sein ehemaliger Padawan wieder für unnötige Aktionen durchzog, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Anakin warf ihm nur einen beleidigten Blick zu. Wer sollte es denn sonst sein!

„Das mit dem Aufzug habt Ihr ja toll hingekriegt", meinte er.

„Das war R2´s Verdienst."

„Er versucht es immerhin", verteidigte Anakin seinen Droiden.

>>>>

Nachdem er das ohnehin schon saubere Wohnzimmer mit einem Lappen bearbeitet hatte, setzte Jihafu sich auf die Couch und starrte Löcher in die Luft. So weit war es mit ihm gekommen, nun saß er tatenlos rum beziehungsweise machte Sidjas alten Job. Er seufzte.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", vernahm er eine Stimme hinter sich. Als er seinen Kopf drehte, sah er die Senatorin aus ihrem Zimmer kommen. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Padmé setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ach komm schon, mir kannst du es erzählen", forderte sie ihn auf.

„Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht", wich er aus.

„Hat Sidja dir denn nie über mich erzählt?"

„Das ist etwas anderes. Du siehst in mir auch nur den Bruder deiner einstmaligen Zofe, habe ich Recht?"

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr. Ich sehe in dir einen Mann, der im Moment verzweifelt ist und nach Liebe hungert."

„Was?" Erstaunt blickte Jihafu sie an. Nur weil sie Senatorin war, konnte sie sich noch lange nicht alles erlauben. Doch Padmé schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Ich verstehe das, danach suchen wir doch alle. Liebe ist unser Antrieb, warum wir hier auf Erden wandeln, kämpfen und die uns immer weiter hoffen lässt."

„Nein, du verstehst nicht. Anakin redet nicht mehr mit mir, und auch Obi- Wan ignoriert mich. Niemand braucht mich mehr."

„Ist Freundschaft denn keine Form der Liebe?"

Jihafu stutzte. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte sie Recht.

„Vielleicht..." Padmé rückte näher zu ihm. „Und, sag mal, hatte Mace denn vorhin Recht?"

„Mace?" Jihafu dachte verwundert an den junggebliebenen Jedi Ritter. Wer stellte denn so eine Frage?

„Mit deinen Ambitionen, eine Familie zu gründen. Deine Freundin wäre sicher glücklich."

Jihafu verzog das Gesicht. „Also bitte! Allein der Gedanke!"

„Oh! Dann wird sie sicher enttäuscht sein."

„Wer?"

„Na, deine Freundin."

„Meinst du eine bestimmte?"

„Du Dummerchen! Bist du denn in keiner Beziehung?"

„Ach! Nein, wo denkst du hin. Ich habe anderes im Kopf."

„Das merke ich." Padmé lehnte sich zurück. Obwohl Jihafu kaum jünger als Anakin war und reifer aussah, besaß er noch den Geist eines Kindes. Sie seufzte. Das konnte nervenaufreißend werden.

>>>>

Anakin, Obi- Wan und Kanzler Palpatine kehrten nach erfolgreicher Befreiungsmission und einer kleinen Bruchlandung nach Coruscant zurück. Sie hatten gegen Dooku gekämpft, dieser hatte Obi- Wan außer Gefecht gesetzt, doch Anakin gelang es, ihn zu besiegen. Anstatt ihn als Gefangenen zu nehmen, ermutigte Palpatine Anakin, ihn umzubringen, und nach einem Moment des Zweifels siegten Anakins Wut und sein Hass gegenüber diesen Mannes. Obi- Wan hatte erst nach langer Zeit und einer spektakulären Flucht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und sich dann geweigert, dem Rat entgegen zu treten um das wohlverdiente Lob anzunehmen. Anakin wusste sehr wohl, was er stattdessen vorhatte und würde am liebsten auch wieder nach Alderaan fliegen. Doch hiervor konnte er sich nicht so einfach drücken. Außerdem fühlte er sich auch ein klein wenig dem Kanzler verpflichtet.

„Sehr mutig du warst", fing Yoda an.

„Ganz recht", sagte Mace.

„Und klug dazu."

„Sehr schlau, unser Anakin."

„Listig wie ein Fuchs und geschickt wie eine Elster."

„Vergiss nicht Obi- Wan zu erwähnen!"

Yoda warf, leicht verärgert über die ständigen Unterbrechungen, einen bösen Blick zu Mace.

„Ich meinte natürlich Meister Kenobi", verbesserte sich dieser.

„Du und Meister Kenobi wir zu Dank verpflichtet sind. Und einen neuen Auftrag wir für dich haben."

Mace zwinkerte Anakin zu. „Jetzt geht es los, jetzt kriegst du massenhaft Aufträge, pass nur auf", und er streckte einen Daumen hoch, als wäre es etwas, worauf Anakin sich unheimlich freuen könnte.

„Der Kanzler nach dir gefragt hat."

„Hast einen Stein im Brett bei ihm."

„Deswegen ausspionieren du ihn sollst!" Yoda lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Hätte Mace nicht noch seine Zustimmung durch ein „Jau!" ausgedrückt, wäre er glücklich gewesen. Der junge Skywalker dagegen blickte nicht so erfreut, wie er erwartet hatte.

„Ich soll den Kanzler ausspionieren?"

„So will es das Schicksal, Anakin, leider, leider...", versuchte Mace ihn aufzumuntern.

„Das Schicksal."

„Jaaaa, du bist der Auserwählte, derjenige, der, nach meiner Interpretation, dem Kanzler die Macht entreißen soll."

„Ach so. Werde ich dann Kanzler anstelle des Kanzlers sein?"

„Nein! Das werde ich dann. Du bist nur derjenige, der den Auftrag ausführt, kapiert?"

„Sei auf der Hut!", beschwichtigte Yoda Mace, „kein Kanzler du sein wirst. Sondern ich."  
Da zwischen den beiden ein Streit entbrannte, und die anderen Jedi ebenfalls Privatgespräche anfingen, schloss Anakin daraus, dass er entlassen war. Schweren Herzens machte er sich auf den Weg zu Kanzler Palpatine. Aus Alderaan würde heute wohl nichts mehr werden.

>>>>

„Es läuft ganz und gar nicht gut, überhaupt nicht!", beschwerte Ian sich bei Pablo. „Count Dooku wurde getötet! Er kann sich nicht mehr um die Auslöschung von Jihafus Familie kümmern, und überhaupt war er unser engster und mächtigster Verbündete! Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden, Jihafu zum Eintritt zu bringen!"

„Habt Ihr ihn gefragt? Der einfachste Weg ist meist der Beste", brachte dieser vor, was ihm einen verständnislosen Blick von Ian einbrachte. Doch dann erhellte sich seine Miene.

„Warum eigentlich nicht. Du arbeitest doch im Tempel, dir läuft er eher über den Weg, also suche ihn auf und frage ihn, ob er es noch einmal versuchen will. Nein, warte, freunde dich erst mit ihm an und quetsche aus ihm heraus, wie jetzt seine Einstellung ist. Denkst du, du schaffst das?"

„Kein Problem! In so was bin ich klasse!"

>>>>

Als Anakin vor dem Büro des Kanzlers war, kam gerade Mando heraus.

„Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?", fragte Anakin verblüfft.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Geh mir aus den Augen, du erinnerst mich bloß daran, dass meine Freundin wegen dir dran glauben musste!" Mando guckte so böse er konnte. Immer schön reizen und dick auftragen, wie sein Papi es ihm gesagt hatte.

Anakin atmete tief ein und unterdrückte seine aufkeimende Wut. Mit zitternder Stimme antwortete er: „Sie war nicht deine Freundin. Geht das nicht in dein kleines Hirn?"

„Ach, aber das sie wegen dir sterben musste, gibst du zu?"

„Jetzt halt mal den Rand!", schnauzte Anakin ihn an und schupste ihn. Mando taumelte etwas und fing sich wieder. Er konnte sein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das lief ja wie geschmiert.

„An deiner Reaktion sehe ich, dass ich wohl Recht habe", meinte Mando, und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er hinzufügte: „In allen Punkten." Dann ging er an Anakin vorbei, doch der packte ihn am Arm und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„Was soll das Spielchen? Habe ich dir irgendwas getan?"

Mando riss sich los. „Sorry, aber ich konnte dich schon damals nicht ertragen. Bevor du sie in den Tod gerissen hast, waren wir wirklich glücklich. Wäre es umgekehrt, würdest du nicht anders reagieren."

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, wir wissen beide, dass du Quatsch redest."

Mando blieb ernst. „Denkst du? Dann will ich dich mal in dem Glauben lassen. Aber sieh dich vor, Skywalker, ich kann dem Jedirat immer noch stecken, dass du was mit Sidja hattest." Dann machte er auf der Stelle kehrt und ging weg.

Anakin ärgerte sich über sich selbst, aber langsam fing er an, diesem Mando zu glauben. Warum sonst sollte er immer wieder darauf bestehen? Was, wenn Emily vielleicht sogar sein Kind war? Mitten auf dem Gang konnte Anakin ein paar Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Der Schmerz war einfach zu stark. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und holte tief Luft. Er hoffte, einigermaßen gefasst auszusehen, als er anklopfte und eingelassen wurde.

>>>>

„Ihr Zofen habt ja wirklich einen leichten Job", behauptete Jihafu, als er auf dem Bett der Senatorin saß und Dormé, die daneben stand, beim Falten der frisch gewaschenen Kleider half.

„Leicht? Nur, weil du nicht in alle Aufgaben eingespannt wirst! Ich muss ihr schon morgens beim Einkleiden helfen, und die Frisur und das Make- up herrichten, das dauert Stunden! Dann das Frühstück servieren. Dann bei diversen, langweiligen Gesprächen oder Ratsitzungen assistieren, obwohl ich meistens nur im Hintergrund stehe. Die anderen Mahlzeiten kommen noch dazu, und wenn sie sich ausruht, bin ich für die anfallende Hausarbeit zuständig! Ein Glück, dass in den letzten Tagen dieser Putzjunge dazu gekommen ist!", meinte Dormé.

„Ich bitte dich! Was ist das alles schon gegen einen Tag eines Jedis, der kämpfen und beinahe stündlich sein Leben riskieren muss!"

„Na, deswegen bist du wohl keiner mehr?"

„Nein, deswegen nicht. Puh, das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Wir haben doch Zeit", sagte Dormé und hing ein Kleid in den Schrank.

Jihafu fing an, von dem Orden zu erzählen, und wie sehr er sich zu der Möglichkeit, selbstständig zu sein, hingezogen fühlte.

„Aber jetzt bin ich auch selbstständig", schloss er, klang jedoch nicht überzeugt.

„Nur hast du niemanden, der die Aufträge zukommen lässt, und an den du dich im Notfall wenden kannst?", bemerkte Dormé spitzfindig.

„Ja. Das ist das Problem. Zofenarbeit! Nimm es nicht persönlich, aber das ist nichts für mich."

Dormé lachte. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Du bist viel zu ungeschickt!" Sie nahm einen der von ihm gefalteten Röcke und wiederholte den Vorgang auf ihre Weise.

„So, sieht doch gleich viel ordentlicher aus."

Jihafu legte die Hände in den Schoss. „Bitte, dann mach doch gleich alles!", antwortete er ein wenig beleidigt. Doch Dormé lachte immer noch und puffte ihn in dem Arm. „So war das doch nicht gemeint!"

Jihafu ließ sich das nicht gefallen und boxte sie, was in eine Kabbelei ausartete. In ihrem Gelächter hörten sie Padmé nicht hereinkommen, die eine zeitlang das Schauspiel beobachtete, mit einem nicht erklärbaren Schmerz in ihrem Herzen. Dann trat sie näher heran, und Jihafu sprang auf, während Dormé ihren Blick zu Boden richtete.

„Padmé! Hab gar nicht gemerkt, wie du reingekommen bist", meinte Jihafu.

„Das war nicht zu überhören. Könntest du dich einen Augenblick losreißen und mitkommen?"

„Aber sicher doch." Schweigend folgte er Padmé aus dem Zimmer in den Hauptraum der Wohnung. Ein Mann mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Locken stand dort.

„Der junge Herr hier will den Temperaturregulator überprüfen, aber ich kenne mich dabei nicht aus...könntest du ihm helfen?" Sie schaute ihn bittend an, und Jihafu nickte. Warum verlangten immer alle Sachen von ihm, die er nicht gelernt hatte?

Er begleitete den Mann ins Bad und zeigte ihm den Schrank, der den Elektrokram beherbergte. Kurz musste Jihafu an die Elektrozentrale denken, und es kam ihm vor, als wäre das ewig her. Doch schnell wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgerissen.

„Können Sie das mal kurz halten?", fragte der Mann ihn. Jihafu nahm einen Deckel von irgendwas entgegen und wartete, bis der Mann mit seinen Untersuchungen fertig war. „Ich bin übrigens Pablo", stellte dieser sich vor, während sein Kopf im Schrank verschwunden war, „Pablo Saphir."

„Jihafu. Auch Saphir. Sind wir verwandt?", fragte Jihafu misstrauisch. Pablo zog den Kopf zurück und blickte Jihafu prüfend an.

„Jihafu? Du bist Jihafu? Auf den Bildern sahst du aber anders aus."

„Was? Bilder? Ich verstehe nicht." Jetzt war Jihafu erst recht misstrauisch und verwirrt.

„Ach, dein Vater hat mir Bilder von dir gezeigt, er war so stolz auf dich! Es tut mir leid um ihn."

„Braucht es nicht, er hat uns verraten. Erst am Schluss hat er eingesehen, wer seine Familie war, aber da war es zu spät..."

„Was redest du da! Er ist gestorben, weil er dich retten wollte!"

„Wie?"

„Hat die niemand erzählt, wie er gestorben ist? Ich glaub es nicht! Bei uns im Orden geht das rum, er wird schon als Held verehrt!"

„Im Orden? Aber... Wie ist er denn gestorben? Dooku hat ihn erschossen, so habe ich es gehört."

„Sicher hat er das, aber nur, weil Juan sich auf ihn gestürzt hat, als er dich erschießen wollte."

Jihafus Mund klappte auf. Warum hatte ihm das niemand gesagt? Als er nicht antwortete, wandte Pablo sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Schnell war er fertig und bereitete sich darauf vor, zu gehen. Er reichte Jihafu eine Hand.

„Schade, dass aus deinem Eintritt nichts geworden ist. Aber wie sieht es aus, hast du vielleicht Lust und ein kleines Schwätzchen? Heute Abend in der Mokka Bar?"

Sprachlos nickte Jihafu und dann war Pablo auch schon wieder verschwunden.

>>>>

Anakin trat aus dem Büro des Kanzlers heraus. Er hatte kaum zugehört, was dieser geredet hatte. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass Palpatine nur zu gut bemerkt hatte, wie ihm anderes im Kopf herumspukte. Doch Anakin war blind gewesen, zu unkonzentriert, zu sehr in seinen Gefühlen verloren. Noch nicht einmal das war ihm bewusst, er ließ sich gehen, passte nicht mehr auf, was er dachte. Abwechselnd stiegen Zorn und Eifersucht wegen Mando und Verlustängste gegenüber Sidja und Emily in ihm hoch. Er musste einfach wissen, was Sache war, er würde jetzt nach Alderaan aufbrechen, auch wenn das hieße, dort mitten in der Nacht anzukommen. Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger in diesem Nichtwissen aus. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher, als endlich zu Sidja zu kommen, dann könnte sie ihm erzählen, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen brauchte.

Aber andererseits machte er sich Sorgen, die er nicht einfach so abstellen konnte. Sie hatte ihn mit Mando betrogen, diesem Drecksack, während sie ihre Beziehung hatten verheimlichen müssen, hatte sie die Chance genutzt, mit ihm auszugehen! Eine wahnsinnig große Enttäuschung und ein Schmerz machten sich in ihm breit, den er einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. Auch wenn er versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken, war er da, als Druck in seiner Brust.

>>>>

Immer noch sprachlos ging Jihafu ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Padmé auf ihn wartete. Natürlich würde sie das nicht zugeben und tat, als lese sie einen wichtigen Brief. Doch bevor Jihafu wieder ins Schlafzimmer verschwinden konnte, hielt sie ihn auf.

„War alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Außer... Ach, interessiert dich bestimmt nicht."

Padmé blickte ihn streng an. „Wann waren mir deine Gedanken jemals gleichgültig?"

Jihafu runzelte die Stirn, in Anbetracht dessen, dass er Padmé erst seit heute morgen kannte. „Na ja...", meinte er unbeholfen.

„Da siehst du es. Setz dich neben mich und erzähle mir, was du auf dem Herzen hast!"

Jihafu warf einen letzten, unbedachten Blick ins Schlafzimmer. Dormé war eine bessere Gesellschaft als Padmé, fand er, aber sie war die Senatorin. Also gehorchte er ihr, er erzählte ihr alles, was Pablo ihm gesagt hat.

„Und? Gehst du?", wollte diese wissen. Jihafu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Irgendwie habe ich keine Lust mehr, mich mit dem Orden abzugeben. Ich komme auch ganz gut alleine zurecht. Aber ich habe ja jetzt zugesagt..."

„Du kannst ja sagen, du hast nur wenig Zeit, weil die Senatorin dich noch erwartet."

„Ach, Lügen hilft auch nicht weiter..."

„Und was, wenn das keine Lüge ist?" Herausfordernd blickte sie ihn an. Jihafu sah ihr erstaunt in die Augen. Warum war sie so versessen darauf, ihm zu helfen?

„Ich erwarte dich wirklich um Punkt elf Uhr in diesen Gemächern!", sagte sie, nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken.

>>>>

Als Obi- Wan endlich den Bauernhof erreichte, war die Sonne schon untergegangen. Er hoffte, die Bauern würden ihm trotzdem öffnen. Und seine Hoffnung wurde nicht enttäuscht, da auf Alderaan Frieden herrschte. Lange Zeit saß er dann mit allen in der Wohnstube, bis das Bauernpaar ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte und sich Sidja einige Zeit später ebenfalls verabschiedete.

„Was hast du eigentlich vor, Marga, werdet ihr für immer hier bleiben?", sprach Obi- Wan seine Geliebte an.

„Aber nein! Wir haben noch nicht darüber gesprochen, also weiß ich nicht, was Sidja vorhat, aber ich werde auf jeden Fall in meine Hütte auf Tatooine zurückkehren. Ich habe dort gute Freunde gefunden, und ich hoffe, Sidja begleitet mich. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde, so bald ich kann, zu dir kommen. Aber im Moment habe ich das Gefühl, noch gebraucht zu werden. Als ob ich noch etwas zu erledigen habe, vor dem Ende, wenn du verstehst."

„Sicher verstehe ich das", meinte Marga, „Hauptsache, dieses Ende kommt schon bald."

>>>>

Sidja war oben in ihrem Zimmer. Gerade hatte sie Emily in die Wiege gelegt, und jetzt hatte sie sich auf ihrem Bett ausgestreckt. Es kam ihr unglaublich vor, dass es erst diesen Morgen gewesen war, als sie beim Aufwachen Anakins Gesicht erblickt hatte. Sie war so überwältigt gewesen vor Freude, dass sie sich gedankenlos auf die Hochzeit eingelassen hatte. Aber als Anakin weg war und Mirko seine Vermutung, es könnte Anakins Untergang sein, wenn er sich daran gewöhnt, übermäßige Gefühle zuzulassen, geäußert hatte, fing sie an, die ganze Sache zu überdenken. Noch dazu kam, dass sogar Jihafu Anakin ihren Verbleib verschwiegen hatte. Jihafu, von dem sie wusste, er würde ihr nie grundlos wehtun. Er musste der gleichen Meinung sein wie Mirko, und wenn selbst Jihafu das dachte...

War es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen? Sidja wollte ganz bestimmt nicht Anakins Untergang sein. Auch wenn das bedeuten würde, Emily alleine groß zu ziehen, und ihn nie wiedersehen zu können. Bei dem Gedanken kamen ihr die Tränen und sie weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Mitten in der Nacht rüttelte eine Hand sie wach und verschlafen setzte sie sich auf, rieb sich die Augen. Dann erkannte sie Anakin, der sie ernst anblickte und fiel ihm in die Arme, wieder in Tränen ausbrechend. Überrascht hielt er sie eine zeitlang, wollte sie trösten. „Ich muss mit dir reden", schluchzte sie. Anakin runzelte die Stirn.

„Also stimmt alles?", fragte er.

„Was? Ich glaube, du machst einen großen Fehler, wenn du bei mir bleibst..." Tränen flossen ihr über das Gesicht, auf ihre Hände. Zärtlich wischte Anakin sie aus dem Gesicht, aber er blickte sehr betrübt, verletzt, enttäuscht.

„Ja, aber, warum Sidja?" Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte, anstelle von tröstenden Worten gab sie alles zu. Anscheinend hatte sie ein äußerst schlechtes Gewissen, so wie sie schluchzte. Vielleicht liebte sie ja Mando...

„Und... was ist mit Emily?", brachte er stotternd über die Lippen.

Sidja schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kümmere mich schon um sie. Sie wird es gut haben."

„Du glaubst ernsthaft, dass ich dich verlasse? Wegen so einer Kleinigkeit? Oder gibt es da noch etwas, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

„Kleinigkeit! Ganz und gar nicht Anakin, was könnte denn wichtiger sein..."

„Als was Sidja? Ich muss nur wissen, wen liebst du, Mando oder mich?" Er blickte ihr in die Augen. _Sag jetzt bloß nichts falsches, ich bitte dich..._

„Wie?" Sidja konnte es nicht fassen, wie konnte er etwas so Lächerliches glauben?

„Das wäre der einzig Grund, warum ich dich alleine lassen würde, Sidja. Alles was zählt, ist Liebe!"

Sidja schluckte. Beinahe wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihm zugestimmt, ihn darum angefleht, für immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Doch das kam ihr egoistisch vor, in Anbetracht dessen, wie es um Anakins Zukunft stand.

„Ja." Sidja mied seinen Blick. „Ich...ich liebe Mando."

Die Worte erreichten Anakins Ohr und hinterließen auf ihrem Weg zu seinem Gehirn eine schmerzhafte Spur, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten begann. Seine Hände zitterten unmerklich, als er Sidja losließ.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen!", bat er mit belegter Stimmte. Sidja hielt den Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet.

„Verdammt, warum hast du mich dann geheiratet?" Er hatte nicht die Kraft wütend zu klingen, nur maßlos enttäuscht. Sidja fing wieder an zu weinen, sie hasste sich selber für das, was sie tat.

„Glückwunsch. Du hattest mich wirklich überzeugt, ich dachte, du liebst mich, so wie ich dich", meinte Anakin nun, als er aufstand und zur Tür ging. In der Tür stehend sagte er noch: „Tue mir einen Gefallen und zieh Emily, von wem immer sie auch ist, nicht auch zu so einer intriganten Lügnerin auf." Damit war er weg, und Sidja schmiss sich in ihre Kissen. In dieser Nacht fand sie keinen Schlaf mehr und wimmerte noch lange nachdem ihr alle Tränen versiegt waren.

>>>>

Jihafu trat in die Mokka Bar ein und blickte sich um. Tatsächlich, dort saß schon Pablo und winkte ihm zu. Mit einem leisen Seufzer bahnte er sich seinen Weg zu ihm. Niemand achtete auf ihn, alle führten ihre Gespräche fort. Am Tisch nahm er gegenüber von Pablo Platz.

„Hey, da bist du ja!"

„Bin ich wohl. Wie geht's denn so?", fing Jihafu belanglos an. Jetzt, wo er hier war, kam ihm alles immer verdächtiger vor.

„Gut, kann nicht klagen. Bin vollends zufrieden", grinste Pablo ihn an. Jihafu wusste, dass von ihm nun die Frage nach dem Warum erwartet wurde, aber er sprang nicht darauf an. Stattdessen nickte er und wechselte das Thema. Doch Pablo machte immer wieder Andeutungen, wie toll doch der Orden war, wie ihn alle vermissen würden und dass es einfach das Beste war, was ihm jemals zugestoßen ist. Jihafu ertappte sich dabei, wie seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gingen, er Pablo nicht zuhörte.

„Ist irgendwas?", fragte dieser, der Jihafus abschweifenden Blick bemerkt hatte.

„Was? Ach, ja, mir ist eingefallen, dass ich noch zur Senatorin muss." Jihafu glaubte, Pablo musste aus seinen Worten alleine erkennen, dass es sich keineswegs um ein von der Senatorin erzwungenes Treffen handelte. Doch dem war nicht so.

„Was denn, um diese Uhrzeit noch?", antwortete er stattdessen betroffen. Jihafu nickte nur.

„Hm, hm. Ich mach mich dann am besten gleich auf den Weg...", nutzte Jihafu seine Chance, obwohl es noch lange nicht elf war. Er verließ Pablo ohne ein weiteres Wort, und als er aus dem Café raus war, grinste er. Ihm war vollkommen bewusst, dass Pablo nun seinen Drink mitbezahlen musste, aber das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

Er ging zu Padmé und berichtete ihr von dem Ausgang des Gespräches, doch danach verabschiedete er sich schnell. Er bemerkte dabei Padmés Enttäuschung nicht.

>>>>

Als Anakin seinen ersten Schock überwunden hatte und er im Raumschiff Zeit zum nachdenken fand, kam ihm alles so unwahrscheinlich vor. Warum sollte Sidja ihm etwas vorgespielt haben, was brachte ihr das? Aber genauso wenig brachte es ihr etwas, wenn sie über Mando log. Vielleicht hatte sie es einfach nur zu spät gemerkt. Aber das war auch unlogisch, warum sollte sie es gerade jetzt gemerkt haben? Verzweifelt schlug Anakin auf das Armaturenbrett und fluchte, bevor er letztendlich in Tränen ausbrach. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, so kann doch niemand schauspielern! Und ihre Augen hatten immer nur eins gesagt: Ich liebe dich!

Der Scherz saß tief, Anakin hatte die leichte Vermutung, dass er ihn nie wieder loswerden würde. Da fand er sie endlich wieder, nach so langer Zeit... Moment mal, war das der Grund, warum Jihafu ihm verschwiegen hatte, dass sie noch lebte? Er hätte es wissen müssen, Jihafu hatte immer seine Gründe. Und Anakin hatte ihn ignoriert, gedacht, er wollte ihm sein Glück zerstören. Dabei hatte er es nur bewahren wollen. Immer noch blind vor Tränen nahm Anakin sich vor, sich bei Jihafu zu entschuldigen.

Es war vormittags, als er auf Coruscant ankam. Eine zeitlang blieb er hinter dem Steuer sitzend, um sich zu sammeln, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Kanzler, der Einzige, der von der ganzen Sache nichts wusste und trotzdem sein Freund war. Sicher, Yoda und Mace wussten auch nichts davon, aber gegenüber ihnen war Anakin misstrauisch. Sie hatten ihn nicht zu einem Meister ernannt, obwohl er das sicher verdient hatte. Und Mace wollte ihn doch nur benutzen, um sich selber einen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

>>>>

Kanzler Palpatine saß gelangweilt in seinem Sessel und spielte mit einem Bleistift. Manchmal ödete das Kanzler- Dasein ihn schon an. Oh, er wollte jetzt gleich Imperator sein! Ein paar Planeten in die Luft jagen, das wärs doch! Plötzlich teilte seine Sekretärin ihm mit, dass Skywalker ihn zu sprechen wünschte.

„Sehr schön, lassen Sie ihn nur herein", antwortete er mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Schon stürmte ein aufgewühlter Anakin auf ihn zu und verschränkte die Arme, als er zum Stehen kam.

„Mein Junge! Was kann ich für dich tun? Du scheinst etwas unerfreuliches erlebt zu haben?", zeigte Palpatine sich verständnisvoll und wartete darauf, dass Anakin sich ihm anvertraute. Dieser nickte jedoch nur. „Es ist...ich kann nicht darüber reden. Ich muss mich ablenken. Gibt es keine Feinde zu bekämpfen, im Moment?"

Palpatine schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif...aber ich werde auf dich zurückkommen." _Das verläuft ja ausgezeichnet. Der junge Jedi ist zornig und verletzt, in diesem Zustand ist er wie Wachs in meinen Händen._

„Wenn du heute Abend wieder kommst, ich habe etwas mit dir zu besprechen. Aber ich muss erst noch genaueres planen. Gibt es noch jemanden, dem du vertraust, den du mitbringen kannst?" _Damit ich auch ihn ausschalten kann?_

Anakin zögerte, anscheinend war er sich nicht sicher.

„Na ja, falls es sich ergeben sollte, kannst du ihn natürlich mitbringen. Und nun, entferne dich."

>>>>

Nachdem er bei Palpatine gewesen war, wollte Anakin erst mal wissen, wo Jihafu sich befand und verschob die Gedanken, was für einen Auftrag der Kanzler für ihn und einen ihm Vertrauten haben könnte. Er hoffte, dass Jihafu nicht den Planeten verlassen hatte. Wer konnte ihm da am besten helfen? Richtig, Mace war noch da gewesen, als er Jihafu das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, er wüsste vielleicht Bescheid. In solchen Sachen konnte er ihn ja ruhig zu Rate ziehen.

Bei den Jedi- Sälen angekommen, wurde er sofort freudig begrüßt.

„Hey Anakin!" Mace schlug im auf den Rücken. „Alles klar? Was sagt der Kanzler so?"

„Der Kanzler...?" Anakin hatte seinen Spionage- Auftrag ganz verdrängt. „Ach so, er erzählte mir etwas von seinem Ärger mit den Separatisten und so. Ich habe ihn in der Angelegenheit voll unterstützt." Er nahm einen großen Schluck Wasser, wann hatte er das letzte Mal getrunken?

Yoda nickte. „Bald er mehr dir offenbaren wird."

„Und was treibt Obi- Wan so?", wollte Mace wissen. Anakin verschluckte sich prompt und musste husten. Zum Glück fuhr Mace das nicht auf seine Frage zurück, konnte er ja nicht wissen, dass er damit ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, und klopfte ihm behilflich auf den Rücken. Anakin unterdrückte ein Grinsen und meinte:

„Er ist sehr beschäftigt auf Tatooine." Alderaan konnte nicht herhalten, es gab keinen Grund für Obi- Wan dort zu sein. Eine Notlüge war schon angebracht.

„Ja, ja, unser guter, alter Obi- Wan. Immer bei der Arbeit, immer so aufopfernd."

_Ja. Fast._ Anakin entschlüpfte nun doch ein Lächeln, bevor er schnell das Thema wechselte.

„Wo ist Jihafu?"

„Ach, der gute Junge ist jetzt eine ´Zofe der Senatorin."

Hätte Anakin immer noch getrunken, hätte er sich direkt wieder verschluckt.

„Jihafu? Eine Zofe?" Das konnte er sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen.

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, warum er diesen Job bevorzugt. Hm." Für Mace war das Gespräch wohl beendet und er wandte sich wieder anderen Dingen zu. Anakin runzelte die Stirn, er wusste es nur zu genau.

_Also gut, auf zu Padmé, _dachte er sich und strebte die Gemächer der Senatorin an. Den Weg kannte er gut, er würde ihn sogar im Schlaf finden.

Er legte seinen Daumen auf das Tastfeld und sofort öffneten die Türen sich. Er erhielt also immer noch Eintritt, nicht, dass er das nach ihrer letzten Begegnung noch angezweifelt hatte, wo er von ihr so herzlich begrüßt worden war, obwohl sie seit seinem Abgang nur noch ein paar Mal geredet hatten.

Padmé war nicht zu sehen, dafür saß ein Löcher- in- die- Luft- starrender Jihafu auf der Couch. Als Anakin zu ihm trat, wendete er den Kopf und blickte dann überrascht. Wie sollte er jetzt reagieren? Doch Anakin kam ihm zu vor und setzte sich einfach neben ihn. „Jihafu..."

„Nein, Anakin, bevor du etwas sagst, musst du wissen, dass mir alles so wahnsinnig leid tut! Ich dachte, ich tue dir etwas Gutes! Aber dem war nicht so, ich weiß."

„Nein, Jihafu, du hattest Recht. Das sehe ich jetzt auch ein."

Anakin holte tief Luft. Nur selten kam es vor, dass er kleinlaut beigab. „Ich wusste einfach nicht, was dich bewegt, aber jetzt habe ich gemerkt, dass du mich verschonen wolltest. Und daraus erkenne ich, dass Sidja dir schon alles anvertraut hat. Ich frage mich nur, warum sie mich noch geheiratet hat? Was sollte das ganze Theater? Oder war es wegen Emily?" Er starrte jetzt auch in die Luft und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als ihm der offensichtlichste aller Gründe auf einmal erkenntlich wurde.

„Wegen Emily...also bin ich auf jeden Fall der Vater?" Er schniefte, blickte Jihafu an, welcher den Blick verständnislos erwiderte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nur bei dir entschuldigen, und dir nicht die Ohren zujammern. Aber weißt du, ich habe nicht gespielt, ich liebe Sidja, und bei dem kleinsten Funken Hoffnung..." Er ballte die Faust, doch dann erschlaffte sie wieder, wie bei jemandem, der alles aufgegeben hatte.

„Ja, Jihafu, ich würde um sie kämpfen. Denkst du, das sollte ich? Ach, was rede ich da. Es tut mir auf jeden Fall leid, du hast mich immer unterstützt, auf dich hätte ich mehr Rücksicht nehmen sollen..."

Tröstend nahm Jihafu Anakin in die Arme, denn dieser brach nun endgültig in Tränen aus. Ein paar Minuten saßen sie schweigend da, und Anakin weinte den ganzen Schmerz und die Enttäuschung des letzten Tages hinaus. Dann aber ergriff Jihafu das Wort.

„Ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, Anakin, dass du dich entschuldigst. Ich hätte es nicht länger ausgehalten, wenn du mich weiter ignoriert hättest. Aber mal ganz ehrlich..."

Er atmete ein und guckte Anakin an, dessen Augen ganz rot waren. „Ich versteh im Moment nicht, was du da faselst."

Anakin schickte ihm einen bohrenden Blick. „Willst du etwa, dass ich alles noch einmal auslege, und mich damit quälen? Als Strafe wofür?"

Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf und Anakin fiel ein, dass dieser noch nichts von letzter Nacht wusste. Woher auch. Bevor er also zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, meinte Anakin:

„Alles ist raus, du brauchst nichts mehr vor mir verheimlichen."

„Das ist ja schön und gut...aber was verdammt noch mal ist raus? Und wie kommst du auf die bescheuerte Idee, es gäbe auch nur eine 0,0001 prozentige Chance, es könnte jemand anderes Emilys Vater sein? Wieso glaubst du, um Sidja kämpfen zu müssen, ihr habt gestern geheiratet. Meine Glückwünsche übrigens."

Anakin schnaubte auf. „Ja, vielen Dank auch", meinte er ironisch. „Kannst mir bald zur Scheidung gratulieren. Oder zur Annullierung, nach so kurzer Zeit."  
Jihafus Augen weiteten sich. „Du willst mir doch nicht etwa weismachen... Sidja und du... habt ihr euch gestritten? Aber in jeder guten Ehe gibt es Streit, da gibt man doch nicht so schnell auf!"

„Pah, ich wünschte, es wäre so! Gestritten! Was soll das überhaupt, warum spielst du den Unwissenden? Du hast es letztens selber noch zugegeben, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein..."

„Anakin! Ist dein Verstand auf Alderaan geblieben, oder was? Ich weiß echt nicht, wovon du redest, also klär mich auf, wenn du nicht bis Morgen hier sitzen willst." Neugierig lehnte er sich zurück, betrachtete Anakin. Dieser schien sich in etwas verrannt zu haben, und je eher rauskam, worin, desto besser.

Anakin seufzte. „Sidja liebt Mando und hat mich wegen ihm verlassen. Klingelt da etwas bei dir?"

Jihafu sah Anakin zweifelhaft an, doch dann meinte er zu verstehen. Er brach in Lachen aus, worauf Anakin beleidigt einen Schmollmund zu.

„Du... du verarschst mich, du willst dich rächen! Jetzt verstehe ich! Mensch, du hast mir echt einen Schrecken eingejagt!"

Anakin verschränkte die Arme und schaute Jihafu an, als hätte der nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Nun ja, so, wie er sich benahm, hatte er die auch nicht mehr. Langsam beruhigte er sich und sah in Anakins ernstes Gesicht.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, oder? Hast du vielleicht schlecht geträumt? Sehr intensiv vor allem?"

„Jihafu! Ich habe heute noch nicht einmal geschlafen! Also wie sollte ich..."

„Ah, dann ist ja alles klar! Leg dich hin und nimm ne Mütze voll Schlaf! Danach können wir reden! In ein paar Stunden komme ich, mache dir Essen und so..."

Er half ihm hoch und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Anakin wollte erst protestieren, doch dann merkte er, dass er ziemlich müde war. Dies alles hatte ihn doch sehr geschlaucht. Also folgte er Jihafus Anweisungen und begab sich in sein Apartment, in sein Bett. Sofort fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.


	17. Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse

**Silver Snake**: Danke! Natürlich, dein Lieblingsjedi spielt doch eine Hauptrolle in der Geschichte... Naja, ob Anakin das denkst oder nicht, ist, gebe ich zu, nicht ganz so wichtig. Der hat eh anderes im Kopf. Und die Zwillinge müssen ja aus einem Grund gezeugt werden, ne? Wirst schon sehen! Und zwar schon bald! Ich wage zu behaupten, sogar noch heute.

**Tenuous**: Danke dass du meiner Geschichte treu bleibst! Schön auch, dass es für dich nachvollziehbar war, ich dachte schon, jetzt würdest du mich für verrückt erklären, denn was ich da mit meinen Figuren anstelle... Hm, ich habe für Padme eigentlich nicht so eine glückliche Rolle vorgesehen... hm, aber sie wird Mutter, das ist doch was!

Wünsche euch beiden viel Spaß beim nächsten Chap:

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Unvorhersehbare Ereignisse**

Sidja war den nächsten Tag über sehr verstört, und weder Obi- Wan noch Marga konnten den Grund erkennen.

„Gerade gestern warst du doch noch so glücklich, und da hast du auch allen Grund zu!", fühlte ihre Mutter ihr auf den Zahn. Später meinte Obi- Wan, dass sie sich wohl nach ihrem Ehemann sehne.

„Was soll ich denn jetzt tun, ich wollte morgen aufbrechen, aber in diesem Zustand kann ich sie nicht zurücklassen..." Marga war ratlos.

„Du kannst warten, bis Anakin wiederkommt. Wundert mich eh, dass er noch nicht hier ist. Wie auch immer, sie wird sich an zeitweise Trennungen gewöhnen müssen...", wollte Obi- Wan sie ermutigen und nahm Marga zärtlich in die Arme, küsste sie auf die Stirn. Sie saßen wieder im Wohnzimmer von Mirko und Kinkunda, besprachen die Situation und genossen einfach ihr Zusammensein.

„Ja, aber gerade jetzt, wo alles noch so frisch ist... Ich denke, ich bleibe noch ein paar Tage. Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Ich sollte mich mal wieder auf Coruscant blicken lassen. Am besten, ich komme zu dir, wenn du auf Tatooine bist. Okay, Mäuschen?" Er nahm ihr Kinn in die Hand und drehte das besorgte Gesicht zu sich.

„Was immer du willst", hauchte sie noch willig, bevor die beiden in einen langen Kuss versanken.

>>>>

Sidja verkroch sich die meiste Zeit in ihr Zimmer, kümmerte sich um Emily und weinte die restliche Zeit. Was hatte sie getan! Sie hatte Anakin doch verletzt, das war genauso schlecht für ihn, das waren auch Gefühle, die er zulassen würde. _Doch danach_, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, _wenn es abklingt, kann er sich wieder auf seine Berufung konzentrieren_. So hin und her gerissen verbrachte sie ihren Tag, sich immer wieder Mirko, Jihafu und auch Obi- Wan in den Kopf rufend, wobei letzterer nicht mehr ganz so viel half, war er doch ein lebendes Beispiel für einen gefühlsmäßigen Jedi.

_Außerdem würde er dich nicht mehr zurücknehmen_, kam es jedes Mal, wenn ihre Liebe drohte, die Oberhand zu übernehmen, _du hast ihn gedemütigt. Ihn verstoßen... Ihm die Möglichkeit geraubt, sein Kind aufwachsen zu sehen.._.

Sidja hielt es nicht aus, dieses Stimmengewirr in ihrem Kopf war einfach kraftraubend. Und immer wieder verlangte Emily Aufmerksamkeit, meistens gerade dann, wenn Sidja es geschafft hatte, einzudösen. Aber sie wollte auch nicht Marga mit dem Säugling belasten, sollte wenigstens sie die Zeit mit ihrem Geliebten ausnutzen können.

Gegen Mittag klopfte es an die Tür, Sidja hatte kaum noch die Kraft „Herein" zu sagen. Sie lag auf ihrem Bett und starrte die Holzdecke an.

„Schätzchen, wie geht es dir? Ich bringe dir Tee von Kinkunda, entspann dich. Du siehst aus, als hättest du nicht viel geschlafen." Marga kam zu ihr, stellte eine Tasse auf das Nachttischchen und strich ihr behutsam über das Gesicht. Sidja dreht sich zu ihr. „Kann schon sein, Mama, es ist ja auch zu schrecklich. Und ich bin selber daran Schuld, doch was hätte ich denn tun sollen..."

„Sch... Ich werde Emily mit nach unten nehmen, damit du ein paar Stunden schlafen kannst." Marga deckte Sidja zu, so wie in alten Zeiten. In alten, geruhsamen und sorglosen Zeiten, in denen ihr Baby noch nicht selber ein Baby hatte. Dann holte sie die schlafende Emily und ging aus dem Zimmer, die Tür fiel leise hinter ihr ins Schloss.

Sidja warf sich noch eine zeitlang hin und her, bevor sie endlich einschlief.

>>>>

Auf einem weit entfernten Planeten schlief Anakin zur selben Zeit. Träume plagten ihn, längst vergessene Fantasien drangen an die Oberfläche, doch wenn er aufwachen würde, könnte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern.

Nach zwei Stunden kam Jihafu, Padmé hatte Verständnis für seine Situation gezeigt, aber nicht erwähnt, ob sie Anakin vielleicht selber sprechen wollte. Das irritierte Jihafu ein bißchen, wo sie ihn doch letztens noch mit Umarmung empfangen hatte.

Aber er hatte andere Sorgen. Während er für Anakin und sich kochte, überlegte er, wie Anakin auf solche verrückten Ideen kommen könnte. Anscheinend hatte er es ernst gemeint. Waren es vielleicht doch nur Wahnvorstellungen? Wenn er nur mit Sidja sprechen konnte!

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und warf seinen Holoprojektor an, kontaktierte Obi- Wan.

„Hallo Jihafu! Wie geht es Anakin? Ich habe gehört, dass er heute Nacht hier war, aber noch vor Morgengrauen wieder verschwunden ist. Und Sidja ist zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen. Haben sie sich gestritten?", kam dieser sofort auf das Thema zu sprechen, worüber er sich Sorgen machte.

„Ich befürchte es, ja. Um das zu klären, brauche ich Sidja, kann ich mit ihr sprechen?"

„Sie schläft gerade."

„Aber es ist wichtig! Bitte, weckt sie! Schiebt es einfach auf den nervigen kleinen Bruder!"

„Ja, schon gut." Jihafu sah, wie Obi- Wan sich in Bewegung setzte, anscheinend eine Treppe raufging, eine Tür öffnete, und dann kam Sidja, in einem Bett liegend, ins Bild. Obi- Wan rüttelte sanft an ihrer Schulter und sagte leise etwas zu ihr, was Jihafu nicht verstand. Dann verschwand er aus dem Projektionsfeld und nur noch Sidja war da.

„Jihafu? Du hast unmögliche Zeiten...", sagte sie verschlafen und mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der Jihafu aufs Äußerste beunruhigte. Er wünschte sich, persönlich bei ihr zu sein.

„Sidja, bitte sag mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!", flehte er sie an. Sie ließ einen Seufzer erklingen.

„Du weißt auch immer alles, stimmts?" Ihre Stimme zitterte, Jihafu wüsste, sie war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen und er hatte auch keine Zweifel daran, dass sie die ganze Nacht geweint hatte.

„Sidja! Warum hast du das getan? Ich weiß, dass du Mando nicht liebst, also, warum? Seit wann bist du masochistisch veranlagt? Und denkst du dabei nicht an Anakin? Nein, ich kann immer noch nicht glauben... Erzähl mir mal bitte mit eigenen Worten, was vorgefallen ist", forderte er sie auf. Vielleicht handelte es sich um ein dummes Missverständnis, hoffte er. Unterbewusst fühlte er jedoch, dass es nicht so war.

„Mann, Jihafu, was regst du dich so auf, wenn es nach dir gegangen wäre, hätte Anakin doch gar nicht erfahren, dass ich noch lebe. Und ich habe eingesehen, dass du Recht hattest. Er ist ein Jedi, ihm ist Besseres, Höheres bestimmt. Er sollte sich an die Regeln halten, sonst wäre es sein Untergang."

Jihafu stöhnte auf. Das war doch wieder typisch Sidja, er machte einen dummen Fehler und sie stürzte sich darauf und gab ihm auch noch Recht.

„Nein, Sidja, jetzt nehme doch Vernunft an! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat! Du hast ihn also angelogen, gesagt, dass du Mando liebst. Und er hat dir geglaubt? Komisch, normalerweise ist er doch nicht so einfältig. Okay, und weiter?"

Sidja schluchzte mittlerweile und Jihafu bereute es, dieses Gespräch per Projektor führen zu müssen. Er wollte sie am liebsten tröstend in den Arm nehmen.

„Nichts weiter. Dann ist er gegangen. Für immer."

„Einfach so?" Jihafu kam das sehr verdächtig vor.

„Ja, was hätte er denn tun sollen?"

„Es als einen schlechten Scherz auffassen, was es jawohl auch war. Mann, Sidja, als würde es ihm jetzt besser gehen! Als würde er sich in diesem Zustand an die Regeln halten können, keine Gefühle zu empfinden, keine Anhaftung. Jetzt sind seine Gedanken doch erst Recht bei dir und ich wette auch bei Mando, Rachegefühle und Zorn wurden geweckt! Dabei hätte er einfach nur glücklich sein können und immer noch der Republik dienen, so wie Obi- Wan, warum hast du das nicht erkannt?"

„Ich weiß es doch nicht...Jihafu...was soll ich tun? Jetzt ist doch sowieso alles zu spät. Ich wünschte, ich könnte alles rückgängig machen..."

„Boah, Sidja, das war wirklich das Dümmste, was du jemals verzapft hast, tut mir leid. Ich gucke, ob ich ihn dazu bringen kann, noch mal zu dir zu kommen. Entschuldigen musst du dich selber. Und ob er die Entschuldigung dann annimmt, weiß ich nicht..."

Er beendete die Verbindung und blieb einen Moment auf der Couch sitzen, unfassbar war das, was er eben erfahren hatte. Er war wütend auf Sidja, dass sie alles kaputt machte. Er wusste, es würde noch böse enden, wahrscheinlich hatte er Anakin deshalb Sidjas Weiterleben verschwiegen. Er seufzte. Plötzlich roch er etwas Verkohltes. „Oh nein, nicht doch...", murmelte er, als er in die Küche stürmte.

>>>>

Ein paar Stunden später saß er mit einem immer noch erschöpft aussehendem Anakin im Restaurant und schaufelte sich genauso lustlos wie dieser Suppe in den Mund. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch nicht viel gesprochen.

Jihafu legte seinen Löffel beiseite und blickte Anakin an. Er machte den Mund auf, doch Anakin kam ihm zuvor.

„Kommst du gleich mit zum Kanzler?" Jihafu blieb der Mund offen stehen. Das war ganz und gar das falsche Thema. „Was sollte ich da?"

„Ach, er wollte, dass ich eine Person mitbringe, der ich vertraue..." Anakin guckte ihn bittend an. Jihafu fühlte sich geehrt, trotz allem vertraute Anakin ihm noch! Er lächelte. „Klar komm ich mit. Aber jetzt mal was anderes... Du glaubst doch nicht diesen Quatsch, den Sidja verzapft hat?" Neugierig erwartete er Anakins Reaktion. Dieser zuckte die Schultern, wandte den Blick nicht von seinem Teller.

„Ich sehe jetzt ein, Jihafu, dass sie mich nur wegen Emily geheiratet hat. Ich bin zutiefst betrübt, dass sie mir nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hat, sie hat mich die ganze Zeit belogen, war das denn nötig? Und wenn sie einen anderen liebt, warum hat sie dann noch mit mir geschlafen? Sie hätte dann auch nicht die Konsequenzen tragen müssen..."

„Sag mal, glaubst du wirklich, was du da redest?" Jetzt blickte Anakin ihn an, und Jihafu sah, dass seine Augen verräterisch glitzerten, aber gleichzeitig funkelten sie trotzig. „Jihafu, ich muss doch! Was bleibt mir anderes übrig als das zu akzeptieren, was sie mir selber gesagt hat?"

„Jetzt überleg doch mal! Wie du gesagt hast, hatte Sidja keinen Grund, dich anzulügen, wenn sie Mando lieben würde, den sie übrigens nur einmal gesehen hat, und zwar, weil Ma sie dazu gezwungen hat, hätte sie dir das sofort gesagt und basta. Sie hätte dich nicht absichtlich in Schwierigkeiten gerissen, das weißt du..."

„Okay, ich glaube nicht alles. Mando ist wahrscheinlich nur eine Ausrede, aber sieh ein, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt, vielleicht lag das an unserer langen Trennung."

„Ah, ja, deswegen hat sie dich auch überstürzt geheiratet."

Anakin schluckte. Er hatte ja auch bis gestern selber das Gefühl gehabt, Sidja würde ihn lieben. Und er wusste nicht, was er glauben sollte, Mando hatte ihm oft genug eingetrichtert, dass Sidja seine Freundin war, und jetzt erzählte Jihafu ihm, sie hätten sich nur einmal getroffen. Aus Zwang. „Nun, auf jeden Fall will sie mich nicht mehr sehen, das kannst selbst du nicht leugnen."

„Exakt. Und zwar, weil sie denkt, es wäre das Beste für dich. Aber du hast vorhin gesagt, gäbe es noch die kleinste Chance, würdest du um sie kämpfen...Mann, warum muss ich dich eigentlich darauf hinweisen, du machst doch sonst auch immer, was du willst!"

Jihafu wusste, dass Anakin in seinem Stolz verletzt war, aber das war kein Grund, den Sturkopf aufzugeben. Er musste ihn einfach nur überzeugen, dass Sidja ihn immer noch liebte.

„Also, was ist, glaubst du mir, dass Sidja überzeigt war, dir etwas Gutes zu tun? Nur weil sie dich so unglaublich liebt, wollte sie dich nicht an sich fesseln und dich dein Schicksal erfüllen lassen..."

Anakin zuckte scheinbar gleichgültig mit den Schultern, doch Jihafu wusste, wie aufgewühlt sein Freund war.

>>>>

Pablo stattete zu der Zeit Ian Bericht ab.

„Der Saphir Junge war schnell wieder weg und wirkte sehr uninteressiert. Was sollen wir tun? Soll ich weiter an ihm dranbleiben?", wollte er wissen. Ian rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Hm, harter Brocken, was? Dann müssen wir wohl auch zu verschärften Mitteln greifen. Er muss auf unserer Seite stehen, er muss! Sonst sind unsere Tage gezählt!"

„Aber wieso denn?", fragte Pablo unbeholfen. „Sicher gibt es noch andere Saphir Nachfahren, warum sollte der Orden untergehen, wann Jihafu sich uns nicht anschließt?"

Ian stöhnte. „Wie oft denn noch? Direkte Saphir Nachfahren gibt es nur sehr wenige, und Jihafu ist bis jetzt der Letzte. Zur einer Zeit, als die Saphirs noch ohne Orden waren, aber glorreiche Sith, stellte einer eine Prophezeiung auf, und bis jetzt ist noch jeder Punkt eingetroffen. Dass sie sich von der dunklen Seite abwenden werden, dass sie im Geheimen agieren würden, und dabei unparteiisch sind. Dass es zwischendurch Leute gibt, die immer auf der Kippe sein werden, und sich immer mehr abwenden, bis am Ende nur noch wenige übrig bleiben. Und dann, dass es soweit sein wird, dass nur noch einer da ist, der das Schicksal zum Besseren wenden kann, oder den endgültigen Untergang bringen wird."

„Aber woher wissen wir, dass es ausgerechnet Jihafu ist? Was, wenn irgendwo ein jüngerer Saphir existiert?"

„Weil so vieles daraufhin deutet. Erstens haben wir zu allen mit dem Namen Saphir Kontakt, von Coruscant über Tatooine bis zur hintersten Ecke der Galaxie und glaub mir, es sind wenige. Alles ältere, die ihr Leben dem Kampf widmeten ohne eine Familie gegründet zu haben. Zweitens: Als Juan geboren wurde, war ich zwanzig, und der damalige Ordensführer Gyllen, ein mächtiger Jedi, spürte etwas Besonderes im Zusammenhang mit ihm, so dass wir alle glaubten, Juan wäre der Auserwählte, obwohl die Zeit laut Prophezeiung erst ein paar Jahre später sein würde. Doch dann wurde er Bibliothekar und enttäuschte uns. Wir hielten trotzdem an ihm fest, noch Gyllens Worte im Kopf. Und dann bekam er endlich einen Sohn, ziemlich spät. Danach wurde uns keine einzige Geburt mehr gemeldet und alle anderen in diesem Alter kamen auf mysteriöse Weise ums Leben. Überzeugt?", endete Ian seinen Vortrag und massierte sich die Schläfen. Solche Ausführungen hielten ihn vom Pläne- schmieden ab.

„Na gut, dann ist es eben Jihafu. Doch er hat noch keinen Weg eingeschlagen, der dem Orden schaden könnte. Er ist Zofe bei der Senatorin, mir kommt es so vor, als würde er verzweifelt nach einem Sinn in seinem Leben suchen..."

„Aber er hat sich dir nicht anvertraut! Er hält nichts mehr vom Orden! Er hat anscheinend noch Freunde, an die er sich wenden kann, er ist nicht auf uns angewiesen. Bald wird seine kämpferische Ader wieder rauskommen, doch auf welcher Seite wird er dann stehen? Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen..." Ians Gesicht erhellte, sich, als ihm die Lösung seines Problems vor Augen trat. „Pablo, finde heraus, wo seine engsten Verwandte verweilen...Wollen wir doch mal schauen, ob unser kleiner Jihafu ohne sie noch genauso mutig ist."

Pablo salutierte und ging schweigend davon.

>>>>

Obi- Wan landete auf Coruscant und strebte zielbewusst Anakins Apartment an. Doch auf halber Strecke überlegte er es sich anders und stattete erst einmal Mace und Yoda einen Besuch ab. Die Zeiten waren zu kritisch, als dass er seine Kollegen und Vorgesetzen umgehen konnte.

„Was gibt es Neues?", fragte er Mace ohne Umschweife. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und sah nicht von seinem Videospiel auf.

„Anakin hat noch nichts erzählt, zum Beispiel ob der Kanzler nun die Macht übernehmen will oder nicht! ARGH Scheiß, du, ich habe nach links gelenkt!"

„Ja, und du sitzt hier rum und drehst Däumchen?" Obi- Wan guckte ihn erstaunt an. Nicht, dass er etwas anderes erwartet hätte.

„Ich dreh doch kein Däumchen, was ergebe das für einen Sinn! Ich trainiere meine Däumchen hier bei, YEAH! Das haste nun davon!"

„Was habe ich wovon?"

„Mensch Obi- Wan! Fühl dich nicht immer angesprochen."

„Mace, hier ist niemand sonst. Wo ist Yoda eigentlich?"

„In einem Seminar, irgendwas von wegen Durchsetzungsvermögen. GRR! SCHEIßKERL!" Er schüttelte seinen Computer, als würde der für sein Scheitern verantwortlich sein.

„Mace!"

Mace blickte Obi- Wan an. „Ja?", fragte er unschuldig. Obi- Wan seufzte. „Ach, schon gut. Ich guck mal, was Anakin so treibt."

„Apropos, was hast du eigentlich so lange auf Tatooine gemacht?"

„Auf Tatooine? Ach, richtig, ich äh, Spione der Handelsföderation unschädlich gemacht...", nuschelte Obi- Wan in seinen Bart und machte, dass er davon kam.

„Seit wann hat die Handelsförderation Spione auf Tatooine?", fragte Mace sich, aber nur kurz, denn dann fing er sofort ein neues Spiel an, entschlossen, zu gewinnen.

Obi- Wan klingelte bei Anakin an, doch niemand öffnete ihm. Also war auch Jihafu nicht da, was hatte er eigentlich die ganze Zeit gemacht, als sie nicht da waren? Obi- Wan zuckte in Gedanken versunken mit den Schultern und überlegte, wo die beiden sich aufhalten könnten.

>>>>

Besagte junge Männer befanden sich gerade bei Kanzler Palpatine. Dieser war ganz begeistert von Jihafu, auch wenn er das nicht offen zeigte.

„Jihafu heißt du? Warum habe ich dich noch nicht kennen gelernt?"

Jihafu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun, Ihr könnt ja nicht alle Padawan kennen lernen, nicht?"

„Du bist also ein Padawan? Du siehst aber schon zu alt dafür aus."

„Nein, nicht mehr, ich bin aus dem Jediorden ausgetreten. Aber das mit dem Alter täuscht, ich bin jünger als Anakin hier."  
_Jung und formbar...gut, _lechzte der Kanzler in Gedanken. „Kein Jedi? Was machst du dann als Beruf?"

Wieder zuckte Jihafu mit den Schultern. „Mal dies, mal das. Ehrlich gesagt, im Moment bin ich Zofe, aber das macht mich nicht glücklich, ich bin es auch nicht freiwillig..."

„Dann habe ich eine Idee. Warum wirst du nicht mein Handlager? Ich habe manchmal Sachen, um die ich mich nicht persönlich kümmern kann. Anakin greift mir zwar manchmal unter die Arme, aber ich kann ihn nicht allzu oft darum bitten, schließlich hat er noch andere Verpflichtungen..."

„Wenn die Senatorin dem Wechsel zustimmt, bin ich damit einverstanden."

„Natürlich wird sie das, Zofenarbeit ist doch was für Frauen. Ich setzte ein Schreiben auf, welches du ihr bringen kannst. Amidala wird keine andere Wahl haben...", meinte der Kanzler mit einer Spur eines Lächelns und fing an zu schreiben.

Anakin blickte Jihafu durchdringend an, er hielt das für keine gute Idee, warum auch immer. Aber Jihafu verstand den Blick nicht und lächelte ihn glücklich an. Ja, endlich keine Hausarbeit mehr. Er nahm den Brief für Amidala an und machte sich sofort auf den Weg. Als er weg war, sprach Palpatine Anakin an. „Mein Junge, was bedrückt dich? Ich spüre dein schweres Gemüt."

„Es ist nur..." Anakin wusste, dass er dem Kanzler nichts zu genaues über Sidja verraten durfte. „Na ja, ich möchte einen Menschen, der mir nahe steht, nicht verlieren, aber es sieht ganz so aus, als hätte ich das bereits."

Der Kanzler nickte verständnisvoll. „Wusstest du, dass die Sith Fähigkeiten erlernen können, um Menschen vor dem Tod zu retten?", fragte er geradeaus.

„Nein. Aber so meinte ich..."

„Ja, ja, das können sie aber. Natürlich können Jedi das nicht lernen", meinte er geheimnisvoll.

„Wollt Ihr mir etwas Bestimmtes sagen?"

„Kommt drauf an. Ich glaube, du bist noch nicht bereit dazu. Bereit, die Macht zu studieren, mit all ihren Aspekten."

„Kanzler, bei allem Respekt, ich habe alles gelernt, was die Jedi mir beigebracht haben, ich muss nur noch meine Fähigkeiten verbessern..."

„Die Jedi, papperlapapp! Sie betrachten die Macht nur von einer Seite! Egal, ich erzähle dir es ein anderes Mal, wenn auch mein neuer Gehilfe dabei ist! Ich muss erst einmal herausfinden, ob ich ihm vertrauen kann."

„Oh, Jihafu könnt Ihr ganz sicher vertrauen."

Der Kanzler lächelte gütig. So, so, anscheinend waren Anakin und Jihafu eng befreundet. Er wusste allerdings noch nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

>>>>

Jihafu trat in die Wohnung von Padmé. Unerklärlicherweise spürte er ein leises Bedauern, nicht mehr für sie zu arbeiten, aber die Freude, endlich etwas Spannendes zu erleben, überwiegte. Sie war tatsächlich da, Jihafu hatte schon damit gerechnet, eine leere Wohnung vorzufinden. Von Dormé war keine Spur, auch von ihr hätte Jihafu sich gerne verabschiedet. Er räusperte sich und Padmé, die auf der Couch saß und Akten durchlas, wandte ihm ihren Kopf zu.

„Jihafu!", meinte sie überrascht, „was ist los? Du hattest doch den Rest des Tages frei!"

Wortlos trat er auf sie zu und übergab ihr den Brief. Er beobachtete ihre Gesichtsmimik, als sie las. Enttäuschung spiegelte sich darauf ab. „Oh", meinte sie, als sie geendet hatte. „Dann ist deine Zeit bei mir wohl zuende? Wer weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehen?"

Jihafu zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Padmé, aber Hausarbeit war wirklich nicht mein Ding."

„Ja, das sehe ich ein." Traurig blickte sie ihn an, erforschte seine Augen. Waren da jetzt Gefühle für sie oder nicht? Verzweiflung überkam sie, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, das herauszufinden. Nur eins blieb ihr übrig. Sie trat auf ihn zu und fasste seine Hand, während sie ihm immer noch tief ihn die Augen blickte. „Ich will nicht, dass du gehst", flüsterte sie.

Jihafu schluckte. Noch nie hatte eine Frau seine Hand gehalten, mit der er nicht verwandt war. Er war dementsprechend unsicher, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

„Ich muss." Unbewusst flüsterte er auch. Padmé verstärkte den Druck auf seine Hand, und ihre andere legte sie auf sein Gesicht, streichelte seine Wange.

„Jihafu, ich habe die kurze Zeit mit dir sehr genossen...", setzte sie an. Sie spürte seine Unsicherheit und hoffte, dass sie von seiner Verliebtheit kam. Entschlossen platzierte sie einen kurzen Kuss auf seinen Lippen, und als sie merkte, dass er nicht zurückzuckte, wiederholte sie den Vorgang.

Jihafu empfand ihre Küsse als sehr angenehm, und plötzlich erwachte ein Verlangen in ihm, dass er nie gekannt hatte. Und während ihre Küsse intensiver wurden und Padmé immer fordernder wurde, ihn langsam auf die Couch runterzog, erwachte noch etwas ganz anderes an seinem Körper.

>>>>

Anakin schlug den Weg zu seinem Apartment ein und begegnete Obi- Wan.

„Nanu, Ihr seid hier?", stellte er erstaunt fest.

„Ja, Anakin, auch ich komme manchmal meiner Pflicht nach. Warst du bei Palpatine?"

„Ja. Kommt rein, dann erzähle ich es Euch."

Er öffnete die Tür und Obi- Wan steuerte automatisch auf die Couch zu. Anakin setzte sich neben ihn und räusperte sich.

„Also, der Kanzler hat solche Andeutungen gemacht, die Jedi betrachten die Macht nur von einer Seite... Er will mir und Jihafu bald mehr erzählen."

„Jihafu? Was hat der damit zu tun?"

„Er ist jetzt des Kanzlers neuer Gehilfe."

„Oh, das ist gut. Ihm könnte er noch mehr erzählen als dir, da er ja weiß, dass du dem Orden verpflichtet bist. Aber Jihafu ist dann nur ihm verpflichtet..."

„Und was macht Euch so sicher, dass Jihafu uns dann Palpatines Geheimnisse verraten wird?"

„Aber Anakin, Jihafu steht auf unserer Seite. Und wenn der Kanzler mit der dunklen Seite der Macht in Verbindung steht, würde er uns natürlich davon in Kenntnis setzen."

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte keine Zweifel an Jihafus Loyalität ihm gegenüber, aber warum sollte er sich dem Jediorden anvertrauen? Hatte er sich nicht vor kurzem noch gegen ihn entschieden?

>>>>

Etwas später zog Jihafu sich mit schlechtem Gewissen wieder an. Wozu hatte er sich da hinreißen lassen? Aber andererseits durfte man sich der Senatorin nicht einfach so widersetzen... Im Moment blickte sie ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er in Gedanken schon wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen war.

„Was?", fragte er, ihren Blick bemerkend.

„Ich frage mich, was sich nun in unserer Beziehung ändert..."

„Hm, Padmé, es hat mir wirklich gefallen, du warst göttlich..."

Augenblicklich verlosch ihr glücklicher Gesichtsaudruck. „Aber?", fragte sie, obwohl sie sich denken konnte, was jetzt kam.

„Aber wir können nicht zusammen sein. Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Junge, und du eine Senatorin! Wie würde das denn aussehen?"

„Das ist doch kein Grund!", empörte sie sich. „Wenn zwei sich lieben..."

Jihafu zuckte zusammen. „Du sprichst von Liebe? Nach so kurzer Zeit?"

„Ich sehe schon, ich bedeute dir nichts."

„Doch, natürlich, sehr viel! Aber, wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dich liebe..." Jihafu brachte es kaum übers Herz, sie so zu enttäuschen.

„Und was, wenn du es nach einiger Zeit tun würdest? Willst du es nicht versuchen?", flehte sie ihn an.

„Und es würde dir nichts ausmachen, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, von dem du nicht weißt, ob er dich jemals lieben wird?"

„Auf einen Versuch kann man es doch ankommen lassen", hauchte sie. _Bitte, Jihafu, ein Versuch, ein paar Tage, und du siehst klarer!_

Jihafu überlegte kurz, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich bin nun Beauftragter des Kanzlers, werde oft lange weg sein und vielleicht mein Leben riskieren müssen. Du würdest dich nur selber unglücklich machen. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich noch die Zeit finden soll, mich zwischendurch mit dir zu treffen."

„Ist das dein letztes Wort?"

„Ja. Tut mir leid.", sagte er und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er kam noch einmal zurück und gab ihr die Hand, alles andere könnte sie falsch verstehen. Dann verließ er endgültig ihre Wohnung und Padmé blickte ihm noch lange hinterher, ihr Herz gebrochen und stille Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht.

>>>>

Erwartungsvoll saß Sidja auf dem Sofa, Emily an ihrer Brust und ihre Mutter saß neben ihr und strickte. Noch immer quälte sie sich mit Selbstvorwürfen. Jihafu hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass es Anakin nicht helfen würde, wenn sie getrennt blieben, und nichts wünschte sie sich sehnlicher, als wieder bei ihm zu sein, aber sie fragte sich immer noch, ob dies das Richtige wäre. Sein Schmerz würde doch sicher versiegen, dann hätte er einen freien Kopf... _Wird dein Schmerz jemals versiegen, _fragte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _Wirst du jemals aufhören, an ihn zu denken?_

Sie schüttelte sich unbewusst, wollte nicht mehr so denken. Aber es half nichts. Marga, die mittlerweile wusste, was vorgefallen war, konnte sich denken, was in ihrer Tochter vorging. Sie seufzte.

„Schatz, ich weiß, du hast einen Fehler gemacht, aber den machen wir alle mal. Wirf dir nichts vor."

„Das ist leicht gesagt."

„Ach, ich weiß. Ich hoffe, er wird dir vergeben, aber Sidja, wie kamst du überhaupt darauf, so etwas zu behaupten?"

„Wie oft denn noch? Alle wissen, er ist der Auserwählte. Also, wie kann ich mir das Recht herausnehmen, ihn von seiner Aufgabe abzuhalten?"

„Und was, wenn du seine Aufgabe bist? Wie kannst du behaupten, das Schicksal zu kennen? Es ist unberechenbar."

Sidja zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ihre Worte überzeugten sie nicht wirklich. Egal, ob Anakin zurückkehren würde oder nicht, sie müsste sich nun um Emily kümmern. Aber Alderaan wollte sie verlassen, wenn sie nur wüsste, wo sie sonst hin könnte...

Marga wollte sie überzeugen, mit nach Tatooine zu kommen. Doch Sidja schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Da ist nicht mein Platz, und hier ist er auch nicht. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo er ist...", seufzte sie verzweifelt. _An Anakins Seite._

„Ach, dein Unglück ist ja nicht mit anzusehen. Du machst es dir aber auch nicht leicht."

„Ja, ich weiß, alles ist meine Schuld. Deswegen möchte ich ja hier weg, alles hinter mir lassen, noch einmal von vorne beginnen..."

„So meinte ich das doch nicht."

„Kommt Obi- Wan hierhin oder nach Tatooine?"

„Oh, wie treffen uns wieder auf Tatooine. Also wirst du ihn nicht mehr antreffen, wenn du woanders hingehst."

„Das ist vielleicht auch besser. Er lässt mich nur wieder an Anakin denken."

„Und was ist mit Jihafu? Deinen Bruder willst du doch wiedersehen?"

„Natürlich! Ich hoffe, dass er mich besuchen kommt, wo immer ich bin. Und ich werde dich auch zwischendurch besuchen, mach die da keine Sorgen, Mama."

„Ach Kindchen, ich mache mir aber Sorgen um dich." Marga schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn sie nur wüsste, wie sie Sidja helfen könnte.

>>>>

Genau als er Anakins Apartment erreichte, traf Jihafu auf Mando. Wütend funkelte er ihn an.

„Mando! Du Mistkröte, du verursachst nichts als Ärger!"

„Das ist mein Job! Was habe ich denn jetzt schon wieder getan? Maße dir mal nicht zuviel an, mein Vater ist sehr einflussreich!"

„Ach, klar! Wer s glaubt! Sag mal, macht es dir Spaß, überall Lügen zu verbreiten? Intrigen zu schmieden?"

„Ich habe dir gar nix getan, du Schleimbeutel, was hast du bloß?"

„Schleimbeutel, ja? Nimm dich bloß in Acht! Zwei Menschen haben sich wegen dir ins Unglück gestürzt, ich wünschte, ich könnte kurzen Prozess mit dir machen!"  
Von dem Lärm angelockt riss Anakin die Tür auf. Sobald er Mando sah, verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr, als es eh schon war. Er stürzte auf Mando zu und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Sag einmal die Wahrheit, Mistkerl, einmal in deinem Leben! Wie oft hast du dich mit Sidja getroffen?"

„Glaubst du, das habe ich gezählt?", sagte Mando, auch in dieser brenzligen Situation nicht den Mut verlierend. Dafür verlor Jihafu seine Geduld und riss ihn Anakin aus der Hand, schleuderte ihn zu Boden und stieß ihm die Faust ins Gesicht. Mando schrie auf und Blut rann aus seiner Nase.

„Uah, das wirst du büßen, Saphir, das schwör ich dir!"

„Jetzt gib es zu! Sag endlich, dass du ein dreckiger Lügner bist!"

Doch Mando war mittlerweile selber von seinen Märchen überzeugt. Er packte Jihafu, der über ihm kniete, am Hemd und zog ihn zu Boden, boxte ihm dabei in den Magen. Jihafu krümmte sich vor Schmerz, doch bevor Mando noch einmal zuschlagen konnte, hatte Anakin ihn gepackt und zog ihn mit Gewalt nach oben. Mando zappelte und trat aus, und da er nicht schwach war, entwand er sich Anakins Griff und stand ihm gegenüber. Sie warfen sich bösartige Blicke zu. Jihafu hatte sich wieder erholt und hing sich an Mandos Beine, wollte ihn zu Fall bringen. Nach kurzer Zeit gelang es ihm auch und die beiden rauften sich auf dem Boden.

„Aufhören!", schrie Anakin und versuchte die beiden zu trennen. Doch das einzige, was er davon bekam, waren blaue Flecke. Plötzlich griff Jihafu an Anakins Gürtel, nahm dessen Lichtschwert und aktivierte es. Blau und bedrohlich surrte es in dem Gang, und Mando verharrte augenblicklich in seinen Bewegungen. Erschrocken blickte er Jihafu an, der sich nun über ihm aufbaute.

„Das wagst du doch nicht, Saphir", höhnte er, doch in seiner Stimme schwang diesmal Furcht mit.

„Jihafu!", sagte Anakin, doch Jihafu starrte nur hasserfüllt Mando an.

„Jetzt sag Anakin die Wahrheit!", forderte er leise.

Mando bekam große Augen, doch dann grinste er siegesgewiss und mit dem Mut eines Verrückten.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes getan. Sidja und ich waren unzertrennlich..."

Mit dem vertrauten Surren, das Anakin tagein, tagaus hörte, bewegte sich das Schwert nach unten und im nächsten Augenblick durchtrennte es Mandos Hals. Anakin zog die Luft ein. Jihafu atmete stoßweise, deaktivierte das Lichtschwert und ließ es fallen. Dann blickte er Anakin an.

„Was habe ich getan?"

Anakin sah auf Mandos Körper, dann auf dessen Kopf, der daneben lag. „Du hast Mando getötet", stellte er fest, doch seine Stimme zitterte.

„Anakin? Was ist denn nun?", kam ein Ruf aus dessen Apartment. Beide wurden sich nun der Situation bewusst, sie standen mitten im Gang, eine Leiche zu ihren Füßen. „Wir müssen ihn loswerden", meinte Anakin, Jihafu war immer noch unfähig, sich zu rühren. Anakin benutzte die Macht und verfrachtete den toten Körper in seine Wohnung. Obi- Wan sprang auf.

„Anakin! Anakin, was hat das zu bedeuten! Ich sehe wohl nicht richtig!"

Jihafu trat ein und schloss die Tür. „Meister, ich... es war meine Schuld. Ich war so wütend, er hat die ganze Zeit gelogen, ich..." Seine Stimme versagte ihren Dienst. Obi- Wan starrte von Jihafu zu Mando, dann blickte er Anakin an und wieder Jihafu.

„Meister, was sollen wir tun?", fragte Anakin. „Niemand darf etwas davon erfahren."

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor, Anakin? Ein Putzjunge verschwindet, und niemand bemerkt es? Das ist vollkommen verrückt!"

Jihafu setzte sich auf die Couch und starrte einen Punkt an.

„Ich glaube, es war das erste Mal, dass er jemanden getötet hat", flüsterte Anakin Obi- Wan zu, welcher es immer noch nicht fassen konnte.

„Aber er hat jemanden getötet! Das wird Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen."

„Nein! Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht verraten!"

„Anakin, jemand muss die Verantwortung dafür übernehmen. Das war vorsätzlicher Mord. Oder besaß Mando auch ein Lichtschwert und sie hatten einen fairen Kampf?"

„Er hatte kein Lichtschwert, aber es war Notwehr!"

„Ach? Wie das? Womit hat Mando ihm denn gedroht? Mit seinem Luftgewehr?", sagte Obi- Wan spöttisch.

„Meister! Ich bitte Euch! Jihafu, es darf ihm nichts geschehen! Er war nur so wütend, weil er mich beschützen wollte!"

„Komm endlich zu Verstand! Wie willst du das dem Rat erklären?"

„Gar nicht! Der Kanzler, er wird ihn schützen! Wir müssen zum Kanzler! Komm, Jihafu!"

Obi- Wans Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Es gefiel ihm noch nie sonderlich, dass Anakin so eine gute Beziehung zum Kanzler hatte. Und dass er diese jetzt nutzen wollte, um seinen Freund zu schützen. Doch Anakin ließ sich nicht davon abhalten, zerrte Jihafu zur Tür und weg waren sie. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Obi- Wan sich auf die Couch fallen und betrachtete den toten Mando.


	18. Die grauen Saphire machen Ernst

Dieses Kapitel! Es war echt schrecklich. Ich hatte das so schön geschrieben, wie immer meine 5000 Wort Grenze eingehalten und alles ausführlich dargestellt. Dann speicherte ich das ab (auf USB). Aber als ich das auf meinem Computer wieder laden wollte, war es weg! Nach einer verzweifelten Suche habe ich mich fast wie Anakin und Jihafu gefühlt, ich konnte es einfach nicht finden! Lange habe ich das liegen gelassen und immer zwischendurch nur eine Szene neu geschrieben. Deswegen fällt es auch entsprechend kurz aus, weil ich nur die Tatsachen, die ich aus meinen Notizen erschließen konnte, wiederholt habe. Zum Glück hatte ich die Notizen, sonst hätte ich gar nicht mehr weiter gewusst! Jetzt ist es nur halb so lang! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem!

**Silver Snake**: Was soll ich denn schon machen? Ich erzähle euch doch nur, was die Charactere so tun... da kann ich doch nix für °pfeif°. Aber keine Angst, am Ende wird (fast) alles wieder gut! Zumindest für deinen Lieblingschara, das ist doch was, oder?

**Tenuous**:-D Ja, Sidja wird schon noch was tun... lies einfach weiter! Hm, aber die Padmé hat doch auch im Film ein unglückliches Schicksal, dem muss man sich fügen... tut mir leid, ich weiß ja, dass du sie magst. Übrigens bin ich doch froh, dass ich dich nicht mehr loswerde! Lol!

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Die grauen Saphire machen Ernst**

Sidja hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie würde nicht auf Alderaan bleiben und Anakin nachtrauern. Stattdessen plante sie, nach Coruscant zu fliegen. Zwar machte sie sich keine Hoffnungen, dass Anakin ihr jemals verzeihen könnte, was sie als gerecht empfand, aber sie wollte nicht dauernd mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf „Was wäre, wenn...?" leben. Sie machte sich bloß Sorgen um Emily, schließlich tobte auf Coruscant der Krieg, kein gutes Umfeld für ein Kind.

„Mama, kannst du Emily eine zeitlang mit nach Tatooine nehmen?"

„Sicher, wenn ich den Grund erfahre?"

„Ich möchte nach Coruscant fliegen, und das ist zu gefährlich für sie."

Marga schlug die Hände über ihrem Gesicht zusammen. „Oh, Sidja, also hast du es dir überlegt? Aber ich würde dich gerne begleiten, du kannst doch nicht alleine in dieses gefährliche Gebiet reisen!"

„Aber was wird aus Emily?"

„Warum lässt du sie nicht bei Kinkunda? Sie ist doch großmütig genug, und selber eine Mutter."

So kam es also, dass Sidja und Marga sich am nächsten Tag ohne Emily zum alderaaner Flughafen begaben. Sidja war betrübt, sie zurücklassen zu müssen, aber sie sagte sich immer wieder, dass es so besser war.

Sie bezahlten die Tickets und begaben sich in die intergalaktische Fähre, ließen sich in die mit blauem Samt überzogenen Sitze fallen, Sidja setzte sich ans Fenster. „Versuche, ein wenig zu schlafen", empfahl Marga ihr. „Das sagst du so einfach." Sidja war schon müde, hatte sie doch die letzten Tage, beziehungsweise Nächte, eher mit Grübeln als mit Schlafen verbracht.

Aber während des Fluges fiel sie in einen Dämmerzustand, den man schon als leichten Schlaf bezeichnen konnte. Dann weckte ein Knacken aus den Lautsprechern sie jedoch unsanft auf.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen, Herren und Geschlechtslosen, wir nähern uns unserem Ziel Coruscant und müssen zuvor durch ein Gebiet fliegen, in dem erhöhte Sicherheitsgefährdung besteht. Machen Sie sich trotz allem keine Sorgen, ich fliege diese Strecke jeden Tag, und bis jetzt ist noch nichts außer ein paar Ruckeln geschehen."

„Einmal ist immer das erste Mal", kommentierte Marga seine Aussage. Ein weiteres Knacken zeigte ihnen, dass die Durchsage beendet war. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das Raumschiff tatsächlich durchgerüttelt, was den Passagieren nur ein müdes Murmeln abrang. Das Gemurmel stieg beim zweiten Ruck jedoch kräftig an, waren sie doch überzeugt, dass das nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Und sie hatten Recht, denn schon stürmte eine Horde grau gekleideter und bewaffneter Männer in den Passagierraum. „Niemand rührt sich, oder ihr könnt was erleben! Und das wird nicht schön sein, glaubt mir!", rief der scheinbare Anführer.

Sidja erstarrte und auch Marga bohrte ihre Finger in die Armlehne. So hatten sie sich ihren Flug nach Coruscant nicht vorgestellt. Sidja bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass das Schiff sich drehte und in die andere Richtung flog.

>>>>

Anakin stand neben Jihafu und führte Wort, als er dem Kanzler so schonend wie möglich beibrachte, was geschehen war. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, der Kanzler hätte diese Schonung gar nicht nötig, zum Glück, und wie brachte man einen Mord schonend bei? Jihafu behielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, wollte dem Kanzler nicht in die Augen sehen. Dieser stand auf und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Mach dir mal keine Vorwürfe, so etwas kann doch jedem passieren! Anakin ist da nicht besser, stimmts? Auch er hat mehr als einmal Rache geübt, sich seinen Gefühlen hingegeben. Dir ist das doch sogar erlaubt, du bist kein Jedi, oder täusche ich mich da?"

„Nein." Jihafu schluckte, während Anakins Gesicht einen ungläubigen Ausdruck annahm.

„Anakin, wenn du uns nun einen Augenblick entschuldigen würdest?", bat Palpatine ihn. Er nickte gehorsam und ging raus, zurück in sein Apartment.

„Jihafu, ich habe etwas für dich, was dich auf andere Gedanken bringen wird. Dein erster Auftrag!", meinte der Kanzler, als Anakin sein Büro verlassen hatte. Dann erzählte er Jihafu etwas von einer entführten Fähre, dass er jeden Moment eine Lösegeldforderung erwarte. Natürlich würde er sich der Erpressung nicht beugen und sobald der Übergabeort bekannt war, sollte Jihafu zwar mit dem Geld hinreisen, aber auch damit zurückkehren. Und mit den unbeschädigten Geiseln. Jihafu nickte bloß. In Gedanken noch immer bei Mando machte er sich dann auf den Weg zu Anakins Apartment.

Besagter Jedi saß auf seiner Couch und blickte auf, als Jihafu ins Zimmer kam. „Und? Hat er dir noch mehr von meinem Fehltritten erzählt?", wollte Anakin wissen. Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er hat mir einfach nur den Auftrag gegeben, eine einfache Erpressung zu verhindern."

„Wann?"

„Steht noch nicht fest. Aber Mann, ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen..."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte es und Jihafu, der noch stand, machte sich auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch anstatt wie erwartet Obi- Wan vor sich zu haben, grinste Pablo ihn an. Jihafu stöhnte.

„Habe ich meine Meinung nicht deutlich genug rübergebracht?", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Sicher doch. Aber ich bin beruflich hier."

„Ach ne. Beruflich als Klempner? Wo ist denn dann deine Tasche?", fragte Jihafu misstrauisch.

„Nein, Hauptberuflich als... aber kann ich dazu nicht reinkommen?"

Jihafu zögerte. Wenn Pablo einmal drinnen war, wer weiß, wann er ihn dann wieder los wurde. Schließlich trat er jedoch zur Seite, um Pablo hereinzulassen. Dieser steuerte das Wohnzimmer an und bemerkte Anakin. Er grüßte ihn höflich und wandte sich dann an Jihafu.

„Mir wäre es lieber, wenn wir unter vier Augen sprechen könnten, es geht um die Familie..."

„Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor Anakin, jetzt schieß schon los", meinte Jihafu. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass Pablo mal wieder wegen dem Orden hier war und nicht wegen irgendeinem verstopften Abfluss.

„Die grauen Saphire erwarten deinen Eintritt, und da du nicht sehr begeistert warst, haben wir uns ein paar gute Argumente beschafft, die dich garantiert zum Eintritt bewegen werden."

„Na, die Argumente müssten aber schon sehr gut sein."

„Sagen wir es mal so, deine Mutter und dein Schwesterlein würden sich sehr darüber freuen!"

„Das glaube ich kaum! Jetzt sag schon die Argumente."

„Die beiden sind die Argumente! Sie befinden sich in unserer Gewalt! Trete ein, oder du siehst sie nicht lebend wieder!"

Jihafu klappte der Mund auf, und er blickte von Pablo zu Anakins fassungslosem Gesicht, dann wieder in Pablos grinsendes.

„Na, du weißt ja jetzt Bescheid, und du weißt auch, wo du uns findest. Beeil dich lieber mit deiner Entscheidung, denn jeden Tag werden die beiden ein unnutzes Körperteil mehr verlieren, zum Beispiel einen Finger. Ich finde den Weg zur Tür alleine." Und damit ging er.

Anakin sprang auf. „Wir müssen sie retten. Trete in den Orden ein!"

„Mich denen beugen? Niemals! Eher lasse ich bei der Befreiung der beiden mein Leben."

„Nein, das ist zu riskant! Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst, und die anderen beiden auch nicht."

„Anakin, du stimmst mir doch zu, dass wir Ma und Sidja befreien müssen?"

„Ja, aber..."

„Kein Aber! Wir werden sie suchen, finden und retten. Die grauen Saphire haben das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht, selber schuld. Komm mit, wenn es sein muss, klappern wir jeden einzelnen Planeten dieser Galaxis ab."

„Das würde zwar sehr lange dauern, aber okay", stimmte Anakin ihm zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Flugrampe.

>>>>

Obi- Wan lehnte sich in seinem Gefährt zurück. Bald würde er Schluss machen mit diesem idiotischen General Grievous. Er war schon auf halben Weg nach Utapau, als plötzlich ein aufdringliches Besorgnisgefühl um Marga sich in ihm breit machte. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das denn jetzt? War ihr etwas passiert? Auf Alderaan? Gerade jetzt, das kam ihm ganz ungelegen. Er beschloss, es zu ignorieren.

Doch mit der Zeit wurde es immer stärker, so dass er sich dabei ertappte, sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, warum er nicht auf Utapau auftauchte, um den Krieg zu beenden, denn das war doch schließlich sein Auftrag.

Aber was nützte der ganze Frieden, wenn er Marga verlor? Er beschloss, dass sein Raumschiff eine kleine Panne hatte. Um den Schaden zu beheben, musste er notlanden und in der Zwischenzeit, die Reparatur würde bestimmt Tage dauern, könnte er mal kurz auf Alderaan vorbeischauen. Er steuerte also den nächstbesten, sehr kleinen und unscheinbaren Planeten an.

>>>>

Sidja stöhnte und öffnete die Augen. Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte, denn es blieb genauso schwarz vor ihren Augen. Alles tat ihr weh, ihr Rücken und ihre Handgelenke, die, wie sie schemenhaft erkennen und auch erfühlen konnte, mit Handschellen an eine alte Gasheizung gefesselt waren, am meisten. Weiter erkannte sie, dass Marga etwas entfernt mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden lag. Rührungslos. Um sie herum standen Kisten, anscheinend befanden sie sich in einem Keller. Es war trotzdem fürchterlich warm. Oder lag das daran, dass ihre entzündeten Wunden so fiebrig glühten? Sidja wusste es nicht.

Marga bewegte sich. „Sidja…?"

„Hier, Mama. Bleib am besten liegen…"

„Es tut mir alles so leid…"

Sidja hatte kaum mehr die Kraft, empört aufzuschreien. „Es war nicht deine Schuld!"

>>>>

Jihafu blickte konzentriert in den Weltraum. Neben ihm versuchte Anakin Ruhe zu finden, zu meditieren. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versetzte sich in Trance. Dann versuchte er, Sidja zu erfühlen, und seine Gefühle dabei auszuschalten.

Jihafu schaute ihn besorgt an. Von Zeit zu Zeit zuckte Anakin zusammen und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, als hätte er einen Albtraum. Aber noch wollte Jihafu nicht eingreifen. Erst als Anakin aufstöhnte und sich die Handgelenke rieb, stieß er ihn leicht an.

„Hey, Anakin! Alles in Ordnung?"

Anakin fuhr zusammen. „Mensch, Jihafu! Erschreck mich nicht so! Gar nichts ist in Ordnung, wir sollten uns beeilen!"

„Der nächste Planet ist Alderaan, vielleicht sind sie ja hier, immerhin hat mich der Orden hierher kommandiert!", sagte Jihafu, auch wenn er nicht wirklich davon überzeugt war. Er steuerte den altbekannten Flughafen an und sie stiegen kurz aus.

„Hier sind sie auch nicht!", rief Anakin verzweifelt aus, als sie in den Hafen von Alderaan traten. Jihafu spürte, er hatte Recht.

„Langsam weiß ich echt nicht mehr weiter. Warum kannst du sie nicht in der Macht spüren?", fragte er.

„Ich kann es. Aber der Planet ist einer, ich weiß nicht, er kommt mir unbekannt vor."

„Schön, dann beschränken wir uns jetzt auf die Planeten, auf denen du noch nicht warst."

Sie rannten zurück und starteten erneut ihre hoffnungslose Suche.

>>>>

Sidja fühlte sich vollkommen ausgelaugt. Sie konnte noch gar nicht so lange hier sein, und trotzdem fühlte es sich wie Jahre an. An der linken Seite hörte sie ein Geräusch und ein Türumriss zeichnete sich ab. Mit einer Person darin. Sie ging zu Marga und riss sie hoch, lehnte sie an die Wand. Dann kam der Mann, um den es sich trotz den schulterlangen, schwarzen Locken zweifellos handelte, zu Sidja und beugte sich über sie.

„Auch wach? Perfekt!", sagte er und ging dann wieder. Die Tür ließ er auf, und kam kurze Zeit später mit Verstärkung wieder. Ein zweiter Mann mit kurz geschorenen, hellen Haaren, hockte sich vor Sidja und hielt ihr trockenes Brot hin, während der Erste das bei Marga machte.

„Hier, iss!", befahl er. Sidja drehte ihren Kopf weg. Sie wollte sich nicht füttern lassen. Marga hatte das Glück und konnte mit ihren Händen essen, die nur aneinander gefesselt waren. Jetzt setzte der Mann ein Glas Wasser an ihren Mund und riss ihr den Kopf in den Nacken. Durstig schluckte Sidja die kalte Flüssigkeit, die ihr teilweise auch das Kinn herunterrann. Dann hielt er ihr noch einmal das Brot hin und sie kniff ihre Lippen zusammen.

„He, Pablo, sie will nicht essen!"

„Sie muss! Schließlich brauchen wir sie lebend!"

„Ach, von einem Tag ohne Essen wird sie schon nicht sterben!"

„Kann sein. Aber Billy, Morgen muss sie etwas zu sich nehmen, das darf nicht so weitergehen. Komm, ich bin fertig!"

Sie gingen wieder und ließen Mutter und Tochter alleine zurück. Müde schloss Sidja die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, für immer schlafen zu können.

>>>>

Obi- Wan flog über weiße Strände. _Nicht schlecht_, dachte er. Bei Gelegenheit konnte er hier mal mit Marga Urlaub machen. Auch die Vulkaninseln in der Ferne sahen nicht wirklich gefährlich aus.

Er setzte sein Gefährt in den Sand, etwas entfernt von dem, was wie eine Stadt aussah. Als er ausstieg, schlug ihm sofort eine schwüle Hitze entgegen. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach der nächsten Reparaturwerkstatt. Sicher gab es hier nicht zu viele. Und auch nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Er hoffte nur, dass er hier einen fähigen Speeder leihen konnte. Bis den Leuten hier auffiel, dass an dem Raumschiff gar nichts kaputt war, wäre er schon längst wieder zurück.

>>>>

Jihafu sprang raus und Anakin folgte ihm.

„Meine Güte. Ist das heiß hier", meinte Jihafu.

„Ja. Aber sie sind hier, merkst du das nicht? Endlich", freute Anakin sich. Die Hitze ignorierte er. Ihm fiel ein Raumschiff auf, nicht weit von ihrem, dass sehr Coruscant- mäßig aussah.

„Aber wo? Na, immerhin sind wir ihnen auf der Spur! Saphire, nehmt euch in Acht!"

Sie bewegten sich durch den Sand auf das Dorf zu. Auf dem Marktplatz blickten sie sich um. Es wimmelte von Eingeborenen, die ihre Waren anpriesen. Plötzlich sah Jihafu einen Mann, der nicht nur sehr uneinheimisch aussah, sondern ihm auch sehr bekannt vorkam.

„He, das ist der Mann, der mir damals den Auftrag zukommen ließ", rief er und rannte ihm hinterher. Er lief in einen Mann und knallte auf den Boden.

„Jihafu! Was machst… Anakin! Ja, habt ihr denn nichts zu tun? Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte Obi- Wan verwundert.

Jihafu klaubte sich hoch und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Meister Kenobi? Ihr…seid hier?"

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Ihr wusstet, dass Marga und Sidja hier sind und habt uns nichts gesagt?"

Obi- Wan hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast Recht. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich muss mich von einem unerfahrenen Jedi darauf hinweisen lassen, dass meine Freundin hier ist!"

„Warum wart Ihr denn sonst hier?"

„Keine Zeit!", rief Jihafu. „Sonst verlieren wir ihn!" Und er rannte wieder los. Er konnte nur hoffen, die Spur nicht verloren zu haben. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm.


	19. Ztrop

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Z'trop**

Jihafu bahnte sich den Weg durch die Menge. Wo war der Mann, wo? Hatte er sich vielleicht nur eingebildet, ihn zu sehen, weil er sich so sehnlichst wünschte, endlich eine Spur zu finden? Doch, da tauchte er wieder auf, sonderte sich von der Menschenmasse ab und steuerte auf ein Gebäude zu, das noch gut in Schuss war. Um ehrlich zu sein zu gut, als das es in die Kulisse von Z'trop gepasst hätte. Es erschien irgendwie fremd.

Der Mann eilte in das Haus und Jihafu blieb unentschlossen stehen. Kurz darauf erschien Anakin neben ihm. „Was ist los, Jihafu?"

„Der Mann, er war eindeutig ein Saphir. Und er ging dahinein!" Er streckte seinen Finger aus und Anakin folgte der Richtung, in die er zeigte, mit seinem Blick. In diesem Moment kam Obi- Wan neben ihnen zum Stehen.

„Mensch, du kannst einen aber auf Trab halten!", schnaufte er. Dann bemerkte er Jihafus Geste. „Was ist denn, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für dein mir bis jetzt entgangenes architektonisches Interesse!"

Anakin blickte ihn befremdlich an und Jihafu nahm seine Hand runter, dann holte er seine Waffe heraus, die er sich besorgt hatte und fuhr sie mit einem Knopfdruck aus. Es war zwar nur ein altmodisches Schwert aus zweischneidigem Leichtglas, das im Sonnenlicht blau funkelte, aber ihm reichte es. Obi- Wan riss die Augen auf.

„Jihafu, hast du dafür eine Genehmigung?"

„Ich darf das, ich bin im Auftrag des Kanzlers unterwegs!"

Obi- Wan schnaubte bei Palpatines Erwähnung, aber er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Marga. Sie war nun ganz nahe… Obi- Wans messerscharfer Verstand zählte eins und eins zusammen und erfasste die Situation perfekt. Er holte als Letzter von ihnen sein Lichtschwert heraus und nickte den anderen zu. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

„Irgendeinen Plan, oder einfach nur sinnloses Abschlachten?", fragte er noch.

„Na, was wohl!", grinste Jihafu. Obi- Wan wunderte sich, wie schnell dieser über seinen letzten Mord hinweg gekommen war, aber dann verschob er den Gedanken. Er brauchte jetzt seine ganze Konzentration. Jihafu klopfte an die Tür, worauf Anakin die Stirn runzelte. Sie standen zu dritt, tödlich bewaffnet vor der Höhle des Löwen, und Jihafu scherte sich um Manieren, brüllte tatsächlich in die Höhle, um sie anzukündigen, anstatt den Überraschungseffekt auszunutzen?

Die Tür öffnete sich und ein noch fröhlich lachender Pablo stand vor ihnen.

„Hi", sagte Jihafu mit breitem Grinsen, als käme er kurz auf eine Tasse Tee vorbei. Augenblicklich fiel das Lachen aus Pablos Gesicht, in seine Augen trat Furcht.

„Lang nicht gesehen, hm? Was ist, willst mich nicht hineinbitten?"

Anakin wusste nicht, wie Jihafu es aushielt, sich so seelenruhig zu unterhalten. Er selber brannte vor Ungeduld. Auch Obi- Wan fand Jihafus Benehmen erstaunlich, aber nicht, weil er ungeduldig war. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass Jihafu dies hier genoss.

Da Pablo keine Reaktion zeigte, stieß Jihafu ihn an die Brust und Pablo verlor den Halt, fiel zu Boden. Er wehrte sich nicht, zeigte keine Anzeichen von Flucht oder Wut.

„Sucht die anderen und holt sie hier raus! Ich kümmere mich um den Rest!", meinte Jihafu nun und trat über Pablo, der nun eine Lippenbewegung machte, als würde er etwas sagen wollen.

„Tut mir leid, Alter, deine Zeit ist abgelaufen." Jihafu stellte seinen Fuß auf Pablos Brustkorb und stieß dann ohne Vorwarnung sein Schwert hinein. Pablo ließ noch nicht einmal einen Todesschrei lauten. Zur Sicherheit stieß Jihafu noch einmal zu, und noch einmal, bis eine klaffende Wunde entstand. Langsam zog Jihafu dann sein Schwert wieder heraus, Blut tropfte herunter, auf Pablos Leiche, auf seinen Stiefel.

„Scheiße, die waren neu", meinte er und schüttelte es ab, so gut es ging. Dann sprang er über die Leiche, suchte den Hauptraum. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die anderen beiden noch vor der Tür standen, die Münder offen, ungläubig von Jihafu zur Leiche blickend und wieder zurück. Obi- Wan fasste sich als erster und räusperte sich.

„Ja. Ich werde später mit ihm darüber reden. Wir sollten jetzt…"

„Natürlich." Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf und wollte gerade ebenfalls über die Leiche steigen, hob schon einen Fuß, als er hinter sich ein dumpfes Geräusch hörte. Als er sich umblickte, sah er nur Meister Obi- Wan bewusstlos auf dem Boden liegen, bevor ihm selber schwarz vor Augen wurde.

>>>>

Der Jedi kippte um und sank auf den Boden zu seinem Kollegen. Billy grinste. Er hatte also Recht gehabt mit seinem Verdacht, verfolgt zu werden. Leider hatte er Zeit damit vergeudet, Ian zu suchen, um ihn zu warnen. Doch hatte der alte Schwachkopf ihm geglaubt oder es auf seine üblichen Paranoia- Anfälle geschoben? Natürlich Letzteres. Pech für ihn, dass er diesmal Recht hatte. Doch was sollte er jetzt tun? Etwas unsicher blickte er sich um, dann kam ihm ein Gedankenblitz! Er musste die Geiseln wegschaffen! Er wandte sich zur Tür und wollte in den Keller rennen, doch dann erblickte er Pablo, beziehungsweise das, was von ihm übrig war. Er schrie auf und fiel neben ihn. „Pablo! Was haben sie mit dir gemacht! Das gibt Rache, das schwöre ich!" Er hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht und ließ ein paar Tränen freien Lauf. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder und schritt auf die Kellertür zu.

Er rannte die Treppe nach unten runter, schnappte sich den Schlüssel, der an einem Nagel neben der Tür hing und fummelte eine zeitlang am Schloss herum, bevor die Tür sich öffnete. Dann hievte er unter ein paar Anstrengungen die ältere Frau über seine Schulter, die junge wollte er an der Hand hochziehen, als er bemerkte, dass sie mit Handschellen an eine Heizung gekettet war.

„Shit!" Er legte die Frau, die zum Glück nicht bei Bewusstsein war, wieder auf den Boden. Das Mädchen starrte ihn angsterfüllt an.

„Wo sind die verdammten Schlüssel?" Billy hatte keine Zeit. Er öffnete eine Kiste, in der ein alter Computer war. Verzweifelt trat er dagegen und öffnete die nächste Kiste. Wergzeuge. Damit konnte er vielleicht etwas anfangen. Er durchwühlte sie groß und zog eine Heckenschere heraus. Sie hatte Pablo gehört, der früher einmal Gärtner gewesen war, bevor er Klempner wurde. Billy schniefte und wandte sich um. Er war nicht dumm, nahm erst die ohnmächtige Frau wieder über seine Schulter, bevor er zur Heizung trat und sich die Kette der Handschellen vornahm. Das Mädchen wimmerte, als sich die Handschellen in ihre ohnehin schon blutenden Gelenke rieben, aber das störte Billy nicht. Endlich sprangen die Ketten auseinander und das Mädchen kauerte sich vor Schmerzen krümmend zusammen. Doch Mitleid war hier nicht angebracht. Mit einem Handgriff umklammerte er ihren Unterarm und riss sie nach oben, dann zerrte er sie hinter sich her, die Treppe hoch und durch die Tür. Die ganze Zeit war sie eine Last für ihn, weinte und er musste all seine Kraft aufwenden, um sie überhaupt vom Platz bewegen zu können.

Doch als er nach draußen trat und an den Jedi vorbeigehen wollte, schrie sie auf und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, undefinierbare Geräusche von sich gebend. „Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen, wenn du weiterleben möchtest!", drohte er ihr. Seine Hand war schon blutverschmiert und seine Schulter fing an zu schmerzen.

>>>>

„Anakin!" Sidja versuchte, zu ihm zu gelangen, doch leider hinderten ihre schmerzenden Glieder und Billys Hand sie daran. Er zerrte sie immer weiter weg, weg von Anakin, weg von ihrer letzten Hoffnung. Sie ergab sich dem Schmerz und sackte zusammen.

Anakin bewegte sich ein wenig und stöhnte. Woher kam dieser stechende Kopfschmerz? Um das ganze noch schlimmer zu machen, bildete er sich ein, Sidja würde nach ihm rufen.

„Uhh.." Er fasste sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. Zum Glück lag er auf etwas Weichem. Träge öffnete ein Auge und sah, dass es sich um Obi- Wans Bauch handelte. In der Nähe donnerte die Stimme eines Mannes in sein Trommelfell und brachte seinen Kopf fast zum Explodieren. Langsam verstand er einzelne Wörter.

„Beweg dich, du kleines Miststück… Ich habe keine Zeit… Du willst doch sicher noch ein bisschen leben…" Sie entfernte sich immer weiter, was Anakin nur recht sein konnte.

„Schrei nicht so rum", meinte er, mehr zu sich selber und versuchte nun, sich aufzusetzen. Dabei verzerrte er sein Gesicht zur einer Grimasse. „Verdammter… wer auch immer! Jihafu! Obi- Wan, wacht auf, er braucht Hilfe…"

Er stemmte sich nun hoch, vorsichtig und rüttelte Obi- Wan. Der stöhnte jedoch nur und drehte sich zur Seite.

„Meister!" Anakin schüttelte ihn noch einmal und richtete sich dann auf. „Dann eben ohne ihn!", meinte er, während er sein Lichtschwert aufnahm, dass er fallen gelassen hatte und es aktivierte. Er schaute in die offen stehende Tür, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Er musste weiter reingehen. Er machte ein paar Schritte darauf zu und kurz bevor er eintrat, wandte er seinen Kopf aus reiner Intuition nach links. Was er da sah, schickte so heftige Blitze durch seinen Körper, als säße er auf einem elektrischen Stuhl.

„Oh, verflucht!", stieß er aus und machte auf der Stelle kehrt. Was war bloß los mit ihm, die Macht ließ ihn heute aber wirklich im Stich!

Er setzte Billy nach und mit wenigen riesigen Schritten, die man schon fast als Sprünge bezeichnen konnte, hatte er ihn eingeholt. Er hielt sich gar nicht erst mit vielen Worten auf, sondern schlug ihm sofort den Kopf ab. Dieser fiel auf den Boden und kullerte ein paar Meter weiter weg. Der Körper blieb noch sekundenlang stehen, was Anakin dazu nutze, Marga zu schnappen und sie behutsam auf den Boden zu legen. Dann galt seine Hauptsorge Sidja, die sich wie Marga nicht regte, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr voller Blut war.

>>>>

Jihafus Haare standen mehr als gewöhnlich zu allen Seiten ab, seine Wangen waren gerötet und sein Atem ging stoßweise, als er sich auf den Boden sinken ließ. Sein Schwert, welches nun völlig blutgetränkt war, ließ er achtlos fallen. Er hatte sie getötet, alle, er hatte erbarmungslos zugeschlagen, immer und immer wieder, ein Massaker veranstaltet, keine Gnade walten lassen. Ja, selbst Ian war sein Opfer geworden, nachdem er ihn auf Knien angefleht hatte, ihn zu verschonen. Doch Jihafu war blind vor Wut und Rachedurst gewesen. Seine Kleidung, die vorher schmutziges Weiß gewesen war, klebte nun rot an seinem Körper.

Matt saß er zwischen den Leichen, ohne ihnen Beachtung zu schenken. Erst langsam meldete sich seine Vernunft wieder, fragte sich, ob Obi- Wan und Anakin es geschafft hatten, Marga und Sidja in Sicherheit zu bringen. Denn für sie hatte er es ja getan, richtig? Dies waren keine grundlosen Morde, so wie bei Mando, oder?

Jihafu stand auf und blickte an sich herunter. Mit einer Hand hob er sein T- Shirt an, welches, als er es losließ, mit einem lauten Klatschen auf seiner Haut aufschlug. Ekelhaft. Er brauchte unbedingt eine Dusche. Er bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draußen und stand vor Obi- Wan.

„Meister Obi- Wan!", rief er aus und kniete sich vor ihn und schüttelte ihn.

„Auuuu! Was machst du!", murmelte Obi- Wan, der nun auch endlich aus seinem Dämmerzustand erwachte und sich auf die Ellbogen stützte. Dann fasste er sich an den Hinterkopf und fühlte eine dicke Beule. „Ah, interessant", war sein Kommentar. „Wo ist Anakin? Habt ihr die beiden befreien können?"

„Wir? Das wolltet ihr doch machen!", kreischte Jihafu. Obi- Wan legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schickte ein leises Seufzen in den Himmel. „Ja, richtig, der große Jihafu wollte es ja unbedingt alleine mit seiner Verwandtschaft aufnehmen! Und wie ich sehe, warst du wohl erfolgreich." Angewidert ließ er seinen Blick über Jihafu gleiten. Wäre er nicht so sehr in Sorge über Marga und die anderen gewesen, hätte er Jihafu jetzt erst mal einem Kreuzverhör unterzogen. Doch so stand er unter einem leisen Ächzen auf.

>>>>

Schweigend und vorsichtig nahm Anakin Sidjas Oberkörper in den Arm, mit der freien Hand nahm er ihre Hände und betrachtete sie. An den Gelenken war die Haut aufgeschunden und verunreinigt, von den Fesseln, die sich noch darum schlangen, mal ganz abgesehen. Anakin wusste, dass er diese so schnell wie möglich entfernen musste, obwohl sich die Wunden wohl so oder so entzünden würden. Ihre Augen waren rot vom Lichtentzug und vom Weinen, in ihrem Gesicht klebte das Blut von ihrer Hand, als sie sich diese vor den Mund geschlagen hatte. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fing an zu weinen.

Sidja kam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Zu ihrer Überraschung lag sie nicht mehr im Staub, und war auch nirgendwo angekettet. Jemand hielt sie im Arm und schluchzte leise dabei. Diesen Arm kannte sie, diesen Geruch, diese Stimme.

„Anakin?", fragte sie schwach. Sie hatte ihm so viel zu sagen, doch sie brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Wie geht es dir? Schmerzt es sehr? Ich werde dich so schnell wie möglich in ein Hospital bringen."

„Anakin!" Sidja klammerte sich mit einer Hand an seinen Arm. „Es tut mir leid."

Er schluckte. „Du brauchst ärztliche Versorgung." Zu seiner Erleichterung kamen Obi- Wan und Jihafu angerannt, Erstgenannter stürzte sich zu Marga, Letzterer schmiss sich vor Anakin und Sidja zu Boden. „Sidja! Du lebst!" Dann blickte er zu Marga und Obi- Wan. „Alles in Ordnung?", rief er.

„Ja, sie ist nur erschöpft", meinte Obi- Wan überglücklich und drückte Marga an sich. Jihafu seufzte erleichtert auf und seine Miene erhellte sich.

„Wow, hat überhaupt einer überlebt?", wollte Anakin mit Blick auf Jihafus Kleidung wissen. Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf, schaute dabei aber Sidja an.

>>>>

Kaum eine Stunde später saß Anakin im Wartesaal einer Arztpraxis und wartete auf Sidja, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen, dauernd um sie kreisten, aus Sorge, aus Liebe, aus Hoffnung. Sie hatte gesagt, es täte ihr Leid. Doch worauf bezog sie das? Weil sie entführt worden war, oder weil sie ihn verlassen hatte? Er hoffte so sehr Letzteres, dass er nicht spürte, wie müde, hungrig und dreckig er war. Jihafu war mit Obi- Wan und Marga, die in einem kurzen Check- Up gewesen war und viel Ruhe verordnet gekriegt hatte, zu Obi- Wans Hotelzimmer verschwunden. Er brauchte am allermeisten eine gründliche Reinigung.

Endlich rief die Schwester ihn herein. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte er sofort. Ein Doktor schüttelte ihm die Hand und deutete ihm an, sich hinzusetzen. Anakin kam der Aufforderung nach, während der Arzt wichtigtuerisch in seine Unterlagen blickte.

„Sie wird ein paar Tage Bettruhe brauchen. Ich habe ihre Wunden desinfiziert und verbunden, was sie jetzt braucht, ist Ruhe. Keine Aufregung." Anakin nickte stumm und wartete, bis der Arzt zuende gesprochen hatte.

Der Rückweg verlief ebenso schweigend, Sidja wollte nur noch schlafen. Anakin achtete auf die Häuser und suchte das Hotel „Zichtbaar", was er auch schnell fand und zu Obi- Wans Zimmer verwiesen wurde.

Marga öffnete die Tür und stürzte sich sogleich auf Sidja, zog sie zum Bett und deckte sie zu. Anakin trat ein und schloss die Tür. Jihafu saß auf einem Stuhl, sauber und in Kleidung, die er anscheinend wahllos auf dem Markt gekauft hatte und grinste ihn an. „Na, alles wieder in Ordnung?"

Anakin schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Nicht so, wie du es meinst." Er war erschöpft, aber er hatte noch nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, sich hinzusetzen. Unsicher blieb er, wo er war. Die Tür des Badezimmers öffnete sich und Obi- Wan trat, mit einem Handtuch um den Hüften heraus. Mit einem anderen trocknete er sich seine Haare.

„Ah, Anakin! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, als er den jungen Jedi erblickte. Diesmal zuckte Anakin mit den Schultern und nuschelte ein „Alles bestens."

„Du kannst gleich duschen, ich muss nur noch einmal kurz rein." Er schnappte sich braune Stofffetzen und verschwand wieder. Jihafu stand auf und tigerte zum Bett, auf dem Sidja lag und Marga vor kniete, ihre Hand haltend.

„Ma, lass mich doch auch mal, ich bin schließlich ihr Retter!"

Widerstrebend stand Marga auf und nun ging Jihafu in die Hocke. Sidja hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete gleichmäßig. Er strich ihr sanft über die Haare.

„Das wirst du auch noch überstehen, Schwesterlein", flüsterte er. Anakin blickte Jihafu eifersüchtig an und wollte sich gerade auf den Stuhl setzen, als er von Marga überrascht wurde, die ihn umarmte. „Danke. Bei den anderen habe ich mich auch schon bedankt, was sollte ich nur ohne euch machen…", meinte sie mit leicht schwankender Stimme. Dann zog sie ihn zum Bett.

„Du musst wissen, dass Sidja es ernst meint."

„Was genau? Das mit Mando?"

„Nein, nein! Junge! Dass es ihr leid tut! Sie wird es dir bestimmt noch ausführlicher erklären, ich mische mich da gar nicht ein. Na ja, ein bisschen vielleicht, indem ich dir sage, dass es manchmal Dinge geben sollte, bei denen man seinen Stolz vergessen muss, für die es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Aber was erzähle ich dir das, du bist ein Jedi!" Sie kniff ihm leicht in den Arm.

„Und noch was musst du wissen: Ich habe sie gezwungen, mit Mando auszugehen. Später hat dieser Mistkerl sich dann an mich rangeschmissen", fügte sie hinzu und ging dann, um sich auf dem Stuhl niederzulassen und die Badezimmertür anzustarren. Obwohl sie noch immer etwas geschwächt war, konnte sie es kaum erwarten, mit Obi- Wan an den Strand zu gehen. Dort würde sie im Schatten sitzen und sich ausruhen.

Anakin ließ sich neben Jihafu nieder, beäugte Sidja, die ruhig schlief, und seufzte. Jihafu grinste ihn von der Seite an. Er wusste, dass sein Freund ununterbrochen an sie gedacht hatte, seit er von Alderaan zurückgekehrt war. Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite.

„Anakin…", setzte er an, wurde aber von Obi- Wan unterbrochen, der dieselben Sachen wie Jihafu trug, schon in Margas Armen lag, aber trotzdem noch laut sagte: „Anakin, das Bad ist frei! Übrigens haben wir für dich auch ein paar neue Sachen gekauft, das ist in diesem Klima besser. Unsere Roben können wir ja reinigen lassen." Jihafu schmorte, Anakin richtete sich auf. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuviel, stand Jihafu ebenfalls auf und wandte sich an Obi- Wan.

„Meister, ich wollte gerade etwas unheimlich Bedeutungsvolles sagen!", beschwerte er sich.

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Mit dir habe ich sowieso noch ein Wörtchen zu reden!"

„Aber doch nicht jetzt, Obi- Wan? Wir wollten doch zum Strand!", mischte Marga sich ein.

„Äh, ja, sicher. Kommt Jihafu denn nicht mit?", richtete er sich an Marga, dann guckte er fragend Jihafu an.

„Sicher, glaubt Ihr, ich will hier rumhocken?"

„Und Anakin?"

„Ich schreibe ihm einen Zettel, dann kann er nachkommen!", meinte Jihafu und grinste innerlich. Hoffentlich würde Sidja bald aufwachen, damit die beiden endlich reden konnten.

>>>>

Eine Stunde später war Jihafu gar nicht mehr so fröhlich. _Hätte ich mir ja denken können,_ meinte er in Gedanken. Sobald sie am Strand angekommen waren, hatten Obi- Wan und Marga sich in den Sand geschmissen und sich nicht bewegt, zumindest nicht ihre Beine. Jihafu war am Strand umher gewandert, ins Wasser gesprungen und hatte sich irgendwie die Zeit vertrieben. Bald schon schien es, als würden seine Begleiter schlafen, und er wünschte sich, Anakin und Sidja würden bei ihm sein. Vielleicht wäre es dann lustiger.

Jetzt wanderte er über den abendlichen Marktplatz und schaute sich die Stände und die Menschen an. Es sah ziemlich orientalisch aus. Die Frauen trugen Schleier und bunte Kleidung, die Männer ähnliche Kleidung wie er, in Brauntönen gehalten.

Und die Frauen waren es, die ihn in ihren Bann zogen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich nie wirklich Gedanken um Beziehungen gemacht, sah seine Zukunft immer im Jedi Orden. Doch seit dem Erlebnis mit Padmé war er sich bewusst, dass er sich nun überhaupt nicht mehr an die lächerlichen Vorschriften halten musste. Er war schließlich schon fast zwanzig, kein kleiner Junge mehr. Außerdem lenkten diese feurigen Frauen seine Gedanken von dem Gemetzel, dass er heute Mittag veranstaltet hatte, ab. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, die Schreie noch mal erleben, das Entsetzen in den Augen noch mal sehen. Er wunderte sich selbst darüber, dass kein Einziger entkommen war.

Stattdessen sprach er eine Schönheit an, die ihm nett zulächelte. Vielleicht würde der Abend ja doch noch ganz interessant werden.

>>>>

Als Anakin aus dem Bad kam, war niemand mehr da, außer Sidja, die noch schlief. Er las Jihafus Zettel „Hey Ani, sind am Strand. Lass dir Zeit ;)", und musste grinsen, über seinen alten Spitznamen und über Jihafus Pläne, die offenkundig genug waren.

Er zog die Klamotten an, die Obi- Wan ihm gekauft hatte und überlegte, ob er zum Strand gehen sollte. Sidja war hier schließlich sicher, oder? Andererseits hatte er sie so lange nicht gesehen, und wer weiß, wie lange er dazu noch Gelegenheit hatte. Er zog den Stuhl vor das Bett und ließ sich nieder, guckte ihr beim Schlafen zu.

Da schlug sie die Augen auf und lächelte ihm müde zu. Anakin wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen, um sie zu küssen, ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte. Doch er blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen, verzog keine Miene. Nur seine Augen verrieten ihn, die gefährlich aufblitzten.

Sidja sah das, und es tat ihr weh, dass sie alles zerstört hatte. Sie stützte sich auf die Ellbogen ab und strich sich übers Gesicht. Ihre Handgelenke waren verbunden, aber sie registrierte es kaum.

„Anakin", sagte sie und schluckte. Sie hatte sich so oft zurecht gelegt, was sie in diesem Augenblick sagen wollte, aber als sie nun in seine blauen Augen blickte, vergaß sie alles und stotterte nur.

„Ich... Danke für die Rettung."

„Keine Ursache", antwortete er, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Dann sprang er auf. „Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser? Du musst durstig sein!"

Sidja wartete, bis er ihr das Glas gereicht hatte und stürzte das Wasser herunter. Der Moment kam ihr unendlich vor, obwohl es nur wenige Sekunden waren. In diesen Sekunden fasste sie einen klaren Kopf.

„Ich hatte nur mit dir reden wollen. Alle haben mir gesagt, ich würde dein Untergang sein, und den Gedanken konnte ich nicht ertragen... Eben weil ich dich so liebe! Als du plötzlich mit Mando ankamst, war ich so verwirrt und wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat. Der Gedanke war so lächerlich. Und doch hast du es mir geglaubt. Warum eigentlich?"

Verlegen starrte Anakin auf seine Hände. „Er hat es mir oft genug unter die Nase gerieben."

„Mando hat dir gesagt, ich würde ihn lieben?"

„Ja, immer, wenn ich ihn getroffen habe, hat er mich spüren lassen, dass er dich vermisst und ihr mehr als Freunde wart."

„Das stimmt nicht", empörte Sidja sich. „Wie konnte er nur! Dem werde ich was erzählen! Das heißt, ich würde, aber ich möchte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben."

„Oh, keine Angst, das wirst du nicht. Jihafu hat ihn geköpft."

„Jihafu? Er hat jemanden getötet?"

„Dein Bruder ist nicht ganz so unschuldig, wie du denkst." Von Pablo und dem restlichen Orden erwähnte Anakin vorsorglich nichts. Sie würde es noch früh genug erfahren.

Geschockt blickte Sidja einen Moment in die Luft, doch dann wendete sich wieder Anakin zu und nahm seine Hand. „Es tut mir leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Wir sind immer noch verheiratet...", flehte sie.

Anakin erinnerte sich an die besagte Nacht. Es stimmte, dass er zuerst vom Verlassen gesprochen hatte, von der angeblichen Liebe zu Mando.

„Aber warum bist du darauf eingegangen? Ich war so außer mir!"

Sidja traten Tränen in die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es doch nicht!" Sie ließ sich zurücksinken und ihr fiel auf, dass die Zimmerdecke einen neuen Anstrich vertragen könnte. Sie wollte nicht an Anakin denken, obwohl er neben ihr saß, noch immer ihre Hand hielt. Sie hielt seine Finger und unmittelbar fühlte sie, dass sie das Letzte waren, was sie jemals von ihm zu spüren bekam.

Mit seiner anderen Hand fasste Anakin Sidja ans Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Ein Lächeln flog über seinen Mund, dann beugte er sich hinab und küsste sie.

Völlig überwältigt schloss Sidja die Augen und gab sich ihrer Sehnsucht hin. Ihr Geist konnte auf einmal schweben, er schwebte in den Himmel und floh vor allen Zweifeln, die sie hegte.

„Bedeutet das, ja?", fragte Sidja zwischen ihren Küssen. Anakin unterbrach seine Aktivität und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Wenn du mir versprichst, für immer bei mir zu bleiben."

Sidja nickte. „Ja. Ich verspreche es." Ein Grinsen zeichnete sich auf Anakins Gesicht ab und erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem heißen Kuss. Anakin richtete sich auf und kam zu ihr ins Bett, während er seine Hand über ihren Hals gleiten ließ, über ihre Brust, ihren Bauch, ihre Beine streichelte und zwischen ihren Schenkeln landete. Leise stöhnte Sidja auf.

„Jetzt sind wir schon so lange verheiratet und haben seitdem kein einziges Mal miteinander geschlafen", meinte Anakin leise.

„Na, dann wird es ja Zeit", grinste Sidja und küsste ihn forsch, zog ihn zu sich hinab und erkundete ebenfalls seinen Körper, der nur von leichtem Stoff bedeckt war. Sie sog seinen Duft tief ein, wie hatte sie jemals etwas anderes atmen können? Er presste sich an sie und ihr beider Verlangen steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Schließlich vereinten sich ihre Körper und sie starben in den Armen des anderen. Danach lagen sie noch lange nebeneinander und erzählten sich alles Mögliche, bis sie einschliefen.

>>>>

Auch Jihafu hatte an diesem Abend Sex. Die dunkelhaarige Schönheit Yasmina entführte ihn in eine andere Welt, in der er seine heimlichen Gewissensbisse hinter sich lassen konnte. Doch als er am nächsten Morgen an ihrer Seite erwachte, stürzten sie wieder über ihn herein. _Ich muss zu Palpatine_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er stand auf, zog sich an und verschwand, ohne sie aufzuwecken. Vermutlich erwartete sie sogar genau das von ihm.

Er ging zum Hotel und klopfte an Obi- Wans Zimmer, welcher ihm auch öffnete. Jihafu erklärte ihm und Marga, die auf dem Bett saß, seine Aufbruchspläne und Obi- Wan nickte. „Wir, das heißt, Anakin und ich, werden auch bald nach kommen. Höchstens noch einen Tag, wenn ich nicht vorher noch nach Utapau muss."

„Apropos, wo ist er denn? Ich will mich von ihm auch noch verabschieden."

Obi- Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit Sidja weg, schätze ich. Keine Ahnung, was sie machen. Oder ob sie sich endlich vertragen haben. Aber ich bin da zuversichtlich", grinste er.

„Na gut, dann muss ich wohl darauf verzichten", sagte Jihafu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch Obi- Wan hielt ihn auf.

„Jihafu, ich muss mit dir unter vier Augen reden", sagte er. Jihafu nickte. „Kommt mit", meinte er und führte Obi- Wan in die Hotellobby.

Obi- Wan atmete tief ein, was jetzt kam würde nicht leicht werden.

„Jihafu, mir ist aufgefallen, wie du dich bei den Saphiren verhalten hast..."

„Meint Ihr, dass ich sie vernichtet habe? Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit!"

„Nein, nicht dass du es getan hast, sondern wie! Mir kam es so vor, als hättest du unglaublichen Spaß daran."

„Nun, ich war wütend. Und das könnt Ihr mir nicht vorwerfen, ich darf Gefühle zulassen!"

„Ja, leider", seufzte Obi- Wan. Jihafu betrachtete das Gespräch als beendet und ging zu seinem Raumschiff. Am Strand traf er auf seine Schwester, in den Armen von Anakin. Er freute sich unheimlich, die beiden wieder zusammen zu sehen.

„Hey! Da seid ihr ja!", begrüßte er sie. Sidja rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Hi Jihafu. Danke für die Rettung", flüsterte sie, dann drückte sie ihn weg und schaute ihn prüfend an.

„Du bist richtig erwachsen geworden", meinte sie.

„Und ihr habt euch vertragen?", fragte er fröhlich.

Er unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit den beiden, aber dann brachte ihn ein inneres Drängen dazu, endlich loszufliegen. Er verließ den Planeten Z'trop, auf dem er seine Familie gerettet und seinen Familienorden ausgelöscht hatte.

* * *

Vielen Dank an Tenuous und Silver Snake! Hat lange gedauert, aber endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel! Noch ein oder zwei, dann ist die Geschichte beendet. 


	20. Endgültiger Verrat

Weiter gehts! An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen treuen Lesern (Silver Snake und Tenuous) bedanken! Für euch habe ich jetzt sogar dieses Kapitel zum zweiten Mal geschrieben, aber ich finde eh, es ist besser als die erste Version. Da hab ich alles überstürtzt, wollte ans Ende kommen. So ist es jetzt besser. Und mindestens ein Kapitel folgt ja noch! °ggg° Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviewen!**

* * *

**

**Der letzte Saphir**

**Endgültiger Verrat**

Jihafu erreichte Palpatines Büro noch am selben Tag und wurde sofort eingelassen.

„Jihafu! Alles zu deiner Zufriedenstellung verlaufen?", fragte der Kanzler. Jihafu nickte. „Ja, ich konnte meine Mutter und meine Schwester retten. Leider war es nötig... na ja..."

„Du kannst mir alles erzählen, Jihafu. Denn wenn du mir nicht vertrauen kannst, wem sonst?"

Jihafu nickte langsam. Ja, der Kanzler hatte ihm immer beigestanden. Und ihm keine Standpauken gehalten, weil er gegen den Jedi- Kodex, an den Jihafu sich überhaupt nicht halten musste, verstieß. Also begann er, zu erzählen. Mit der Zeit steigerte er sich immer mehr hinein, ließ nichts aus, und ihm wurde bewusst, was er getan hatte. Er hatte Dutzende vielleicht sogar Hunderte von Leben ausgelöscht!

„Es war falsch, Kanzler. Ich hätte sie nicht abschlachten sollen... Ma und Sidja schnappen und dann abhauen..." Er schluckte, um den Knoten in seinem Hals los zu werden.

Palpatine stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. Er legte eine Hand auf Jihafus Schulter.

„Nein, du hast getan, was unvermeidlich war. Der Orden stellte eine Gefahr für den Frieden dar, nach dem wir uns so verzweifelt sehnen. Und du hattest keine andere Möglichkeit, deine Verwandten zu retten. Der grausame Orden der Saphire hätte nie niemals ohne Kampf entkommen lassen."

Wieder nickte Jihafu. „Sicher, aber... sie waren auch Menschen... vielleicht hätten wir sie bekehren können..."

Palpatine verzog ärgerlich die Stirn. „Nein. Ihr ganzes Handeln beschränkte sich darauf, gegen mich zu agieren, schon seit Jahren. Sie haben sich nach dem Wind gerichtet, waren unbeständig und stellten eine andauernde Gefahr dar. Nein, Jihafu, ich bin sogar sehr stolz auf dich. Du hast uns einen Schritt weiter gebracht. Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass es kein schwarz und weiß gibt, so, wie die Jedi es uns weismachen wollen. Die Linie zwischen der hellen und der dunklen Seiten ist verwischt. Sie manchmal zu übertreten, ist nötig, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen."

„Was meint Ihr damit?"

Palpatine seufzte auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er deutete Jihafu, sich ebenfalls hinzusetzen.

„Es wird Zeit, dass du ein paar Sachen erfährst. Dinge, die ich dem Jedi- Orden nie sagen würde, denn ich kenne ihre engstirnige Einstellung. Sie würden empört aufschreien und mich einen Verräter nennen. Aber du, Jihafu, du kennst Hintergründe und Fakten, die dir erlauben, richtig zu urteilen. Also hör zu, erinnerst du dich noch an den Sith Lord, den ich einmal erwähnte?"

Jihafu nickte und lauschte interessiert den Ausführungen des Kanzlers. Im Laufe des Vormittages erfuhr er so manches, was seiner Sicht der Dinge eine völlig neue Richtung gab.

>>>>

„Anakin, wir müssen langsam los", sprach Obi- Wan.

Anakin, der in dem kühlen Schatten am Strand eingedöst war, schreckte auf. „Was? Aber... ich kann Sidja doch nicht alleine lassen, noch nicht", sagte er. Er strich seiner Frau, die schlafend neben ihm lag, über die Wange. Obi- Wan seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Natürlich kannst du. Denkst du, mir fällt es leicht, Marga zu verlassen? Du meine Güte, schau dir uns an, zwei Jedi, die an ihren Frauen festhalten. Uns ist es nicht erlaubt..." Er seufzte erneut und Anakin grinste ihn an.

„So, so. Ich hätte nie gedacht, Euch mal beim Brechen einer Regel zu erleben. Aber Ihr habt Recht. Der Krieg ist im Gange und wir tun nichts, gar nichts, sogar Jihafu ist schon aufgebrochen." Er sprang auf und klopfte sich den Sand von seiner Kleidung.

„Außerdem brauche ich wieder normale Kleidung. Diese Stofffetzen sind ja nicht auszuhalten", sagte er dabei.

Obi- Wan stand ebenfalls auf und blickte sich um. „Marga wollte nur was zu trinken holen."

„Ach, und als sie weg war, habt Ihr bemerkt, dass ich auch noch da bin?" Anakin grinste schelmisch, aber Obi- Wan blickte ihn streng an.

„So war das ganz und gar nicht. Ich mache mir schon seit heute Morgen Gedanken über unsere Heimreise. Ehrlich gesagt mache ich mir auch noch Sorgen um Jihafu. Er schien nicht von Gewissensbissen geklagt, nein, er war vollkommen von der Richtigkeit seiner Taten überzeugt."

„Aber was hätte er denn tun sollen?"

Obi- Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie alle fesseln und in Gefangenschaft nehmen?"

„Er hat sich mitreißen lassen, das war falsch. Aber es ist nun mal passiert." Anakin kniete sich vor Sidja und rüttelte sie sanft, bis sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Was ist los?", murmelte sie.

„Ich kehre nach Coruscant zurück, ich werde dort vor Ende des Krieges gebraucht. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, das spüre ich. Bis dahin..." Er beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. „...musst du es ohne mich aushalten. Bestell Emily schöne Grüße von mir. Ich werde euch bald besuchen, auf Alderaan. Du fliegst doch wieder nach Alderaan?"

Sidja nickte. Marga kam angestapft, eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand und reichte sie Obi- Wan, der reichlich daraus trank.

„Ist es nun so weit?", fragte Marga. Anakin stand auf und nickte. Sein Blick schweifte über das nahegelegene Meer. Obi- Wan drückte ihm die Flasche in die Hand und umarmte dann Marga.

„Ich habe noch einen Auftrag zu erledigen. Ich habe noch eine offene Rechnung mit General Grievous. Ist er erst einmal beseitigt, werden die Separatisten keinen Widerstand mehr leisten, hoffe ich, und das ist der Anfang vom Ende des Krieges. Jihafu... wir werden ihm schon einbläuen, dass er sich nicht für zu wichtig halten soll. Ich komme zu dir, sobald ich kann. Ein paar Monate noch, höchstens."

Marga nickte und küsste Obi- Wan. „Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest", sagte sie dann. Obi- Wan nickte.

„Seid Ihr fertig?", fragte Anakin ungeduldig. Marga löste sich aus Obi- Wans Armen und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter. „Wir bleiben noch ein paar Tage hier, Sidja braucht Ruhe. Und dann werden sich auch unsere Wege trennen", seufzte sie und drückte Sidja.

Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf die Frauen steuerten Anakin und Obi- Wan dann ihr Raumschiff, welches in der Reparaturwerkstatt lag (und unerklärlicherweise konnte kein Schaden gefunden werden), an.

>>>>

Abends trafen Anakin und Jihafu sich in ihrem Apartment wieder. Anakin saß auf der Couch und blätterte eine Zeitung durch, als Jihafu eintrat und sich stöhnend neben ihm auf die Couch fallen ließ.

„Das war mal ne Besprechung", sagte er. Anakin ließ seine Zeitung sinken.

„Warst du beim Kanzler?"

Jihafu nickte. „Ja. Hm, kannst du etwas für dich behalten? Ohne es dem Orden zu melden?"

„Wenn es kein dunkles Geheimnis ist", scherzte Anakin.

Jihafu blieb ernst. „Und wenn doch?"

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Was hat er dir erzählt?"

„Also, zuerst einmal", Jihafu begann, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, „Was denkst du über Palpatine? Ich meine, verdächtigt der Jedi- Orden ihn für etwas? Arbeitet ihr gegen ihn?"

Anakin legte die Zeitung auf den Couchtisch. „Haben wir denn einen Grund?"

„Anakin, das will ich von dir wissen! Der Kanzler setzt sich für den Frieden ein, doch stimmen seine Überzeugungen nicht immer mit denen des Ordens überein. Also, was sagt ihr dazu?"

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, von welchen Überzeugungen du redest... aber in gewisser Weise hast du Recht. Manche misstrauen ihm, keine Ahnung, ob es Beweise gibt, aber ich wurde beauftragt, Verdächtiges zu melden. Was hat er denn gesagt?"

„Du sollst ihn ausspionieren?", fragte Jihafu ungläubig.

„Nun, wenn du es so nennen willst. Also?"

„Nichts hat er gesagt! Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du willst mir doch die ganze Zeit etwas mitteilen, was ihn betrifft! Was hat er zu deinen Eskapaden auf Z'trop gesagt?"

„Er meinte, ich hätte richtig gehandelt!"

„Und er war nicht enttäuscht, keine Gefangene zu haben, die er verhören könnte?"

„Wozu denn? Die grauen Saphire waren ihm ein Dorn im Auge, sie sabotierten den Frieden. Jetzt mal ehrlich, wir alle wollen den Frieden herstellen, also wo ist das Problem?"

„Natürlich wollen wir den Frieden herstellen, Jihafu, aber mit allen Mitteln? Ihn herbeizwingen? Das hört sich für mich schon wie eine Diktatur an."

„Jetzt mach aber mal halblang!", rief Jihafu aus. Er sprang auf. „Es sind vielleicht nicht alle Wege makellos, aber wenn sie doch nützlich sind! Wenn sie den Krieg beenden!"

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber um welchen Preis, Jihafu. Du bist jetzt ein Mörder."

Jihafu klappte der Mund auf. Nach ein paar Sekunden fasste er sich wieder. „Das sagt _du_ mir? Du hast schon mehr Leute auf dem Gewissen, als ich!"

„Ja, aber ich habe sie im Gegensatz zu dir in einem fairen Kampf überwältigt, und sie nicht sinnlos niedergemeuchelt!"

Jihafu war rot vor Zorn geworden. „Wenn du dich wieder eingekriegt hast, sag mir Bescheid", zischte er, schnappte sich seine Schuhe und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Kurz danach hörte Anakin die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Er seufzte und ließ sich nach vorne fallen, stützte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen ab. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf.

„Das ist doch unglaublich", murmelte er. „Unglaublich."

Und die Tür fiel auch hinter ihm ins Schloss.

>>>>

Obi- Wan trommelte mit den Fingern auf den Tisch. Mace und Yoda arbeiteten konzentriert an den Computern. Auf Mace' Stirn war seit Obi- Wans Rückkehr von Z'trop ein nachdenkliches Runzeln, wie er es noch nie zuvor bei dem Jedi- Meister gesehen hatte, aufgetreten.

„Wann ist damit zu rechnen, wieder ein Zeichen von ihm zu erblicken?", fragte Obi- Wan. Nach ein paar Minuten erst bekam er seine Antwort.

„Schwer zu sagen. So eine Chance erhält man nicht so schnell wieder", sagte Mace und blickte ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey, kann ich etwas dazu, wenn mein Raumschiff kaputt geht?"

„Noch nicht sehr alt, es war", warf Yoda ein.

„Geschehen ist geschehen. Trotzdem hätte ich es gut gefunden, diesen alten Knacker endlich los zu sein", murmelte Mace, auf den Bildschirm starrend. Obi- Wan nickte bedenklich. „Aber ich bin schon seit zwei Monaten wieder hier, und langsam werde ich ungeduldig. Ich meine, dieser Krieg zerrt an meinen Nerven", bemerkte er.

„Ungeduldig du nicht sein sollst. Den Krieg beenden, wir alle wollen."

„Natürlich. Manche greifen dabei nur zu etwas drastischeren Mitteln als andere", sagte Obi- Wan, mehr zu sich selbst, während er an Jihafu dachte.

„Gewalt keine Lösung ist", sagte Yoda. Obi- Wan blickte ihn fragend an.

„Yoda, Gewalt ist sehr wohl eine Lösung. Ich meine, wie willst du Feinden, die dir den Hals umdrehen wollen, denn sonst begegnen?", fragte Mace.

„Ich weiß schon, wie er das meint. Wir alle hier stimmen überein, dass Grievous so schnell wie möglich beseitigt werden muss", sagte Obi- Wan. Mace nickte und Yoda wiegte den Kopf. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob Obi- Wan eine Hand.

„Ich lehne überflüssige Gewalt ab, das weißt du. Was der junge Saphir auf Z'trop getan hat, war meines Erachtens nicht richtig. Aber er ist nicht mein Schützling. Er steht unter Palpatines Aufsicht, und der macht mir auch immer mehr Bedenken. Irgendetwas ist da im Busch. Anakin vertraut er sich nicht mehr an, so wie früher. Ein Jammer. Und Jihafu ist nicht gewillt, die Geheimnisse seines Vorbildes preiszugeben. Ich sage euch, vor Ende des Krieges wird der Kanzler uns noch einmal Probleme machen."

„Das mag ja sein, aber er steht auf unserer Seite, nicht wahr? Was auch immer er verbirgt oder Saphir einzuflüstern versucht, wenn er gewinnt, bedeutet das auch unseren Sieg."

Obi- Wan nickte. „Natürlich. Wenn er uns nicht verraten wird."

„Wie sollte er das schon tun! An wen überhaupt? An die Separatisten wohl kaum", meinte Mace spöttisch.

Obi- Wan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Ich werde noch einmal mit Jihafu reden."

„Wenn du meinst, es bringt dir etwas", sagte Mace.

Obi- Wan erhob sich. „Es soll ihm und dem Orden etwas bringen, Meister Windu. Und der Galaxie", murmelte er noch im Hinausgehen.

>>>>

Anakin war jeden Tag unterwegs, kämpfte im Auftrag des Orden gegen Angreifer und Störer des Friedens. Meistens mit Obi- Wan, und Jihafu sah er nur noch selten. Auch er war unterwegs, an anderen Orten, für einen anderen Auftragsgeber. Auch wenn er Anakin immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen.

„Ich weiß, Jihafu", sagte Anakin dann immer. Und wenn Anakin das Thema „Kanzler" anschnitt, stieß er nur auf Zurückweisung. Das machte ihm Sorgen, und gelegentlich Aussagen von Jihafu auch. Sie waren klein und unbedeutend, doch fielen zwischendurch, sodass Anakin sich Gedanken machte.

Weitere vier Monate waren vergangen, und die Situation schien sich nicht zu bessern.

An diesem Abend, der ihn mehr beunruhigen würde, als alles andere zuvor, kam Anakin nach Hause und fand Jihafu in der Küche am Essplatz sitzend vor. Er starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Soll ich kochen?", fragte Anakin. Jihafu zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du schon gegessen?"

„Nein, verdammt. Ich habe andere Probleme."

„Ach. Und die wären?" Anakin begann, wahllos ein paar Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen und überlegte, ob man daraus etwas zusammenstellen konnte.

„Nicht so wichtig."

Anakin schaute Jihafu nachdenklich an. Dann legte er die Karotten und den Grünkohl beiseite und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Es ist wichtig, wenn es dir Sorgen bereitet. Also?"

Jihafu sah ihn an, und trotzdem hatte Anakin das Gefühl, als würde er ihn nicht wahrnehmen.

„Wie geht es Sidja?"

„Gut. Machst du dir Sorgen, dass der Krieg bis nach Alderaan vordringen könnte?"

„Nein. Ich denke, du solltest zu ihr gehen und dich aus dem weiteren Geschehen heraushalten."

„Jihafu, das kann ich nicht. Nicht, solange der Krieg läuft und ich gebraucht werde."

„Sidja und Emily brauchen dir mehr, als dieser dumme Orden! Außerdem wird der Krieg bald vorbei sein."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Der Kanzler hat sich mir anvertraut. Mehr noch, er wird mir bald mehr Macht verleihen als ein Jedi jemals haben kann. Ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, aber von nun an wird sich alles ändern. Ein paar Befreiungsschläge und dann ist endlich Ruhe. Ich möchte nur, dass du bei Sidja in Sicherheit bist."

„Warum sollte ich hier nicht in Sicherheit sein? Jihafu?" Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Was plant ihr?"

Doch Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Anakin, bitte hör auf mich und geh. Ich will nicht... dich nicht verlieren. Du bist mein bester Freund."

Und das war die Aussage, die Anakin am meisten von allen beunruhigt. Er setzte sich noch am selben Abend mit Sidja in Verbindung, doch bei ihr war alles in Ordnung. Bei Marga auch. Dann machte er sich auf die Suche nach Obi- Wan, denn wenn ihm einer helfen konnte, dann er.

>>>>

Obi- Wan Kenobi saß sichtlich angespannt in seinem Raumschiff. Die Armaturenanzeige sagte ihm, dass er sein Ziel in zwei Stunden erreichen würde. Er war, nachdem die Nachricht von Grievous Sichtung auf Utapau eingetroffen war, sofort losgeflogen, hatte keine Zeit verloren.

Er konnte nicht anders, aber die bevorstehen Aufgabe erfüllte ihn mit Nervosität. So wichtig war sie, so vieles hing von ihr ab. Dementsprechend würde es nicht leicht werden, den Anführer der Separatisten zu erledigen. Eine Gefangenname würde unmöglich sein, das wusste Obi- Wan. Jetzt hieß es: Grievous oder er.

Senator Organa hatte ihm seine Hilfe angeboten, aber Obi- Wan hatte dankend abgelehnt. Es war seine Aufgabe, schon seit einem halben Jahr war er dahinter her, wenn nicht noch länger. Er würde keine Ruhe geben, bis er sie erledigt hatte. Und wenn es das letzte war, das er tat.

Natürlich hoffte er, als Sieger von Utapau wegfliegen zu können, und dann wäre es nur noch eine Frage von Wochen, bis die Separatisten kapitulierten und immer mehr Feinde aufgaben.

Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie nah das Ende des Krieges bevorstand und zu welchem Preis es erreicht werden würde.

Obi- Wan landete auf Utapau und erhielt Botschaft, dass Grievous sich noch hier aufhielt. Unauffällig verschwand er dann in den Schatten, lieh sich ein Drachenross aus und erkundete die Umgebung. Bis er endlich in den Hauptsitz eindrang und unter sich Grievous mit seinen Leuten stehen sah.

Einen wagemutigen Sprung und einen langen Kampf später stieß er erschöpft einen Triumphschrei aus. Mit letzter Kraft hatte er Grievous besiegt, ihn und seinen Metallkörper in die unendlichen Weiten des Universums katapultiert.

Verstärkung kam, wie immer, erst nach dem Kampf an. Obi- Wan war jedoch froh darüber, Grievous eigenhändig erledigt zu haben. Er informierte Captain Typho über alles und überließ ihm und seinem Team an Klonkriegern die restliche Arbeit. Für heute war er zu erschöpft und wollte einfach nur nach Hause.

Also schwang er sich auf sein Drachenross und begann, den Berg hoch zu reiten. Doch genau auf der Hälfte des Weges bäumte sich sein Reittier auf, stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und stürzte danach den Abgrund hinunter. Obi- Wan konnte sich nicht halten und fiel mit ihm.

>>>>

„Was soll das heißen, er ist weggeflogen? Hatte er es nicht nötig, sich zu verabschieden?"

Mace zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hör mal, Skywalker, er will das so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Du siehst ihn Morgen wieder. Wo ist das Problem?"

„Das Problem ist, dass ich Grund zu der Annahme habe, der Kanzler und sein Verbündeter haben etwas im Sinn, das uns gar nicht in den Kram passen würde!"

Mace verdrehte die Augen. „Sonst noch was?"

Anakin unterdrückte seinen aufkommenden Zorn. „Meister Windu, bitte, es ist von äußerster Dringlichkeit!"

„Okay. Ich kümmere mich darum. Zufrieden?"

Anakin nickte. Auch wenn er ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war. Mehr konnte er im Moment wohl nicht tun.

Auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Apartment beschloss er, Jihafu ein bisschen mehr auszuquetschen. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er ihm solche Hinweise gab, und dann mit leeren Hände stehen ließ.

„Jihafu?", rief Anakin, und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Doch die Wohnung war leer.

>>>>

„Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche. Viel Spaß bei deinem Ausflug nach Dagobah", sagte Mace.

„Nicht zum Spaß ich dorthin fliege", antwortete Yoda. Mace winkte ab und verließ die Ratsräume.

Er eilte den Weg zum Büro des Kanzlers. Eigentlich hatte er besseres zu tun, als jemanden, den sie schon seit Monaten, ach was, Jahren erfolglos verdächtigten, zu belästigen. Aber er hatte es Skywalker versprochen. Und Mace hielt seine Versprechen.

Im Vorzimmer des Kanzlerbüros war niemand, aber Mace hörte eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Büro selber sprechen. Sollte Skywalker einmal Recht behalten? Er fuhr sein Lichtschwert aus und stürmte in den Raum.

„Waffe runter", rief er. Dort stand Palpatine in einer Kutte, die sonst nur Sith Lords tragen. Er hielt ein Eisenschwert in der Hand, Saphir kniete vor ihm. Und sprang auf, als er Mace hereinstürmen sah.

„Meister Windu! Wie könnt Ihr es wagen –", setzte Palpatine an. Mace sprang zu ihm und hielt ihm das Schwert unter die Nase.

„Ich sagte: Waffe runter!"

Palpatine nickte ergeben und ließ das Schwert fallen.

„Nein! Ihr versteht das vollkommen falsch!", rief Saphir.

„Ihr seid ein Sith Lord", stellte Mace grimmig fest. Palpatine nickte mit einem Grinsen. „Und niemand kann mich mehr aufhalten", sagte er. Mace wurde zornig, doch er unterdrückte es gekonnt.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!"

Mace ignorierte die Zwischenrufe des jungen Saphir und drängte Palpatine in Richtung Fenster.

„Ich werde Euch in Gewahrsam nehmen", sagte er betont langsam. Plötzlich summte ein Laserschwert hinter Mace auf und er blickte sich erstaunt um, was ein Fehler war, denn Palpatine schleuderte augenblicklich blaue Energiestrahlen auf ihn.

„ARGH! Saphir... hilf mir... er ist böse...", stotterte Mace.

„Böse? Was wisst Ihr schon davon! Ihr seht alles schwarzweiß, und ignoriert dabei seine Maßnahmen, den Frieden herzustellen! Die erfolgreicher waren als Eure!"

Mace sah ein, dass er von dem verwirrten jungen Mann keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte er gegen die Energie an, versuchte, sie mit seinem Laserschwert abzuwehren. Im Eifer des Gefechts schlug er um sich, traf das Fenster, welches zerklirrte, und schaffte es tatsächlich, den alten Mann zurückzudrängen. Dieser saß nun auf dem Boden und wurde immer schwächer. Mace hatte die Strahlen geschickt umgelenkt, wollte fast schon triumphieren, als Saphir plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei vorsprang und seinen Schwertarm abschlug.

Zuerst sah Mace nur seinen Arm und seine Waffe dutzende Stockwerke nach unten fliegen, dann spürte er den Schmerz und schrie, ungläubig, dass Saphir das getan haben sollte.

Palpatine lachte auf und gewann wieder die Oberhand. Mace spürte die Energie, die ihn erfasste und nach draußen schleuderte. Dann spürte er nur noch zugigen Wind und das letzte, was er sah, blieb das riesige Gebäude in all seiner Pracht.

>>>>

Jihafu brach keuchend auf dem Boden zusammen. „Meister Windu...", flüsterte er. Ein paar Meter entfernt saß Lord Sidious, von der Anstrengung und dem Machtmissbrauch völlig erschöpft und zerschrumpelt. Unter lautem Ächzen erhob er sich und kam auf Jihafu zu.

„Gut gemacht... du bist es wirklich und wahrhaftig würdig, mein Schüler zu werden. Auserwählt dazu, den Frieden herzustellen. Komm her."

Jihafu blickte auf. Sidious hatte ein Schwert wieder aufgenommen und hielt es an Jihafus Schulter.

Die Zeremonie dauerte nicht lange. Nach ein paar Worten, gesprochen mit einer Stimme, die Jihafu erschaudern ließ, erhielt er den Namen Darth Vader. Und den Auftrag, den Jedi- Orden vollständig zu vernichten. Jihafu schluckte. Er hoffte nur, dass Anakin sich an seine Warnung gehalten hatte.

>>>>

Anakin trommelte unruhig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden. Er konnte sich nicht auf die Wohnungssuche konzentrieren, dabei war dies sein erster freier Abend seit langem. Doch statt die Zeit jetzt zu nutzen, saß er hier und machte sich Gedanken über Jihafu. Eine innere Unruhe hatte ihn erfasst. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Es ließ ihn nicht mehr los und nach einiger Zeit gab er es auf. Anakin legte die Zeitung beiseite und setzte sich mit Sidja in Verbindung, nachdem seine Kontaktanfrage bei Obi- Wan zurückgewiesen worden war.

„Sidja, ich mache mir Sorgen um deinen Bruder", eröffnete er sogleich das Gespräch. Sidja und Emily, die in Anakins Augen ziemlich gewachsen war, erschienen auf der Bildfläche und lächelten ihn an.

„Das tust du immer, Anakin."

„Ja, ich weiß..." Anakin starrte gedankenvoll in die Luft und seufzte dann. „Diesmal ist es anders. Es ist etwas geschehen."

Sidja lächelte immer noch. „Dann sprich mit ihm. Wie geht's dir, außer deinen Bedenken? Wann kommst du her?"

„Weißt du, was auch immer Jihafu zugestoßen ist, es geht uns alle etwas an. Ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass ich schon sehr bald wieder zu dir kommen kann", sagte Anakin. Er verabschiedete sich bei ihr und seiner Tochter. Dann stand er auf und verließ die Wohnung.

Schon auf dem Gang schlug ihm Stille entgegen. Zwar war es im Tempel um diese Uhrzeit immer still, doch da lag noch etwas anderes in der Luft.

Von einem unerklärlichen Entsetzen gefasst verfiel Anakin in einen Trabschritt, als er sich zu den PZ's begab. Er ließ sich von der Macht leiten. Dort angekommen klopfte er an, doch alles blieb still. Nach einem kurzen Zögern drückte er die Klinke hinunter.

Im Raum war es dunkel, und die Jungs lagen in ihren Betten. Gerade wollte Anakin die Tür zuziehen, als er etwas hörte. Die Abwesenheit leiser Atem- und Schnarchgeräusche. Panisch stieß er die Tür ganz auf, ließ Licht hinein fallen und eilte zu dem ersten Bett.

Dort lag ein Junge drin. Sein Körper war blutüberströmt, aber ansonsten sah er aus, als schliefe er. Anakin rannte von Bett zu Bett, doch überall bot sich ihm das gleiche Bild. Auch in den anderen Räumen. Sie waren alle tot.

Draußen lehnte Anakin sich an die Wand und fasste sich an den Kopf. Ein einziger Gedanke raste durch sein Gehirn.

„Jihafu."

Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, lief Anakin so schnell er konnte zu den Ratsräumen, im Laufen zog er sein Laserschwert und aktivierte es. Er war bereit, mehr als bereit, Jihafu aufzuhalten und zu retten, wer noch zu retten war.

Auch in den Ratsräumen war es still. Anakin öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig ein. Hier und da lag ein Körper auf dem Boden, den er umgehen musste. Jihafu hockte in der Mitte des Raumes. Er beugte sich über einen Körper und hatte seinen Daumen auf dessen Hals gelegt.

„Jihafu", sagte Anakin. Behutsam ging er auf ihn zu.

Jihafu sprang augenblicklich auf, sein Laserschwert erhoben, die Haare unordentlich und starrte Anakin an.

„Was machst du noch hier?", krächzte er.

„Ich bringe dich zur Vernunft, Jihafu."

„Nein, geh! Ich will dich nicht töten müssen."

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wirst du nicht. Du standest jetzt lange genug unter Palpatines Einfluss. Entscheide dich, Jihafu, der Kanzler oder dein Freund? Dein Bruder?"

Anakin sah, dass Tränen in Jihafus Augen schossen. „Zwinge mich nicht dazu, Anakin. Der Kanzler und ich, wie stellen den Frieden wieder her. Da muss man Opfer bringen."

„Du meinst Morden durch Morde stoppen zu können? Siehst du denn nicht, wie paradox das ist, Jihafu?"

Jihafu hob sein Schwert. „Nenn mich nicht so. Ich heiße jetzt Darth Vader."

„Was hat er bloß mit dir gemacht?", fragte Anakin. Wie ein dunkler Schleier senkte sich die Tatsache über seinen Kopf, dass Jihafu nicht aufgeben würde. Dass er gegen ihn kämpfen und einer von ihnen vielleicht sogar sterben müsste.

Anakin hob sein Schwert und begann, Jihafu zu umkreisen. „Jihafu, noch kannst du zurück", sagte er leise.

„Nein, Anakin, du kannst zurück! Geh zu Sidja, geh zu deiner Tochter und kehre niemals mehr nach Coruscant zurück. Der Kanzler darf nicht erfahren, dass du noch lebst."

„Aber würdest du ihn dann nicht betrügen, Jihafu? Gegen seinen Willen handeln?"

„Ich tue es für dich", sagte Jihafu mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Dann lass es sein, für mich. Lass alles stehen und liegen und komm mit mir. Obi- Wan kann –"

„Obi- Wan ist tot, Anakin. Alle Jedi sind tot. Dir wird es nicht besser ergehen, wenn du nicht sofort flüchtest."

„Was macht dich so sicher, zu gewinnen?", fragte Anakin, während er seine Gefühle auf Obi- Wan ausrichtete. War er wirklich tot? Das hätte er doch gefühlt, so wie er Jihafus Verrat gefühlt hatte?

Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Anakin", sagte er, und dann griff er Anakin an. Anakin wehrte sich nach Kräften, und ein heftiger Kampf entstand. Keiner der beiden war gewillt, aufzugeben. Mal drängte Anakin Jihafu zurück, mal Jihafu Anakin. Sie wirbelten im Raum umher, sprangen über Leichen und zerschlugen die letzten heilgebliebenen Tische.

Anakin setzte die Macht ein und schleuderte Jihafu gegen eine Wand. Jihafu knallte schmerzhaft dagegen und rutschte in die Knie, den Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet und Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sein Gesichtsausdruck versetzte Anakin in Panik.

Mit einem Aufschrei sprang Jihafu vor und Anakin wurde von der Macht ergriffen und durch den Raum gewirbelt. Sein Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand gerissen. Als er stöhnend auf dem Boden aufschlug, stellte Jihafu sich über ihn. Das Laserschwert hielt er kurz über Anakins Brust, die sich rasch hob und senkte.

„Ich bin dazu imstande, Anakin", sagte Jihafu mit zorniger Miene. Anakin starrte ihn an.

„Du bist nicht mehr der Jihafu, den ich kennen gelernt habe", stellte er fest, „Na los, dann tu es doch. Bring es hinter dich."

Jihafu starrte ihn noch einen Moment lang an, dann trat er zurück. „Jetzt lauf schon endlich. Zu Sidja. Und komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen, denn noch einmal lasse ich dich nicht gehen."

Mit einem Handgriff flog Anakins Waffe, die frei im Raum lag, in Jihafus Hand. Anakin rappelte sich hoch.

„Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen, Jihafu."

„Ich heiße Darth Vader."

Anakin nahm all seine Kraft zusammen und riss sich von Jihafus Anblick los. Er drehte sich um und rannte hinaus. Durch den stillen Tempel, hier und da lag ein Körper im Gang, der er ohne Beachtung übersprang. An der Flugrampe angekommen sauste er in ein Raumschiff. Jetzt galt es, Obi- Wan zu finden. Doch kurz vor seinem Start zögerte Anakin.

Er schaltete alle Lichter aus und verhielt sich still. Irgendwann würde Jihafu Coruscant verlassen wollen. Und wie Anakin gesagt hatte, das letzte Wort in dieser Angelegenheit war noch lange nicht gesprochen.

>>>>

Obi- Wan schüttelte sich. Ihm war kalt, und er war nass. Doch jetzt gab es wichtigeres als sein Wohlergehen. Er hatte Glück, überhaupt noch Kälte und Nässe empfinden zu können, denn wie er von Senator Organa und Yoda erfahren hatte, war der gesamte Jedi- Orden ausgelöscht worden.

„Ein Glück, dass ihr den Tempel kurz zuvor verlassen habt", sagte Obi- Wan. Yoda nickte nachdenklich. Sie saßen in Senator Organas Raumschiff.

„Es ist Glück, dass Ihr überlebt habt, Meister Kenobi. Und dass ich euren Hilferuf empfangen habe, und nicht... nun ja, die Verantwortlichen."

Obi- Wan nickte. „Palpatine?"

„Der junge Skywalker uns gewarnt hat", sagte Yoda.

„Anakin. Ist er auch...?" Obi- Wan schluckte. Die Fähigkeit, keine Gefühle zu empfinden oder sie wenigstens zu unterdrücken war in letzter Zeit immer schwächer geworden. Dadurch war er sich nicht sicher, ob die Macht ihm nun zeigte, dass Anakin noch lebte, oder ob es reines Wunschdenken war.

Organa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Schwere Zeiten stehen uns bevor. Der Kanzler hat einen Rat einberufen."

„Es könnte eine Falle sein."

„Das erfahre ich nur, wenn ich hingehe."

„Und der Notruf ausgeschaltet werden muss."

„Ja", meinte Obi- Wan. „Das übernehmen Yoda und ich. Und ich muss auch wissen, ob es der Kanzler persönlich war..."

Er wusste genau, wer Palpatines Gehilfe und rechte Hand gewesen war. Kein Jedi. Ein aufbrausender und nur zu leicht zu manipulierender junger Mann. Der letzte Sprössling einer Familie, die sich nie für eine Seite entscheiden konnte.

Die anderen beiden wussten es auch. Doch niemand erwähnte Jihafus Namen auf ihrem Flug nach Coruscant.


	21. Jihafus letzte Reise

SO! Es ist vollbracht! Ein gutes Gefühl, glaubt mir! An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an **SilverSnake**, die immer dann, wenn ich mal daran gedacht habe, die Betafunktion übernommen hat! Ich bin so froh, wir haben uns über diese Geschichte kennen gelernt, weißt du noch? Und an **Tenuous**, die meine zweite treue Reviewerin ist! Kannst du dich mit diesem Kapitel anfreunden? Übrigens war ich auf deiner Homepage; du hast an dem selben Tag und sogar im selben Jahr Geburtstag wie meine Schwester! Nur mal so nebenbei...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und vielen Dank für eure Aufmerksamkeit, auch für die der Schwarzleser :-P**

* * *

**

**Der letzte Saphir **

**Jihafus letzte Reise**

Jihafu saß zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden. Seinen Kopf in den Armen vergraben ließ er die vergangenen Ereignisse vorüberziehen. Er hatte unzählige Menschen getötet, darunter Kinder! Und nicht zu vergessen, fast auch Anakin. Ja, einen Moment war er voller Zorn und Hass gewesen und nur eine Nanosekunde, bevor er zugestoßen hätte, war er zur Vernunft gekommen. Es beängstigte ihn, dass er so leicht die guten Gefühle unterdrücken und dem Zorn die Oberhand überlassen konnte. Aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er in den letzten Monaten, als er im Auftrag des Kanzlers unterwegs gewesen war, nichts anderes getan.

Jihafu kannte Anakin zu genau, er wusste, dass er ihm auflauern würde. Doch Jihafu wollte ihn nicht mehr sehen, er konnte für nichts garantieren. Er wollte jetzt nur noch die letzte Aufgabe, die letzten Separatisten auf Mustafa zu vernichten, erledigen und dann sich zurückziehen. Der Krieg wäre dann vorbei, Palpatine hatte zwar versprochen, dass Jihafu dann große Macht und gewaltige Aufgaben bekam, aber darin sah Jihafu keine Verlockungen mehr.

Langsam stand er auf und umging die Leichen, die im Weg lagen. Er war erschöpft und schleppte sich mehr, als das er ging, zu seinem und Anakins Apartment. Und wieder durchfuhr es ihn mit einem heißen Glühen: Anakin war nun ein Todfeind, den er bei der nächsten Begegnung töten musste.

Jihafu schniefte und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Als er unter der Dusche stand, das Blut und den Schmutz von sich wusch, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten und ein paar Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen. Der Verlust von Obi- Wan schmerzte ihn sehr. Er war so was wie ein zweiter Vater gewesen! Und jetzt war er tot, und Anakin vermutlich auch bald. War der Frieden das wirklich wert? Aber andererseits hätten sie auch so im Krieg sterben können.

Jihafu atmete tief ein, löste alle Trauergedanken so gut es ging von seinem Geist und zog sich saubere Kleidung an. Eine schwarze Lederhose, ein blaues Hemd und darüber ein schwarzer Umhang müssten genügen. Er blickte in den Spiegel und überlegte, ob er sich noch die Mühe machen sollte, sich die kurzen Bartstoppeln zu rasieren. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu aufringen, es erschien ihm bedeutungslos.

Er fuhr sich nur einmal kurz durch die nackenlangen, mit dunklen Strähnen durchzogenen blonden Haare, die er schon seit seiner Rückkehr von Alderaan nicht mehr stylte, und verließ dann das Apartment.

Er wusste genau, dass Anakin auf der Flugrampe warten würde. Aber Jihafu hatte nicht vor, zur Flugrampe zu gehen, er verließ den Tempel durch den Vordereingang.

Eine Viertelstunde später betrat Jihafu das dämmrige Wohnzimmer, in dem er in längst vergangenen Zeiten gesessen und voller Enthusiasmus den Worten Ian Saphirs gelauscht hatte. Er sah sich um. Der Orden existierte nun schon über ein halbes Jahr nicht mehr, und so sah es hier auch aus.

Jihafu nahm eins der Familienbilder und fuhr mit dem Finger darüber. Er hinterließ eine Spur in der dicken Staubschicht und Jihafu fragte sich, was aus Frau und Kind, die neben Ian in die Kamera lächelten, geworden war. Denn die hatte er definitiv nicht umgebracht. Sie mussten irgendwo leben und den Namen Saphir weiterführen, oder ihn abgelegt haben, um nicht an die Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden.

Jihafu stellte das Bild zurück und sah sich um. Er wusste nicht, was er hier suchte. Er hatte sich gewaltsam Zugang zur Wohnung verschaffen müssen. Doch dann wurde es ihm klar: der Speicherchip mit den Daten. Er war wichtig. Er stand stellvertretend für seine Familie, und er wollte die Tagebucheinträge weiterführen.

Wahllos durchsuchte er einige Schränke. Bald fand er einen, der seiner Meinung nach seinem Vater gehört haben könnte: dort tummelten sich Klamotten, die ihm bekannt vorkamen, und ein paar Kisten, die er sofort öffnete.

Dann fiel Jihafu ein Bild in die Hände. Marga und Juan standen dort, sich umarmend, glücklich lachend, und im Vordergrund grinste ihn Sidja mit einer Puppe in der Hand an, er selber streckte der Kamera die Zunge heraus. Er musste ungefähr fünf gewesen sein. Jihafu schmunzelte und löste das Bild aus dem Rahmen, steckte es sich dann in die Tasche. Nach einiger Zeit fand er einen Schlüssel, der zu einem Schließfach passen könnte und auch ein paar Speicherchips, die er alle einsteckte.

Auf dem Weg nach Mustafa konnte er sie sich durchlesen.

>>>>

Anakin saß hinter dem Steuer des Raumschiffes, in dem er darauf wartete, dass Jihafu aus dem Tempel kam, und war tiefer in Trance, als er es in den letzten Monaten jemals gewesen war. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Meditieren gehabt, und jetzt verfluchte er, aus der Übung zu sein. Doch er fand die Verbindung zu Jihafu. Er fühlte sie schwach, die Entschlossenheit, alles zu Ende zu bringen, aber er hatte wenigstens Kontakt. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er auch herausgefunden, was sein Ziel war: Mustafa.

Langsam tauchte er aus der Trance auf und kontaktierte Obi- Wan. Seine kleine, bläulich schimmernde Gestalt erschien auf dem Holoprojektor.

„Meister, ich wusste, dass ihr nicht tot seid! Was ist geschehen?"

„Anakin, auch ich bin froh, dass du überlebt hast! Ich bin nur knapp entkommen, Senator Organa war meine Rettung. Wir waren gerade im Tempel, das heißt, Yoda und Organa sind immer noch dort. Ich habe die Überwachungsvideos in der Elektrozentrale gesehen, geht es dir gut, Anakin? Unglaublich, wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Saphir so weit gehen würde!"

„Dieser Saphir? Obi- Wan, es ist immer noch Jihafu, ein verwirrter und in die falschen Hände geratener Jihafu."

„Nein, Anakin, er hätte selber denken und sich wehren können. Er hat dich angegriffen, und du verteidigst ihn noch?"

„Nun... er hat mich gehen lassen." Anakin verschwieg lieber das gefährliche Blitzen in Jihafus Augen und die Tatsache, dass er ihm gedroht hatte, beim nächsten Kampf nicht so gnädig zu sein. Er wusste, was Jihafu getan hatte, war unverzeihlich.

Obi- Wan lachte kurz trocken auf. „Ich bitte dich! Sieh, was er mit den anderen getan hat! Hat er kein Gewissen mehr? Erst das auf Z'trop und jetzt das, er hat regelrecht gewütet, ohne Gnade! Sogar die Jünglinge sind tot, Anakin. Er ist verrückt geworden, es gibt keine andere Erklärung. Er ist nur noch darauf aus, zu töten, und glaubt dabei noch, etwas Gutes zu tun. Er muss aufgehalten werden, bevor noch weiteres Unglück geschieht!"

Anakin seufzte. „Ihr habt ja Recht. Ich kümmere mich darum."

„Du weißt, wo er ist, Anakin? Sag es mir!"

„Ihr seid nicht in der richtigen Verfassung, um zu kämpfen. Ihr seid wütend."

„Anakin! Nimm Vernunft an! Ich bin nicht wütend. Enttäuscht, ja, und auch fassungslos, aber ich habe noch alle meine Sinne beisammen, im Gegensatz zu Jihafu."

„Ja, ich weiß. Also gut, er ist auf dem Weg nach Mustafa. Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg."

„Und ich bringe erst noch Amidala in Sicherheit. Wir sehen uns dann dort."

Neben Obi- Wans Gestalt erschien nun eine weitere Person, eine schwangere Frau.

„Ich werde mitkommen", sagte sie.

Anakin runzelte die Stirn. „Padmé, was machst du denn da? Du kannst nicht mit, nicht in deinem Zustand!"

„Ich muss – ich muss mit Jihafu reden. Er wird auf mich hören, da bin ich sicher."

„Was macht Euch so sicher?", fragte Obi- Wan.

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird er nicht. Er ist völlig verrückt geworden. Er ist wahnsinnig. Er ist –"

„Ja, wir haben es verstanden, Anakin!", sagte Obi- Wan.

„Ihr werdet ihn doch nicht töten, oder?", fragte Amidala. Ein betretenes Schweigen folgte.

„Nicht, wenn wir es vermeiden können", sagte Obi- Wan.

Anakin schloss kurz die Augen. Es würde kaum zu vermeiden sein, dass sie wieder miteinander kämpften. Und wäre ihm sein Leben lieb, würde er Jihafu töten müssen.

„Nein, Ihr müsst mich mit ihm reden lassen! Ihr könnt mich nicht davon abhalten!"

Obi- Wan seufzte.

„Ach, ich weiß nicht", meinte Anakin. „Padmé, er hätte mich beinahe umgebracht. Er greift zu sehr drastischen Mitteln und warum sollte er ausgerechnet dich verschonen?"

„Ich trage im Moment sein Kind aus."

„Wie bitte?", meinte Obi- Wan. „Ich habe mich da wohl verhört."

Amidala schüttelte den Kopf. „Es stimmt. Er weiß nichts davon. Aber nach allem, was ich nun erfahren habe, muss ich es ihm sagen."

„Aber das wird ihm egal sein!", rief Anakin aus.

Obi- Wan hob eine Hand. „Ich regle das hier, Anakin. Mach dich auf den Weg."

Anakin nickte und schaltete seinen Projektor aus. Eine Sekunde lang starrte er in die Luft, dann drehte er den Zündschlüssel und startete das Raumschiff.

>>>>

Es war schnell und erschreckend einfach vonstatten gegangen. Innerhalb einer Viertelstunde hatte Jihafu die restlichen Separatisten ausgelöscht, war durch den Stützpunkt gefegt und hatte einen nach dem anderen den Kopf abgeschlagen.

Immer wieder musste er sich selber daran erinnern, dass Töten, auch wenn es einem guten Zweck diente, an sich nicht gut war. Er wusste das jetzt. Auf dem Weg hierher, nach Mustafa, hatte er gründlich die Vergangenheit aufgearbeitet. Er hatte noch einmal die alten

Tagebucheinträge gelesen, was die Saphirs bis jetzt getan hatten, und seine eigene Geschichte niedergeschrieben. In die alten Zeiten abzutauchen, an den Anfang zurückzukehren und alles mit Abstand zu betrachten, war erfrischend gewesen. Er hatte dabei eingesehen, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war, wenn er auch nicht wusste, was. Aber dass er hatte mit Anakin kämpfen müssen, war falsch. Und dass er so leicht Leben auslöschen konnte, auch.

Nun wieder schmutzig und mit grünem Blut durchtränkt, lief er über eine Brücke, unter der roten Magmamassen herströmten, her. Sein Raumschiff stand auf der Landeplattform. Als er aufschaute, sah er dort ein zweites Raumschiff stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Wer könnte es sein, ein weiterer Feind? Dabei wollte Jihafu nur noch nach Alderaan und sich dort verstecken, seinen eigenen Tod vortäuschen, damit Lord Sidious ihn nicht fand. Sidja würde ihm dabei bestimmt helfen.

Jihafu kam näher, dabei zog und aktivierte er sein Lichtschwert. Er kannte das Raumschiff nicht. In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Klappe langsam mit einem Zischgeräusch. Misstrauisch blieb Jihafu stehen.

Eine Figur zeichnete sich ab, und bald schon erkannte Jihafu sie.

„Obi- Wan!", rief er und ließ das Lichtschwert sinken. Er war also doch nicht tot, was für ein Glück!

„Ja, Saphir. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen: Darth Vader?"

Obi- Wan kam langsam hinunter, mit gezückten Laserschwert, und sah Jihafu scharf an. Besagter schluckte. Ob- Wan wusste also von allem. Kein Wunder, dass er wütend aussah. Der Klang des neuen Namens, auf den Jihafu die meiste Zeit stolz gewesen war, ließ kurz eine Welle der Schuld durch ihn fließen.

„Nehmt das Schwert herunter, Obi- Wan", forderte Jihafu.

„Nein. Ich werde dich mitnehmen und vor Gericht stellen, so, wie du es verdient hast."

Obi- Wan sprang auf Jihafu zu, der allein schon aus Reflex sein eigenes erhob und es gegen Obi- Wans stieß. Während des Kampfes konzentrierte er sich darauf, jeden Fuß richtig zu setzen, Schläge abzuwehren und auszuteilen, doch von tief innen bahnte es sich an die Oberfläche: Obi- Wan wollte ihn vor Gericht stellen, und bei dem, was er getan hatte, drohte ihm die Todesstrafe.

„Meister Kenobi!", ertönte ein Ruf.

„Zurück in das Schiff, Amidala, dies ist nichts für Euch, das habe ich schon – "

„Bitte, lasst mich mit ihm reden!"

Jihafu sah sich nicht um, aber er erkannte die Stimme: Padmé. Was tat sie denn hier? Wie lange hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen? Das letzte Mal hatte er mit ihr geredet, als er ihr eine Abfuhr verpasst hatte.

Sie drehten sich im Kampf, und als Obi- Wan mit dem Rücken zu seinem Schiff stand, trat er flugs ein paar Schritte zurück und eilte zu Amidala, die auf der Rampe stand. Jihafu wischte sich Strähnen aus der Stirn und blickte dann keuchend zu ihr.

Padmé kam mit langsamen Schritten nach unten. Vor sich trug sie einen gewölbten Bauch; Jihafu hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie nun verheiratet und schwanger war.

Sie sah ihn mit flehendem Blick an. „Jihafu. Warum hast du das getan?"

Jihafu trat einen Schritt zurück, damit sie nicht zu nahe kam. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Padmé. Willst du mir etwas bestimmtes sagen?"

„Ja", hauchte sie. Sie strich leicht über ihren Bauch, vielleicht unbewusst. „Ich wollte dich darum bitten, zur guten Seite zurückzukehren. Wenn du dich stellst, dann sind die Richter sicher nicht zu streng."

Jihafu schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich kaum."

„Stell dir vor, wir könnten zusammen leben und alles wäre wundervoll."

Jihafu blickte sie misstrauisch an. „Du bist verrückt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jihafu... dies hier ist dein Kind."

Jihafu öffnete den Mund. Sein Kind...? Wie konnte das sein, so war das nicht geplant gewesen. Theoretisch käme es hin, aber er hatte nie beabsichtigt, Vater zu werden. Was sollte er bloß tun? Dachte Padmé, wegen dieser Tatsache würde er sich stellen und in den Tod laufen? Die Chance, die einzigen Menschen, die ihn noch unbefangen aufnehmen würden, Sidja und Marga, wiederzusehen, zu verpassen?

Eine Hand legte sich auf Amidalas Schulter und dirigierte sie sanft zurück, während sie Jihafu mit wässrigen Augen anblickte. Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf und hob demonstrativ sein Lichtschwert. Wenn schon sterben, dann wenigstens im Kampf.

„Es tut mir leid, Padmé. Das ist einfach nicht mein Schicksal."

Jihafu ging einen Schritt rückwärts, wenn er Glück hatte, würde er unbehelligt sein Raumschiff erreichen. Doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, erschien ein blaues Lichtschwert in seinem Sichtfeld. Reflexartig hob er sein eigenes und stoppte es, bevor es seinen Hals durchtrennen konnte. Im nächsten Moment sprang Anakin vor seine Füße, das Gesicht vor Wut verzerrt.

„Anakin, kannst du nicht einmal auf mich hören!", stieß Jihafu durch die Zähne, die Arme mit dem Schwert erhoben.

„Nein, Darth Vader", erwiderte Anakin. Jihafu wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich durchfuhren ihn Wogen des Zorns. Grimmig wehrte er Anakins Schlag ab und teilte eigene aus. Nur nebenbei realisierte er, dass Obi- Wan Padmé ins Raumschiff zerrte.

Jihafu und Anakin kämpften erneut, hier ein Hieb und dort ein abgewehrter Schlag. Zwei gleichwertige Gegner, zwei, dessen Ansporn Zorn und Wut war.

Sie näherten sich Jihafus Raumschiff, als er Obi- Wan hinter Anakin auftauchen sah. Bevor Obi- Wan sie erreichen konnte, holte Jihafu aus, drehte sich geschwinde um sich selbst, gab Anakin einen unerwarteten Tritt auf die Brust und schnitt, während Anakin zurücktaumelte, dessen Hand mit dem Schwert ab. Er schrie auf und kauerte sich zusammen.

Jihafu nutzte die Gelegenheit, drehte sich um und raste in sein Raumschiff. So schnell er konnte startete er es und hob ab, hoch genug, dass niemand mehr herein springen konnte. Er schloss die Eingangsklappe und warf einen Blick nach unten.

Obi- Wan hatte über Anakin gekniet und sprang gerade auf die Füße, nach oben blickend. Er stieß eine Faust hoch, aber Jihafu hatte genug gesehen und verließ diesen Feuerplaneten.

>>>>

Sidja hatte Emily zu Bett gebracht und saß nun im Wohnzimmer mit Kinkunda und ihrem Gatten Mirko. Seit neuestem strickte sie, da sie so ganz leicht an Klamotten für ihren Säugling kam und es ein guter Zeitvertreib war. Auch an diesem Abend hatte sie die Stricknadeln in der Hand und klimperte herum, als ein Pochen an der Tür sie alle aufschrecken ließ.

„Wer kann das denn sein?" Mirko warf seiner Frau einen beunruhigten Blick zu, da auf Alderaan, und besonders in den ländlichen Gegenden keiner mehr nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit unterwegs war, und ging zur Tür. Ein paar Sekunden später kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von einem wild aussehenden Mann. Die beiden Frauen waren sofort auf den Füßen, und Sidja flog eilends zu ihm.

„Was ist mit dir passiert, Jihafu?", fragte sie, während sie ihn stützte. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen sie.

„Kampf... Anakin... Mustafa...", brachte er hervor. Kinkunda musterte ihn.

„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal gegessen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vor ein paar Tagen vielleicht."

Kinkunda schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. „Ach du je, ich hol dir etwas! Sidja, bring ihn in ein Bett, er braucht eindeutig Schlaf."

Sidja nickte. Unter größten Anstrengungen beförderte sie ihren Bruder, der fast auf der Stelle einschlief, nach oben und in ihr Zimmer. Mirko half ihr, und brachte ihm dann neue Kleidung. Kurz darauf kam auch Kinkunda mit einem dampfenden Teller Suppe. Halb aß Jihafu sie, halb flößten sie ihm die Suppe ein, dann legte er sich Schlafen. Sidja schaute noch kurz nach Emily, die selig schlief, und kehrte dann mit den anderen zurück nach unten.

„Was wohl mit ihm geschehen ist?", fragte sie, während sie ihr Strickzeug wieder aufnahm. Kinkunda zuckte mit den Schultern und schlang die Hände um ihre Tasse Tee.

„Er hat von einem Kampf geredet."

„Ja, und von Anakin. Vermutlich waren sie in einen Kampf verwickelt, aber wo ist Anakin dann? Ihm ist doch hoffentlich nichts passiert?" Plötzlich machte Sidja sich Sorgen. Als sie gestern mit Anakin gesprochen hatte, hatte er ihr gesagt, dass er sich um Jihafu sorgte. Und sie hatte es einfach abgetan, obwohl sie nicht gewusst hatte, worum es sich handelte. Hätte sie ihn vielleicht davon abraten sollen, mit Jihafu darüber zu sprechen? Immerhin konnte dieser schon alleine auf sich aufpassen.

„Das denke ich nicht", antwortete Kinkunda. Sie erschien immer viel optimistischer als Sidja. Sie saßen ungefähr eine Stunde noch im Wohnzimmer, als Sidja Müdigkeit verspürte. Sie überlegte, wo sie heute schlafen sollte, vielleicht auf der Couch?

Mirko brummte vor sich hin und blickte gedankenversunken in das Kaminfeuer, welches die Stube erwärmte.

Erneutes Pochen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

„Verdammt, was ist denn heute los?", fragte er.

„Ich geh schon", sagte Sidja und sprang auf. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, wer da vor der Tür stand. Und richtig, als sie sie öffnete, stand dort Anakin, nicht halb so verschmutzt wie Jihafu. Sidja warf sich ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn, bevor er etwas sagen konnte.

„Komm rein, komm rein!"

Sidja zerrte ihn in die Wohnstube.

„Na so was, noch mehr erfreulicher Besuch", sagte Kinkunda.

„Ist Jihafu hier?", fragte Anakin ohne Umschweife. Sidja blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Was ist passiert? Er konnte vor lauter Erschöpfung nicht mal reden!"

„Also ist er hier!", rief Anakin aus und sprang zur Treppe. Sidja reagierte schnell und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Lass ihn, er braucht Ruhe! Setz dich und erzähle. Bitte", fügte sie mit eindringlichem Blick hinzu.

„Er bekommt bald genug Ruhe, weil ich ihn umbringen werde. Lass mich los, Sidja."

Sidja riss die Augen auf. „Habt ihr euch gestritten? Das kannst du doch auch morgen klären! Sag mir endlich, was los ist!"

Anakin seufzte. Er sackte förmlich zusammen und ließ sich von Sidja zur Couch führen. Sie setzte sich dort neben ihn, nahm seine linke Hand und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Auch Kinkunda und Mirko sahen neugierig auf.

Anakin sah die beiden unbehaglich an, dann fing er an zu sprechen: „Es wird euch nicht gefallen, und es tut mir leid, den Krieg zu euch gebracht zu haben; aber eigentlich ist es Jihafus Schuld, wie so vieles. Er hat... in den letzten Monaten war er oft unterwegs, sagte immer, für den Kanzler, und ich glaube, dass er viel getötet hat. Seit der Sache auf Z'trop hat er nicht mehr damit aufgehört."

„Im Krieg bringt doch jeder mal jemanden um, Anakin, auch du!", saget Sidja. Anakin nickte.

„Ja, sicher. Aber er wurde immer skrupelloser, und das Schlimmste war, dass er sich mir nicht mehr anvertraut hat. Er hatte den Kanzler, der mich nur noch selten zu brauchen schien. Den knüpf ich mir auch noch vor. Aber – gestern, nachdem ich mit dir geredet hatte, Sidja, bin ich raus und..."

Er stockte, und Sidja drückte ihm ermutigend die Hand. Anakin holte tief Luft.

„Er hat den Tempel überfallen, während überall in der Republik Angriffe auf Jedi stattfanden. Obi- Wan, Yoda und ich sind die einzigen Überlebenden. Er hat alle Jedi im Tempel getötet, auch die schlafenden Padawan. Das ist eindeutig Verrat, Sidja, dafür gibt es keinen akzeptablen Grund. Und er hat mich angegriffen. Dann, auf Mustafa, hat er die wehrlosen Separatisten abgeschlachtet. Wir haben gekämpft, er hat mir die Hand abgeschlagen."

Er hielt die rechte Hand hoch und Sidja sah, dass es nicht mehr seine normale Hand war, sondern eine Metallhand. Sie zog die Luft ein.

„Aber... Ich kann das alles nicht fassen! Jihafu soll so brutal geworden sein? Und wie hast du so schnell eine Ersatzhand bekommen?"

„Die ist provisorisch, Obi- Wan hat sich als Arzt betätigt und mir Unmengen von Schmerztabletten gegeben. Aber ich wusste, wo Jihafu hinwollte, und ich musste ihm hinterher, bevor er sich irgendwo verstecken konnte. Wer weiß, was dieser Verrückter sonst noch angestellt hätte."

Sidja starrte in die Luft, während ihr klar wurde, dass Anakin wirklich wütend auf Jihafu sein musste. Dennoch konnte sie sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass er Jihafu umbringen wollte. Nein, sicher nur ins Gefängnis werfen. Aber hatte Jihafu das denn verdient, hatte er wirklich all diese Grausamkeiten begangen? Ja sicher, er konnte extrem werden, aber so gefühlskalt?

„Und wohin wirst du ihn jetzt bringen, was wirst du mit ihm machen? Doch sicher erst morgen früh, oder?"

„Der Jedi- Orden kann ihn nicht mehr verurteilen." Anakin senkte den Blick und in seinen flackerte Schmerz auf. Dann sah er Sidja an.

„Ich weiß nicht, was auf Coruscant vor sich geht, aber Jihafu ist ein Sith. Er darf nicht weiterleben."

„Anakin, das meinst du nicht ernst!" Sidja ließ ihn los. Jihafu war doch kein Sith! Und Anakin, Anakin konnte nicht wahrhaftig darüber nachdenken, ihren Bruder umzubringen, egal, wie überlegungslos der mal wieder gehandelt hatte!

Anakin lochte trocken auf. „Sidja, so sagt es das Gesetzt. Er würde mich umbringen, wenn er könnte, glaub mir! Vielleicht müssen wir restlichen Jedi uns verstecken, aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass die Sith wieder Überhand nehmen!"

Sidja sprang auf. „Anakin, er kann kein Sith sein, das würde Jihafu niemals tun!"

„Wann hast du zum letzten Mal mit ihm geredet? Er hat sich verändert, ist noch verantwortungsloser geworden."

„Nein! Du kannst ihn nicht umbringen, das lasse ich nicht zu! Geh und komm erst wieder, wenn du zur Besinnung gekommen bist!" Sidjas Stimme war schrill geworden. Kinkunda und Mirko standen unentschlossen auf, und auch Anakin erhob sich.

„Ich bin bei Besinnung, im Gegensatz zu dir. Glaub mir doch, warum sollte ich lügen?"

„Du könntest dich irren", warf ihm Sidja an den Kopf. Kinkunda verschränkte die Arme und Mirko stellte sich an ihre Seite.

„Herr Skywalker, ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich glauben soll. Der junge Mann hat lange Zeit bei uns gewohnt, und ich kenne ihn besser als Sie, daher neige ich dazu, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen", sagte Kinkunda.

Anakin lief vor Zorn rot an, aber er redete in einem gefassten Ton weiter. „Ist meine Hand denn nicht Beweis genug? Oder sein Zustand, es befand sich doch noch Blut auf seiner Kleidung! Von dem vielen Kämpfen war er so müde, es macht doch alles einen Sinn."

„Das mag sein, aber du kannst ihn nicht umbringen, ohne dass ich ihn – nein, du kannst ihn nicht umbringen! Was fällt dir ein, die Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen!", rief Sidja. Anakin trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Hörst du mir denn nicht zu, er ist verrückt, vielleicht würde er sogar dich umbringen! Du solltest mir vertrauen und mir zur Seite stehen, ich bin schließlich dein Mann!"

Sidja riss sich von ihm los und taumelte rückwärts auf die Treppe zu, wobei sie ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Kinkunda stellte sich Anakin in den Weg, als Sidja rief: „Ja, du bist mein Mann, und deswegen dachte ich, du liebst meine Familie ebenso wie mich. Wenn du das jetzt wirklich ernst meinst, dann – dann..."

Tränen füllten sich in ihren Augen, und sie sah, wie Mirko zu Anakin sprang, als er sich in Bewegung setzte. Sidja drehte sich um und sprintete die Treppe hinauf, bis zur ihrer Tür. Als sie in ihrem Zimmer war, lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und blickte Jihafu an. Er sah so unschuldig aus, wie er dort lag und schlief, in den Bauernsachen von Mirko.

>>>>

Obi- Wan erreichte Tatooine nicht sehr viel später als Anakin Alderaan. Er landete gar nicht erst in der Stadt, sonder sofort in der Nähe von Margas Hütte. Amidala ging er nicht gut, seit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Jihafu hatte sie sich erst in Weinkrämpfe gestürzt, die in ein Wimmern übergegangen waren. Obi- Wan befürchtete, dass, wenn ihre schlechte nervliche Verfassung anhalten würde, es eine Frühgeburt geben konnte.

Marga öffnete die Tür nicht, deswegen brachte Obi- Wan Amidala zu Cliegg, wo er auch Marga vorfand. Sie sprang auf, als er von Beru ins Wohnzimmer geführt wurde.

„Obi- Wan! Warum hast du dich denn nicht angekündigt!", rief sie aus. Sie half Amidala, sich zu setzen und fiel dann in Obi- Wans Arme. Danach ließen sie und die Skywalkers sich seine Geschichte erzählen. Als er geendet hatte, herrschte erschrockenes Schweigen.

„Jihafu... ganz sicher, Obi- Wan?", fragte Marga leise. Obi- Wan nickte und legte einen Arm um sie.

„Er wollte Frieden bringen, aber er ist auf Abwege geraten. Es tut mir leid, Marga."

Sie schluchzte und kuschelte sich in seine Arme. Noch jemand schluchzte, es war Amidala. Obi- Wan hatte nicht bedacht, dass die noch gar nicht Jihafus ganze Geschichte kannte. Beunruhigt blickte er sie an.

Dann schrie sie auf und legte ihre Hände auf den Bauch. Obi- Wan sprang sofort auf.

„Wir müssen sie zu einem Arzt bringen, ich befürchte, dass sie bald gebären wird."

Beru war sofort zur Stelle. Sie half Amidala hoch. „Ich bin geübt in der Kunst der Hebammen, das ist kein Problem. Außerdem ist es schwer, jetzt noch einen dienstbereiten Arzt zu finden."

Obi- Wan stimmte zu, vor allem, da Amidala immer wieder laut aufschrie. Zusammen mit Beru und Owen verfrachtete er sie ins Schlafzimmer, dann kehrte er zu Marga zurück, um mit ihr ein wenig Zeit, so sorgenvoll und ungewiss die Zukunft auch war, zu verbringen.

Doch nach einiger Zeit stürmte Beru ins Zimmer.

„Zu welchem Arzt wolltet Ihr sie bringen? Es geht ihr sehr schlecht!"

>>>>

„Wach auf, Jihafu, bitte, wach auf", sagte Sidja und rüttelte ihren Bruder immer wieder. Er war sehr schwer wach zu kriegen, daran jedenfalls hatte sich nichts geändert. Er wendete sich, schlug um sich und murmelte: „Noch ein paar Minuten..."

„Bitte, Jihafu! Anakin ist hier und will dich töten, ich weiß nicht, ob er es tun würde, aber nachdem, was ich so über dich gehört habe..."

Jihafu schlug die Augen auf, sah sich suchend um, und als er Sidja erblickte, setzte er sich hin.

„Anakin ist hier? Oh Nein! Nein, nein, nein! So ein Mist!"

„Jihafu! Stimmt das, was er erzählt? Hast du ihm die Hand abgetrennt?"

„Ja, aber – das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich hab viele schlimme Sachen getan, jetzt ist es nur wichtig, dass ich mich irgendwo verstecken kann!"

Sidja ergriff die Panik. Wenn Jihafu sich schon verstecken wollte, dann musste es ziemlich schlimm stehen. Sie sah sich um.

„Du könntest aus dem Fenster springen und weglaufen, das verschafft dir Zeit! Aber bitte, lass dich nicht umbringen!"

Jihafu stand auf und sah nur kurz verwundert an sich herunter, als er die neue Kleidung bemerkte. Er lief zum Fenster, öffnete es und steckte den Kopf hinaus. Draußen auf dem Flur ertönten Kampfgeräusche, anscheinend versuchte Anakin, sich mit Gewalt Zutritt zu verschaffen. Jihafu stellte ein Fuß auf die Fensterbank und blickte zu Sidja. Sidja sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Leb wohl", flüsterte sie, weil das alles war, was ihr über die Lippen kommen wollte. Jihafu nahm seinen Fuß zurück, war mit drei Schritten bei ihr und umarmte sie.

„Du warst immer meine Lieblingsschwester", sagte er leise.

Eine Träne lief Sidja die Wange herunter, und sie klammerte sich an Jihafu fest. „Und du mein Lieblingsbruder. Geh endlich, er kann jederzeit kommen."

Sie zog die Nase hoch. Er drückte sie noch einmal an sich, küsste sie auf die Wange und trat dann zurück. Sidja sah, dass auch seine Augen glitzerten.

„Geh", wisperte sie. Er nickte und wandte sich zum Fenster um.

Die Tür flog krachend auf. Sidja entwich ein Schrei, als Anakin hinein gestürmt kam. Er hatte sein Lichtschwert in der Hand und sah sie zuerst. Dann blickte er sich um.

Jihafu hatte sich bei dem Lärm umgedreht, starrte Anakin erschrocken an und hob die Hände. Sein Blick fiel auf Anakins Metallhand.

„Anakin...", sagte er.

„Jihafu, du bist eindeutig zu weit gegangen", knurrte Anakin. Er ließ das Lichtschwert über seinem Kopf kreisen und sprang auf Jihafu zu. Sidja hängte sich an seinen Arm, aber es war zu spät. Jihafus Blick wurde leer, und nach einer Zeitspanne, die Sidja wie Stunden vorkam und in der Stille herrschte, löste sich sein Kopf von seinem Körper und fiel mit einem überlauten Aufprall auf den Boden. Sein Körper brach zusammen.

Sidja ließ Anakin wie von der Tarantel gestochen los. Wie betäubt schaute sie auf das Häufchen, das einst ihr Bruder gewesen war, dann blickte sie fassungslos Anakin an. Das Surren des Lichtschwertes schwebte durch den Raum, und erst, als es aufhörte, bemerkte Sidja, wie laut es gewesen war.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte Anakin sich zu ihr herum.

„Es... tut mir so unendlich leid, Sidja. Es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Er stellte eine Gefahr – "

Er verstummte unwillkürlich. Sidja starrte ihn noch immer unbeirrt an und mied den Blick auf Jihafus Kopf oder Körper.

Urplötzlich drehte sie sich um, ging rasch zu Emily und nahm das schlafende Baby an sich. Sie wollte nur noch eins: weg. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet lief sie aus dem Zimmer. Sie war an der Treppe, als Anakin ihren Namen rief. Sidja beschleunigt die Schritte. Am Ende der Treppe stieg sie über den am Boden kauernden Mirko; Kinkunda hockte bei ihm und redete auf ihn ein.

Sidja schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung, sie nahm sie noch nicht einmal richtig wahr. Alles, was sie denken konnte, war: Jihafu ist tot. Ermordet von Anakin. Draußen schlug ihr die kühle Nachtluft entgegen, und nur die spärliche Lampe über der Tür spendete Licht. Sie konnte zwei Raumschiffe ausmachen und fing nun an zu rennen, wobei sie Emily dicht an sich presste.

„SIDJA!"

„Lass mich in Ruhe", rief Sidja, ohne sich umzudrehen. Sie erreichte ein Raumschiff, ließ sich in den Steuersessel fallen und betätigte den Knopf, um die Türe zu schließen. Keine Minute später hämmerte jemand dagegen.

Sidja keuchte. Das Baby an ihrer Brust versuchte sie, zu durchschauen, wie man ein Raumschiff flog. Oft genug gesehen hatte sie es, aber ob das half?

„Sidja, bitte, lass mich mit dir reden!", drang Anakins Stimme durch die Tür.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, du Mörder!"

„Sidja, lass mich rein! Sidja!"

Emily wachte auf und fing an zu schreien. „Sch, Sch", machte Sidja. Sie wiegte Emily sanft hin und her.

„Bitte, Sidja. Bitte." Anakin sprach nun leiser, flehte schon. Tränen flossen nun ungehemmt über Sidjas Wangen.

Jihafu, ihr über alles geliebter Bruder, war tot. Nicht mehr da, für immer fort. Nie wieder würde er lachen, sich vor den Kopf schlagen oder verzweifelt dreinblicken; er würde überhaupt gar nichts mehr machen. Sie weder necken, nerven oder um Rat fragen, wie er es früher oft getan hatte. Schon seit Sidja denken konnte, gab es Jihafu, und die meiste Zeit hatten sie sich außerordentlich gut verstanden. Und jetzt sollte er nicht mehr da sein, einfach so? Aus ihrem Leben fortgerissen?

Und Anakin, was war er schon? Im Gegensatz zu Jihafu kannte sie ihn sehr nur kurz, und alles, was sie ihm im Moment entgegenbrachte, war Wut. Wie hatte er es wagen können, vor ihren Augen ihren Bruder zu töten!

„Bitte, Sidja! Ich werde dich nicht alleine da drin lassen, und wenn es nötig ist, dann komme ich mit der Macht herein. Bitte, lass es nicht so weit kommen."

Sidja wünschte, sie könnte das Raumschiff steuern. Warum hatte sie sich nie darum gekümmert, das zu lernen? Sie wusste, dass Anakin schon längst drinnen sein könnte, wenn er wollte. Erneut überrollte eine Welle des Schmerzes Sidja. Wenn Jihafu doch nur hier wäre! Er hatte immer für alles eine Lösung parat.

Sie schniefte, presste das schreiende Kind an sich, und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Türe öffnete.

Einen Moment später umschlangen zwei warme Arme sie, und gegen ihren Willen fühlte sie sich nicht mehr ganz so verloren.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Anakin in ihr Ohr. Sidja schluchzte auf. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen sie sich nur erlaubt hatte, den Anakin von vor ein paar Tagen zu sehen, machte sie sich los. Mit einer Hand wischte sie die Tränen weg.

„Flieg mich bitte nach Tatooine."

>>>>

„Ist alles vorbereitet? Wir sind in gut zehn Minuten da, es ist wirklich dringend, Yoda!", sagte Obi- Wan zu dem Hologramm.

„Alles vorbereitet ist. Zufrieden, du sein wirst. Aber vorsichtig du sein musst, Palpatine nun Imperator sich nennt."

Obi- Wan nickte. „Neue Ausmaße des Wahnsinns." Er seufzte. „Nun, wir sehen uns gleich."

Er schaltete den Projektor aus und blickte über die Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung? Nicht mehr lange, dann erreichen wir das Medical- Care- Raumschiff."

Beru nickte anstelle von Amidala, sie mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen dasaß. Owen an ihrer anderen Seite betrachtete sie sorgenvoll.

Schnell erreichten sie besagtes Raumschiff und brachten Amidala sicher unter. Die Wehen wurden immer schlimmer. Die Roboterärzte sagten, dass es jederzeit so weit sein würde.

Während sie darauf im Wartezimmer saßen und darauf warteten, dass die Geburt vollendet und Senator Organa eintreffen würde, spürte Obi- Wan plötzlich eine starke Erschütterung der Macht. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und versuchte, in Trance zu versinken. Und dann erfassten seine Sinne unglaubliches.

„Er ist tot", sagte Obi- Wan leise zu sich selbst.

„Wer?", fragte Owen.

Obi- Wan kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. All seine Wut auf Jihafu war verflogen. Er war doch ein netter Kerl gewesen, wenn man mal von den letzten Wochen absah.

„Jihafu Saphir. Der letzte Saphir, wenn man es genau nimmt."

Beru runzelte die Stirn. „Saphir? Marga hieß früher Saphir."

„Ja, es war ihr Sohn. Einmal war er auf Tatooine, auch bei euch. Blond, jungenhaftes Gesicht, und zu unschuldig, als dass er wirklich unschuldig hätte sein können."

„Ich erinnere mich an ihn. Aber wieso ist er tot?", fragte Owen.

„Er ist auf den falschen Weg gekommen. Ich muss zu Marga." Obi- Wan stand auf.

„So wartet doch! Sie wird es noch früh genug erfahren. Senator Organa will noch mit Euch sprechen, schon vergessen?"

„Ja, das heißt, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber Anakin braucht jetzt jede Hilfe, die er kriegen kann."

„Anakin? Ihr meint meinen Halbbruder?"

„Ja." Obi- Wan nickte und fing an, auf und ab zu wandern. „Wo bleibt Organa nur?"

Just in diesem Moment glitt die Tür lautlos auf und eine Roboterdame kam hereingefahren.

„Obi- Wan Kenobi?", fragte sie. Obi- Wan drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ja?"

„Ein Herr möchte mit Ihnen reden. Aber vorher muss ich mit Ihnen über die Frau, die Sie gebracht haben, reden."

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„Kommen Sie." Der Roboter fuhr hinaus, Obi- Wan, Beru und Owen folgten. Sie kamen an ein Sichtfenster. Amidala lag auf einem OP- Tisch, ein Roboter deckte sie gerade mit einer Decke ab.

„Den Babys geht es gut. Doch die Mutter hat nicht überlebt. Mit einem Male hat sie sich aufgerichtet, „Nein!" geschrieen und ist dann tot zurückgesunken. Es tut mir sehr leid, Meister Kenobi."

Obi- Wan fasste sich an die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Zwei geliebte Menschen an einem Tag, womöglich sogar im selben Moment, zu verlieren, war nicht einfach zu ertragen. Wie konnte das Leben so ungerecht sein? Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, und er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sie zu unterdrücken. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er die Hoffnungslosigkeit, die sein Herz erfasst hatte, zu.

„Meister Kenobi?"

Owen legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Obi- Wan atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Ich komme gleich."

>>>>

Anakin starrte in die Sternengalaxie, die sich vor ihm auftat. Als Ziel hatte er Tatooines Koordinaten eingegeben, und der Autopilot steuerte es zuverlässig an. Er hätte zu Sidja gekonnt, die nach hinten verschwunden war, doch anderes beschäftigte ihn.

Hier flog er, ausgerechnet mit Jihafus Raumschiff. Der Platz, auf dem er nun saß, auf dem hatte Jihafu vor wenigen Stunden gesessen.

Wovon hatte er sich nur leiten lassen? Ja, Jihafu hatte es verdient und es war das Beste gewesen, ihn zu töten. Trotzdem beschlich Anakin das leise Gefühl, ob ein Strafverfahren nicht angebracht gewesen wäre? Anakin hatte sich von seiner Wut leiten lassen, etwas, was ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert war. Aber dass Sidja sich auf Jihafus Seite geschlagen hatte, hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Für einen Moment war er doch tatsächlich eifersüchtig gewesen. Dazu kamen all die Morde, die Jihafu begangen hatte. Vor seinen Augen hatte Anakin immer und immer wieder das Bild der blutüberströmten Padawan in ihren Betten gesehen.

Hätte Jihafu ihm sich nur mehr anvertraut! Anakin hätte ihn vor solch dummen Taten bewahren können. Aber nein, er schwieg sich lieber aus, gab mysteriöse Warnungen von sich und griff ihn letzten Endes auch noch an. Unausweichlich waren sie in dem Moment, in dem Jihafu Anakin hatte töten wollen, Feinde geworden.

Anakin hätte ihn schon auf Mustafa getötet, hätte er die Gelegenheit gehabt. Aber so, vor Sidjas Augen!

Anakin konnte ihr nicht mehr unter die Augen treten, was er getan hatte, war unverzeihlich. Richtig, aber unverzeihlich. In ihren Augen war er nun ein Mörder, einer, der ihre Familie vernichtet hatte. Und so fühlte er sich auch, wenn sie ihn anblickte.

Bilder flackerten auf, Erinnerungen. Jihafu, jung und unbekümmert, der ihm den Weg zur Elektrozentrale zeigte. Jihafu, der ihn bei seinem Streit mit Sidja zur Seite gestanden hatte, Jihafu, der verloren im Apartment der Senatorin stand, nachdem Obi- Wan ihn vergessen hatte. Sogar da hatte er Anakin leid getan, obwohl sie nicht miteinander geredet hatten. Und als Jihafu für tot gehalten wurde, wie lange hatte Anakin ihn da vermisst? Die ganze Zeit über, so wie Sidja.

Jihafu, der verwildert und dreckig plötzlich in der Eingangshalle des Tempels aufgetaucht war. Anakins unbeschreibbare Freude in diesem Augenblick.

Anakin schniefte, kauerte sich in dem Sitz zusammen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.

Er würde Sidja bei ihrer Mutter abliefern und dann nach Coruscant fliegen. Er konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten, und Marga erst recht nicht. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal im Spiegel ansehen. Er würde den Krieg beenden, so, wie Jihafu es die ganze Zeit wollte, nur auf eine andere Weise. Erst dann hatte er seine Schuld beglichen.

>>>>

Obi- Wan blickte nachdenklich in die Luft. Sein Schaukelstuhl quietschte, wenn er langsam vor und zurück schaukelte. Marga war ausgegangen, in die Stadt. Sie meinte, sie bräuchte unbedingt Pilze, und eine Wanderung täte ihr gut. Cliegg hatte sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, sie zu begleiten, und Obi- Wan wäre alleine aus Eifersuchtsgründen ebenfalls mitgegangen, wäre Sidja nicht im Hause.

Sidja schlief im Moment im Bett, und Emily in der Wiege.

Es waren drei Wochen seit Jihafus Tod vergangen. Anakin schien sich nicht mehr um seine Frau kümmern zu wollen, während er auf Obi- Wans Fragen immer nur antwortete: „Bald komme ich wieder, gebt mit Zeit."

Aber auch diese Antworten wurden immer spärlicher und blieben schließlich ganz aus. Obi- Wan wusste, dass Anakin von seinem Gewissen erdrückt wurde, und er wunderte sich, was er überhaupt tat. Die Jedi waren alle tot, perfekt, um sich zurück zu ziehen. Leider hegte Obi- Wan den Verdacht, dass Anakin sich doch noch dem Kanzler, der sich jetzt Imperator nannten und ganz eindeutig mehr zur dunklen Seite neigte, gezeigt hatte. Hoffentlich arbeitete er auch nicht noch für ihn.

Allerdings war es Sidja, die Obi- Wan im Moment mehr Sorgen bereitete. In dieser Hinsicht war er froh, dass Marga einmal ausging und sich ablenkte, denn auch sie verging vor Kummer um ihre Tochter.

Sidja hatte seit ihrer Ankunft nichts zu sich genommen, sie war auf der Schwelle zusammen gebrochen. Wasser flößten sie ihr zwangvoll ein, und dann und wann auch Suppe. Emily teilte sich nun mit einem Lamm die Milch der Schafsmutter, denn Sidja gab keine Milch mehr für ihr Kind.

Obi- Wan wusste nicht, wie er Sidja dazu überreden konnte, mehr zu essen. Ein erster Schritt wäre gewesen, wenn sie aufwachen würde. Verlassen von ihrem Bruder und ihrem Mann, der sich nicht mehr hertraute, lag sie da und hatte wahrscheinlich ihren Lebenswillen verloren.

Obi- Wan stand auf und tigerte umher. Er brachte es nicht einmal über sich, das Haus zu verlassen, um die Skywalkers zu besuchen. Sie hatten den kleinen Luke aufgenommen und kümmerten sich um ihn. Luke war der männliche Zwilling, den Amidala geboren hatte. Das Mädchen hatte Senator Organa an sich genommen, und es Leia getauft.

Sidja hustete, und ihr Husten steigerte sich, bis Obi- Wan in das Schlafzimmer ging, um ihr Wasser einzuflößen. So durfte das nicht weitergehen. Sorgenvoll fühlte er ihre glühende Stirn. Der Doktor hatte gesagt, außer Bettruhe und viel Wasser konnte man nichts tun. Nur abwarten.

Er setzte sich an den Bettrand. Wäre Jihafu hier, würde er sie wach kriegen, dessen war Obi- Wan gewiss.

Aber wäre Jihafu hier, dachte Obi- Wan bitter, wäre auch Anakin hier.

Sidja hustete wieder, und Obi- Wan gab ihr mehr Wasser. Doch Sidja spukte es wieder aus. In diesem Moment öffnete sie ihre Augen. Unter den halbverschlossenen Lidern konnte Obi- Wan kein Leuchten mehr erblicken, wie er es von der einst lebensfrohen Sidja kannte.

„Obi- Wan... verzeih mir... sag Ma und Anakin... dass ich sie liebe... aber..."

Hustenanfall. Obi- Wan hob Sidja vorsichtig an und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Dann blickte sie ihn an und lächelte. Etwas in diesem Lächeln ließ Obi- Wan erschaudern.

„Jihafu... da bist du ja wieder..."

Mit einem Male hörte sie auf zu Atmen. Im ersten Moment begriff Obi- Wan nicht. Er blickte auf die reglose Sidja und wartete, dass sie weitersprach. Doch ihre Augen blieben starr, ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Sie sah nun, am Ende ihres Lebens, wieder glücklich aus.

>>>>

Anakin wusste es. In dem Moment, da er Obi- Wan sah, wusste er es. Er hatte es geahnt, aber unterdrückt.

„Es dauert noch einige Zeit, der Krieg ist noch – "

„Anakin. Es geht um Sidja."

Anakin nickte dem verbotenen Hologramm zu. Warum hatte er sich erbarmt, auf diese Nachricht zu antworten?

„Ist sie – will sie mich sprechen?" Warum klang seine Stimme so brüchig und strafte sich selber Lügen?

„Nein, Anakin. Sie ist tot."

Wiederum nickte Anakin. „Es bestätigt meinen Verdacht."

„Anakin, was ist los mit dir? Du hast dich, soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sehr verändert."

„Die Kämpfe sind hart, Meister. Ich bin kein Jedi mehr, sonst würde ich nicht leben. Palpatine hat sich für mich eingesetzt."

„Was ist, kümmerst du dich nicht um Sidjas Tod?"

„Doch – sie, der Gedanke an sie war es, der mich angetrieben hat. Was soll ich denn jetzt tun?"

Anakin wusste nicht, warum er Obi- Wan dies fragte. Schon lange war seine Vertrauensperson jemand anders. Jemand, den er später fragen würde.

„Komm her und lass alles hinter dir."

Anakin lachte auf. „Niemals. Herkommen – an den Ort, an dem Sidja gestorben ist? Rumsitzen, und Tag und Nacht von ihr verfolgt werden?"

„Du klingst verbittert. Der Krieg ist nichts für dich. Komm her, unterstütze und trauere mit uns, und kümmere dich um deine Tochter, Anakin."

Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch sie erinnert mich an Sidja, und an Jihafu. Ich möchte nicht an sie erinnert werden. Ich stürze mich in Kämpfe und hoffe, dass ich irgendwann einmal verlieren werde."

Obi- Wan wollte etwas erwidern, natürlich, aber Anakin schaltete den Holoprojektor aus. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Tisch ab und ließ den Kopf sinken.

Er hatte gefühlt, dass es Sidja nicht gut ging, hatte gefühlt, dass sie ihn brauchte. Und er hatte es ignoriert. Sich eingeredet, er könnte nicht weg, und der Imperator hatte ihn auch immer schön auf Trab gehalten. Nun war sie tot, und es war seine Schuld.

Schuld an dem Tod der beiden Menschen, die er am meisten geliebt hatte, wie konnte er jetzt noch weiterleben?

Anakin schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er würde tun, was er gesagt hatte: Hoffen, im Kampf zu sterben. Und als einer, der nichts zu verlieren hatte, würde er ein furchtloser Kämpfer werden. Die Gegner würden schon bei seinem bloßen Namen schlotternde Knie bekommen.

Seine Füße trugen ihn zu den Büroräumen des Imperators, in denen er immer willkommen war.

„Ihr habt mir doch angeboten, mich mit noch mehr Macht auszustatten. Tut es."

Palpatine blickte auf, ein kleines Funkeln trat in seine Augen.

„Du willst dich also bereit erklären, auf meine Seite zu treten, ganz und gar? Dir ist klar, dass die früheren Jedi sie die ‚Dunkle Seite' nennen würden?"

„Es gibt keine Jedi mehr, Meister."

„Und wie willst du heißen?"

Anakin überlegte nicht lange. „Benennt mich nach eurem früheren Schüler, Herr, ich möchte ihn ehren. Sein Name war Darth Vader."

#Ende#

* * *

Es ist mir schwer gefallen, meine beiden OCs umzubringen... °schnief° Aber es musste sein...


End file.
